


Rewrite the Stars

by coffeemusings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Just read, M/M, dont want to tag much to avoid spoiler, matured content as the rating says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemusings/pseuds/coffeemusings
Summary: Neither Wonwoo nor Minghao anticipated it, but their life is about to change, kimi no na wa style.But the thing is, Wonwoo is in a four year relationship with Kim Mingyu, and Minghao is fucking Wen Junhui.Chaos ensue?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 73
Kudos: 164





	1. Sweet Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone's peace of mind, member's age in here are the current ones, but still uni students *shrugs*

Wonwoo moans after moving his arm sandwiched by his head and the futon, feeling the sunlight through his closed lids. He frowns before turning his back on it, stretching his limbs in the process and making small movements to relieve them of numbness, letting out a satisfied sigh once done.

Wonwoo runs his stretched arms on the bed, eyebrow furrowing upon feeling nothing. He then realizes the smell of bacon and egg wafting through the door of the bedroom. He open his eyes slowly, then blinks them rapidly to get rid of sleepiness. He stares at the emptiness before him before sprawling his body on the bed like a starfish.

He stays with his position for a moment, humming some random melody under his breath before deciding to sit up. Wonwoo leans both of his arms on the bed to slide his butt to the edge, then moves his feet around to look for his slippers. He stands after locating them and walk his way to the bathroom, planning to freshen up a bit before kissing his boyfriend good morning.

Wonwoo arrives at the kitchen with the sight of Mingyu on a pink, full of hearts, apron. The one Wonwoo gifted the other on his birthday as a joke which got a huge pout from his boyfriend but the younger still religiously wears them whenever he is cooking.

Mingyu is stirring a cup, teaspoon making a faint sound whenever contacting the ceramic cup. By the smell of it, Wonwoo thinks it is coffee, probably for him since the younger is a sweet drink kind of person like the puppy he is. Wonwoo leans his left elbow into the counter behind him, simply enjoying the sight.

Mingyu stirs for the last time before pulling the silver utensil out of the cup, licking the teaspoon clean then makes a face when the bitter taste hits his buds. Wonwoo chuckles resulting for the younger to look up. Mingyu smiles upon seeing his boyfriend in the kitchen entry, the giant waddles his way in front of Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo has been together since high school. They are called the campus sweethearts back then and somehow got popular too, in college, when Mingyu made a name in the field of sport. Mingyu likes soccer even when he’s still a kid, always trying to drag his father in the open space near their house whenever he can.

The two met with one of the school’s big game, clumsy teenage Mingyu tripping himself then splashing the cold jug of water to the poor guy in front of him. To say the least, the two agreed not to bring that up again with Wonwoo getting flustered whenever he thinks back on how violent and overreacted he was back then and with Mingyu trying to forget how embarrassingly bad he was beaten up that day.

Mingyu continue with soccer until college, with Wonwoo coming to his boyfriend’s every game. Mingyu juggles sport with his engineering course and managed to make his way up, getting a position that makes his name known around campus, dragging Wonwoo to his fame, much to the older’ s chagrin.

The two have been living together for a year with Mingyu opening the topic in their third anniversary. Wonwoo is hesitant at first, which got an understanding smile from the younger. He then realized he should just agree upon seeing the several tabs opened in his phone, all pertaining to _cheap and student friendly_ place near their campus.

Wonwoo and Mingyu’s rented apartment is small but can be considered a nice place for a two university students. It has a view of the street through a very tight spaced balcony, a somewhat spacy kitchen for Mingyu, since Wonwoo can’t cook for his life, that is. A living room which contains a beige leather couch and a television placed in a light wooden cabinet filled with books. Wonwoo’s books to be exact.

A neon orange coffee table given to them as a housewarming gift which they can’t get rid of since as per his bestfriend, “Wonu, if you throw my gift away, consider it throwing our friendship. A two decades of friendship Wonu, two!” Wonwoo rolled his eyes with Soonyoung’s antics but keep the gift, nonetheless.

A bathroom that can probably fit five people at a time, which made Wonwoo threw a weird look to his boyfriend when Mingyu described their bathroom as that to their friends. And finally, a bedroom which they managed to fit in a king size bed, one small study table in the corner paired with a black reclining chair and a lamp to go with it. The said corner is where Wonwoo spend most of his time when he’s not in his classes or in the library. Being a literature major who is always cramped with essays and projects, Wonwoo needs a place where he can work in peace so Mingyu set it up since the older most of the times complain about his workloads and the library being full.

Wonwoo came back from his musings upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice. “Good morning love” Mingyu smiles then dives for a kiss. “Breakfast is ready.” Kiss. “Made you coffee, of course” Another kiss. Mingyu is about to pull away but Wonwoo grips the end of younger’s shirt to keep him in place and savor the other’s lip a little longer.

Wonwoo hums, snaking his arm around the other’s waist in the process with Mingyu placing both of his hands on the counter, trapping the elder in between with his arms. After a minute, they let go of each other, smiling as what their friends will call, dumbly. Wonwoo runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair which got a beaming smile from the other, whites canines on display. He then pushes himself from the counter, his clothed chest making contact for a second with the other’s before reaching out for Mingyu’s wrist and drags him to the kitchen table to start their breakfast. Wonwoo wouldn’t want to be late for his morning class.

\---

“Get your ass down here Xu Minghao!!”

Minghao groans upon hearing his mother’s shrill call from downstairs. The truth is, he’s been awake since the past ten minutes, he just don’t feel like moving yet so he thought staring at his plain and boring ceiling is a good way to spend his morning. The gray curtain fluttering with the gentle breeze coming from the window on his peripheral vision.

There’s a frown appearing on his face upon thinking of his morning class. Sudden thought of his math professor sours his mood. Minghao is sure the man is giving him a hard time on purpose and he tried to think of other possible reason but always coming back with the incident in his sophomore year. The incident where he called the man _midget_ with the said professor on hearing range. To his defense, that is the striking description his desperate younger self can think of that time to help him find the professor and finally hands the assignment he’s been working on for a week. Minghao can still remember the irritation he felt when the said man rejected it and gives him another booklet to solve.

Minghao curses the man with his morning muddled brain. It’s been years but it looks like the professor still holds a grudge and makes it his mission to be the bane of Minghao’s very existence. Always assigning tasks to him that is totally unnecessary to his friend’s opinion but the source of amusement to Junhui. _Well fuck you too, Wen_

Minghao kicked the guy in the gut once when the older off handedly comments on how his major should be easy. Apparently, Junhui thought tourism course is just about flashing yourself with fancy clothes and making yourself always look pretty.

“Which you totally nailed by the way, you are just so pret—omf” Minghao let a satisfied snort seeing the older grunts in pain on the ground.

That was years ago, when the two’s friendship are still new. Minghao and his parents moved from the province to the city because of his father’s job. Coincidentally, Minghao just graduated from high school that time which means he’ll be taking his college years with one of the universities in the cities, to Minghao’s relief. He loves his old town, but the reality is, there are still greater opportunities in the city.

Their new neighborhood is as lovely as their old, people are nice and welcomes them with soft knocks on their door, smiles on their faces and homecooked meals on their hand. Which one time, Minghao is the one who answered the door since his mom is busy in the kitchen with his dad somewhere in their house. Upon opening the door, it’s not a middle-aged woman with soft sweaters on who greeted him, it’s not grumpy looking grannies. It’s a guy, which by the looks of it, near Minghao’s age.

“Oh. Well hello there cutie. I made some kimchi and Mom thinks it would be nice to share some with you guys so, here I am. Actually…” Minghao watched the guy rants for a full minute before slamming the door to his face. Minghao sighed upon hearing another knock.

The guy is in the same position as earlier, hands holding of basing on what the other said earlier, a bowl of kimchi, but this time, with a frown on his face. “That is not nice.”

“You called me cutie.” Minghao glares a little. The guy blinks a few times before breaking into a smile. “Because you are. Anyway, here.” The guy extends his arms, Minghao scrambling to hold the bowl. “Goodbye cutie.” The guy smiles and waves a little before turning around and walked to the gate. Minghao watched the guy disappears before closing the door. He was startled when he saw his mother upon turning around.

“That is Junnie right? Ooh kimchi!” Minghao winces a little when his mother squeals. “Junnie?”

“That young man’s name is Junhui, but I called him Junnie.” Minghao absently nods which got a smile from the woman.

And that start the two’s friendship. _Weird friendship_ , Hansol offhandedly comments one time. Minghao bits his lip while trying to think on when exactly this _weird_ thing he have with Junhui began.

Minghao puff his cheeks then let out a big sigh when he hears, yet again, his mother screaming, probably for all their neighbors to hear. He rolls his body until the edge, blindly looking for his flipflops using his hands with his face planted on the bed. Once found, he sits up and run both of his hands repeatedly on his face to get rid of whatever managed to form in it while he was asleep. Which will surely get a lecturing from his mother and rants about how _washing your face is a thing_ and _don’t ever use the same hand you used to hold something from the ground haohao_. His parents can be a handful sometime, but he loves them nonetheless especially seeing the breakfast laid on the kitchen table.

Minghao is now standing beside it, smiling widely when another dish was placed on the table by his frowning mother. He gently rubs his bare stomach before taking his usual seat, folding his right leg and planting his foot on the chair, chest leaning on his thighs.

“Wow.” Minghao eyes sparkles upon seeing his favorites in the sea of plates. “Thanks Mom!” Minghao rubs his head affectionately to the woman’s hips, acting cute as a gratitude which turns his mother’s frown upside down. The woman pats his son’s head. “Feet off the chair please and where is your shirt mister.” The lady asks before messing with Minghao’s hair, hip checking the younger in the process to make his son sit up straight.

Minghao smiles sheepishly before sitting up right, moving both of his legs to a comfortable position, feet planted on the wooden ground. He extends his thin arms for the plate of fish near him and plans to start his breakfast when there’s a sudden small slap on his hand from his mother.

“Wash your hands first.” Minghao pouts but stands to do it, nonetheless, then walks back to his previous seat after.

“You’ll be late again Haohao.” His mother scolds while placing a bowl of hot soup on the table. Minghao claps at the sight of it.

“First class got canceled.” Minghao offhandedly said then takes a spoonful of the soup, making a slurping sound. Taking a large portion of rice after.

“Oh. Really?” His mother inquires, Minghao just shrugs.

_Well, not really_. But his mother doesn’t need to know that.

After a hearty breakfast with his father joining them when Minghao is on his second serving of rice, newspaper in the man’s hand and ruffling his son’s hair before taking his seat, Minghao quickly drinks the soup from his bowl until to the last drop then hastily stands. His chair making a noise which got a look from his parents. Minghao let out a string of apologies while pushing the chair back closer to the table. Minghao mumbles another thanks then runs upstairs to take a shower.

His morning class is not canceled, afterall.

With half an hour spent in the bathroom, he does the buttons of his school uniform, leaving the last two, then proceeds to comb his hair. Minghao grabs his bag and looks at himself in the mirror for a moment before dashing on the stairs. He missed the last step and almost plant his face on the ground but thanks to his years of martial arts and dancing, he easily managed to lifts himself using the stair handle and the wall with his arms for balance, planting both of his feet on the ground. Then runs again to the door, getting his shoes in the racks in the process.

Minghao clumsily put his pairs on, shaking the fallen hair out of his face. Minghao shouts a farewell, almost out of their lawn and didn’t bother waiting for a reply before running to the bus stop. He managed to catch his usual morning ride, Minghao looks around, panting a little and finds a seat in which to his delight, his favorite one.

It’s the window seat near the exit door, not much exposed in the sun but warm, nonetheless. When he is settled down, he zips his bag open and blindly look for his earbuds and phone. He clicks his morning playlist then smiles, sagging comfortably on his seat.

Fifteen minutes on the bus ride, Minghao feels his phone vibrates on his hands. He taps the screen twice then swipe to the left after seeing it’s from the dance team.

**dance your heart out**

**chanyow** [9:15 AM]

@minghoe where are you?? mr. park is already here and he’s looking for you!!

 **fairest of them all** [9:15 AM]

as expected to xu minghao, fashionably late

 **minghoe** [9:16 AM]

fuck you wen

 **fairest of them all** [9:16 AM]

later after practice ;)

 **masta hamsta** [9:17 AM]

leave those on pms please

 **chwenotchew** [9:17 AM]

good morning everyone!

 **chanyow** [9:17 AM]

@minghoe @minghoe

he’s kinda turning red while glaring at your seat

i’m scared

 **fairest of them all** [9:18 AM]

lol. isn’t that man like, the smolest prof in campus

why r u scared channie

 **chanyow** [9:18 AM]

i’m more scared for @minghoe tho

 **minghoe** [9:20 AM]

runninggg

distract him

 **chanyow** [9:20 AM]

ahm.. how?

 **fairest of them all** [9:21 AM]

ooh, sweaty minghao O,O

Minghao pockets his phone then starts sprinting as soon as the bus stops on the waiting shed near their campus. He didn’t bother replying to their group chat since that last message is from the guy he considers, a guy full of bullshit. Ofcourse, that is the unbiased opinion of Minghao.

He passed the oval and the tennis court before finally reaching the building of his morning classes. The numerous buildings and facilities, various sport complex and vast oval landscaped with aesthetically flower garden, makes their campus as the largest university in the city. Which is one of the reasons that makes up Minghao’s mind into taking his desired course in there. Totally not because of his Wen neighbors.

His shoes squeaking on the mostly deserted hallway, one hand holding the strap of his shoulder bag which bounces on his hips while on the run. Minghao takes the turn in the corner, clumsily avoiding the plant he is sure was not there before. He suddenly feels a body colliding his, making his sight tilts and blurred for a second before finding himself staring at the school’s building ceiling. It took him a full minute and a groaning sound of someone before realizing what happened and scrambles to stand up.

He sees a man, sitting on the floor massaging his forehead, still groaning.

“I’m sorry!” Minghao says before reaching out a hand to help the guy on his feet. There is a small red dot on the guy’s forehead, glasses askew.

The guy blinks a few times, realizing there’s a hand in front of him. The guy shakes his head a little before reaching out and grips the offered hand. Minghao tightens his hold and helps the other up.

“I’m sorry. The plant just…” Minghao gestures awkwardly to the side while the guy is brushing some nonexistent dirt on his white and well ironed uniform. Minghao runs his hand on his hair before deciding to help the guy picking up his things scattered on the floor. He have some papers gathered on his hands and was about to give it to the other when he saw the big clock designed on the main building. _9:30 AM_.

“Oh shit.” Minghao curses, scrambling to stand with the papers previously on his hand makes its way on the ground, again. Then Minghao runs. “I’m sorry! Late for class!!” He adds a little louder before making another turn on the corner.

The guy just blinks where Minghao disappeared before getting all his materials on the floor. He let out a string of profanities when he saw some of the papers crumpled on the side while some have shoe print on them.

“Now I have to reprint them. Great.” They guy rants to himself, coughing a little after realizing he’s getting looks from the other students lingering in the hallway. The guy shove the papers on his bag then zips it close. Not caring for his research at all since he needs to make extra trip on the library to reprint them anyways. Irritation makes on the guy’s face with the thought of it. He raises his hand to rearrange his glasses with his middle finger, stomping a little on his walk to the library.

\---

Wonwoo takes his sweet time packing his things after class. The room is almost empty, save for the couple quietly talking on the corner and the guy sitting with his feet on the long table in front, head bowed on his phone. Wonwoo’s stomach grumbles when he managed to zip his bag, he then takes his backpack through his arms and starts walking his way outside.

Wonwoo is famish, but he’s in no hurry since the fiasco earlier before his class managed to drain him. The walk alone back to the library is tiring, then reprinting 15 pages of research after a long wait to get his turn then walking to his first class was downright draining. Caffeine consumed with breakfast gone which got Wonwoo into thinking of getting himself a new one from the cafe two blocks away from campus. The buzz of his phone from his pocket reminds him he can’t.

Wonwoo is already passing the canteen entrance near the east building, all attention on his phone when he suddenly bumps into someone. Wonwoo groans. _What’s with today._

Wonwoo looks up, glare forming on his face. It’s Jisoo and Jihoon.

“Woah.” Wonwoo’s face softens upon seeing his friends, with Jisoo holding his hands up as a mock surrender with his other friend looking at him with a questioning brow. Wonwoo locks and pockets his phone.

“I’m sorry man. You just look so concentrated on your phone.” Jisoo adds with his earlier reaction. “Who messed with you today?” Jihoon asks. Wonwoo just sighs then resumes his walk inside. The two looks at each other before shrugging and following their friend.

They got the table on the corner, the one near the fridges of cold drinks. Wonwoo eyes the row of canned coffees before taking a seat. He places his things on the chair beside him, running his fingers through his hair then places both of his hands on the table, intertwining. Jisoo takes the seat in front of Wonwoo with Jihoon taking the one beside the older.

The three of them is quietly discussing on what to get for lunch when Wonwoo feels a vibration on his thigh. He fumbles for his phone from his pocket then quickly unlocks to check the message from his boyfriend.

Wonwoo’s fingers are skidding on the screen, when he suddenly feels the table moves, metal leg making an annoying sound. Wonwoo winces and looks up with a sight of Soonyoung apologizing to the other glaring students while rubbing his hands on his hips.

“Why are you running anyway?” Jisoo asks to a pouting Soonyoung. Wonwoo shakes his head then gets back to his phone, Soonyoung’s rants as a background noise. Wonwoo waits for his _See you :)_ to be seen by his boyfriend before locking his phone and putting it on his bag.

Soonyoung is still talking, as expected, now with wild and exaggerated gestures where he accidentally smacked Jihoon which got a death glare from the latter. Soonyoung took a breath in, mouth open wide, then procced to squish Jihoon’s face. “I am so sorry Hoonie, are you okay??” Jihoon grunts but didn’t remove the hands.

Wonwoo laughs as the scene which got the attention of Soonyoung. The latter wiggles on his seat a little before facing Wonwoo. “Hello bestfriend. What happened to your forehead?” The smile in Wonwoo’s face slip off. Soonyoung leans a little closer, squinting at Wonwoo’s forehead before raising his hand, point finger sticking out, then press.

“Ah!” Wonwoo grits his teeth, eyes sharp. Soonyoung tucks his lip, looking half apologetic and half afraid.

Jihoon and Jisoo is now looking at Wonwoo too, eyes slanted. “I didn’t see it earlier” Jisoo observes.

Wonwoo sighs then was about to launch into a story when there’s a sudden tan arms removing Wonwoo’s things on the seat beside him then placing them carefully on the table. It’s Mingyu. Great timing.

Mingyu’s lips was puckered, leaning towards Wonwoo’s cheeks when the younger’s eyebrows furrowed. Soonyoung snickers at the sight.

_“_ Love, what happened to your forehead? _”_ Mingyu asks, worry making on his face, thumb gently rubbing the bump. Wonwoo sighs before doing the inevitable. He snatches the hand from his forehead, intertwining them with his then shares what happened earlier.

He got various reactions after. Mingyu is frowing, Jisoo and Jihoon looks amuse while Soonyoung is laughing, like a good friend he is.

“That man is rude.” Mingyu comments then throws an unused paper napkin stacked on a wooden holder to Soonyoung’s face. That didn’t stop the latter from laughing so Jihoon elbows him. Soonyoung coughs a little. Jisoo shakes his head then says they should start with their lunch.

Lunch is, to put it simply, a chaotic affair.

It all starts when Mingyu stood to get Wonwoo a canned coffee, hitting a drinking Soonyoung in the elbow accidentally resulting to series of misfortune events. Soonyoung snorting on his drink, spitting some on the table and some on Jihoon who look appalled, lifting his hand as an attempt to get away from the other resulting for the sauce on the food pierced on his latter’s fork splashing on Jisoo’s face.

Jisoo blinks at Wonwoo as if comprehending the situation. Wonwoo let out a big sigh before handing a bunch of paper napkins to his friend. Jisoo softly thank Wonwoo then proceeds to wipe his face. Wonwoo looks at the two beside Jisoo. Jihoon is holding Soonyoung’s head away from him, arms starched out where the other let out a string of apologies before taking some of the paper napkins. Wiping his mouth before getting a new one to wipe wherever he managed to spill to Jihoon. The latter looks annoyed and pleased at the same time.

Mingyu came back to his seat not a minute later, wiping the top of the can before opening and handing it to his boyfriend. Wonwoo smiles at the other, fixing the younger’s fringe for a moment before continuing with his lunch, offering Mingyu from time to time which got a toothy smile from the other.

Jihoon grumbles at the display before taking a large piece of strawberry in one go, which receives an adorning look from Soonyoung. An oblivious Jihoon just continue chewing, cheeks on a bunch.

Jihoon and Soonyoung have been Wonwoo and Mingyu’s friends since high school. They’ve been pining for each other too, since then.

“No. It’s actually sad.” Mingyu answered that onetime Jisoo asked if Jihoon and Soonyoung are dating. Jisoo was just a new addition from their group back then. Wonwoo became friends with the other when they’ve been paired up for an essay in one of their class. The older is taking the same course as Wonwoo, transferred from states. Jihoon is the most pleased when Jisoo has been introduced to them.

“I’m the only sane person here, so you’ll be a great addition.” Soonyoung and Mingyu looks offended while Wonwoo just raised his brow. Jisoo just coughs awkwardly back then.

“Sad, and pathetic” Wonwoo added to his boyfriend’s description which got a nudge from a laughing Mingyu. “What? I’m right and you know it.” Wonwoo looks at Jisoo, face straight. “They’ve been dancing around each other for too long, hence, pathetic.”

“Soons is a good dancer too.” Mingyu giggles. Wonwoo squints at his boyfriend with Mingyu still laughing. The younger then snakes his arms around Wonwoo that somehow appease the older with the younger’s earlier attempt of a joke.

Soonyoung has been Wonwoo’s friend since diaper days. Being neighbors and born at the same year made their parents thought they’ll be good friends. Young Wonwoo is reluctant at first, always complaining to his parents how loud and messy the other is, how he doesn’t want to play with the other. But through the years, Wonwoo appreciates the contrast in their personality.

The two became friends with Jihoon when Wonwoo and Soonyoung were late one time which is entirely the latter’s fault. The teachers ignored Wonwoo’s attempt to explain. Soonyoung shrinks on his stand when his best friend threw him a nasty glare when it is decided they’ll be the assigned cleaners for that day.

It seems like they are not the only students who were late. Soonyoung and Wonwoo came back from a short snack before cleaning when they arrived at the assigned room, a student is in the wooden flat form, cleaning the board with the rectangular eraser, trying to reach _someday_ but only managed to erase a little of letter m.

“Hey kid. What are you doing here?” Soonyoung calls while walking near the other student.

The ‘kid’ turned around, glaring at the two. Soonyoung let out an adorning _aw_ while Wonwoo backs a little to sit at one of the armchairs, hands on his pockets, an amuse smile forming on his face.

Needless to say, Soonyoung learns the student’s name and grade the hard way. Wonwoo is sure he still have his best friend’s picture with a rectangular white powder covering his face. After that, Soonyoung keeps on pestering the other about the incident, always following Jihoon around. But in no time, Soonyoung managed to make their group of two into three, Jihoon sometimes is the one waiting on the two’s door before lunch break.

Wonwoo comes back from his thoughts when he hears a clang on his side. Apparently, Mingyu and Soonyoung are now fighting over the last piece of strawberry in Jihoon’s plate. Wonwoo shakes his head then bit on his sandwich, sneaking a piece of fries to his mouth from Jisoo’s plate when the other is not looking.

\---

Minghao stares at his reflection in the corner wall of the room, panting. He can feel the bids of sweat running down from his head to his neck, then downwards. Their practice today is, for the lack of better word, intense. Their dance captain is intense.

_When isn’t?_ Minghao thought to himself, grunting on his seat when he moves a little to let air flows to his back. Minghao sighs a little with the cool breeze. The older has always been like that ever since his first practices on the dance team. Junhui introduces him to the group when the older knew about his hobby back from his hometown. Minghao understands though and agreed, everything needs to be flawless, neat.

It’s a good year. The dance team, coincidentally, are all free between five of the afternoons to seven in the evening. They all decided to have practice all weekdays at the mentioned time.

There’s a sudden sound of someone plopping beside him. It is Wen Junhui, wiping his sweat using his shirt which makes it rides a little higher. Golden skin now on display for Minghao to stare. So Minghao did.

Minghao leans his head on the wall behind to get more comfortable. When he lifts his sight to Junhui’s face, their eyes met with the latter sporting a smirk on his face. Minghao stares back, eyes challenging.

Junhui tilts his body, now facing Minghao then leans forward to place his hands on the younger’s leg. Minghao let out a yelp when Junhui suddenly pulls him closer, instinctively placing his hands behind to balance himself with how his rear slides on the floor.

His right leg is now resting on Junhui’s crossed one then the other remains stretched on the floor. Junhui is still staring at him, unrelenting. Hair messy and wet with sweat.

“What do you want, Wen.” Minghao asks with exasperated tone. Minghao didn’t receive any verbal reply but Junhui starts massaging his legs. Minghao stretches both of his arms behind, palm on the floor as a leverage before leaning backwards, staring back at the other.

Junhui let out a quiet hum, fingers drumming on the other legs, getting higher. Junhui is now playing with the lace of Minghao’s pants, arching a challenging brow.

Minghao stares at Junhui for a moment before pushing his body forward, instantly gripping the other’s sleeve to balance himself. His face only centimeter away from older, their breaths ghosting each other. Junhui flicks his sight to Minghao’s lips which the other mirrors. Junhui’s lips are plump and in a healthy shade of pink. Minghao wants to _taste_ but even before he did, the older beats him to it.

Junhui groans into the kiss, left hand tilting Minghao’s chin to his desired angle while the other grips the younger’s elbow which is gripping his end sleeve, pulling him closer. Minghao moves his leg as an attempt to get a better angle but accidentally brushing the other’s groin causing the elder to let out quiet moan. Junhui nips at Minghao’s lower lip before leaning back, eyes still on it. Caressing them with his thumb while Minghao is busy staring at the problem he caused.

The tension breaks when the two hears a clang near the side of the door. Junhui looks back while Minghao tilts his head to the left, trying to see past the elder.

It is Chan.

“Oopsie.” Chan says, looking sheepish. “I’m just looking for my headphone don’t mind me.” Chan then continue with his search, looking unbothered with the compromising position of the two. Junhui shrugs and was about to lunge for another kiss when Minghao lifts his palm to the elder’s forehead and gently pushes him away. Minghao pulls his legs from Junhui’s thighs and sits straight, legs now crossed with each other, body hunched. Junhui pouts but mirrors the other, taking the space beside Minghao before leaning his head to the other and watches their younger friend shuffles around the room.

Junhui let out a pleased sound when Minghao stretched his right hand around him, playing with his hair while the other hand brushes the sticky strands out of his face, hair falling softly back after.

“Found it!” Chan shouts with a childlike smile. He puts the headphone on his bag then faces them. “The two said we should grab snacks on our way home, but I’ll just tell them you guys are busy.” Chan says while making a dismissing gesture. The youngest proceed to walk on the door and opens it but looks back even before getting out. “So, continue with whatever that is I’ll be heading out. Goodbye!” Chan waves, innocent eyes looking at them back and forth before closing the door behind him.

Minghao hears Junhui giggles then feels a hand on his thighs again, rubbing close to home. “Why did we stop?” Minghao can hear the whine behind the elder’s voice.

“You don’t really have any shame Wen, do you? That is Chan.” Minghao mumbles, hand still playing with the other’s hair, fingers running soothingly through them.

Minghao feels the weight on his shoulder gone, his hand getting a little stretch out when the other straightens on his seat. “So?” Minghao raises an eyebrow at the other’s question. “So? Chan is a kid.”

“If I remember correctly, Chan is in his twenty’s.” Junhui says before getting back with his earlier position, hands placing Minghao’s on his head, a silent request for the other to continue with earlier. Minghao indulges him.

“He’s our youngest, so, a kid.” Junhui snorts with Minghao’s reasoning.

“Well, that kid is already gone and said we should continue.” Junhui says, placing his hands back on the other’s lap.

“Getting excited I see.” Minghao observes while glancing down at the other’s lap. His grips on the other’s hair tightens which got a rewarding moan from the elder. Minghao snickers but then flinches when he feels a hand on his crotch.

“Two can play the game.” Junhui says with a cheshire smile, now looking directly at the younger.

Junhui presses a little more, challenging brow raised which got a hiss from Minghao. The younger grips the said hand then stands up, dragging the elder with him. Minghao starts his walk, hands clamps at the other’s wrist, eyes looking straight to the door which leads to a room where the dance team sometimes spends their free time.

The wood makes a sound upon contact with the wall because of the little force Minghao unintentionally exerted. Junhui breaks his wrist free from the younger then proceeds to lock the door, glee marring his face.

\---

Wonwoo yawns, pulling the comforter closer before snuggling back to his boyfriend’s warm side. Mingyu tilts his head to accommodate the elder, grips to the elder’s waist tightening.

It is raining hard. The two of them decided it is the best weather for movies and cuddles. Wonwoo brought some pillow and large comforter from their bedroom while Mingyu prepares snacks.

“I’m sleepy” Wonwoo says in a quiet voice. Mingyu hums, eyes still glued on the TV. The screen flashing a guy making a bunch of things out of trash. “Then you should go to sleep, Love.”

Wonwoo pulls his head away from the other, frowning. “You’ll not join me?” Mingyu laughs with whatever situation the guy on the movie ropes himself into. “I’ll just finish this Love, it’s getting good.” Mingyu clicks his tongue with the next scene.

Wonwoo pouts but goes unnoticed by the younger which makes him protrudes his lower lip more. Wonwoo looks at the concentrated look of Mingyu before smiling playfully. He stands, completely throwing the comforter off him then proceeds to take off his shirt after, which clearly surprises the younger.

Wonwoo throws the crumpled shirt to the mouth agape face of Mingyu then runs to the bedroom, laughing. Wonwoo can hear the younger scrambling to turn off the TV which resulted to crushing sounds. Wonwoo laughs more upon hearing Mingyu’s fast footsteps, thundering in their apartment in sync with the one outside with the rain falling harder, coming closer and closer.

\---

Minghao feels warm, then grimaces upon realizing the comforter is blanking his whole body with the sunlight kissing him straight on the face. Getting irritated with the heat, he groans and opens his eyes. He scowls on the onslaught of light that greets him. He blinks a few times before getting used to it.

He hums softly while closing his eyes again, planning to get back to sleep when he remembers his first problem. It’s too warm for his liking. He tries to remove the cover, eyes still closed then frowns when he finds it hard to. He blinks his eyes open again and wriggles in his place, peeking to his side for the possible cause.

That is when Minghao sees a long tan arm carelessly thrown at his hip with the comforter as the barrier in between. As if on cue, the arm makes a movement, grips on his waist tightening then Minghao feels a presence behind him. Skin contacting his back which makes him feels sticky when he suddenly realizes that something is poking at his ass.

Minghao is too busy spacing out, thinking of whatever that is when, yet again, the body moves closer. Minghao let out a shriek upon feeling _it_ moves again behind him. He flails his body around resulting to him falling off the bed. He then clumsily sits on the floor, pulling the comforter harshly to cover, with Minghao’s horror, his nude body.

The man on the bed gets up, eyes squinting with its tan arms acting as support. “Love?” The man asks, confusion written on his face.

Minghao stares at the other, mouth agape. “Why the hell are you naked? Why am I naked!” There’s a crease appearing on the guy’s forehead. Minghao sees the other moving, as if to reach out to him so he stretches his hand out. “Stop right there!” Minghao shouts which makes the other flinch.

“Who are you!” Minghao grips the cover tighter around himself. Minghao sees a frown making its way on the other’s face. “Love. What are you on about?”

“Don’t call me Love!” Minghao sees the other’s frown deepens. The man slides his body to take a seat on the edge of the bed, hips taking the brunt first. Minghao’s eyes widens upon seeing the thing between the guy’s legs wiggles around with the movement.

“Oh for the love of god. Cover your dick!” Minghao groans.

“Love—” “Now!” The taller man scrambles to get the nearest pillow beside him and places it on his lap.

“Love, seriously? What is happening?” The taller man asks while pressing the pillow down harder upon receiving a glare from Minghao.

“Why do you keep calling me Love” Minghao scowls when he sees the other’s hand subtly moving to reach out.

“Because you are?”

“That’s fucking cheesy.” Minghao snarks a reply. The man’s face hardens. “Wonwoo.” Minghao wavers a little with the tone of voice of the other when he realizes another name came up. “Wonwoo?” The confuse look is back again at the guy’s face. “That’s your name.”

“I’m not Wonwoo.”

“Yes you are.”

“I am not.” Minghao glares at the other then glances down, realizing something was amiss.

\---

Wonwoo wakes up with the sound of the door harshly contacting the wall. “Oops?” Wonwoo creases his brows, eyes still close when there’s a sudden voice. “Wakey wakey! We don’t want to be late again for school!” Wonwoo then feels a hand pushing him backwards then he feels a dip beside him. Wonwoo decides to open his eyes.

There’s a guy getting comfortable beside him. Slumping his built body, clothed chest in contact with the bed and face buried on the pillow. The guy let out a moan then moves his head, right ear on the pillow with face directed to Wonwoo. The guy grins. “I totally understand why you love sleeping in. Your bed feels heavenly.” Wonwoo stares at the other guy, trying hard not to judge with the thought of this someone just lying on somebody else’s bed, no care in the world even though Wonwoo doesn’t personally knows him.

“Are you friends with Mingyu?” The guy’s eyebrows met with confusion. “Mingyu?” Wonwoo stares at the guy, trying to figure out something he’s not even sure of.

“Anyway, I brought breakfast! Your mom let me in by the way.” The grin is back on the guy’s face in an instant. Wonwoo frowns then takes notice of the other’s ear pierce which stands out with the shade of the pillowcase. Wonwoo didn’t remember changing their sheets last night. They don’t have a pair of royal blue pillowcase. He’s not even living with his parents.

Wonwoo scrambles to sit, wildly looking at the room which clearly startles the other. Wonwoo pinches himself then yelps upon feeling the pain after. He then hears a laugh from the guy beside him. “You’re being weird today.”

Wonwoo glances down to where the other is, who’s still smiling from ear to ear.

The man squawks when Wonwoo suddenly snatches the pillow under his head then proceed to hit him with it. “Where the hell am I!”

“What—” Wonwoo hits him again.

“Answer me!” Then hits again.

“This is kid.nap.ping” Wonwoo shouts while continuously hitting the other with every syllable. Wonwoo then yelps when a hand suddenly grabs his firmly, getting pulled closer. The guy’s face is suddenly in front of him, only the pillow separating them. Wonwoo blushes a little with the proximity.

“Hao.” Wonwoo tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean how?”

The man let go, sitting straight to create some distance. Wonwoo rubs his wrist unconsciously.

“Hao.” The guy flicks his sight to the right for a second before looking at Wonwoo again, eyes confused. “Minghao? Your name?”

“My name is not Minghao” Wonwoo answers with a frown. The man stares at him, clear judgement on his eyes. “Ok. You are being really weird today.”

Wonwoo’s frown deepens and was about to rebuke something when he see a reflection on the framed painting in front of him hanging on the wall near the door. The face is not clear, but he is sure his hair doesn’t look like that in morning even how clumsy he sleeps. He moves his head a little to check, the dark head lump on the glass mirroring him.

“Where is the bathroom.” Wonwoo breathily asks, still staring ahead. The guy glances behind then back at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo repeats the question then stares at the other guy again, getting pale, feeling faint.

He is pale. With years of carrying his body, literally, his hands that is gripping the comforter is still skinny, but weirdly pale. Minghao looks up to the other, processing something before blurting out a question. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Wonwoo scrambles from his sit on the bed to the area where the guy confusingly points at, tripping on the scattered shirt in the process.

“Shit. Are you okay?” Wonwoo groans, rubbing the pain away from his nose, result of it making contact on the wooden floor. He dismisses the voice laced with worry and the hand trying to help him up. Crawling the remaining distance.

Minghao stands, legs wobbly, then runs to the door on his side, grips tight on the comforter around his body. He can hear the following footsteps behind.

Wonwoo grips the wooden door jamb to help himself up then grips the door handle tight. He pushes it with urgency then fumbles to get the lights on.

Minghao pushes the door harshly upon reaching them, feet halting its rush movement upon seeing the mirror, and the reflection on it illuminated by the natural light filtering through the bathroom window.

Wonwoo closes his eyes for a moment with the sudden onslaught of light, he then blinks slowly to get used to it, the man in the mirror in front doing the same. Wonwoo blinks more, mouth hanging open.

Minghao pinches his cheeks, pulling it a little.

“What the hell?!”

“WHAT THE FUCK”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON JEONGHAN!! ♡


	2. Just like in movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Wonwoo speeds on his walk, eyes frantically scanning the open area with Junhui lagging. The latter yawning while shaking his head to make himself awake. Junhui runs a little seeing his friend already in a distance ahead from him.

Wonwoo curses upon not seeing anyone that might resembles him. It is weird, looking for yourself. But Wonwoo quickly brushes off the thought. _There’ll be nothing weirder than this._

Wonwoo tried thinking of places where he might be but stop his train of thought upon realizing it’s not him on his body. Which makes it, even Wonwoo know a place where he would probably be spending his time, _it is not him_. It’s not his mind deciding, so in conclusion, Wonwoo doesn’t have any idea where his body should be right now. Any minute now Wonwoo will lose his mind.

Wonwoo feels a nudge on the back of his shoe followed by a sleepy apology from Junhui behind him. The latter moving to walk beside Wonwoo to avoid stepping on his heel again. Seeing the guy beside him gives Wonwoo an idea. He faces the other which startles Junhui, backhand in contact with his half-open mouth, mid-yawn.

“Where should I be at this time?” Wonwoo asks while staring straight at Junhui. The other scrunches his eyebrow at first before pursing his lips. “If I remember correctly, you have language class today. Though I’m not sure if it’s the morning or the afternoon. Wait, is it even today?” Wonwoo groans with the thinking look of the other. _This guy is no help at all._

He’s about to give up and just throw himself to any high-rise building that might wakes him up from all this craziness when he spots a familiar looking head with fluff black hair in the sea of students. The fact that he can clearly see the head means that that someone is tall. Wonwoo breath hitch before starting his walk with a quick pace, aiming to the said black haired head, side stepping other students.

Wonwoo can hear Junhui calling him, well, _this_ Minghao guy, but he ignores him and continue with his stride.

Upon arriving at a safe distance, he caught sight of his boyfriend sporting a sad kicked puppy look, awkwardly standing behind a guy with black perm hair who’s sporting a blank look that Wonwoo got so much shit about before.

Wonwoo runs towards the two then halt in front. The guy with the glasses turns to him, expression changing upon seeing Wonwoo.

Wonwoo exhales upon seeing the face in front of him, the same face he’s been seeing for years on the mirror. They stare at each other for a minute before Wonwoo reaches out and grabs the other’s hand.

Mingyu is about to protest seeing a stranger handling his boyfriend when the said stranger turns to them. “No one will follow.” Wonwoo throws the statement to the two guys behind, tone firm. Mingyu flinches which got a snort from Junhui.

Mingyu side eye Junhui as if assessing him with the latter glancing at the retreating back of the two before facing Mingyu again, making a face. Mingyu squints. Junhui shrugs before turning on his heel, leaving a confuse Mingyu behind.

\---

The library is quiet, save for some hushed whispers from other students near them and the clicks of keyboard whenever Wonwoo’s fingers make harsh contact to them, typing a bunch of keywords on his net search.

“Wow.” Minghao’s head is comfortably leaning in his palm, elbow perched on the table where the row of computers are placed, head tilted directly to the other.

“Stop staring.” Wonwoo says with gritted teeth, eyes not leaving the screen.

Minghao run his eyes to the other’s seated figure, toe to head. “Doesn’t it amaze you? or bother you the slightest?” Minghao asks.

“Why do you think I’m not looking at you?” Wonwoo whispers harshly.

Minghao then moves, hands up on mock surrender before leaning closer to the other. Peering at the screen and tries to read the article displayed.

“Love that anime.” Minghao offhandedly comments upon seeing _Kimi No Nawa_ in the sea of results when Wonwoo types another search. Wonwoo throws a brief glare to the other. Minghao tucks his lips.

_Wen is right. I indeed look scary when glaring._ Minghao chuckles at his thought. _As if it faze the other._

Minghao grimaces when the other loads a page full of formulas and weird explanations how two souls exchange bodies. He peeks at the other. It’s a whole new experience personally seeing his own face with a scrunched eyebrow, eyes concentrated.

Minghao blinks before shaking his head. He fetch his phone from his pocket, unlocking it then open the browser. Minghao rests his left elbow on the back rest of the other’s seat, leaning his head on his back hand on a casual manner then starts his own search. Going for the simpler terms.

“Contentment and genuine happiness” Minghao mumbles under his breath, directed to no one. Minghao heard the other scoff.

“Look.” Minghao says, stretching his hand to the front of the other, hands almost touching the keyboard. Minghao scrolls a little when Wonwoo moves his sight from the computer screen to the other’s phone. “Saw this blog saying it happened to her and some guy. The blogger says they found genuine happiness because of it.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes then gets back to the bigger screen in front, scrolling using the mouse. “I am contented and happy with my life right now.”

“Bless your heart.” Minghao giggles seeing the huffy reaction from the other.

“That blog is obviously a lie and won’t help us at all.” Wonwoo says when he sees the other continue scrolling through it.

“And you think those creepy sites will?” Minghao makes a face seeing the article displayed on the screen with some creepy logos floating around.

Wonwoo exhales loudly then sags on his seat, hands massaging his forehead. There’s a sudden soft bell on the library. Wonwoo scrambles to look at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Shit. Late for class.” Wonwoo says, movement frantic. Minghao only watch the other fumbles with the computer. Wonwoo shoulders his bag before pushing the chair back to its original place. “Let’s meet later. Cafeteria at lunch. Bye.” Minghao absentmindedly nods, looking at the other march his way to the exit.

Minghao gets back from his previous position and continue fiddling with his phone when suddenly he’s being grab from his collar, uniform almost choking him. “What the…” Minghao turns with the very intent of punching the light out of the culprit when he saw who it was.

“I just realized something.” Minghao scrunched his eyebrow, confuse. The other has a panic look, panting a little, probably because of the little running he did. Minghao stares how the other look at him, doll-like brown eyes, button nose, short but curled lashes, thin lips letting out small breaths, and a mullet.

Realization dawns at Minghao, he is looking at _himself_. “I’ll be the one going to your classes, am I?” Minghao voices out, a little shaky. The other frantically nods, glancing at the clock every now and then.

“Fuck. This is so fuck up.” Minghao didn’t had the chance for another curse when Wonwoo drags him up from his seat. Minghao scrambles to get his bag when the other drags him to the exit.

To summarize how they morning went, it’s a disaster. Total disaster.

The two keeps on forgetting they’re not in their body, hence, always coming to wrong classes. Greeting the wrong professors, to the elders’ confusion, passing their research and assignments to the wrong class.

After getting thrown out again from another class, Minghao gave up and decided to just sprawl himself in the open garden, choosing the corner shaded by a large tree near the campus oval. He sighs after getting himself comfortable.

Minghao looks around, people watching, when he suddenly see Wonwoo running in one of the building halls. Minghao laughs to the other’s look of panic.

As if feeling he’s being watched, Wonwoo stops from his run and looks around then spots a laughing Wonwoo. Well, in this case, a laughing Minghao.

Minghao stifles his laugh upon seeing the other approach him with a grumpy look. It’s fascinating to see himself with that expression.

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in my math class! And where even is your art class?” Wonwoo puffs his cheeks while looking around. “I’ve been looking for the room you mentioned but I can’t find it!” Minghao stares how worked up himself look. He snorts after, amused on the scene then drags the other beside him.

“Wha—”

“Take a breath, relax.” Minghao says when he managed to make the other seat beside him. When it looks like the other will not run away, Minghao lets go then put his hands back behind his head.

“I’m missing classes how can I relax? This will turn into a disaster!” Wonwoo’s voice is getting louder.

Minghao glances at the other. “And you think it is not already?” Wonwoo stares back then just roll his eyes as an answer. Minghao smirks then closes his eyes, humming.

“We should just ditch all classes today.” Minghao comments. “And before you lecture me on how a good student we should be, I just think we need to sort everything out first.” Minghao adds when he can feel the other is about to protest.

“You’re getting my uniform dirty.” Wonwoo answers lamely which just got a snort from the other.

“Do you know the percentage of life, Wonwoo?” Wonwoo throws a questioning look to the other, body leaning backwards with his palms on the grassy ground, legs stretched out.

Wonwoo looks at the other when he didn’t continue. “Human body is sixty percent water?”

“Pfft” Wonwoo scowls with the other’s reaction.

“I said life Wonwoo, not human body.” Minghao clarifies with a teasing smile to the other.

Wonwoo coughs. “Don’t laugh.” Wonwoo smacks the other when Minghao did the opposite, the younger letting out a quick _oomf_.

“Don’t say it.” Wonwoo sneers seeing the look of the other. Minghao smiles innocently at him, blinking his doe eyes. “Nerd.” Minghao laughs when the other reach out to smack him again.

Minghao let out a happy sigh when he’s done laughing. Making a move to fully face the other, head leaning to his right hand with his elbow on the ground. “Life is ten percent of what happens to us, and ninety on how we reacts to it.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Like right now, whatever this…” Minghao wildly gestures between them. “…is, it happened already, and we don’t have any fucking idea how to undo it. And if ever this, god forbid, last longer than we thought, heck even forever, do you want to spend your remaining life on earth angry? Confuse? Always panicking?” Wonwoo licks his lips, eyes darting around the open ground.

“This is one hella experience Wonwoo, admit it.” Wonwoo looks at the other and roll his eyes upon seeing a glee on his own face. “We’ll look for ways to go back to normal, sure. But it already happened, might as well enjoy it.” Minghao adds before calling for the other to look at him.

Wonwoo tilts his head back before letting out a big sigh. He then looks to the other. “You’re right.” Minghao smiles before tapping the space beside him. Wonwoo looks around, there are other students laying on the grassy field, some are just simply sitting, books on the ground. Wonwoo exhales before laying his back on the ground softly, wriggling a little to get comfortable.

The two are simply staring at the clear sky above, with the younger placing his arms back behind his head and the older intertwining his on the top of his stomach.

There’s a comfortable silence between them for a moment before Minghao decided to break it. “Your research advisor is a scary man by the way. I think him being bald makes his thick eyebrows prominent, which by the way, is always scrunched. What’s with small professors and their grumpy attitude?”

Wonwoo shakes his head with a little smile. “Mr. Do always looks like that but he is a nice man.”

“Right. He reminds me of my math professor, sans the nice man.” Minghao says with a mocking tone at the end. “Which makes you lucky I don’t have any class with him today.”

“Why is that?” Wonwoo hums, feet making a small rhythm tap to each other.

“That man hates me. Wait, can you give me a stronger word for hate? That should be it.” Minghao puckers his lip, looking deep in thought.

“What did you do for him to despise you?” Wonwoo answers, now looking to the other.

“Is that the word? Anyway, it’s just a slip up but that man sure know how to hold a grudge. Even my friends agree with me it’s so uncalled for. Well, except for Wen.” Minghao shares with an accusing tone.

Wonwoo tilts his head a little. “Wen?”

“The guy you with earlier.” Minghao stretch one of his arms upward, spreading his fingers. Fascination in his eyes when some of the sunlight seeps through the trees to his hands, lastly to his face. Wonwoo simply watch the other. “Oh. That’s his name?

“Last name. Wen Junhui.” Minghao open then closes his hands before plopping them on his stomach.

“Oh.” Wonwoo says, dragging the _o_ longer. “Your mom’s calling him Junnie so I figure the first name a little.” Minghao hums.

Wonwoo looks back to the clear sky. “His kimchi is good by the way.” Minghao smiles at that, softly rubbing his belly with the thought of food. “Wen is a good cook. Lucky for you, you got to taste it.”

Wonwoo turn his head to the other. “Your mom too. Would have enjoy all of it if I’m not panicking most of the time.” Wonwoo laughs to himself then shakes his head. “My boyfriend is good too. Did he not make any breakfast?”

Minghao hums. “He asked me what I want for breakfast but since I’m giving him an attitude, he just decided to make pancakes then coffee.” Wonwoo raise a questioning brow which Minghao quickly adds. “As you said earlier, panicking. What would you do when you wake up naked on a stranger’s bed?” Wonwoo scoffs then gives an understanding nod.

“I like how you drink your coffee by the way” Wonwoo smiles at that then bring his head back in front.

There’s a blooming smirk on Minghao’s face. “I’ve seen your boyfriend’s jewel by the way.” Wonwoo whips his head fast. “And yours, which is nic—” Wonwoo scrambles to smack the other’s mouth close. “Can we not please talk about that.” The other is laughing behind the other’s mouth but nods. Wonwoo removes his hand but throws a warning glare to the other. Minghao giggles.

“There’s nothing to be shy about that. We’re both guys. I’m sure you’ve seen mine too.” Minghao wriggles his eyebrows playfully. Minghao laughs when the other reddens. “You’re so easy to tease Wonwoo.”

“And you love teasing, do you Minghao?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “You and your boyfriend are the same.” Wonwoo shakes his head, getting back to his earlier position.

“Boyfriend?” Minghao raises a questioning eyebrow. Wonwoo glances to the other, confuse. “Wen…Junhui?” Minghao scoffs, then fully laughs.

“Wen is not my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo throws the other an apologetic smile. “Sorry for assuming. It’s just that, him bringing you cooked meals, waking you up in the morning, close to your family. You know, boyfriend culture.” Wonwoo coughs upon seeing the amuse smile from the other.

Minghao hums. “Well, this culture you are saying…” Minghao starts, emphasizing the _culture_ with a playful tone which got a straight face from Wonwoo. “…does not apply to us. All of it was just because were practically neighbors. Wen is not my boyfriend.” Wonwoo absent mindedly nods.

Minghao then looks at the other, smirk on his face. “But we’re fucking.” Minghao laughs when the other chokes.

Wonwoo throws the other an inquiring look after composing himself. Minghao makes a face as if thinking of something, eyebrows scrunched, eyes looking upward. “What do they call it? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?” Minghao shrugs and make a dismissing gesture. “Labels.”

“So, you mean you guys are having sex but not in a relationship?” Minghao glance at the other, face straight. “Is there any problem with it?” Wonwoo shakes his head seeing the sudden guarded expression of the other. “Ofcourse not. You guys are old enough. Do whatever you want.” Minghao’s face then breaks into a smile, nodding to the other. Wonwoo let out a sigh.

“What about you mister contented and happy with life?” Minghao asks, making quoting gesture into the air. Wonwoo rolls his eyes before taking the other’s wrist to bring it back down.

“I’m good. Mingyu and I are good. Four years and counting.” Wonwoo lets go with his grip to the other, thinking how weird it is holding his own wrist.

“Wow, four years. And you’re living together too. That’s a bold move, for still a student, that is.” Minghao moves his arms again to pillow his head.

“We love each other. He offered and I think why not.” Wonwoo shrugs and mirrors the other. He then looks at the other’s expression. Minghao realizes his been stared at. “Oh. It’s nothing. It’s just, fascinating to me. How much you can love someone to the point you’re thinking of your future with them. Just like you guys moving in together. Which is a huge thing, you know.” Minghao rants adding a big gesture to his last statement. Wonwoo chuckles.

“Maybe, you can have it too. If you make it serious with Junhui.” Minghao smiles secretively but does not offer any answer.

“Haoie!” _Speaking of Junhui_.

Wonwoo suddenly feels a presence beside him. He looks up to see a smiling Junhui in front of him, the latter’s body bent to peek at him. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class at this hour?” Wonwoo looks at the guy to his other side, silently asking for help. Minghao just stares at the two, amusement on his face.

Wonwoo coughs when the other moves to sit beside him. “Ahm, class got canceled.” Junhui nods, bringing up his legs toward his chest, placing his hands comfortably to his knees after crossing them.

“You up for lunch?” Wonwoo takes a moment before realizing he’s the one being asked. He offers a nod when the older peers at him from his position. “Sure.” He verbally answers, quickly dismissing the thought of how the other looks good from his angle with sunlight seeping through the trees accentuating the other’s features.

Junhui smiles at him. “Nice. Practice room is empty at this hour.” Junhui says while looking at his wristwatch. Wonwoo throws the other a confuse look when there’s a sudden laugh beside them. Junhui looks at the man curiously.

Wonwoo smacks Minghao when it looks like the other doesn’t have a plan on stopping. “Sorry, sorry.” Minghao wipes a nonexistent tear before sighing, looking straight at Junhui. “I think your _friend_ forgot but we already had plans for lunch.” Minghao says before throwing Wonwoo a look.

“We do?” Wonwoo asks back. Junhui looks at them back and forth.

“We do. We plan to talk about things, right? Sort them out?” Wonwoo opens his mouth a little, realization dawning on him. “Right.” He then face Junhui. “Sorry Junhui.” Wonwoo looks at the other, getting confuse seeing the open mouthed and equally confuse Junhui.

“You called me Junhui.” Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, not getting the issue when he suddenly remembers.

“Wen! I mean, sorry Wen.” Minghao snorts which got a slap on the hand from Wonwoo. Junhui looks at them back and forth, eyebrow questioning, before shrugging.

“Whatever. After practice then.” Junhui moves to stand up, removing grass from his pants. “Gotta go find Solie. Bye!” Wonwoo waves absentmindedly then face the other, which is sporting a knowing smile.

“What.” Wonwoo asks. Minghao hums before moving to lean his head on his palms again, leveraging himself using his elbows to look straight at the other. “What do you think Wen means when he asked you for lunch?”

Wonwoo tilts his head. “We’ll eat?”

Minghao snorts. “If there’ll be eating, it’ll probably just be Junhui.” Wonwoo scrunched his face in confusion, before his eyes widen. Minghao laughs at the scandalous look from the other.

“What the fuck.” Minghao laughs harder when Wonwoo sits up.

“Why do you think he said dance practice room then?” Minghao asks with a playful tone.

“I don’t know! Maybe you dancers have this thing having meals on practice room.” Wonwoo answers with a wild gesture. Minghao nods, lips puckered a little. “Point taken.” Wonwoo sighs, arms falling limply at his sides.

Minghao moves to sit up, mirroring the other. “When it comes to it, just say no.” He says seeing the scared look from Wonwoo. “Might not look like it, but Wen knows how to take a no.” Minghao looks ahead, randomly watching people pass by. “He looks dumb.” Wonwoo snickers. “But he’s a good guy.” Minghao adds then looks at the other which is sporting a teasing smile. Minghao simply roll his eyes and about to retort something when he feels a vibration coming from the bag near him. The two shares a look before Wonwoo reached out to take his phone out. They swapped their things after a short discussion on their way out of the library earlier that day.

“It’s Mingyu. Answer it!” Wonwoo panics, shoving the phone to an unsuspecting Minghao. “Wha—Why me?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “We don’t want my boyfriend hearing another guy answering my phone, do we?” Minghao just stare, still confuse.

Wonwoo groans. “Ugh. It’s the voice.” Minghao let out a small _oh_.

The younger grabs the phone, clearing his throat a little before answering the call, setting it to loudspeaker. “Hello?”

“ _Love! Where are you? You’re not in your class?”_ The two shares a look.

“How do you know?” Wonwoo gives Minghao a look for his tone with the latter just shrugging.

_“Just want to walk with you to lunch. Where are you? I’ll go there”_

“That’s not necessary.” Minghao answers before Wonwoo reached out to mute his phone. “Could you please be nicer? That’s my boyfriend.” Wonwoo reprimands the other with a frown. Minghao sighs and throws an apologetic look to the other.

“I’m sorry, Love.” Minghao makes a face after which Wonwoo reciprocates with a warning look. “What I mean is, I’m not feeling okay today so I skipped.” Minghao adds.

_“What?? Are you okay? Are you on the clinic? I’m on my way!”_

“No!” Minghao let out a sheepish smile. “I’m not there. I’m with a friend right now. Research.” Wonwoo nods with the other’s answer.

_“Oh. Let’s have lunch then Love, continue it later.”_

“Uh, this is kinda urgent so we’re finishing it while lunch.” Minghao says then offers a quick apology when Wonwoo gives him a look.

Mingyu express his disappointment which got a concerning frown the Wonwoo. Minghao says his goodbye and leave a promise of phone call later for update, to the elder’s instruction beside him, before ending the call.

Wonwoo sighs before moving to stand up. Getting his bag then reached out to offer the one beside him to the other. “Lunch?” Minghao nods before gripping his bag to pull himself up which startles the other a little because of the sudden weight. Minghao only offers a playful smile which got roll of eyes from Wonwoo before the latter starts his walk. Minghao blindly follows wherever the older decided to take him.

\---

Wonwoo pause on his walk, resulting to Junhui bumping to him from behind. “Hao?” Junhui asks, sidestepping the younger to peeks at his face.

“Ahm. Can you go first? I’ll just make a short call.” Junhui looks like he’s about to ask but nods, nonetheless. Pocketing both of his hands on his denim jacket before making his way to the practice room.

Wonwoo waits for the other to disappear before getting the phone from his back pocket. After the second try, he managed to unlock the phone that’s not originally his. He had agreed with the younger earlier they should exchange things for now, especially the phone since Wonwoo’s parents occasionally calls and they don’t want other voice greeting them.

He scrolls through the contacts and managed to locate the recent one. Wonwoo slides his thumb to his name then waits for the other to pick up. Not a minute later, Wonwoo hears a confuse _Yo_ from the other end.

_“This is weird. Seeing my name calling myself? Nevermind. What’s up?”_ Wonwoo relaxes a little with the other’s easy tone.

“I’m about to enter the practice room. And I’m kind of nervous.” Wonwoo hears the other laugh shortly.

_“Why are you nervous? They’re great people. Even your best friend will be there.”_

“Yea that’s why. What if I slip up? What if he see right through me?” Wonwoo leans his body on the wall next him, sighing. He can hear a short hum from the other end.

_“We don’t broadcast whatever this is to our friends because that’ll sounds absurd, even to me, but that doesn’t mean will keep this super-secret too, you know? If he finds out isn’t that good? More people to help us find out what really happened?”_

Wonwoo leans his head back, thinking, before letting out an agreeing hum.

_“So, relax. Enjoy. You even told me earlier you don’t mind the dancing part since it’s not entirely new to you being friends with Soonyoung and all?”_ Wonwoo chuckles.

“Yea. Doesn’t mean I’m very good at it. I’m just a casual dancer, if that’s even the right term. I’m not that good.” Wonwoo hears the other laugh before reassuring him that’s he’ll do fine but the knot in Wonwoo’s stomach says otherwise.

“I think I’ll sit this one out for now?” Wonwoo mumbles lowly.

_“Okay. Just make an excuse to Cap’. He’ll surely let you go.”_ Wonwoo let out a relieved sigh, brewing some excuse possible his best friend will bite and let him go home early.

Wonwoo shakes off from his trance and decided to ask the other. “What about you? What are you doing?”

There’s a ruffling sound for a bit from the other end before he hears the other respond. _“Oh. Not much. Just basking in the sun watching men run around, stealing balls from one another.”_ Wonwoo scoffs at the other’s description. “It’s called soccer. And I gave you a choice. Either that or library.”

_“Eh. I’ll just sleep in the library so, why not watch the school’s joy and pride?”_ Wonwoo laughs at the dripping sarcasm of the other. _“Either way, it’s both about lazing around. Oh. the life you have Jeon Wonwoo.”_

“I love my life, thank you very much.” Wonwoo defends which got a chuckle from the other. Wonwoo smiles. “Anyway, I gotta go, Junhui might come back and check on me. Or on you. Whoever.” Wonwoo hears the other laugh before saying he’ll update him later. Wonwoo nods, then verbally answers realizing he’s not seen, promising he’ll text updates too.

Wonwoo pocketed his phone after the final goodbyes from the other, then start his walk to the room. Wonwoo exhales loudly, before opening the door.

The scene that greeted him is quite normal, Hansol and Chan are on the side, probably watching a video on a phone basing on their position on the floor. Chan have his legs crossed to each other while Hansol have his left leg folded horizontally while the other one is vertically, right arms resting on his knees, peeping at the gadget the younger holds.

Hansol Vernon Chwe, according to Minghao, is Junhui’s best friend slash proclaimed younger brother. Minghao said he’s not sure who proclaims it between the two but if there will be dumb and the dumber in their group, it’s them. Hansol and Junhui are childhood friends.

“Just like you and Cap’ I guess.” Minghao adds when they’re going through the list of people they might encounter while they are in each other’s body. They agreed to just have their lunch earlier on the café near the campus.

“The two are playmates since toddlers, neighbor and all until the Wen moved to their now’s residence. They managed to still be in contact after. Well, remain close, that is.” Wonwoo nods, mentally noting everything to himself. “I still believe Vern went here to study even if there’s a closer university to their place. Just because of Wen. But he says it’ll be dumb if it’s true.” Minghao says before making a face to Wonwoo which got a laugh from the other.

Minghao sips on his drink loud before leaning forward on his seat. “Did you know Vern’s course is the same with Wen? Even the major? I think Vern looks up to Wen for some unknown reason.” Minghao snorts.

Wonwoo plays with the paper napkin beside his drink. “What’s their major?”

“Engineering. Computer Engineering.” Wonwoo looks at the other. “That’s the same with Gyu but I haven’t seen those two.” Minghao shrugs saying the campus is large which Wonwoo agreed.

Wonwoo looks at Hansol before taking a quick look to a warming up Junhui on the side, earphones on. If he looks closely, there is indeed a similar aura coming from the two, Wonwoo just can’t pinpoint what exactly. He then shrugs the thought away.

There’s a sudden child-like laugh that got the attention of Wonwoo. It is Chan. _The kid._ Wonwoo remembered Minghao described.

Lee Chan, same course as Minghao, youngest on the dance team and also to their group of friends. “That’s why he’s always babied, especially by Jeonghan.” Minghao added when describing Chan. Wonwoo is yet to meet Yoon Jeonghan but he’s hoping to stay it that way upon hearing how the other described him. He shakes his head with the thought, he’ll deal with it when it comes but for now, he need to focus on how to interact with the dance team just like how Minghao would.

If Wonwoo remembers correctly, the times when his best friend shares some stories regards his dance team, he fondly talks about their youngest. As per Soonyoung, their prodigy. Wonwoo is kind of excited to see it in person.

Wonwoo suddenly feels an arm resting on his shoulder. “Yo. THE 8” _Speaking of best friend._

Wonwoo looks at the guy who’s now casually leaning to him. Soonyoung is grinning at him, then the smile drops. Probably because of the confuse look in Wonwoo. “I thought you come to like the nickname?” Soonyoung asks before shrugging. “Anyway, I came up with something earlier and I thought you’ll do it best among us. With your b-boying skills.” The grin is back to Soonyoung’s face in a second.

Wonwoo coughs before delivering an excuse with an attempt to make his voice as pitiful as possible. “If it’s okay Soons, I want to pass for today’s practice. I don’t feel so good.” Soonyoung’s eyebrows met while tilting his head. Wonwoo bit his inside cheek to stop himself from blurting out the inside joke he have with his best friend. _Hamster_.

“What?” Wonwoo asks when the other didn’t reply and just continue to stare at him. “You call me Soons.” Wonwoo’s heart beats fast upon the realization.

“I mean Cap’?” Wonwoo rumbles, trying to save himself. Soonyoung chuckles that got the attention of Wonwoo, turning his head to look directly at the other.

“I’m just surprise don’t worry. You can call me anything you want.” _Idiot then._ Wonwoo thought to himself.

“But are you okay?” Wonwoo sighs with the other’s concerning tone. “Mostly fine. Just my stomach is acting up.” Soonyoung nods and says he can skip practice today which Wonwoo celebrates to himself. He shakes his head when the captain offers for him to be accompanied to the clinic by him, or anyone on the dance team.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go home if it’s okay.” Wonwoo asks which got a firm _Sure_ and a friendly pat on his back from the other. Wonwoo offers a grateful smile.

When Wonwoo was about to call Minghao, Junhui is suddenly in front of him. “Soonyoung said you’re not feeling well? Why didn’t you say earlier?” Wonwoo stare at the concern look from the other.

“Not that bad.” Wonwoo smiles to placate the other. Junhui frowns, not convinced. “Can you wait for me? Just so you don’t have to go home alone. You can sit first?” The concern on the other is genuine that Wonwoo doubts Minghao statement earlier that day. _Friends my ass._

Wonwoo agrees, since he’s about to call the other just to ask on how to go home. With this, he can watch the dance team, laze around and not get lost on his way home. Three birds in one stone.

Wonwoo smiles at Hansol and Chan when the two greets him upon taking the space beside them. The two fuss over him for a bit before doing the stretch routine as per their captain’s instruction.

Wonwoo is watching Soonyoung talks to the two youngest when Junhui’s face is suddenly in front of him. Wonwoo flinch at the sudden presence. “You okay here?” Junhui is crouching, hands stretched on his side, palms on the wooden floor to balance himself with Wonwoo being trap in between. Wonwoo tries to back his body a little but felt the wall behind him.

Wonwoo gulps before answering. “I’m fine.” Wonwoo offers an assuring smile to the other. Junhui squints at first before raising a questioning brow, cutting more space in between him and Wonwoo. “You just want to skip practice today, do you?” Junhui whispers. There’s a playful smile from the older which eases Wonwoo.

“Don’t tell Soonyoung.” Wonwoo whispers back with playful tone which got a quiet laugh from the other.

Wonwoo smiles after, then let out not so manly squeak when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. It happened fast. So fast Wonwoo acted on pure instinct resulting to a surprised Junhui who is now touching his cheek with his left palm.

“Did you just slap me?” Wonwoo is shock himself. The slap is not that hard, the other three on the room obliviously still discussing something on the other side. But it still surprises the two.

Wonwoo cradles the other’s face in an instant. “I’m sorry!” Junhui’s jaw is still hanging open. He blinks a few times before shaking himself out of his stupor.

“It’s fine, just surprised me. Sorry for not asking first.” Junhui says sheepishly, humming at the warmness from the other’s hands.

Wonwoo is quickly reminded on how Minghao described Junhui earlier. An approving smile makes on his face. “It’s fine. I’m just not, uh, in the mood today.” Junhui gives an understanding nod, a playful smile on his face before standing up. Junhui fondly pats Wonwoo’s head before walking towards the three to start their practice.

Wonwoo enjoys himself. He’s impressed how neat the choreography is, how amazing they look while doing some movement. Wonwoo can’t wait to watch it on the performance day, with routine done and Minghao included. He smiles fondly to himself seeing his best friend working hard.

The longer time Wonwoo spends with the dance team, the more he agreed with Minghao. The younger made an offhanded comment earlier that day over their shared slice of cake.

_Junhui is a flirt._

Maybe it’s just for Minghao but still, Wonwoo finds himself gulping more when Junhui stares at him through the mirror while doing some movement which Wonwoo convinces himself, not sexy at all. The sleeveless top and messy hair, sweats dripping down on the other’s face down to his neck didn’t help at all.

But all the tension instantly clears whenever Junhui suddenly smiles dumbly or winks exaggeratedly at Wonwoo which pulls a series of giggles from him. Wonwoo shakes his head, smile still plastered on his face when yet again, Junhui throws him a flirty flying kiss.

Wonwoo stares ahead, looking at Minghao’s reflection then back to a currently concentrated Junhui who’s discussing some movement to Hansol.

_They look cute together._ Wonwoo smiles a little. _Maybe I can help them while were still stuck._ Wonwoo pats himself to the brilliant thought. He reaches out for his phone, planning to update the other.

\---

Minghao smiles proudly on Wonwoo’s text praising the dance team. He replies quickly, updating the other before locking it, placing them on his lap incase the other replies. He then gets back to his earlier position, one leg prop up on the lowered seat in front, both arms resting on the seat each side.

Minghao can feel drowsiness taking over him with watching the guys run around, having no clue of the rules or scoring system. The sun is about to set, illuminating everything to a pinkish hue except the playing ground since the lights on the field are already on. He mostly watch Mingyu and hums appreciatively to himself with the sight.

The only guy who’s familiar to him except Wonwoo’s boyfriend is the team captain. Choi Seungcheol.

He doesn’t personally know the guy but the recurring rant of his friend Jeonghan is enough to kind of know the other. Not in a good way though, since his friend claims how the team captain is the curse of everyone’s existence. How his friend wants to punch something whenever he sees the other.

“Preferably his face.” Minghao throws an alarming glance at the smiling Jeonghan that one time they are out with their friends.

Minghao is still clueless what happened between the two to come into this, always nearly killing each other when in the same vicinity.

Minghao can still remember it clearly, that one time he witness personally how the two are towards each other. It’s just him, Jeonghan and Junhui planning to go to the library and on their way, there’s Seungcheol on the side, drinking innocently from his tumbler when his friend suddenly raise his arm, knocking the tumbler up which results for the liquid to slosh on the other’s nose, nearly choking him to death.

Minghao is wide eye while watching everything set into motion. After Seungcheol’s coughing fit, he grabs Jeonghan harshly by his shoulder before encasing his friend’s neck on his bulging arm. Good thing Junhui is there, taller comparing to the team captain but the latter is clearly strong. Junhui had a hard time stopping his friend’s death who’s becoming alarmingly red.

Minghao is still rooted on his position when Junhui managed to create a space between the two, with his friend trying to reach out for the team captain which is fruitless since Junhui is literally hugging the other.

Watching now, Minghao can say the team captain is a decent guy. Maybe because he still didn’t know what happened between the two. He tried asking Junhui before but the other does not have any idea too.

Minghao shakes his head with the thought and let out a yawn, planning to take a very quick nap but got startled when someone suddenly sits beside him. He then felt a sloppy smooch on his cheeks which his brain supplies a very offended _ew._

Minghao cools his expression, trying hard not to scowl to the other for Wonwoo’s sake. He faces Mingyu with a practiced smile, because he’s not about to end a relationship with his unfair mood. Mingyu is practically beaming beside him.

“Hi Love.” Minghao reciprocates the greeting, trying to sweeten his tone a little. Basing on the lit-up expression of the other, he’s doing a good job. “Practice done. I’ll just take a quick shower then we can go home.” Minghao nods, patting the other’s head which brightens the other’s smile more.

_This guy is so easy to please._ Minghao chuckles to himself.

“What do you want for dinner? I was thinking of getting pizza on our way home?” Minghao hums, getting the small towel placed on top of the other’s bag, offering them to Mingyu.

The other just leans his face closer. Minghao scrunch his eyebrows at first before indulging the other. Wiping the other’s sweat from his forehead, his cheeks, then down to his neck.

“I agree on the pizza by the way. I’m thinking of the famous shrimp flavor from the one beside the flower shop.” Minghao says while trying to get rid of the small grass on the other’s cheek, thumb gently rubbing the tan skin.

Minghao let out a satisfied hum upon the success then he sees the confuse look thrown to him by the other. “What?”

“You said shrimp flavor.” Mingyu breathily replies. Minghao tilts his head, confuse.

“You don’t like seafoods.” Mingyu adds.

“I don’t?” Minghao responds, which he realizes is not a smart move upon seeing the suspicion from the other.

Minghao leans back, creating space between them which he didn’t notice before. “Go have that shower you saying.” Minghao coughs before scrambling to get the other’s bag then gives it to him, nervous smile on his face.

Mingyu stares for a few more moments before shrugging and lunge to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. Minghao let out a surprise _oomf_ then grips the other’s arm on instinct which is gripping the back rest of Minghao’s seat.

Mingyu smiles after leaning back, then lunges for another one before standing fully, shouldering his bag on the process. “I’ll be quick!” Mingyu smiles toothily which Minghao absentmindedly nods.

Minghao watch the other strolls down the few steps, licking his lips unconsciously. He then flinches when felt the phone vibrates from his thigh. He’s surprised it’s still there with all the movement from earlier.

Minghao snickers seeing a text from himself.

**Minghao** [7:05 PM]

We’re about to go home. Junhui’s just changing.

 **Wonwoo** [7:05 PM]

we are too. your boyfriend is on the shower.

btw, are you allergic to see foods?

 **Minghao** [7:07 PM]

No. Just avoid them if I can. Which is most of the time. Why?

 **Wonwoo** [7:07 PM]

your boyfriend is thinking of getting pizza on our way home n i’m in the mood for shrimp. can i eat them? :(

 **Minghao** [7:08 PM]

It’s fine to me but my boyfriend will be really weirded out.

 **Wonwoo** [7:08 PM]

he is. when i mentioned it to him earlier.

he kissed me btw.

which is technically you

 **Minghao** [7:10 PM]

Jesus. Can we just agree not to mention these things?

It does not sit right with me. Even technically, it’s me. But it’s you, you know.

Ugh whatever. Just don’t mention it.

 **Wonwoo** [7:10 PM]

yes ser.

 **Minghao** [7:11 PM]

I slapped Junhui earlier.

 **Wonwoo** [7:11 PM]

lmao what

 **Minghao** [7:11 PM]

He caught me off guard, okay.

 **Wonwoo** [7:11 PM]

what did he do to caught you off guard? ;)

 **Minghao** [7:11 PM]

Don’t use those emoji on me.

Gotta go. Message me when you guys get home.

 **Wonwoo** [7:12 PM]

yes ser. don’t get lost, i still want my body back.

just follow wen.

hello?

okay goodbye minghao :D

Wonwoo shakes his head with the last message, deciding not to reply. He pockets his phone and upon raising his head, there is Junhui, walking towards him. The older is smiling, brushing his wet locks from his face, forehead fully on display. Junhui changed into black fitted shirt paired with gray sweatpants. Wonwoo returns the smile when the other arrives in front of him.

“Let’s go?” Junhui asks which got a nod from Wonwoo and was about to start their walk when Junhui is being called from behind. They both turn and see a running Hansol.

“Can I walk with you guys? Channie and Soonyoung left together already, taking the east gate.” There’s a childlike smile on Hansol, eyes innocent looking back and forth to them. Junhui slung his arms around the younger.

“Of course, Solie. Why are you taking this route by the way? Aren’t you the same way with Chan?” Junhui starts his walk, dragging Hansol with him.

“Errands for mom.” Hansol quickly replies, pocketing both of his hands on his pants with Junhui glancing back.

When Wonwoo managed to catch up, Junhui turns his attention back to the youngest. “Isn’t it late for errands?" Hansol smiles with the tone of the other. “Will just buy something on the store on the second block.” Junhui frowns then face Wonwoo which startles the latter at first.

“Can we accompany Hansol for a bit?” Wonwoo smiles with the other’s question, nodding while he’s at it. Hansol tries to reason and excuse his way out but Junhui sternly says they’ll be coming with him.

“Whether you like it or not.” Junhui says before adding. “I take sour candies as a thank you” on a playful tone which got a laugh from Hansol and a smile from Wonwoo.

\---

Minghao smirks upon seeing the latest message from Wonwoo. _Expect Junhui to look out for Hansol._

He types a quick reply, updating the other they’re at the pizza place right now before locking the device.

“Do you want soda?” Mingyu asks, eyes still on the menu hang above of the counter. Minghao mirrors the other, looking up to quickly scan the menu. “I think I’d pass but I want shrimp.” Mingyu whips his head fast Minghao is sure the man manning the counter flinched.

“You really serious about that?” Mingyu asks, eyes concerned with a hint of confusion and if Minghao stares more, a hint of judgement.

“Yea. I’m feeling weird today, remember? Let me go, uh, full weird?” Minghao attempts to smile.

Mingyu absently nods, taking a good look at the other before saying their order to the waiting person behind the counter. Minghao moves to get his wallet, or Wonwoo’s to be exact, to give the other some bills but even before he opened his bag, Mingyu puts a hand above his, shaking his head, looking stern.

Minghao’s eyebrows scrunched with the other’s sudden serious expression. “Let me? It’s just pizza.” Minghao stares, feeling the sudden tension, then unconsciously nods. Mingyu let out a relieved sigh before going back to his puppy self. Talking again to the one manning the counter.

Minghao raise a questioning brow, reminding himself to ask Wonwoo personally once they see each other again. Mingyu thank the man on the cash registry before dragging Minghao to one of the chairs to the waiting area.

Once seated, Mingyu faces the other, hands still not letting go of Minghao’s. “Thank you. I like the weird you.” Mingyu comments, smile still plastered on his face. Minghao coughs before nodding, free hand fumbling with the bag string. Then he suddenly felt vibration on his thighs.

“A friend is calling. Can I?” Minghao asks, gesturing on his phone and outside. Mingyu nods, saying he’ll wait for their food. Minghao smiles before slipping from the other and walking his way to the exit, answering the call in the process.

“Hey?” Mingha greets with the other greeting back with a simple _hello_.

_“We’re just waiting for Hansol’s bus. The two are talking. You guys still at pizza?”_ Minghao can hear background noises from the other’s end. They might be on the highway.

“Yeah. Which reminds me of something weird. Well, for me. We’re about to pay and—” Minghao didn’t had the chance to finish his statement when he hears a groan from the other.

_“Did you let him pay for it?”_ Minghao purses his lip with the other’s tone. “Uh. Yea?” It’s weird but Minghao can sense the other is rubbing his temple.

_“We’ll just talk about this tomorrow. Don’t let him pay any other things okay? The bus is here. Bye.”_ Minghao managed to say a quick bye before the other ends the call. Minghao stares at the phone weirdly before shrugging and start his way inside.

\---

Wonwoo bumps into Junhui’s back. Confused, he looks up from his walk then sees the other staring at him. “You’re so out of it, Hao. You sure you’re okay?” Junhui asks with a concern on his voice. Wonwoo nods frantically. He’s just blindly following the other to get home since he didn’t get to memorize the way to school since he’s been busy panicking earlier that day.

“Good thing we’re home then. Well, goodnight! Make sure to get plenty of sleep.” Junhui smiles before moving to open the gate Wonwoo didn’t realize they’re in front of.

Wonwoo bids his own farewell before moving to open the gate beside the one Junhui’s opening.

Wonwoo was shaken out from his struggle in opening the gate when he heard the other talk. “Hao. What are you doing?” Wonwoo looks up. Junhui is looking at him with a mix expression, confusion and judgement.

“Uhm. Getting home?” Wonwoo responds unsurely. Junhui looks at him then to the house that is Wonwoo’s trying to enter.

“Your house is back there.” Junhui says, tilting his head and raises his thumb, gesturing to the house behind with lit up corridor.

_Right. The garden._ Wonwoo laughs nervously, getting his hands away from the gate as if burned. He didn’t want Minghao getting reported for possible trespassing.

He walks his way to the gate Junhui gestured, faking nonchalance. Wonwoo quickly fumbles on the gate once he’s front of it. “Goodnight Junhui.” Wonwoo smiles, cheering to himself after managing to open it. Junhui is simply stares at him, elbows resting on the closed gate, playing with the keys on his hands.

“I mean Wen.” Wonwoo managed to lock the gate after a few attempts with his shaking hand. “Bye!” He waves then dash inside even before the other can reply. Wonwoo exhales loudly after closing the door behind him, leaning his body into it.

\---

Minghao is ready for bed, teeth brushed and face clean. He managed to find a pair of clothes to change himself into, with the other’s consent, that is. He picks up the phone on the study table, chuckling with the other’s incident and embarrassment. He quickly types a reply before slumping his body to the bed. He let out a happy sigh before crawling to the side he remembers waking up earlier that day.

He sent a goodnight message to the other before locking it and placing it to the table beside him. He’s fumbling with the comforter when Mingyu appears to the door, closing it then switch the lights off before waddling his way to the bed.

Minghao sighs once the fluffy futon is comfortably around him, back facing the door, when he felt a presence behind him and a snaking arm to his waist. Minghao flinch then leans away, facing the other in the process.

“Ahm. Can we pass cuddle time for tonight?” There’s a pout forming on the other’s face which Minghao convinces himself is annoying and totally not cute.

“Is this about earlier?” Mingyu asks, voice sounding defeated.

“No. I’m not angry or anything about earlier.” Minghao reassures which got a toothy smile from the other. Mingyu moves and is about to continue with his plan when Minghao cuts him off. “Still no cuddles for tonight. I just want some space. Do you know one of the keys to a healthy and success relationship is give each other space?” Minghao rambles.

“That’s… kind of scary.” Mingyu says, looking taken aback and wary of the other. Minghao groans to himself. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just want literal space for now. Please?” Mingyu stares for a few moments before nodding understandingly.

“Good night, Love.” Mingyu whispers before leaving a quick peck on the other’s cheeks. Minghao smiles, grateful when the other moves away and wriggles around, getting comfortable.

Minghao returns to his previous position with his back facing the other. He buried himself further into the bed, blanky staring at the wall in front of him. Thoughts of earlier incident clouding his mind, wondering if everything will go back to how it’s supposed to be when he wakes up tomorrow.

Minghao closes his eyes and let the thought consumes him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minwonjunhao? wonhuigyuhao? wonhaogyujun? ;)


	3. Still?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with Kim Mingyu and Wen Junhui?

Wonwoo wakes up with a dull pain on his pinky. It was stuck in an uncomfortable position between his palm and the comforter. He groans before moving them to get the feeling back, opening his eyes in the process. He looks around him, still incoherent and trying hard to fight off the sleepiness.

Gray curtains, mahogany door of the bathroom on the left, and the painting. It is all the same as yesterday, the same room where he fell asleep last night.

Wonwoo is _still_ in Minghao’s room.

Wonwoo pulls the comforter to cover all of himself, burying his face on the pillow before screaming. It was muffled, barely heard on the corner of the room, but it was loud and clear in Wonwoo’s ear. Clear he’s still not back to his own body yet, the nightmare is still going. Wonwoo moves his face to the side, taking a deep breath before moving to remove the comforter on his body and gets up to start his day.

Wonwoo make his way to the bathroom to freshen up, bed already made behind him. He gently wipes the excess water on his face when he sees the clock that says _7:30 AM_. If he remembers correctly, Minghao’s first class for today will not start in two hours. He have time. They go over their entire schedule for this schoolyear yesterday, including every detail on their list to Minghao’s reluctance and Wonwoo’s satisfaction.

Wonwoo trudges his way downstairs, calmly taking every step which is a huge difference comparing yestersday’s. He bumps into Minghao’s mother at the end of staircase. Wonwoo greeted the woman with a polite smile but then turns into a nervous one when the woman looks at him with a shock expression.

“You’re out of your bed without me calling you.” Minghao’s mother mumbles. Wonwoo simply coughs and didn’t offer any answer. The woman shakes her head before continuing her walk to the kitchen with Wonwoo following behind.

“I haven’t even prepared breakfast yet. I don’t remember you have class this early?” The elder questions with her back facing Wonwoo while washing utensils and preparing the ingredients she needs.

“Oh. My class is at 10.” Wonwoo answers, gently pulling out the chair he sat on yesterday. He sits and was startled when there’s a sudden hand on his forehead.

“You are not sick.” Minghao’s mother is now standing beside him with a small frown on her face. “Are you okay Haohao?” The woman is looking at Wonwoo with a concerned face.

Wonwoo clears his throat before answering that everything is fine and for the elder not to worry about anything.

“Sorry son. It’s just that, you’re up…” The woman looks at the clock. “almost three hours before your class?” The woman adds, tone clearly confuse.

“I just had to do something before classes.” Wonwoo responds politely. The lady shrugs then kiss his son’s temple saying she’ll start with the breakfast.

Wonwoo smiles at the gesture, making him think and miss his own mother. He hadn’t seen his family since last holiday and that’s been a few months. Wonwoo mentally notes to make Minghao calls his mom.

Minghao’s father came into the table half an hour later, when the breakfast is almost ready. Wonwoo receives another shock look for seeing him on the table with the man looking at the clock and his son alternately. Wonwoo just smiles then greets the man _goodmorning._

Wonwoo volunteers to make coffees for them when Minghao’s mother said she’s almost done, just frying some eggs. Minghao’s father scrunched his face in confusion, nodding absentmindedly with the woman staring at his son. The two elders are already seated when Wonwoo placed the steaming drinks on the table.

Minghao’s father thank his son with a smile which Wonwoo reciprocates before turning his head and see Minghao’s mother staring at him. Wonwoo blinks in confusion but the lady just smiles after and thank him for the coffee.

Halfway through their breakfast, Wonwoo looks at the clock then at the entrance door thinking what time will Junhui show up. But he’s sipped the last drop of his coffee and still no sign of Minghao’s friend.

_Maybe it’s not an everyday thing,_ he thought to himself.

Wonwoo insisted on washing the dishes so the elders let him and went to their morning schedule. He put the last plate away, drying his hands after, then makes his way up to Minghao’s room and look for the other’s phone to make a call. It’s on the fifth ring when it’s finally answered.

“ _Wonwoo? Ah shit. I’m still at your body.”_ Wonwoo hears a groan from the other end then some movements.

“Don’t tell me you just woke up?” Wonwoo asks with a frown. “I have a class at nine Minghao.”

_“It’s just…”_ There’s a pause. “… _five past eight Wonwoo, and you live near campus?”_ Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the clear judgement on the other’s tone.

“Let’s meet before classes. Run through some notes.” There’s a silence before Wonwoo hears the other exhales loudly.

_“Yea yea. I’m going to take a bath now since I’m already here.”_

“Are you hiding in the bathroom?” Wonwoo asks the other, amuse.

_“Do you want your boyfriend to hear?”_ Wonwoo snorts before telling the other to also wake Mingyu up and remind his boyfriend of the materials he needed for his day. Wonwoo hears a grunt from the other end which he consider as a reply.

They said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet in the library before Wonwoo reach for the towel on the rack and make his way on the bathroom.

\----

Minghao is humming under his breath, looking for a uniform to wear then snickers upon seeing a very well ironed one. He closes the wardrobe then jumps from his place when he suddenly feels an arm snaking on his bare waist. He only have his towel on his hips and another small one, carelessly dump on the top of his head.

“Morning Love” Mingyu greets with Minghao feeling the other’s breath next to his ear. Minghao quickly turns, removing the other’s arm on the process.

“I was about to wake you up.” Minghao says, subtly covering his body with the uniform in hand.

“Well, I’m already awake.” Mingyu laughs which Minghao mirrors with a nervous one. Mingyu is about to lean down but Minghao shoves the uniform on the other’s face, creating space between them.

“Ahm. Why don’t you shower now while I make breakfast?”

“You? Will cook breakfast?” Mingyu asks looking taken aback.

“Yeap. So off you go. Go go.” Minghao pushes the other towards the bathroom and closing the door to Mingyu’s face when it looks like the other is about to say something.

Minghao let out a breath before changing, looking at the bathroom door every now and there.

Minghao is almost done with the fried rice when Mingyu came out of the bedroom, looking neat with his uniform on. Minghao turns his attention back to his cooking when Mingyu messes his wet hair in a what it looks like an attempt to dry it.

There’s a sudden presence behind Minghao. “Since when did you know how to make fried rice?” Mingyu asks, right arm leaning on the counter, crowding Minghao. There’s a fascinated look on his face.

“A friend thought me.” Minghao answers, trying to be nonchalant.

“Friend that I don’t know of?” Mingyu is now looking at the other with a perplex look.

Minghao raises a challenging brow. “Am I not allowed to have friends you don’t know?”

Mingyu looks surprise with the other’s answer. “I didn’t mean like that Love, just surprised.” Minghao exhales then throws an apologetic smile to the other.

“New friend that’s why you still don’t know them.” Minghao can feel the other nodding on his side. “Who?”

Minghao blanks for a second before blurting out his name. Mingyu replies a short _huh_ before reaching for a spoon. Minghao watches the other scoops a little amount of rice, blowing them before taking a bite. Mingyu chews for a moment before turning to the other, eyes lit up.

“Remind me to thank this Minghao guy. This is good Love!” Minghao unconsciously smiles at the other’s tone. “Really?” Minghao laughs when the other nods eagerly.

“Get the plates so we can start breakfast.” Minghao instructs while turning the stove off. He’s about to move away when Mingyu place his other arm to his other side. Minghao is now trapped in between Mingyu and the counter.

“You are not going anywhere Mister. Are you avoiding me?” Mingyu asks with an accusing tone.

“What? No. Of course not.” Minghao gulps seeing how the other look, face close to his.

“Where’s my morning kiss then?” Mingyu demands, tone teasing while leaning closer.

Minghao scrunch his face. “Is that necessary?” Mingyu didn’t answer and just pout.

Minghao rolls his eyes before leaning to peck the other’s lip fast. So fast Mingyu didn’t even realize the other is already on his seat in one of the chairs on the kitchen table, smiling and blinking innocently.

Minghao watches the other sighs sadly before getting the needed utensils for their breakfast. Minghao let out the breath he didn’t know he’s been holding.

\----

Wonwoo’s about to hit send when the person he’s about to message is now in front of him. Minghao is pulling the chair out, panting a little.

“Sorry. Did you wait long?” Wonwoo shakes his head then closes the message app on the phone to open the notes instead. “Thanks for humoring me. We’ll be quick.” Minghao laughs at the other’s tone. The younger moves to get his phone on his bag.

“Wait. I remember something I want to ask.” Wonwoo looks from the phone in hand upon hearing the other.

“Did you, perhaps, bump into someone like, two days ago?” Minghao asks, tilting his head.

Wonwoo scrunched his face in confusion before nodding. Minghao smacks the table loud which made Wonwoo flinched from his seat. The younger then mumbles an apology, bowing his head a little to some of the onlookers. “I knew it! It’s you.”

“Me?” Wonwoo asks while pointing at himself.

“Yes. I mean this body. I’m the one who you bumped into back then.” Wonwoo let out a silent _oh_ when Minghao points at the glass encasing the books on their side, their reflection can be clearly seen.

“I’m sorry about it by the way. I was late for the class that I mentioned to you before. The pain in my ass?” The older scoffs at the other’s term.

Wonwoo runs his tongue inside his mouth, thinking. “You think that accident cause this?” Minghao looks at him before making a face.

“You’re saying we need to bump to each other again to get back?” Minghao eyes lit up with the realization.

Wonwoo scrunches his face in worry. After all, the bump on his head took long enough before it disappeared. “We can try but not now. I don’t want to go to classes with an obvious red on my forehead again.” Wonwoo says, throwing the other a playful glare which Minghao answers with a sheepish smile.

“Let’s just do what we really came here for.” Minghao laughs then unlocks the phone with ease, password now engraved on his head.

They run through their notes for that day with Wonwoo asking if Minghao have the papers he requested earlier which the other grab from his bag. After fifteen minutes of talking from Wonwoo and unnecessary side comments from Minghao, the two gather their things to start their walk to their first classes.

Minghao fix his glasses while waiting for Wonwoo to finish tidying up his things. Minghao chuckles at the scene. He have never seen his bag that organized before.

“By the way, do you have contact lenses?” Wonwoo looks up at the question.

“I do. I store them in the medicine cabinet since I rarely use them. Irritates my eyes.” Minghao nods before asking if he can use them instead of the glasses. “I do wear them too, sometimes, but just for aesthetics.” Wonwoo snickers at the younger’s statement.

“Using them daily made me realize how I love my sight. Lucky you.” Wonwoo laughs at that, commenting how it’s one of the perks out of the weird thing going on between them _. “…_ Or only one” Wonwoo adds which got an offending look from Minghao. The older laughs then tells the other to use whichever he’s more comfortable.

Minghao threw Wonwoo a glare before nodding, eyes now trained to the hallway. They are now on their way to their first classes which coincidentally, on the same building.

“Where is Junhui by the way?” Minghao looks at Wonwoo with a confuse look. “What do you mean where?”

“He didn’t come this morning for breakfast. I just thought it’s an everyday thing.” Wonwoo shrugs.

“Ah. It’s not.” Minghao chuckles. “And he has job at the Chinese eatery just three blocks away from here. You familiar?” Wonwoo hums. “Haven’t been there though, since it’s on the opposite way home.”

Minghao nods. “The grandma that owns it is nice enough to let Junhui work there with irregular sched. When he has no classes on weekdays, he’s there. Then full time on random Saturdays.” Wonwoo nods absentmindedly, taking the turn on his right with Minghao following.

“So, he have vacant today.” Minghao nods at Wonwoo’s question, looking at the time on his phone. “He just have one class today. Later at three.”

“Why do you ask?” Wonwoo looks upon hearing the other’s tone. Minghao is looking at him, amusement on his eyes, lips tilts a little.

Wonwoo roll his eyes. “Just curios.” Minghao hums with something Wonwoo choose to ignore.

“You’ll have your lunch there later.” Wonwoo whips his head, stopping at his walk. “What do you mean?”

“It’s our thing, eating there whenever Junhui works. So, you’ll meet the gang later!” Minghao grins like child which got a groan from Wonwoo. “Great. More people to remember.” Minghao laughs at the other’s expression. “I already mentioned them to you yesterday, you’ll just meet the others officially later.” Wonwoo sighs before nodding.

“It’s not as if you’re alone. I’ll be meeting your friends at lunch too.” Wonwoo just grumbles as an answer. Minghao shakes his head before telling the other goodbye. They are now on the hallway where they should part.

Wonwoo waves at the other before turning. He takes a deep breath before walking his way to the last room on the corner, readying himself for an hour of history.

\----

Wonwoo is tapping on his phone when there came a text from Junhui asking where he is. He compose a quick reply before getting back to his previous screen. He’s surfing on the internet on where exactly this place Junhui works at. He tried asking Minghao earlier which the younger replied with _‘You know internet is a thing right?’_. Wonwoo sent a sticker which pull a laughing one from the other.

Wonwoo looks up when the screen says there should be just one more turn before arriving at the establishment. He takes the left turn and see Junhui on the street, stacking black bags on the side. Wonwoo pockets his phone before approaching the other in time with Junhui turning around.

“Haoie!” Junhui greets with a smile which Wonwoo returns then stop in front of the other. “Hey.”

Junhui removes the plastic gloves on his hand and place it at the top of the stacked black bags before getting the handy alcohol at the pocket of his red apron with the restaurant logo on it. Junhui then moves to throw his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder and plans to drag the other inside when suddenly, there’s an elderly coming out from the restaurant.

“Nannie! You already leaving?” Junhui asks with Wonwoo quietly tuck on his side.

“Yes Junnie. Got some Zumba classes to attend to.” Junhui laughs hard while Wonwoo smiles with the elder’s answer.

“Oh. Your boyfriend is here too.” The elder says with a fond smile. Wonwoo feels his face heats up.

“Nannie. How many times do we need to tell you we’re not dating?” Junhui chuckles when the elder click his tongue, mumbling how _the kids nowadays_ _are_.

Junhui talks a little with the woman before they bid each other goodbye. Wonwoo tells the elder to take care with a polite smile. They watch the lady be gone on the street before Junhui starts on his walk, dragging Wonwoo in the process.

“Good thing you’re here now. Han is getting bored.” Wonwoo pause on his walk with the other’s statement. “Jeonghan?” Junhui stares at him before nodding, clearly confuse. “Why?” Wonwoo just shakes his head. Junhui shrugs then continue with their walk which did not take much time before they arrive at their usual table. It’s the one near the kitchen, plants on the corner with the counter on their side.

“Haohao!” Jeonghan greets upon the arrival of the two. Wonwoo replies with a quick hello before smiling, trying to sound cool to hide how nervous he is. He takes the seat opposite of Jeonghan which is still smiling at him.

Junhui remains standing, tapping on his phone before putting it back to his pants front pocket that is hidden by the apron. “Sol said he’s just waiting for Chan.” Jeonghan looks at the other which Wonwoo mirrors.

“Boo and Seok will be here any minute now.” Jeonghan answers which got a nod from Junhui before saying he better prepare their food in advance. Wonwoo plans to ask what food but change his mind not to raise any suspicion. He just hope Minghao have a good choice.

Jeonghan throws a smile to Junhui before the latter make his way to the kitchen. Wonwoo watches how the two interact, relaxing on his seat when Jeonghan faces him again, smile slipping off.

“You are not Minghao.”

Wonwoo is taken aback by the sudden change in Jeonghan. He laughs nervously with the other’s unrelenting stare. “What are you talking about?”

Jeonghan didn’t offer an answer and just continue in staring when the tension was suddenly broken with the loud call of their names. Jeonghan stares a few more seconds before turning to the source, smile forming on his face. Wonwoo sags in relief.

It is Seungkwan and Seokmin. The _theater kids_ Minghao told him about. The two is in the same school org with Jeonghan. Wonwoo scoffs at the term back then but seeing how the two literally shines, he reconsiders that maybe Minghao is not exaggerating at all.

When the two arrived at their table, Seungkwan reaches out to mess Wonwoo’s hair which the latter moves to dodge it. The younger laughs before taking the seat beside Jeonghan.

Wonwoo remembers Minghao mentioned Seungkwan is taking the same major as him which surprises him at first, thinking how he didn’t see the other before but Minghao said his friend is younger than him by two years which makes the other behind on his classes compared to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo also remembers Minghao mentioning he have this weird playful thing with Seungkwan.

“It’s my birthday that time, and they came up with this idea where they say something about me. And Boo said I’m the kind of friend he wants have banter with whenever he can.” Minghao said that one time, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

Wonwoo throws the other a little glare just for the sake of being Minghao. Basing on the other’s reaction, he’s getting good with this pretend thing. That thought was suddenly washed away when his eyes met with Jeonghan’s again.

Wonwoo clears his throat and was about to look away when there’s a sudden smooch to his cheeks. Seokmin is now looking at him, eyes disappearing into a mischievous grin.

Lee Seokmin is taking the same major with his friend, Soonyoung and Jihoon, as well as Jeonghan. He mentally notes to himself to ask his bestfriend if they are somewhat familiar with the two but Wonwoo frowns thinking when we’ll have that chance.

The duo is famous for their vocals. Always getting major roles in school’s play. Wonwoo haven’t gotten a chance to watch any of it so he’s looking forward for any possibility in hearing Seokmin and Seungkwan’s voice personally.

Seokmin took the available seat beside him then Wonwoo feels the phone vibrates on his pocket. He moves to check and see his own name on the screen. He excuse himself and walks towards the exit before answering the call.

“Thank god you called.” Wonwoo starts, looking at the entrance every now and then.

_“Why? What happened?”_ Wonwoo sighs and recounts what happened when Junhui left him with Jeonghan. He hears the other laugh making him frown.

_“Jeonghan can be a bit, out of this world. It’s like he’s seeing some things normal people don’t.”_ Wonwoo scoffs. _“But don’t worry too much. He’ll probably be back to his usual self in a while.”_

Wonwoo is about to retort when Minghao talks again. _“Speaking of Jeonghan, I can see Seungcheol joining our table then I remembered you mentioned before that you guys are friends with him too.”_ Wonwoo pockets his other hand on his pants, watching the almost isolated street.

“Yea. Through Gyu. But he’s not always having lunch with us.” Wonwoo hears a hum from the other end.

_“Anyway, are you allergic to soy?”_ Wonwoo chuckles with the other’s tone. “Nope. Is that the reason why you called in the first place?”

_“Ahuh. I’m feeling up for flavored soy milk. Chocolate or Strawberry.”_ Wonwoo smiles before choosing the latter. He can hear the opening and closing of the fridge door from his phone. “How are things there?”

_“Okay? I don’t talk much but I think they don’t suspect anything different.”_

“It’s fine. I don’t really talk much.”

_“You don’t say.”_ Wonwoo rolls his eyes with the latter sarcastic tone.

“I got to go. I can see Hansol and Chan from here.” Wonwoo said while looking at Chan who’s pushing a laughing Hansol. Minghao bid him goodbye before he ends the call and pockets his device.

The Hansol and Chan greets him which pulls a smile from Wonwoo, the two looks like they can go with their entire day with the same amount of enthusiasm and energy.

\----

Minghao is quietly drinking his purchased soy milk, done with his lunch. He’s beside Mingyu with Jisoo on his other side. The older is talking to a smiling Seungcheol.

Minghao quietly observes since the beginning of lunch and he can say Seungcheol is not as bad his friend made him out to be. But it can’t be granted though, because who’s not good when they’re with friends.

Minghao came back from his musings when Mingyu offer’s him his sandwich for the nth time which Minghao politely decline for the nth time too.

There’s a sudden sound on their side. Soonyoung is now crouched on the ground, probably looking for his fallen utensil with an annoyed Jihoon on his side. They heard a small _aha_ before the table moved and there came Soonyoung, straighten on his seat, whimpers scaping on his pouted lips.

He hit his head on the table.

Minghao snickers to himself. Their dance captain is fun to be with in the first place, but he’s totally different when he is with his other friends. Especially with Jihoon. Minghao now agrees with Wonwoo when the older said it’s entertaining to watch the two.

“You idiot.” Jihoons said, frown on his face which contradicts his action where his hands are now rubbing the back of Soonyoung’s head.

Soonyoung is now smiling, eyes disappearing into a slit. “Thanks Hoonie.” Jihoon rolls his eyes before continuing with his lunch. Soonyoung moves his plate to offer fruits to the latter before facing the people on the table.

“Before I forgot, there’ll be a dance competition tomorrow at the central city and heard there’ll be a lot of groups participating! Come watch with me guys.” Soonyoung fast talks, now sporting a pleading look.

Minghao eyes lit up with the idea. “I’ll come!” The people on the table turns to look at Minghao, probably because of his unusually excited tone but Minghao ignores it.

“Well, sad to say the program will start at three in the afternoon, Wonu. You have classes that time, right?” Minghao raises a questioning brow. “Yea. So?”

The table is suddenly silent, saves for the sound from Seungcheol who’s eating peanuts while looking at Wonwoo, fascination on his eyes.

“Did I hear it right?” Jisoo says, eyes a little wide in surprise then adds. “Jeon Wonwoo is thinking of skipping class?” Jihoon have his eyes scrunched with a mouth hanging open Soonyoung beside him. Mingyu’s hand is midway, piece of vegetable in hand which Minghao reach out to grip the other’s hand and shove it to the taller.

Minghao simply shrugs.

Seungcheol scoffs shortly before breaking the tension, sharing his encounter with certain someone. He retells everything with actions and exaggerated expressions, clear irritation on his face. In the end of his story, he then mention it’s Jeonghan. Minghao can’t help but burst into laughing fit with the others now looking at him weirdly.

Minghao raises a dismissing hand before taking a sip at his drink, scoffing here and there.

_Hearing the other’s perspective makes it funnier._ Minghao thought to himself.

There’s a sudden hand, holding a dipped fries in front of his face, it’s from Mingyu. There’s still a weirded look on the latter’s face which quickly changes into a beaming one when Minghao ate the piece, lips lightly making contact with the other’s hand. Minghao is too happy to realize.

\---

“You can do this. You’re not Soonyoung’s bestfriend for nothing. You’ve done this before, you’ll be fine.” Wonwoo rant to himself, eyes looking at his reflection on the mirror of the small bathroom. He’s already done changing into a pair of more comfortable clothes, but he’s being held back by his nerves which he’s trying to tone down for the past ten minutes.

Wonwoo opens the tap to wash his face when there’s a knock on the door, noise echoing on the almost empty bathroom. “Hao?” Wonwoo straightens from his crouched position upon hearing Junhui’s voice.

“You’re not jacking off in there, are you?” Wonwoo groans with the other’s accusing tone.

“Shit. Are you?” Wonwoo simply rolls his eyes before looking at is reflection again. He dries his face with a small towel before cooling his expression into an easy one. He runs his hands on his hair before reaching out for the doorknob then opens it.

Junhui stumbles upon the force since he has his ears planted on the door earlier. Wonwoo puffs his cheek with the other’s antics before starting his walk to the practice room, grabbing the other’s arm to drag him with him.

“What took you so long in there?” Junhui asks which didn’t get a reply, footstep following Wonwoo’s.

“Don’t tell me you’re really enjoying yourself back there.” Wonwoo takes the last turn, still not answering. He was then was surprised when he’s suddenly yanked back by Junhui. Wonwoo is now face to face with the other who’s looking directly at him, eyes dark.

“Can’t a man use the bathroom in peace, you perv.” Wonwoo mentally pats himself for not wavering with the other’s question. He’s getting good with this Wen Junhui game.

Junhui pouts which Wonwoo ignores and turn his back to the other once more, small smile appearing on his face. They continue with their walk with Wonwoo’s hand still on the other’s arm but Junhui moves to intertwine them instead.

Wonwoo trips a little, taken aback by the warm hands engulfing his thin ones. He composes himself before continuing his walk, trying to look unconcerned.

When the two arrives at the room, Soonyoung is beside the music player, phone on hand which is connected by a jack. Hansol and Chan is stretching on the middle with the youngest giggling for whatever reason.

The three turns to look at them when the door closes, each face ranging from knowing to teasing smile. Wonwoo untangles his hand from Junhui’s to place down his bag on the side together with the other’s.

He then walks to where Hansol and Chan are, planning to get started with the stretch routine. Wonwoo stands behind them, planning to just follow whatever the two is doing. Not a minute later, there’s a presence beside him. Soonyoung is smiling at him, hips rotating clockwise and counter one on a repetitive manner. Wonwoo smiles back before standing up and doing the same.

Soonyoung then bends his body in half, palm planted beside his feet. Wonwoo curses mentally but move to mirror the other. He’s thankful he’s in Minghao’s body right now since he is sure he’ll be able to do that with his own but not without breaking a bone or two.

When the song ended, Soonyoung now instructs for them to start. He shouts a bunch of encouragement which got an equally enthusiast answer from the three. Wonwoo smiles at the scene.

Soonyoung starts teaching the new routine with the others’ face trained on their captain’s every move, face serious. Wonwoo can follow just fine. He can say he’s a good dancer too with the years of experience with his best friend. They even won a competition back at middle school.

But Wonwoo realized middle school is different with college. Middle schooler Soonyoung is far more different with his current best friend.

The routines are more complicated, movements executed that confuses Wonwoo most of the time. He tries his best to follow through gritted teeth, exhaustion already taking his body, but they still have another hour of practice.

Wonwoo plants his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He ignores the look he is sure he is receiving from the others.

Wonwoo can follow just fine, but _fine_ is not enough.

\----

Minghao brushes off the fallen leaf on his shoulder, moving into more comfortable position in the process. He’s currently sitting under one of the large trees that is surrounding the soccer field. It’s a little far comparing on his view from yesterday but the soft grass and cool breeze makes it better.

Minghao is bored. He rewrites his notes from his earlier classes to Wonwoo’s notebook. But there’s just several papers he had to go through before he run out of something to do. He wants to call Wonwoo and check up on him but decided against it since he knows their dance captain is a little strict with being distracted while on practice.

Minghao puffs his cheek before turning the notebook in hand to its back. He fumbles on his bag for a bit before finding Wonwoo’s pencil.

Minghao looks around. The sun setting down, trees gently moving with the wind. A cat licking innocently beside the nearest streetlamp on Minghao right. He spread his legs then fold them near his chest, his knees acting as a support to his hands which is holding the notebook on the left and the coal stick at the right.

Minghao stares at the orange sun, hidden a little by one of the campus building. He then glances at the field and sees Minyu looking at him which upon noticing he is looking back, the other waves aggressively before blowing him a flying kiss. Minghao scoffs before waving a little just to appease the giant.

Minghao squints before moving again, now facing the field. He looks at the running Mingyu for a moment before letting his hand takes its course. He looks at the other then down to his paper, doing them alternately, capturing Mingyu’s every movement.

How the other’s hair bounce on his head while running, how he easily dodge his teammate, balls stills on his feet. _His smile._

Minghao watches and just draw, hands swaying in a comfort pace. After the rough sketch, he then lean his back to the trunk of the tree behind him, eyes concentrated in perfecting the other’s features, mouth forming a pout.

Minghao didn’t notice the time, busy portraying the childlike glint on the other’s eyes when there’s a sudden voice beside him.

“What’s that?” Minghao closes the notebook in a speed of light. He looks up and sees Mingyu’s smiling face above him.

“Nothing. Just class notes form earlier—hey!” Minghao shouts when the other took the notebook from his hand. Mingyu runs away, creating space between them which Minghao didn’t bother to go after the other and simply frowns on his sit.

Mingyu fumbles with the notebook a little before looking at the last page. “Is this me?” There’s a shock on the other’s face mixed with fascination. Minghao simply rolls his eyes because if isn’t it obvious.

Mingyu is now beside him but looks like he’s not returning the notebook anytime soon. “Since when do you know how to draw, Love? And this good?” Mingyu asks with his eyes still trained on the smiling sketch of himself. Minghao coughs a little.

“Just had some practice in doodling in class.” Mingyu turns to him with a confuse look. “I don’t how you managed to turn your cat doodles into this.” Mingyu says while gesturing to the note in hand for emphasis.

“This is really good. I’m going to frame this.” Minghao throws the other an incredulous look.

“It’s your first drawing of me. Of course, I’m going to frame this Love.” Mingyu depends himself upon seeing how the other looks at him.

“So, keep it safe for now okay? Break is over I got to go back.” Mingyu glances back at the field. He then kneels in front of the other, Minghao flinching upon feeling the other’s hand on his thigh.

“Thanks Love.” Mingyu mumbles before leaving a quick peck on his lips.

The other is already walking away even before Minghao can comprehend what happened. He looks down at his sketch before looking up at the retreating figure Mingyu, biting his lip to fight the urge to smile.

\----

Wonwoo simply nods when Junhui asks if he’s okay, taking large gulp of water to hydrate himself. More minute’s pass before Soonyoung calls all of them to continue with practice.

Wonwoo concentrates, eyes not leaving Soonyoung’s moving body. He mirrors the footwork then turn on his position. They practice the routine, ironing any creases. Then repeats it, and again, and again.

In the middle of their practice, his eyes met Soonyoung’s who’s sporting a worry look on his face. Wonwoo just threw of what he wish an assuring smile to the other before looking back at what Chan is trying to demonstrate in front of him.

By the time is up, Wonwoo plops himself on the ground, body sprawled like starfish. He’s heaving, trying to catch his breath. The others look exhausted too but moves to get their bags, probably planning to change and get home. Wonwoo can do that, but after he is sure he’s not gonna die.

There’s a sudden noise on his side, he glances shortly and sees Junhui seating beside him. The other is sweating a lot but looks like he have his bearings all together.

Wonwoo moves left leg a little then frowns upon feeling the numbness, probably caused by too much movement earlier.

Junhui looks down at Wonwoo, legs folded with arms thrown carelessly on his knees. “You are kind of, falling behind today.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Wonwoo snaps with gritted teeth. Junhui is now looking at him with surprised expression, mouth agape.

“I didn’t mean it like that Hao. I just want to ask if there’s something else bothering you.” Wonwoo sighs, glancing at the other with an apologetic look. “Sorry for snapping. Just tired.”

Junhui give an understanding nod. “We all have bad days.” Junhui moves closer to the other, sliding his butt a little using his feet. “You want to stay for, maybe thirty minutes more? I’ll help you.” If Wonwoo’s being honest, he just want to go home and sleep but the genuine concern on Junhui’s voice stops him. He also need to polish his movement, to save his best friend from another possible headache.

Wonwoo nods before throwing the other a grateful smile. Junhui grins before saying he’ll use the bathroom first before they can continue with practice.

Wonwoo crawls the small distance from where he is to his bag, getting the phone from its mini pocket to update Minghao for the extra practice.

**Wonwoo** [07:05 PM]

wow,, the dedication of jeon wonwoo

thanks man, really appreciate it

and you’ll teach me those too, if ever we’ll exchange before the dance showcase

**Minghao** [07:05 PM]

Don’t remind me.

**Wonwoo** [07:06 PM]

hehe

we’re about to go home by the way, just waiting for you boyfriend to get change

Wonwoo is about to reply when there’s suddenly a shadow beside him. He looks up and sees a smiling Hansol. Wonwoo quickly replies to the other before returning his phone on his bag then stands up.

Wonwoo raises a questioning brow when the other simply continue smiling at him. “So, you’ll be staying behind with Junnie…” Hansol starts, smile turning into a teasing one. “…again.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes before giving the other a dead pan look. “For extra practice.” There’s a sudden laugh, Chan is approaching them, slinging his bag on his chest. “Extra practice like yesterday?” Chan says before laughing, Hansol following him.

Wonwoo reaches for his water, hiding his smile behind the tumbler thinking how nice the two get along so well. “Go home kids.” Wonwoo says while closing the lid of his drink. The two laughs before patting him in a friendly manner. Wonwoo shakes his head and throws a fond smile before Hansol walks to the exit with Chan beside him.

Not a minute later, Soonyoung came back to the room, now on new set of clothes. He reaches for his bag then make his way to Wonwoo. “Heard you staying for extra practice with Jun?” Soonyoung asks, damping his face with the towel every now and then. Wonwoo simply nods.

“I would say you don’t have to, but you kind of do?” Wonwoo scoffs with the other’s sheepish smile. “I need to, I know. Go home now. I think those kids are waiting for you outside.” Soonyoung makes a face then change into one of his signature smiles, patting Wonwoo on his shoulders before turning.

“Bye Haoie! Practice, okay? No funny business.” Soonyoung shouts which got a snort from Wonwoo. Soonyoung waves childishly before disappearing. Wonwoo shakes his head with a smile. He then walks towards the middle, running the steps on his head, making small movements on his position.

Wonwoo then hears the door closed with Junhui now walking towards him. “Just talked to Sol for a bit. Let’s start?” Wonwoo let out a deep breath before nodding to Junhui’s reflection in front.

Junhui gets into a position with Wonwoo mirroring him, then they start. They run through the routine once without interruption then practice the parts they think are lacking.

Wonwoo slides his legs smoothly into the ground, just as how he thinks Soonyoung did earlier. Junhui is in beside him with the same pose, the other counts then they both move their legs for the next step which result to Wonwoo’s foot accidentally smacking Junhui on the head.

Junhui let out a yelp, now clutching his head with Wonwoo panicking to sit beside the other. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo is now rubbing the part where the other is holding. There’s a sudden laugh coming from Junhui which confuses the other.

“I’m fine.” Junhui says, moving to look at Wonwoo, still giggling. “It’s just funny.” Wonwoo unconsciously smiles while watching Junhui.

Junhui sighs happily before slumping himself on the ground, dragging Wonwoo on top of him in the process. “What—”

“I’m tired Haohao.” Junhui says, breath fanning to Wonwoo’s side neck. “Let’s call it a day.” Junhui adds before snaking both of his arms on the other’s waist.

Wonwoo’s breath hitches. Wonwoo’s mind blanks for a second, only one thought in mind. They are _too_ close.

Wonwoo was broken from his jumbled thoughts when Junhui abruptly sings the song on a bubble gum commercial. Wonwoo laughs when Junhui imitate the enthusiastic kids voice on the ad.

Wonwoo slowly eases up, sagging on his position then humming a little because of the comfortableness.

They stay in that position for a few minutes before Wonwoo decided to move. Junhui whines which the other ignores and plant his palms on both Junhui’s side to pull himself up but there’s are sudden hands grabbing them, making him unable to move.

Junhui is looking at him with a cheeky smile. Wonwoo cools his face, trying hard to tell himself not to _panick._

“What it is now Jun.” Wonwoo looks at the wooden floor behind Junhui, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Just one kiss Haohao.” Wonwoo’s face change in a second before returning to a serious one.

“I’m tired Junhui.” Junhui pouts, eyes wide with pleading look but slightly loosening his grip on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo curses to himself before leaning down for a quick peck but Junhui grips tightens again, following the other when Wonwoo moves to lean away with his head slightly off the ground. Wonwoo breath hitches when the other bit his lower lip gently before leaning away.

Junhui is now smiling like he won the lottery.

The other then moves to sit, snaking his hands on Wonwoo’s waist once more to get them both up. Wonwoo moves quickly upon realizing he’s now sitting on the other’s lap. He then scrambles to stand up, running to the bathroom, messily picking up his bag to change. Clearly ignoring the other’s call.

Wonwoo locks the bathroom door before slumping his back into it. _What the fuck_.

\----

Minghao brushes his hair away from his face while walking towards the bed. He slaps both of his cheeks gently, an attempt to dry the remaining drops of water on it when his eyes stumbles upon the newly added frame on the bedside table.

It’s the sketch of Mingyu from earlier, and it’s indeed framed.

Mingyu drags him to the bookstore near their campus on their way home, asking for the other’s opinion on what color to get. Minghao is reluctant at first, telling the other repeatedly to just keep it in one of the drawers but the excited look on the other’s face makes him resign and points the gray one. Mingyu runs to reach for it and leave a kiss on his cheek before paying for it on the counter.

Minghao stares at it for a few moments when Mingyu suddenly came to the room, closing the door behind him. The other then smiles upon seeing Minghao looking at the framed drawing. Mingyu stands behind the him to stare at it too. Minghao coughs and is about to walk to his side of the bed when he suddenly feels an arm on his waist.

Mingyu pulls him closer before slamming them on the futon, which got a yelp from the other.

Minghao pulls his face from being buried on one of the pillows before talking. “What did I tell you? Relationship needs space, right?” Minghao says while trying to remove the arms around him. Mingyu whines and only tightens his hold.

“Mingy—Love.” Minghao calls the other. “We have to right ourselves. Let me go.”

“Don’t want to. You’ll just put a pillow between us again.” Minghao mentally curses to himself. “I won’t. I promise. Now let me go.” Mingyu moves to peek at him, squinting his eyes a little before removing his arms.

Minghao sighs then crawls toward his side and as promise, he didn’t put anything between them, but moves until he’s almost at the edge of the bed.

Mingyu is frowning beside him which Minghao ignores and wiggles a little to get comfortable.

Mingyu sighs tiredly before laying on his side. “Can I at least hold your hand?” Mingyu asks in a small voice. Minghao lick his lips before opening his left palm. Mingyu took it and place their intertwined hands on top of his stomach. “Night Love.”

Minghao turns to Mingyu, staring a few moments before smiling. “Night.” He then closes his eyes, Mingyu’s smile burned behind his eyes, lulling him to sleep.

\----

Wonwoo is already settled on the bed, body snuggly drowned by the comforter. He closes his eyes, trying to sleep before reopening them and curses to himself. He then reaches for his phone to do the thing that’s been bugging him since when he got home.

He unlocks it and scrolls through the contact list before tapping the message icon beside _Wen._

**Haoie** [09:45 PM]

Hey. You still awake?

Wonwoo bit his lip and wait, almost putting the phone away when there’s a ping.

**Wen** [09:48 PM]

henlo hoahao

why are u still up?

but to answer your question,, yes

wc is obvious since i’m replying?

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and quickly types a reply before the other thinks of adding some nonsense again.

**Haoie** [09:48 PM]

Thanks for earlier.

**Wen** [09:48 PM]

what earlier

the snack?

bus seat?

the kiss? O,O

Wonwoo scoffs then laughs at the last text.

**Haoie** [09:49 PM]

For the help dumbass. Thanks for staying behind and practicing with me.

**Wen** [09:49 PM]

smol thing

you won’t thank for the kiss?

**Haoie** [09:49 PM]

Goodnight Jun.

**Wen** [09:50 PM]

(︶︹︶)

night haoie~

He shakes his head before locking the phone and placing it back to the bedside table. Wonwoo sleeps with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's excited for the comeback. (ಥ⌣ಥ)


	4. Fuck Me

Wonwoo and Minghao woke up the next day still in each other’s body. The younger is unbothered with Wonwoo slowly accepting their fate. They still meet every morning before their classes just to check up on each other. They even entertain the idea of redoing the thing that happened to them which resulted to their current predicament.

Sad to say, all they got was a couple bumps on their forehead and found themselves waking up the next day seeing the same room. With Minghao being smothered with Mingyu’s love and Wonwoo still stuck with Junhui’s shenanigans.

Minghao got suspicious looks from Wonwoo’s friends upon seeing him with another bump just like last time but he simply ignores them in favor of enjoying his flavored soy drink. Later that day, Wonwoo evaded Soonyoung’s eyes when the latter squinted at him and reacted upon seeing a red bump eerily similar to someone’s.

“What happened to that Hao? Funny because my best friend got the same one.” Soonyoung asks while Junhui starts fussing upon hearing the observation.

Wonwoo smacks Junhui’s incoming hand and traps it between his hand and his thigh which is trying to press the said bump then looks at Soonyoung.

“You mean Wonwoo? Yeah, got this because of him.” Wonwoo finished before glaring at the pouting Junhui who’s trying to let his hand free.

“What do you mean you got it because of him?!” Everyone winces at Soonyoung’s pitch.

Wonwoo roll his eyes. “Just a little accident while we’re discussing some school stuffs.”

“Since when did you guys know each other?” Soonyoung express his confusion mixed with a look of betrayal. Wonwoo just shrugs and clear his throat when Junhui suddenly flips his hand then intertwines it with his.

“We’re friends. What about it.” The two start a playful fight with Soonyoung in their front but this time, it’s Wonwoo who’s trying to escape.

“Wonwoo making friends on his own? Jeon Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks with a daze look. Wonwoo internally roll his eyes for the dramatics and didn’t bother to reply but opt to poke Junhui on his side which made the other squeaks and let go of his hand. Wonwoo laughs at the reaction and continue his attack to a crawling Junhui away from him. Soonyoung shakes his head before standing to talk to Chan and Hansol who are busy with the sound system.

And that is how the two fell into a new routine. Wonwoo is no longer idling at the library, either doing his research or reading one of his favorite fictional books. After school hours are now dedicated on practice, trying to be better for the sake of the dance team. Break in between classes now spent either going over his notes with trying to understand his unplanned major or simply lounging with Minghao’s friends, mostly Junhui.

Minghao is right. After the weird incident with Jeonghan, it’s like the older completely forgot their last talk since the other is now friendly with him which makes Wonwoo thinks this is how the older really is with Minghao. Like a son, but still not like how Jeonghan treats Chan. Wonwoo witnessed firsthand how the older literally babies the other, much to the youngest reluctance.

Wonwoo slowly relaxes in the presence of Minghao’s friends as the days goes by. He’s now throwing jokes around which either pulled a series of laughter from Chan and Hansol or a look from Seungkwan which translates that it should be his last. Whenever that happens, Wonwoo simply gives the younger a childlike smile with Seungkwan rolling his eyes. He gets to hear Seokmin sing whenever the other decides to practice his part on the play out of the blue which sometimes the younger asks for opinions and comments with Wonwoo always assuring that the younger he sounds amazing. Wonwoo is also proud of himself with how he’s more familiar on how to handle Wen Junhui.

With Minghao and his nonchalant attitude, he’s good at blending himself making it easier to integrate himself into Wonwoo’s group of friends. He find himself more pliant with Mingyu’s advances and getting to see other side of his dance captain. Soonyoung as a friend is similar with everyone’s experience but Minghao realizes with his best ones, there’s still something new to see. Just like how he’s more serious in discussing some matter with him as Wonwoo and how cute the older gets whenever Jihoon’s within the vicinity. And he finds himself, surprisingly, discussing wines with Jisoo and enjoying hearing about the fight between Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the latter’s perspective.

It’s like having new set of friends, to which Wonwoo and Minghao think is not that bad.

The two is always in contact, there’s not a day they didn’t update each other with their day. Wonwoo laughs one-time Minghao calls him and retells how his boyfriend is so dramatic and always get surprise whenever the younger cooks.

“It’s because my business in the kitchen is to eat, never the cooking.” Minghao scoffs, one hand holding the phone to his ear while the other is busy stirring the pot. “It’s been days, can he get over it? Can’t a man change?” Minghao rolls his eyes when Wonwoo simply laughs at his sentiment. There’s a brief silence on the other end before the older says Junhui came over. Minghao ends the call after they bid goodbyes then proceeds to place his cooked dinner on the table.

Mingyu walks into the kitchen from his shower with nothing but a white fluffy towel on his hips. Occasional drip of water running down from his neck to his chest. No, Minghao is sure it’s boobs, then down to his stomach then disappearing into the towel.

_Boy got abs._ Minghao internally whistles and unconsciously stares with Mingyu now hunched in front of the fridge, getting a bottle of water then gulping it in one go. Minghao finds himself gulping too before blinking a few times, getting back from his reverie. He then clears his throat when the other looks at him. _Damn. I miss Wen._

There must be something different on his expression since the other is now approaching him with a glint on his eyes. Minghao walks fast, evading the other, getting the sauce needed.

“Go get dress, love. I’ll start the movie with or without you.” Minghao instructs, his back facing the other with his hands busy with their dinner. He heard the other loudly exhales behind him before seeing him walk back to the bedroom on his peripheral sight.

Minghao let out a sigh he didn’t know he’s been holding too.

\---

Wonwoo is in the middle of reading the book recommended by one of the librarians when he’s been summoned by Minghao’s parents for dinner. It’s a peaceful night. Hansol and Chan are still flooding their groupchat with memes and funny videos, with Wonwoo watching the cat one, twice. He still consider the night peaceful since Junhui in not bombarding him with, to his opinion, stupid messages since the other said he’ll be running errands for his mom and will probably plop himself into his bed straight after. Wonwoo simply responded with a thumbs up emoji which got a bunch from the other. Ranging from like to face emojis.

He’s on his walk down, almost on the end of staircase when there’s a ping from his pocket. Wonwoo unlocks his phone and sees a notification saying Junhui sent a photo which was quickly followed by a message.

_‘lookie haoie, got a new headband. isn’t it cute uwu?’_ Curious, he clicks the notification which directs him on their chat box.

Wonwoo fell on the stairs.

There’s a series of footsteps that can be heard and a few seconds after, Minghao’s mother is in front looking down at him, worry etched on her face. Wonwoo groans while massaging his hips.

“Omyghad are you okay son?” Wonwoo mumbles a quiet thank you when the woman helps him to stand.

“Yes mom. Just, missed a step.” Wonwoo smiles through the pain, trying not to limp while walking towards the kitchen. The women gives him a weird look before holding his arms to aid his son. Wonwoo grimaces when Minghao’s father came to the table, asking what’s the loud noise earlier.

The photo is a mirror selfie. Junhui have his one arm up, phone almost covering half of his face with his hair bunch up backwards by a pink fluffy headband topped with a cute animated white blob.

It is indeed cute, if not with Junhui being topless. Wonwoo just think of it as that since he saw the bathroom counter on the photo covers half of the other’s body, and he does not want to venture with the idea of what’s hidden under it.

He sends an urgent message to Minghao to call him after dinner. He left Junhui on read and now receiving a bunch of messages which Wonwoo slides the notification fast with fear of seeing things again he can’t unsee.

When Minghao calls, Wonwoo rants which just got a laugh from Minghao.

“Don’t laugh at my misery!” Wonwoo groans, slumping his body on the bed.

_“That photo is considered tame for Wen. And it’s not even intended? He’s just showing his new headband which I think looks dumb on him by the way.”_ Wonwoo laughs with the other’s mocking tone.

“We should just exchange phones. To avoid this kind of things.” Wonwoo said while shaking his head, trying to get to rid of the idea on how it will be when _it is intended_.

_“We can do it tomorrow.”_ Wonwoo nods then hums after realizing the other can’t see him. After exchanging some random stories, Wonwoo ends the call when the other says he’ll prepare for bed and telling him to do the same. _“Give my body the beauty rest it needed Won.”_

Wonwoo walks towards the bathroom. He contemplates it before reaching for the phone placed on the tile near the bathroom sink, replying to Junhui just like how Minghao reacts earlier.

**Haoie** [09:10 PM]

It looks dumb.

Wonwoo place the phone back to the counter and proceed to brush his teeth. Not even a minute when there’s a ping beside him.

**Wen** [ 09:10 PM]

(◞‸◟；)

Wonwoo chuckles at the chosen emoji resulting to him choking at his toothpaste.

\----

The morning after, Wonwoo and Minghao met for their daily morning run through. Minghao sets the canned coffee down upon arriving at the table where the older have a book out.

Wonwoo slides the phone towards the other after mumbling a short thank you for the given drink. Minghao chuckles before reaching for his own on the bag that’s still sling on his body. Wonwoo let out a grateful exhale upon receiving his with Minghao struggling a little remembering the password of his phone. The older roll his eyes before unlocking it for the other. Minghao threw Wonwoo a sheepish smile.

They are in the middle of exchanging notes and pictures they managed to collect when they have each other’s when a call from Soonyoung came.

With the phone on hand, Wonwoo is the one who answers the call. “Soons?” He scrunches his nose when there’s no answer from the other end.

“Hello?” He moves the phone away from him to look at the screen for a second.

_“You are not Wonwoo. Omyghad who are you!”_ Wonwoo winces when Soonyoung screeches from the other side.

_“Do you have my bestfriend?? Was he kidnapped?! I don’t have any money—”_ Wonwoo moves the phone away to place it on loudspeaker when Minghao throws him a curious glance.

_“—but his boyfriend is and I’m going to tell him now and I’ll let him bring the whole soccer team! Huh! Can you imagine that!”_ Wonwoo roll his eyes with Minghao laughing at the background.

_“What is that? Someone is laughing?! Well, not for long you piece of shi---”_

“Soons.” Minghao cuts off.

_“Wonwoo? Won?! Hang in there, buddy. I’m coming!”_ They heard crashing sounds from the other line which sets a worry line on Wonwoo’s forehead while the younger looks amuse with his dance captain’s antics.

Minghao clears his throat when Wonwoo gives him a look. “Soons. I’m fine. I’m just with a friend.” There are more noises on the background before the other answers.

_“Really? Where are you now?”_ Minghao mentions he’s in one of the tables on the open ground which Soonyoung tells him to wait for him before ending the call. Wonwoo sighs with Minghao laughing opposite to him. “Cap’ is really something.” Wonwoo just grunts which pulls more laughter from the younger.

Ten minutes has passed before a wild Soonyoung appeared. His hair is a mess and he’s panting. Soonyoung walks straight to where Minghao is, not noticing the other person on the table.

“What the hell, Won. I thought you were kidnapped or something.” Minghao is clearly trying to hold his laughter. “Who even is that?” Soonyoung asks, taking the available seat beside him. Minghao tilts his head to his front. Soonyoung looks confuse at first before looking ahead.

“Hi Soonyoung.” Wonwoo deadpans.

“Hao? It’s you??” Wonwoo didn’t get the chance to answer when there’s a sudden punch on his shoulder. “You made me panic for nothing!”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows and was about to throw hands back to Soonyoung when there’s another presence. Someone took the other available seat where Minghao is.

It’s Mingyu.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mingyu asks, body leaning on the table to look at his friends. Soonyoung mumbles something incoherent with his body draped at Minghao’s.

“Kwon. Don’t you have a class at, five minutes?” Mingyu asks again with now incredulous look on his face.

“Shh Gyu. Let me get my bearings first. Your boyfriend caused unnecessary panic.” Mingyu then looks at his boyfriend, worry etched on his face.

“Love. Are you okay?” Minghao clears his throat, feeling awkward, glancing at his front every now and then.

“He’s just being dramatic.” Wonwoo answers instead which got the attention of all. Everyone on the table is now looking at him.

Soonyoung vocalize his protest with Mingyu looking curiously at Wonwoo.

“Are you the new friend of Wonwoo? I’m Mingyu. Nice to meet you!” Mingyu smiles with his canines showing. Wonwoo looks blankly at the offered hand then came back when Minghao coughs.

“Ah. Yeah. Minghao.” Wonwoo introduces, voice little. Mingyu shakes their connected hand enthusiastically before letting go. “You are Minghao! Heard so much about you from my boyfriend and, from the idiot beside him.”

Minghao snorts when Soonyoung protest then realize he’s not the only one beside his best friend which makes Mingyu an idiot too. The two then starts unnecessary banter. Wonwoo laughs to himself upon seeing the man in the middle of the fight, literally. Minghao looks like he can be anywhere but here.

“Before I forgot. Love…” Mingyu says after flicking a now whimpering Soonyoung on his forehead. He reached for the other’s hand. “…mom and dad plans to visit this Sunday.” Minghao snatches it back fast and place them on his lap upon seeing Wonwoo looking at their connected hands. Mingyu pouts but didn’t attempt again.

Wonwoo starts packing his stuff then says he’ll be heading for his class. Soonyoung throws a careless _see you at practice_ with Mingyu just looking at the retreating back of the other.

Minghao bit his lips, contemplating, before excusing himself and run to follow where Wonwoo disappeared. The older didn’t cover much distance so he caught up to him fast. Wonwoo looks where the source of the sudden call of his name came from.

“Oh. Hao?” Minghao looks at Wonwoo, trying to read his expression.

“We’re okay, right?” There’s a hesitance in Minghao’s voice which confuses Wonwoo. The older tilts his head before answering.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Minghao pockets his hands and start racking his body by the balls of his feet.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo sighs before fully facing the other. “I’m not angry at you Hao. You are trapped to this shit thing the same as me. I just, miss him.” Wonwoo answers, voice volume getting lower at the end.

Minghao smiles before bumping the other’s shoulder with his, playfully. “Obviously.” Minghao chuckles when Wonwoo throws him a lost look. “It’s in your eyes.” Wonwoo blinks a few times before chuckling himself.

“But I think you should try to be more, hmm, subtle about it. We don’t want others thinking I’m pining over your boyfriend, right?” Wonwoo scoffs and was about to refute something when they suddenly heard a ringing. It’s from the phone on Minghao’s back pocket.

He reached for it and sees a miss call from Junhui. Minghao scrunched his nose before shoving the phone forward to show it to the other. Wonwoo flinch at first before reading the message on the notification bar.

“Ah. Forgot I made plans to meet Junhui before classes.” Wonwoo said then reached for the device to reply to the message.

“So, I take it we’re not exchanging phones?” Minghao asks while watching the other taps on the phone. Wonwoo hits send before locking it and reaching for the other one on his pocket.

“You just witnessed how dramatic my friends can get. We should not risk it.” Wonwoo shakes his head while Minghao snorts before putting the device handed to him on his back pocket.

There’s another ping and Wonwoo throws an exhausted look to Minghao which pulls a chuckle from the younger. “Go meet Wen. I have to go back to your best friend and boyfriend anyway” Wonwoo nods before typing a reply for the new message, throwing an absent goodbye to the retreating back of Minghao.

\----

Wonwoo can feel the sunlight hitting him straight to his face making him scrunched his nose. He moves to turn to the other side with his eyes still close, stretching in the process and felt his fist made contact to something hard. That’s when he heard an _oomf_ beside him. Wonwoo scrambles to get up in the speed of light, groaning a little upon feeling dizzy with the sudden movement.

_Did Junhui sneaked on my bed last night._

When he managed to shake the dizziness off, he looks beside him and sees a man moving. The man is whimpering while holding his nose. It took Wonwoo almost a minute before realizing it is Mingyu. It’s his _boyfriend_ he’s sharing the bed with. He then realizes next his sight is little blurry, seeing the same pattern of the furniture he remembers contributing in coordinating them.

_He is back._

Wonwoo pinch himself to check and unlike the last time, the pain causes him to smile. Rows of perfect teeth fully on display and his eyes twinkling. He then hears another groan beside him which brings him back to the matter at hand.

Wonwoo laughs then moves to pepper the younger’s face with kisses. “Wha—” Mingyu didn’t manage to end his sentence when Wonwoo suddenly dives in for a kiss on his mouth, making a lewd sound when he moves to let the other breath. _Morning breath be damn._

“God, I miss you.” Mingyu tilts his head in confusion. “We just slept?” All the younger got was a smile in return. Wonwoo is now seated at his boyfriend’s stomach with his legs trapping the other in between them.

“I miss you too?” Mingyu says instead, tone still confuse but then just shrugs. The younger smiles before leaning up to kiss Wonwoo one more time with the older humming onto the kiss before realizing he should call Minghao.

Wonwoo pushes himself away from the other gently with his hand on the other’s chest. “Go make us some breakfast. I need to make a quick call.” Mingyu nods, clearly on a good mood. Wonwoo moves to free the other and crawls towards the bed side table where he can see his phone.

Wonwoo chuckles when Mingyu hums and starts doing a little dance on his way to the bathroom, phone up to his ears waiting for his call to be picked up. Wonwoo eagerly calls the other’s name upon realizing his call had been answered.

_“Why are you shouting?”_ Wonwoo hears the other groan, probably confused of being woken up.

“Hao! Did you not realize anything?” Wonwoo asks excitedly.

_“Wha—”_ “Look around you!” Wonwoo hears silence from the other end for a while before hearing a crash and a lot of curses. Wonwoo waits for the other to talk, smile still plastered on his face.

_“We are back.”_ Wonwoo chuckles at the other’s tone. Minghao let out another gurgle sound before laughing with Wonwoo joining after.

_“Damn. I miss my bed.”_ Wonwoo smiles at the other’s humming sound. Agreeing silently that Minghao’s bed is, indeed, _heavenly_. Minghao mumbles something about going back to sleep when Wonwoo realizes the time. “Hep. You have class at nine and you’re a bus ride away now Hao. Get up.”

Minghao whines, saying it’s okay to be late sometimes with Wonwoo scolding the other saying he made a good impression from the last couple of days. There’s a sudden other noise that can be heard from the other end. Wonwoo crawls towards the edge of the bed, looking for his slippers while waiting for his friend who by the sounds of it is talking to someone from his side. Then he saw the framed sketch of his boyfriend on the bedside table. He squints then leans forward, taking a better look at it when Minghao informs him he needs to go down for breakfast.

“Junhui is there?” Wonwoo laughs to himself when the other just huffs from his teasing tone. After agreeing of meeting before class, Wonwoo ends the call with a soft bye at the same time Mingyu came out of the bathroom, toweling his wet face.

“This is a nice drawing.” Wonwoo comments, looking at the bedside table then to his boyfriend.

“You have a weird way of complementing yourself Love.” Mingyu chuckles. Wonwoo looks at him wide eyed.

“I drew that?” Wonwoo asks, voice low upon realizing the question will came out weird. Basing on the looks his boyfriend is giving him, it did.

_I didn’t know Minghao can drew._

Wonwoo coughs. “I mean, yeah. I’m good” Wonwoo chuckles to hide the nervousness. He then stands to kiss the confuse look on his boyfriend. “I’ll shower first then follow you in the kitchen?” Mingyu toothly smiles before nodding, pecking Wonwoo for good measure before walking towards the door.

\----

Wonwoo raises his hand to block his eyes from the onslaught of sunlight, squinting in the process and see a running Minghao who bowed to the school guard at the gate. The younger looks around before sprinting to where Wonwoo is waving his hand on the air.

Wonwoo laughs when Minghao grabbed the offered water battle fast then gulping it in one go. The older starts retelling what happened earlier in the morning with Minghao snorting how cheesy the two is that resulted to him getting a light punch on the shoulder. Wonwoo asked how his morning went then hastily made the other stop when he’s venturing to a very detailed morning with Junhui. Wonwoo rolled his eyes with the playful glint on the younger’s eyes.

“Told you, that article is a hoax.” Minghao roll his eyes with Wonwoo’s sarcastic tone. “Yeah yeah. you’re disgustingly happy with Mingyu. I know.” This time, it’s the younger who laugh with the other’s expression. The two then looks around, seeing students mingling around with their friends, some have books out while some are on their own devices. A brief silence enveloped the two.

“A very strange, yet, I admit, also fun experience in meeting someone.” Wonwoo laughs when Minghao made an exaggerated face.

“Friends?” Wonwoo looks at the offered hand, smiling to himself seeing how the younger tries to hide his nervousness but Wonwoo is in that body for almost a week, so he _knows_.

Wonwoo shook the hand with a promise of texting the other when his phone suddenly vibrates, and his boyfriend is looking for him. Minghao smiles while waving the other goodbye then shakes his head seeing Wonwoo glaring at the student who accidentally bumped into him and continue his walk without even looking back or mumbling apologies. When the older is gone, he turns and start his walk to his first class, whistling.

\----

Their first day is adjustment. It’s just like when they exchange bodies the first time, mostly confuse with classes and school papers to pass.

It’s like new identity all over again which is funny since it’s really them now. Minghao finds himself walking towards the soccer field, planning to take one of the shaded benches when there’s a ball softly knocked on his feet. He smiles upon seeing a running Seungcheol towards him. “Hey Cheol, have you seen Gyu?” Minghao asks when he knows the other is in hearing range, picking up the ball on his feet in the process. When he straightens, he sees a guarded look from the older.

“You’re one of that spawn of satan’s friend, right?” Minghao was taken aback by the other’s tone. “Why are you looking for Mingyu?”

_Oh._ He is Jeonghan’s friend and the older surely knows it with the times he was seen with the other. _He is Minghao._

He clears his throat, backing away slowly. “Wrong person. Bye” Minghao speeds walk but turns for a second. “Don’t tell him I’m looking for him! I mean, I mistook him for someone.” Then sprint towards the school building. Minghao sighs a breath of relief upon hiding from Seungcheol’s range of sight.

Wonwoo is in the library that time, getting one book from a shelf when he sees Junhui enters and walk straight to the counter. Wonwoo smiles then make his way towards the other who’s quietly discussing something to the librarian, pointing something on his notes. He almost punch the other on the arm as a greeting but sees his reflection on the shelf behind the counter and came to an abrupt stop, almost planting his face on the ground when he trips with the change of pace. He can hear Junhui asking him if he’s okay and some of the people on the near vicinity looking at him, so he bows his head to hide his reddening face. He mumbles something to assure the other then dash outside.

It took days for them to fell into their original routine with Wonwoo cramming for his papers and Minghao exhausting himself to catch up with practice. There are times they’re too tired with their day they moved on auto pilot. Wonwoo almost catch a bus to go home but flinch when there’s a call from his boyfriend asking why he disappeared and where he is so they can walk home. Minghao almost plant his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder when he sees the guy in front of the practice room, smiling politely at him. If it’s not for the weird look from the other when he came too close, he’s probably had the other on headlock.

Wonwoo is the first one to rant, pouring out his frustration with his professors and having this weird habit at the same time. Wonwoo snickers at first before retelling his out of the mind moments, how tired he is with practice.

They shared a laughter after, giving some points to each other and then their next day run smoother than yesterday.

\----

Wonwoo rings the doorbell for the second time with his phone on his ears and on his third attempt to get a hold of Minghao. He sighs when there’s still no one who answers the door and his call going straight to voicemail.

It’s the weekend. He had no other plans, so he asked Minghao if he’s available after lunch with the younger answering yes. He writes down some small information he just mentally noted from Minghao’s classes before but might help the other with his exams. For the record, he did not inform the other he’ll be coming over and looking at how the house is silent, Wonwoo thought he should have.

He pressed the doorbell again, for the heck of it and get startled when there’s a cough behind him. He turns and feel his face heats up seeing someone looking at him with a questioning brow raised.

It is Junhui. He’s wearing a baggy shirt paired with track pants, a plastic bag on his left hand.

“Are you playing with the doorbell?” Wonwoo clears his throat hearing the judgmental tone of the other. “I’m looking for Minghao.” Wonwoo reasons, raising the notebook on his hand. Junhui’s face contorts into an understanding one, mouth opening a little.

“Saw them get out earlier, looks like an emergency. Have you tried calling him?” Wonwoo nods, sharing how many times he tried, vaguely gesturing with his phone.

“Ah. Minghao is like that sometimes. No care for his phone. Maybe he forgot to grab it before they went out.” Wonwoo nods, didn’t know how to answer. He ponders if he should just give the notes to Junhui and request the other to just hand it over to Minghao.

“You guys on the same class?” Wonwoo looks again at the other upon hearing the question. Junhui is now leaning his weight to the high waist gate, elbow places on top.

“No. He just forgot this.” Wonwoo answers. “I’m a Lit major.” He adds and questions himself why he did.

Junhui hums then offers his hand, smile on his face. “I’m Wen Junhui. Hao’s neighbor and friend.” Wonwoo smiles to himself hearing the animated tone of the other. He then takes the offered hand. “Jeon Wonwoo.”

“You’re Jeon Wonwoo?” Wonwoo panics internally, thinking what it supposed to mean. _Did Minghao shares what happened?_ The panic might have slipped on his face since Junhui shakes his head. “It’s just, Minghao mention you sometimes. New friend, right?” Wonwoo let out a small oh before reciprocating the smile of the other. “Yeah.”

Junhui glance at his wristwatch. “They’ve been away for more than two hours already. I think they’ll be here later. You want to wait?” Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion with the question.

“I mean, do you want to wait inside?” Junhui adds, tilting his head toward their house. “I have foods.” Junhui smiles then raise the hand that is clutching the plastic bag, jiggling it a little.

“Is that the one from two street down?” Wonwoo asks, looking at the red bag.

“Yap. Have you tried this?” _With you._ Wonwoo coughs to stop himself from verbally sharing it. “With a friend.” Wonwoo answers curtly.

“Great. So, you’re aware they’re spicy?” Wonwoo smiles with the other’s eager tone. “I love spicy.” Junhui grins before moving to open the gate. Wonwoo is about to take a step forward when Junhui suddenly turns, face straight.

“Before I let you in, you’re not a psycho, right?” Wonwoo raise both his eyebrows in confusion. “You know, sitting in our living room, smiling, then holding a knife down my throat next.”

Wonwoo snorts with the other’s active imagination. “You watch too many movies.” Junhui smiles at that. “So, you’re not?

Wonwoo drops his smile, cool his face into one which scares his best friend every time it’s directed to him. He then reach for the pen hidden inside the coated string of the notebook, clicking it open. Junhui burst into a pit of laughter with Wonwoo smiling after. Junhui shakes his head before opening the gate with Wonwoo on his tail.

It’s the first time Wonwoo is seeing the inside of Junhui’s house. With the days he’s in Minghao’s body, he never got the chance to visit the other on his home since it’s always the older bothering him.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll just place this on a plate.” Wonwoo smiles politely to Junhui before the latter walk his way to the kitchen.

“You have a nice home.” Wonwoo offhandedly comments while looking around, eyes now trained on the row of pictures placed on the table in the corner. Junhui asks him from the kitchen about drinks and he replies _water_ followed by a quick _thank you_. Wonwoo doesn’t want to look nosy so he simply sit on the couch, legs apart with elbows on his knees, hands fiddling with the notebook.

Not a minute later, Junhui came on the living room, a pitch of water on his left hand with a plate on the other. Wonwoo almost stands up to help the other but Junhui looks like he got it in control, placing both of it on the table with ease.

Wonwoo thanks the other when Junhui came back again with utensils and cups, filling the colored cups with water for him and Junhui.

“Nice, right?” Junhui asks seeing Wonwoo still looking around while munching on his snacks. “I do the theming and all. You know what’s the main point?” Junhui giggles when Wonwoo looks at him with wonder on his eyes, cheeks puffing out because of the food. The older then points the table Wonwoo is looking at earlier. “Me. I put up many pictures of me with mom and my friends. I’m the main point.” Wonwoo snorts then took a sip of his water. Junhui is laughing with the other’s reaction.

“You don’t agree?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes when Junhui looks at him with a playful smile then find himself smiling, nonetheless.

In other case, Wonwoo will be awkward. He’s not good with new people but with Junhui, he feels relaxed, comfortable to the point to joke with the other. It might be because he’s been friends with Junhui for days.

Junhui said he can go near them and look at the pictures. Wonwoo smiles sheepishly before standing up with Junhui following him behind. The other have a story to tell in every picture that amuses Wonwoo, giving comments on some.

“That’s the dance team. You’re friends with Soonyoung, right?” Wonwoo simply hums, eyes focus on the last picture. Junhui introduces the others while pointing on the picture. On the said photo, Junhui have his arm slung around a barely smiling Minghao. But there’s a glint in his eyes that Wonwoo did not miss. Then there’s Hansol and Chan with their childlike smiles with his best friend making a weird face. Wonwoo chuckles to himself.

“I’m actually glad.” Wonwoo turns when Junhui said that then realize how short is the space between them. Junhui took a step back a little, still looking at the picture. Wonwoo clears his throat then glance at the picture again.

“What are you glad for?”

“You.” Wonwoo try his best to cool his face. Junhui is now looking at him with a smile. “You’re the first friend Minghao made, you know. As in with his own efforts. They’re new in town and I’m his first friend here. Then integrates himself into our group.” Wonwoo nods absent-mindedly.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m actually glad he clicked with my friends but I’m still happy he’s making his own.” Wonwoo unconsciously smile seeing the adoration in the other’s eyes.

Junhui is the first one to walk away, taking his previous seat. Wonwoo looks at the row of photos once more before following the other.

He’s talking to Junhui for almost half an hour now which amazes Wonwoo. The other is so easy to talk to, either as Minghao or himself. The guy surely knows his way to people. They suddenly heard a roar of car then the gate being open. The two shares a look before the older stands up with Wonwoo following.

When they’re outside, Minghao is already closing the gate. The youngest was startled upon seeing Wonwoo waving at him from Junhui’s home. Wonwoo explains when Minghao approaches with Junhui busy greeting Minghao’s parents.

“How long you’ve been waiting?” Minghao asks, voice laced with worry and shame. Wonwoo shakes his head and reassures the other it’s fine and didn’t even notice the time since he’s talking to Junhui.

“Heard that Hao? I’m a good company.” Wonwoo chuckles when the youngest roll his eyes with Junhui proudly grinning.

“Go home, Wen.” Junhui pouts upon being shooed away. “Got your favorite snacks. Saw it on our way home.” The change is instant. Wonwoo is getting amuse watching the two. Minghao says the older should just get them tomorrow since he’ll be talking to Wonwoo. Junhui nods and say goodbye to Wonwoo, enthusiastically waving his hand which got a chuckle from Wonwoo, mirroring the other.

Minghao shouts he’ll be with his friend in his room which receives a loud okay from his mother in the kitchen. Wonwoo sprawled himself on Minghao’s bed upon arriving at the younger’s room with Minghao closing the door, chuckling at how ridiculous the other look. Wonwoo then curls himself, snatching one of the pillows then hums, feeling totally at home.

“Do you have something important for me or you’re just really here to hog my bed?” Minghao squints. “Right. Here.” Wonwoo raises his hand which is clutching the notebook, barely moving from his position.

Minghao scrunch his eyebrows in confusion before reaching for it. Wonwoo faces Minghao who’s sitting on the roller chair near the bedside table, still hugging one of the pillows. “Some unwritten notes that might help in exam.”

“Wow. Thanks, Won.” Minghao mumbles while skimming on the notebook. Wonwoo simply hums. Minghao lifts his sight to see Wonwoo have his eyes closed. “You’re not planning to sleep in here, are you?” Minghao teases.

“I might.” Wonwoo mumbles, burying his face on the pillow further. Minghao snorts. “You think Mingyu can survive a night without you?” Minghao laughs upon hearing Wonwoo sighs. The older then open his eyes before sitting himself up. Wonwoo then reach for his pocket to update his boyfriend he’ll be coming home soon.

Upon locking his phone, Wonwoo looks around the room he used to sleep in. “You like hanging paintings.” Wonwoo randomly comments then looks at the other who have his eyebrow raised. “Yes. Because I love seeing my effort.” There’s a crease in Wonwoo’s eyebrows before it morphs into a realization.

“You made them?” There’s an amuse look in Minghao’s face. “Wow.” Wonwoo adds, now standing in front of one beside the cabinet.

“Explains the sketch of Mingyu. That’s a good one, by the way.” Minghao mumbles a thanks before smiling.

There’s a short chime that can be heard around the room. “I need to go. Gyu said we need to restock our foods.” Wonwoo says after ending the call. Minghao nods before standing up, saying he’ll walk Wonwoo to the bus stop since it’ll take him more time if he walks.

“Feeling too lazy to walk, anyways.” Minghao snorts with the other’s comment.

“Thank Junhui again for me.” Wonwoo says while brushing his hair into a decent looking one using his fingers while looking at the bathroom mirror. Minghao roll his eyes before standing behind Wonwoo. “Oh. I wIll.” There’s a glint in Minghao’s eyes. Wonwoo groans. “Gross.” He fix his glasses before turning to walk towards the door with a chucking Minghao behind.

\-----

Minghao sighs upon hearing another boisterous victory shout. He’s in the mood to paint and he take solace on one of the rooms of the Drama Org hall. And for some reason unknown to Minghao, the soccer team decided to do practice on the open field behind the building. Minghao have a clear sight of the outside from the window of the room. He can see Seungcheol laughing while tapping the back of a whining Mingyu. Minghao shakes his head, deciding to take a break.

After fetching a snack from the pantry and small talk with Seungkwan, he makes his way back to the room. The younger is with Seokmin and Jeonghan, practicing for the school play.

Minghao is confuse upon seeing the door open since he surely remembers he closed it before going. When he arrives at the room, what greeted him surprised him.

Mingyu is crouching, picking up shards of glass carefully which obviously from the now broken window. The other looks pale and panicky. His painting is in ruin, a clear outline of ball on the center of it.

“What the hell?!” Mingyu flinches upon hearing the new voice, standing up in a flash resulting for his head bumping in the corner of the painting stand resulting for it to topple over. A loud bang can be heard around the room. Minghao felt sorry for second. The other is whining but can’t rub the sore spot since he’s holding shards of glass which when Minghao looks closer, cutting the other’s hand a little. Some red spot can now be seen.

“Stop moving.” Minghao hisses then walks on his left to get the empty bin. “Here.” Mingyu flinches when the other is suddenly beside him, clutching at the bin and gesturing it beside his hands. Mingyu carefully place the shards, dusting his hands together which results to cutting him more. Mingyu cowers upon seeing the other breathing heavily with eyes closed.

Minghao then looks sharply at the other with Mingyu cowering. “I’m really sorry! Cheol kicked it too hard and he’s afraid to get it himself since he might encounter Jeonghan and he’s afraid he might really kill him this time and he’s—” Minghao raises a hand which made Mingyu shuts his mouth in an instant.

“Why do you think it’s a good idea to pick up the shards instead of sweeping them with a broom like any normal person would?” Minghao raised a judgmental brow, face tilting where the broom closet is. Mingyu slowly looks at it before looking at the other sheepishly.

“I’m sorry?” Minghao exhales upon hearing another apology from the other. “Let me help you clean this up.” Mingyu said and was about to walk on the closet when Minghao cuts him. “Leave it.”

“But—” “I said leave it. I’ll clean them myself.” Mingyu pouts and was about to protest but shut his mouth seeing how the other looks at him.

“Okay. Ahm. Sorry again. I’ll go now.” Mingyu says with reluctance, looking at the mess again before walking towards the door and disappears.

And reappears again after just a second, head peeking on the open door with half of his body hidden from the side wall. “Question. Aren’t you Wonwoo’s friend—” Mingyu squeaks upon seeing the other’s sharp glare then disappears again, fast steps echoing on the deserted hallway.

\----

Wonwoo and Minghao is in the pantry. The two of them decided to get snacks since they both have free cut. Minghao is munching on his chips when Wonwoo suddenly talks about yesterday. “Gyu told me about last night.” Minghao groans. He knows the giant will tell his boyfriend.

“My boyfriend is clumsy. We both know it.” Minghao snickers. “I know it does not reason of him ruining your work, but can I ask for you to just, talk to him?”

“It’s not actually about my painting. Yes, I’m surprised at first but I’m privier with him picking up glass shards with his bare hands.” Minghao exhales, offering the chips which Wonwoo answers with a shake of his head, playing with the straw of his drink.

“Gyu can be dumb sometimes.” Minghao snorts. “Him and Junhui have something in common then beside their major.” Wonwoo laughs at that with Minghao following.

Minghao sighs with how the other looks at him after. “Yeah yeah. I’ll talk to him if he approach me.”

“When, he approach you.” Wonwoo says before drinking his iced flavored drink. Minghao simply roll his eyes.

\----

Minghao is talking to Jeonghan on the same room at where the accident happened yesterday when there’s a knock on the already opened door. Mingyu is standing there, lunch bag clutched on his free hand. Minghao is about to head to their practice with Junhui and Hansol earlier when the youngest said he needs to talk to Seungkwan first. So here he is, passing time with Jeonghan with the other two causing chaos on the theater room and Minghao does not have enough energy to deal with it.

Minghao exhales before telling the other to come in. Jeonghan who’s being chatty earlier is now silent, sizing the other with his eyes and raised eyebrow. Mingyu coughs with the attention. Jeonghan squints.

“You’re that idiot’s friend, right?” Mingyu glance at Minghao first before nodding hesitantly. Jeonghan stands up and Minghao tries not to laugh when he saw Mingyu flinch. It sure is an amusing sight with the man of his height. “Then why are you here kid?”

“Ahm. I brought food?” The change is instant. There’s now a smile in Jeonghan before approaching fully the other. “Perfect! I’m hungry.” Mingyu laughs nervously when the other is in front of him. He then gives the bag with Jeonghan rummaging at it on the table as soon as he gets his hands on them.

Mingyu glance at the older first, looking lost before facing Minghao again. “Ahm. I bought---” “baked mac!” Minghao and Mingyu looks at the elder who’s now happily munching on the food.

Mingyu clears his throat. “Yeah, that. To apologize again for yesterday.” Mingyu now have his head bowed. Minghao exhales before standing up on his seat then approach the table. “You brought a lot.” Minghao comments seeing the remaining three stacks of tupperware. Mingyu only smiles at him.

Minghao reach for one then hands them to Mingyu. “Might as well help as finish this.” Mingyu smile broadens then reached for the offered food. Hands brushing which Minghao choose to ignore.

Jeonghan is done with his and the two’s tupperware is halfway empty when the elder speaks up. “Thanks for the food, Mingyu is it?” Mingyu nods with Minghao throwing the other paper napkins seeing the little mess he made with his pants. Mingyu smiles gratefully before placing his food down and starts cleaning the small blob of sauce on his pants.

“I like you.” Jeonghan continues. Mingyu turns to the other as an acknowledgement before taking a large bite. “Are you courting Minghao?” Mingyu chokes. Minghao exhales loudly seeing the bigger mess before patting Mingyu’s back who’s still coughing violently.

“Don’t mind him.” Minghao gives more tissue for the other to use and after some minutes. Mingyu got his bearings back but he’s face is still red for too much coughing. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh well, that’s too bad. You and Hao looks cute together.” Minghao rolls his eyes while Mingyu tries not to cough again.

“Don’t you have a practice to attend to?” Minghao asks the elder. “Don’t you?” Jeonghan asks back with a challenging eyebrow. Minghao simply roll his eyes with Jeonghan giggling after.

“Just kidding. Got to go now kids. Nice meeting you Gyu. We’re friends now.” Mingyu eyes lit up like a child given a candy. Minghao snickers at his comparison.

They talk for a bit, more like talking on Mingyu’s side with Minghao just humming here and there just appease the other when Seokmin appears on the door. “Hey Hao! Junnie said you guys got to go before Soonyoung beat your asses for being late.” Seokmin have his both arms on the door jamb, signature smile on his face. “Oh. Hey I know you!” Seokmin says upon noticing another presence on the room. “Soccer player Kim Mingyu, right?” Mingyu nods, mirroring the other’s blinding smile. “You’re Lee Seokmin. Man, I’ve seen the last play and you guys really did good.” Seokmin is now inside the room, shook Mingyu’s hand then gush about the last season of school.

Minghao sighs and clean up before he gets blinded on how bright the two is. Mingyu helps upon noticing while still talking to Seokmin who now tries to sneak the remaining food to his back. Minghao shakes his head then walks away to throw the trash, creating distance with the two before he decided to include them on his way out.

\----

Wonwoo sighs, feeling extra comfortable on his sleep. Probably because of the coolness the rain brought which he can faintly hears. He turns and stretch his hands in front of him and his hand making contact with a pillow. He pulls it closer and hugs it tightly, planning to continue his sleep when realization hits him.

He scrambles to sit up, look at his side and seeing nothing but pillow and futon. Wonwoo then raises his head, eyes frantically looking around. Bathroom on the left, gray curtain, _paintings_.

Wonwoo groans. “Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semicolon aoty home;run soty.. yes?
> 
> anyway, who are u guys rooting for? ಠ◡ಠ


	5. Light a Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "who r u guys rooting for"  
> "poly"
> 
> you guys... ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)
> 
> anyway, enjoy ;)

“Five days.” Wonwoo mutters after drawing a big circle on the current date with his red pen. He have his calendar app opened on his phone on his other hand. “It’s always the sixth day.” Wonwoo continues with Minghao only humming as an answer. The younger have his head on the table, forehead planted on the surface, breathing getting slow.

The two of them are in the library, with the quiet whir from the air conditioning near them lulling Minghao to sleep. They haven’t got the chance to meet before their first class since they’ve been taken aback with the sudden change again and their top priority was to only get to class on time. They met after when Wonwoo messaged the other, unlocking the phone he had last week and found out the other didn’t change his password. And by the reply from the other from his phone, Minghao figured out his was also the same.

Wonwoo scrunched his nose with the nonexistent response. He leans towards where the other is and pull a bunch of hair he managed to reach from his seat. Minghao let out a pained whimper then raises his head to look at the older. Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung have every right to be scared whenever he looks grumpy exactly with how Minghao is right now.

“Did you realize you just hurt yourself?” Minghao asks while rubbing the sore spot. Wonwoo knows he doesn’t pull that hard, so he just shrugs the other’s dramatics. Minghao continues to pout and was about to plant his face again on the table when Wonwoo reaches out to place his palm in between. He then pushes the other’s head up and shoves the notes he’s been scribbling at since earlier.

Minghao squints at it, fixing his skewed glasses before looking at Wonwoo. “Huh. Every sixth day is that it?” Wonwoo nods, playing with the red pen on his finger.

Minghao stares at it for a while before pushing the notes away then plant his face on his arm this time. Clearly planning to sleep his vacant hours away. Wonwoo sighs before pulling his notes closer, turning its page to check his earlier notes in class.

Half an hour pass. Wonwoo managed to cover five chapters of the sci-fi book he decided to start earlier with the other napping before Minghao moves from his position, eyes squinting at the sudden onslaught of light. The younger sags on his seat, sighing after a satisfying stretch then closes his eyes again. After a full minute, he opens his left eye then his other, slowly. He blinks them a few times before getting used to the light and stare at the guy in front of him. Wonwoo have the book up, perpendicular to the table with his eyes the only thing that can be seen behind.

“I feel so sleepy. Why do I feel sleepy?” Minghao stares at Wonwoo after throwing the question but the older simply turn the page of his book, not offering any response. Minghao smirks at the other’s quiet finger tapping on the book cover on his hand, fully aware with the other’s nervous tick.

“Bet you had a fun night.” Wonwoo’s face doesn’t change but Minghao did not miss the reddening of his cheeks.

Minghao hums, knowing smile plastered on his face. “That’s why I feel tired.” Wonwoo roll his eyes before closing the book gently. But not before tearing a piece of paper from his notebook to act as his bookmark for his last read. “Can we not talk about this.” Wonwoo hushed with Minghao chuckling in front of him.

“It’s just sex, Wonwoo. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Doesn’t mean we can discuss them in the student’s library.” Wonwoo hiss while looking at the student behind the other. Minghao looks back then snickers upon seeing a student hunched on his seat, both ears evidently red. As if realizing he’s being stared at, the student, by the look of his built and books he is carrying is a freshman, grab all his things on the table messily then bolts out of the door. Minghao chuckles on his seat.

Wonwoo shakes his head before placing the book neatly on his bag, mentally noting to log it for hire on their way outside. He’s about to ask the other for early lunch when Soonyoung suddenly appeared, taking the available seat beside Minghao then he felt a sudden presence beside him. He glances at his side to see a grinning Junhui. Minghao is now on what it’s look like, a one-sided conversation with Soonyoung with the latter ranting about something about his first class with Minghao looking at the other with vacant eyes, offering a nod here and there.

“Hey Wonwoo.” Wonwoo looks at Junhui and saw him looking in front, polite smile plastered on his face. He then realized he’s not the one being addressed to. Minghao flinch when Wonwoo nudge his foot under the table and sees Junhui looking at him. It took him a minute before greeting the other, enthusiasm the same as whenever it’s exam day to which equates to nothing. Wonwoo saw a slight raised of both Junhui’s eyebrows, probably feeling awkward but then the older shrugs lightly then looks at him this time. The other have his right arm on the back seat of the chair with the other on the table, both legs on the side facing Wonwoo.

“I’m here to tell you something.” Wonwoo raised a questioning brow at Junhui and asked what it is. Junhui didn’t offer a reply and instead beckons the other closer with his hands. Wonwoo scrunched his face at first before leaning sideward to Junhui, face towards Soonyoung and Minghao with the latter looking curiously at them. As the seconds pass by with Junhui mumbling something to his ears, lips brushing softly at his ear, the heat spreads on his face in sync with how Minghao’s smile broadens as if knowing what the older is saying to him. Soonyoung also looked at where Wonwoo and Junhui is upon noticing his best friend not listening to him.

“What do you say?” Junhui asks after creating a little distance between them. Wonwoo blinks a few times before coughing awkwardly. “Can’t. Wonwoo and I have plans.” Minghao raises an amusing brow.

“Oh. Do we?” Minghao answered, laughing internally upon seeing Wonwoo looking at him curiously and seeing his face getting more dangerously red beside the older. Minghao giggles hearing Soonyoung yelp beside him. Wonwoo probably planned to kick him under the table but managed to kick Soonyoung instead.

“Aw. Hao!” Soonyoung whines, pout on his face. Wonwoo mumbles a half ass apology while still glaring at Minghao. Junhui is just on the side, confuse with all of it. Minghao clears his throat before deciding to help the other seeing Wonwoo might burst any time now.

“Right. Sorry Junhui. It slipped my mind but we indeed, have something to do after this.” The other’s name on how Wonwoo would have call him now easily slipping out of his mouth. Junhui let out a short _oh_ before nodding, smile blooms on his face with how the other acknowledged him unlike earlier.

“Sure Wonwoo. You guys do your thing.” Junhui said with Minghao returning the smile. Junhui then turns to Wonwoo again. “Maybe next time.” Wonwoo coughs with Soonyoung making a disgusted face in front of them.

“Can you guys not?” Soonyoung grumbles. Minghao snorts then slides a comment. “You just wish it’s you and Ji.” Soonyoung chokes on nothing.

“Wha—I did not!” Soonyoung denies which got looks from the neighboring table because of the volume of his voice. Soonyoung mumbles a lot of sorrys around then leans closer to Minghao after. “Won! It’s supposed to be our secret!” Soonyoung hissed. Minghao glance at him judgingly before looking in front with Soonyoung following. There’s a deadpanned look in Junhui and Wonwoo.

“How—You guys knew?” Soonyong whispers, eyes darting around as if checking if the man in their conversation will suddenly appears when the other clearly told Soonyoung earlier he’ll be packed with classes and essays. Wonwoo just sighs wtih Junhui shaking his head, both not bothering to offer an answer. Soonyoung then starts talking to himself. _Since when. Omygahd who else knew?_

Minghao laughs quietly, planning to answer _all_ but decides against it when their dance captain was clearly stressed about it.

There’s a sudden soft chime with Junhui getting his phone from his pocket. Wonwoo sees the older tapping some reply before the other pockets his phone again. “Guess I’ll just make myself useful for our project then.” Minghao snorts which got a look from Junhui.

“Go.” Wonwoo says, getting the attention of Junhui again. The older nods before standing, offering a smile to Wonwoo and Soonyoung before petting Wonwoo’s head and start his walk towards the exit door.

\-----

“Guys.” Soonyoung called the attention of them all after his phone call outside. They are currently on break after an hour of practice. Chan and Junhui is doing some weird singing game while Hansol and Wonwoo is on the side with the younger telling something with exaggerated gestures which pull a smile from Wonwoo.

“Got a call from Dance Dep head. Apparently, one group of seniors pull out on the showcase, saying they’re fully loaded and all with school things and Mr. Choi thinks of giving us the time slot and I said yes.” The reaction was mixed from surprised to happy to worry. “I know this dance is already taking up our time, but I think it’ll be a great opportunity.” Wonwoo sighs from his seat. Expect his best friend to attain for the best. He worries on how to manage his time if they’ll be adding another routine.

“I know. It’s just a month before the showcase but I believe in you guys. I mean, _you_ guys.” Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows seeing Soonyoung looking at him and Junhui. He’s about to ask but the older beats him to it.

Soonyoung smiles at the question of Junhui then turns to him. “Hao. Remember the one you recommended before? When were still brainstorming on what to do?” Wonwoo gulps, thinking hard if Minghao might have slipped something about another thing on dance but came up blank. Wonwoo just nods for the heck of it.

“I think Junhui and you should do it. You two will nail it.” Soonyoung is now smiling at them with a proud look. Chan’s mouth is open in astonishment before smiling widely then clap once. “Right! The one you mentioned before. I think it’ll suit you guys.” Hansol is smiling too, nudging Wonwoo with his shoulders from his seat. Wonwoo looks at Junhui then finds the other smiling at him. “If he wants to.”

Wonwoo’s hands are getting clammy with all the attention but basing on the others’ expressions, it shouldn’t be that bad. Wonwoo gulps before nodding. Soonyoung’s smiles broadens, eyes disappearing into a slit.

Wonwoo excuses himself for short bathroom break after some encouraging talk from their dance captain with his phone clutched tightly on his hand. Once out in the hallway, he slid his thumb across his name and wait for the other to pick up, foot tapping unconsciously on the ground. The moment his call was answered, he launched into telling about the discussion earlier. Biting his lips as nervous habit thinking his decision in agreeing might be the opposite on what Minghao wants.

There’s a silence from the other end which makes Wonwoo more nervous. “Hey. Did I did right on agreeing? Are you angry? Say something.” There’s a brief noise before the other answer. “Sorry. Just, caught me off guard. That’s fucking amazing Wonwoo.” Wonwoo sags in relief upon hearing the other’s tone. “Do you know how big this is? There’ll be scouts there and getting a time slot on it is already a deal but now we have our own? Wow.” Wonwoo begins to smile when the other starts ranting.

“Actually, I’m surprised Cap’ didn’t took the slot? I mean, I know he have his own composition hidden somewhere.” Wonwoo smiles at that.

After some minute, they agreed to meet tomorrow for Minghao to discuss everything to Wonwoo so he can pass them to Junhui. It’s a good coincidence since it’ll be the weekend. They’ll have plenty of time. “If your calculation earlier is correct, we’ll be in our own’s body on the day of showcase.” Wonwoo breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Basing on the excited tone of the other, Wonwoo plans to do his best and not fuck it up even though he’ll only be at the practice part.

They said their goodbye with Wonwoo smiling at the chirpy tone of Minghao. He notes the event on his phone’s calendar before walking his way back inside.

\-----

Minghao spent his whole Saturday with Wonwoo, explaining everything and letting the other hear the song in the solace of his own room. Wonwoo feels his body getting tired with just watching the demo dance video. Minghao dismiss it and eagerly discuss how the dance should play out. Wonwoo got some injuries with simply trying out some of the moves with Minghao just laughing at him on the side. The noise of Wonwoo plopping his butt not so gently on the floor several times might have been heard downstairs since Minghao’s mother had knocked on the door once, asking if everything is okay with a suspicious glance darting between them.

“You kids. I don’t want to do the talk but please, tone it down. We don’t want your father wondering what you guys are up to and do the talk himself, do you?” The lady didn’t wait for an answer and just threw them a warning look before closing the door behind herself, leaving the two on a total silence.

It took Wonwoo a minute to process the statement and understand why Minghao is laughing. Pits of laughter coming out from the younger’s mouth with his hand clutching his stomach.

“What the fuck. Please tell me I misunderstand what she meant.” Wonwoo asks but Minghao is still busy laughing at the corner of the bed. Wonwoo march towards it and reach for the nearby pillow then throws it to the younger’s face. Minghao let out an _oomf_ then Wonwoo heard another series of giggles muffled by the pillow.

“I’m not even the son but I’m the one being ashamed of it. Why don’t you have any shame.” Wonwoo scowls, seating opposite of the other. Minghao removes the pillow on his face then face Wonwoo. His hair messy and broad smile plastered on his face. Wonwoo roll his eyes before plopping himself on the bed, sighing in the process.

“Stay for dinner.” Wonwoo says, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. “Can’t.” Wonwoo glance at the other’s response. Minghao simply shows him the message from Mingyu. Wonwoo hums then nods before pulling himself up, planning to walk the other outside.

“I actually want to ask something.” Wonwoo pause on his walk upon hearing the other speak. Seeing Minghao like he does not have any plan to stand up yet, he plops back to his previous position carelessly. “What is it?”

“Mingyu’s parents are visiting, for real this time. I mean tomorrow.” Wonwoo hums. Minghao leans his back on the headboard, hands playing with the phone. “Just want to ask, you know, how are they?” Wonwoo caught up the nervous tone of the other even if Minghao tries to hide it with his straight face.

“They don’t like me for Mingyu.” Wonwoo starts, face serious. “They even offered me money once. Just to break up with him.” He adds, then looks at the other. Minghao’s eyes are slightly large, gulping while looking at Wonwoo. It’s Wonwoo’s turn to burst into pits of laughter. Upon realizing he’s been played at, Minghao roll his eyes before smacking the other with the thick futon near him.

“You should have seen your face.” Wonwoo laughs more before sitting up properly, legs crossed and now fully facing the younger. “Sorry to disappoint but my life is not some tv drama.” Wonwoo snickers seeing the small glare Minghao threw him. “Just be yourself. They’re great people.” Wonwoo finally smiles, toning down Minghao nerves for tomorrow. Minghao nods before saying he needs to go. Wonwoo roll the futon around himself like a cocoon and mumbling something for the other to just see himself out.

Minghao messes with the other to walk him outside cue to mini fight before Wonwoo sighs when Minghao managed to drag him out of the bed. Minghao smiles triumphally then starts dragging the other downstairs.

\-----

“Love.” Minghao was broken out from his reverie when he heard the other calls. He didn’t notice he’s been staring at the wardrobe for a while now. “I know this kind of things make you uncomfortable. But please, maybe not for me but for Mom and Dad?” The two elders must be great people then when the other uses them as a reason. Wonwoo must adore them.

Mingyu might think he’s overthinking with him just staring blankly at the row of clothes, but the truth is, he doesn’t know what to wear since Wonwoo failed to mention where they usually have dinner with Mingyu’s parents. Minghao realize he’ll not have any progress and he hates being late so instead of continue wondering, he decides to just ask.

“Oh. The usual.” Mingyu answers, looking at him intently as if waiting for something. The confusion must be evident on his face so Mingyu mentions the diner’s name with a hint of confusion and hesitation. Minghao’s eyes enlarged upon hearing the name.

_Damn. They must be really loaded then._

Minghao schools his face into an easy one, trying to hide his fascination and excitement. He just hums before rummaging to Wonwoo’s racks of clothes which is not much wide in variety in the first place. But Minghao is sure he can pull something off to make himself somewhat decent enough to set foot on the said diner.

Mingyu scrunched his face in confusion upon not hearing anything from the older. He just shrugs and decides to call his parents, leaving the other on his own.

Minghao fix his belt for the last time before taking a final look of himself on the mirror. He smiles upon seeing how good he looks. Or should he say, how good Wonwoo looks. He paired his black button up top with an equally dark pants which accentuated his hips. He use some hair spray to brush his hair back a little with his forehead now slightly on display. Minghao smirks at himself with seeing Wonwoo smirking back from the reflection. He took a deep breath once more before heading outside the bedroom.

To put it simply, it looks like Mingyu likes how his boyfriend look. Basing on how open mouthed he is right now while his eyes not leaving the other’s approaching figure even for just a second. Minghao smirks to himself, feeling accomplished before letting out a smile.

“Let’s go mister.” Minghao says while pushing the other’s jaw close. He’s about to reach for his shoes when the same hands he used earlier was being pulled. He then find himself now facing Mingyu with a very little distance between them. Minghao gulps seeing how unrelenting the other looks at him.

Minghao laughs awkwardly when he sees the other glance at his lips. “We should go. We don’t want to be late.” Minghao can still feel the stare even if he’s busy tying the thin thread of his chosen black shoes. When he got up and turns, he’s right. Mingyu is still looking at him and Minghao wants to get out of there before his mind gets clouded with something that he’s been trying hard to cage in. Especially realizing how the other looks good right now with his black shirt tucked in slacks on the same shade with the tux hanging on his arms.

“Let’s go?” Minghao asks which breaks Mingyu from his trance. He sees the other shakes his head before closing the door behind them once they are outside.

When they arrived at the place, Minghao compose himself and try not to ogle. The place is full of fancy things and fancy looking people with its high ceilings, gigantic chandelier and pricey looking carpet which Minghao even feels guilty on stepping into. He had a gist of Wonwoo’s boyfriend being rich, seeing some branded things of the other and from some of the stories Wonwoo shared to him. But he’s not expecting the other to be rich rich. _Crazy Rich Asians_. Minghao snorts with his thought which got a look from the man manning the entrance.

Minghao coughs before looking at Mingyu again where the other is talking to the lady on the entrance. “Mr. and Mrs. Kim has not arrived yet but let me show you to your reserved room.” Mingyu nods politely while Minghao smiles awkwardly how the lady bows before turning to walk wherever the mentioned reserved room is. Wonwoo might say his life is not like some tv drama but Minghao thinks otherwise. Especially seeing the room they’re going to eat at. It looks like the room where some politician discuss on how to destroy everyone’s lives especially the protagonist’s life.

Once they’re seated, Mingyu shrugs his tux off before taking the other’s hand. Minghao is busy inspecting the bottles of condiments on the table to care. After some minutes, the door opens once again with two elders now entering the door. Mingyu stands, pulling the other up with their connected hands. Minghao is surprised at first but get his bearings after seeing the people in front.

“Mom! Dad!” It’s like some illusion was shattered when Mingyu let go of his hand then runs towards the two elders who’s smiling adoringly to a giant man in front of them. Minghao chuckles to himself when the other stepped into his mother’s dress almost causing the lady to trip but thankful to his father’s fast reflex, he managed to outright his son and his wife.

Minghao remembers Wonwoo saying to just enojy, so he wills himself to relax before greeting the two elders. The woman extends his arms for a hug which Minghao is happy to oblige with Mingyu’s father patting him on his back gently as a greeting.

After settling themselves on their designated seats, the foods flows in as if the crews are watching from somewhere. Minghao’s mouth waters seeing all the food on the table. As the table gets full, and so does their conversation with Mingyu’s parents catching up with whatever is happening to their son and occasionally some questions directed to Minghao which he answers on his best ability with the knowledge he has now about Wonwoo.

“Wine?” Mingyu’s mother asks in general. His husband already ordered himself a bottle of his favorite scotch so Minghao assumed the question is more directed to him and Mingyu. He can see on his peripheral vision the other is throwing him uneasy looks. _Maybe I’ll get into the root of this issue someday. But for now…_

Minghao politely nods then throws the lady a smile. Minghao felt a hand intertwining to his. He glance to his side and sees Mingyu smiles at him, looking pleased and satisfied. Minghao squeeze his hands for some reassurance before looking at Mingyu’s father in front when he heard the man ask him about school.

The bottle is almost finished by the time the two elders said they should head back since it’s kind of a long drive home from there. The two walk the elders out with Mingyu’s mother smooching Minghao on the cheeks and the two men laughing at the back. Minghao laughs himself, before holding the lady’s hand politely and escort her to the waiting car.

When the car is gone, Mingyu reach for his hand again and pulls him inside. Discussing to the staff about something Minghao didn’t even bother to know and decided to finish the bottle of wine instead. He’s not going to waste even just a drop because he know how expensive that was. With seeing them on the wine store which where he visit occasionally which he managed to sweet-talk his mother into buying one for special occasions. That, and because he just simply love it.

The smile on Mingyu’s hasn’t left, from the restaurant even on their walk towards their unit which somehow pleases Minghao for a reason.

Minghao walks towards the bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights before unbuttoning his top. Feeling hot with all the alcohol he had consumed. He didn’t notice how much he had drunk that night which came crashing into him upon feeling the comfort of the back seat of the taxi earlier which made him realize he’s feeling dizzy whenever he moves.

He managed to throw the polo somewhere before plopping himself on the bed. He groans before fumbling with his pants to remove them and probably sleep the night off when he suddenly felt a pair of hands helping him. He scrunched his eyebrows before lifting his head to peek.

Mingyu is helping him removing his pants. He managed to pull the zipper all the way down then carefully pull the pants off. Minghao then feels his socks being removed before feeling his torso being lifted to get into bed too. Minghao sighs contentedly before crawling his way on his side of the bed which pulls a chuckle from Mingyu with how funny he looks.

Mingyu then moves to undress himself, deciding to start with his socks first with his hand leaning on the bed as support when Minghao pulled the futon resulting to Mingyu stumbling from his stand and ending up on top of him. They both laugh at it for a minute then stops upon realizing how close they are. Minghao didn’t know who leaned in first but he finds himself responding to the needy kiss from Mingyu, grunting when the other bit his lips making him open his mouth slightly. Mingyu takes it as an opportunity to dive his tongue inside, tasting how sweet the bottle of wine is earlier.

Minghao mewls when Mingyu moves on top of him, the other’s thigh brushing to his occurring problem. Mingyu sucks his bottom lip shortly before moving his mouth down to his neck, sucking and kissing wherever his mouth managed to latch on. Minghao let out a satisfied sigh when Mingyu kiss his collarbone gently.

It’s an electrifying feeling, making his body jolt when there’s a sudden hand on his hips, dangerously close to the tent of his boxer. An electrifying feeling that managed to wake him up. Minghao bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when the other’s mouth decided to leave a mark on his chest, moving his hands to the other’s chest before pushing him away.

Their breathings are ragged, Mingyu’s hair which is neat before is now a mess surely because of Minghao’s ministration earlier. “We should stop.” Minghao says, trying to steady his voice. Mingyu looks at him with pure want, but nod, nonetheless. They look at each other for a moment before Mingyu leans to kiss him gently then moves to his side. Minghao exhales, staring at the ceiling before feeling himself getting pulled closer to the other. Mingyu snakes his hands on the other’s waist, burying his face on his hair.

Minghao wants to escape, wants to run to the bathroom and probably beat himself up for a reason his drunk mind couldn’t get a hold of to. But before he even came into a decision, he feels himself slipping into unconsciousness with the other’s hold tightening on his waist.

\----

Wonwoo is bored. He’s not in the mood to read right now since he’s almost done with the book. All Minghao’s assignments and paper works are all done and sorted on the study table for classes tomorrow. He’s so bored to the point he’s now opening the front gate of the Wen household. He exchanged messages earlier with Junhui thinking he could pass time with the other’s game consoles but Junhui shortly replied _‘can’t. currently dying but u can come over’_. Wonwoo scrunched his face upon reading it but decided to go and see for himself.

He had closed the door behind him and walk towards the common room. He then see Junhui slumped on the ground with a bunch of books and notebooks scattered on the lowered table. There’s a pen between the other’s pouted lips and nose, eyebrows scrunched with his bangs bunched in a ponytail Wonwoo admits to himself is cute. Junhui is on a comfortable set of clothes. Wonwoo walked towards the other and seats opposite him which got the attention of Junhui.

“You said you’re dying.” Wonwoo asks while looking around the table. He smiles upon realizing he’s not the only one who’s fond on doodling his notes with cats.

“Ofcourse. You’re here just to see that.” Wonwoo snorts with the sad tone of the other. Junhui is pouting with the earlier pen now on his hand. He then grab one of the opened workbooks near him.

“I’m stuck at math. Been trying to solve this problem for an hour now. It’s getting frustrating to be honest. You know the frustration when you’re so hard and you just want release.” Wonwoo sighs with the other’s comparison. He turn the pages of the one on his hand, looking on what module they are in.

“I can help you finish.” Wonwoo offers then glance up. Junhui is sporting a shit eating grin. Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows. “The assignment Junhui.”

“Aw. I’m up to the other thing too, if you want.” Wonwoo crumpled the scratch paper near him and throw it to Junhui’s face who just laugh at the attack. Junhui then pull his earlier spread legs and motion for the other to take the space beside him. Wonwoo stands and take the seat, bringing the workbook with him.

“Since when you’re good at math? Thought you hate it?” Junhui asks, scooting closer to Wonwoo to get a look at what the other reading.

“I hate the teacher, not the subject.” Junhui’s mouth forms into a silent _ah._ “Well the teacher said the feeling is mutual.” Junhui laughs with his statement while Wonwoo simply shakes his head. Before even starting, Junhui told him to wait before standing and walks towards the kitchen. He then came back a minute later with a bag of jellies on hand.

Junhui tears the plastic wrapper messily then offers it to Wonwoo. “Snacks?”

Wonwoo looks at the offered food then to Junhui who’s grinning like a child. “Nice choice of snacks. Very adult like.” He then laughs at the offended look of Junhui. “This is a delicacy of any age.” Wonwoo laughs a little more before getting one for himself.

Wonwoo did pass time with Junhui but with a different way comparing to what he’s thinking earlier. Junhui is a good learner, he observed. Once he got the whole idea of the topic, he’ll be able to solve the problems continuously. He asked for help on some but still managed to finish all of them with mostly his effort. Wonwoo finds himself smiling whenever the other celebrates with every correct answer he got. Doing some dance on his seat with his cute little ponytail bouncing.

With assignments done and notes sorted on the side, they are now on some kind of game where Wonwoo throws a jelly snack upwards with Junhui trying to catch them. And with every fail attempt he got, Wonwoo will flick the other’s forehead. As of now, he managed to do it only once since the other is good with catching the jellies.

Seeing Junhui smugly chewing with a challenging eyebrow raised, Wonwoo realized he’ll probably be rolling his eyes with just the mere idea of playing this with his friends. Reasoning about the childishness of it all and get back to his book with Jihoon agreeing with him but indulge Soonyoung at the end.

Wonwoo is about to throw another piece when there’s a sudden call from the stair. Junhui’s mother appeared from her nap.

“Men Junfei. Is that what I think it is?” Wonwoo then sees Junhui trying to hide the pack of jellies behind the stacks of books on the table.

“What did I say about junk foods before dinner?” There’s a resigned tone from Junhui’s mother but still with a hint of endearment.

“Ma. It’s not a junk food.” Junhui defends while rolling the wrapper into a neat one. Wonwoo smiles at the pout on the other’s face.

“Haoie. Stay for dinner, okay?” Wonwoo looks at the elder upon hearing he’s been addressed to. He easily agreed seeing the adorning smile the lady throws him which he reciprocates. He then adds he just need to inform his parents.

“Do you need help in shouting at the other house?” Junhui asks which got a look from his mother.

“We are not cave people young man. There’s a phone for a reason.” Junhui chuckles at that before gesturing to Wonwoo where the phone was. After a short conversation on the phone, he ends the call with a reminder from Minghao’s mother to wash the dishes at least. Wonwoo smiles at the stern tone of the elder.

Upon entering the kitchen, he took the seat opposite to Junhui’s mother since he knows the other will take the middle one.

“Great timing. There’s some left-over fish fillet so I reheated some. I was actually planning to cook another bacth and bring it to you guys, but I’ve been swamped with homework, as you have seen.” Junhui said before placing the steaming plate of dish on the table. Junhui’s mother smiles adoringly at his son after thanking him.

Wonwoo should have reconsidered the offer for dinner. He gulps, thinking of possible reason to bail out. “Haoie, is there any problem?” Wonwoo curses to himself for not hiding his discomfort better. “Is it not to your liking?” The lady adds. Junhui is also looking at him.

Wonwoo plans to tell the truth, or half of it. Saying he’s not feeling seafoods for tonight but the glee and excitement on Junhui earlier waver his decision. That, and it would simply be rude.

“No. I ah, just remember a schoolwork I haven’t done yet. But no worries, it’s not urgent or anything.” Wonwoo wills himself to smile.

The lady returns it before offering the utensils to Wonwoo which he reached with a thanks. The glee is back on Jinhui’s face. “It’s a new recipe and I actually like it. That’s why I want you to try it out.” Junhui is placing two pieces of it on Wonwoo’s plate while saying that.

Wonwoo gulps nervously before slicing a small piece to eat. He force himself to smile while chewing the food seeing how Junhui is watching his reaction. He’s planning to swallow it fast, indigestion be damn. But finds himself slowing down, savoring the fish meat. His prejudice and dislike with seafoods completely forgotten while taking another bite, a large one this time. _This is good._

It must be evident on his expression since Junhui claps his hands then bows like a chef on a cooking show. His mother chuckles a little on his side with Wonwoo snorting. They start their dinner officially when Junhui took his seat, offering foods to Wonwoo he boast is his original recipe.

Wonwoo finds himself eating more seafoods more than he had eaten on his entire life, fully enjoying dinner with Junhui and his mom.

\-----

Then came morning, the hell month officially starting for Wonwoo and Minghao. The upcoming days will probably be a pain in the ass, and in the back, literally. Just thinking of the school loads considering their two majors gives them a headache and adding the practice to their problems. But seeing how the fate hates them and still being stuck on their predicament, they decided to just deal with it.

Junhui informed him earlier through text he had already booked the practice room they are using for an hour after their teams’ practice. Wonwoo is busy going over the details on his head, getting the things needed on his bag while the other fetch some water for them.

He heard the door close behind him. He turns and sees Junhui placing the two jugs of water on the side. “Help me untangle this.” Wonwoo says, face contorted in a concentrated one. Wonwoo hears the nearing footsteps then felt the other’s presence in front of him.

Junhui takes the other end of the thread. “Didn’t know you’re into this Hao.” Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion. “So, where do I tie you up?” Junhui is holding the garter up, grinning with his eyes glinting. It took seconds for Wonwoo to realize what the other meant. He feels his face heat up but then punch Junhui’s arms repeatedly to hide it.

“Can’t you talk like a normal person?” Wonwoo asks with another punch. Junhui continue with his laughing, now holding the other’s wrist to stop the attacks. Wonwoo is glaring at the other. “How about I choke you with this.” Junhui giggles, not planning to let the other go with how Wonwoo is trying to wiggle his arms out.

“Okay. Sorry.” Junhui sighs before gently letting go of his hands. Wonwoo glares one last time before pulling the thread, tidying it up after untangling it. “But what is that for.”

“It’s for our dance.” Wonwoo said before walking to his bag to get his notes with Junhui following behind. They spent their scheduled hour discussing it with Junhui asking questions and suggesting something every now and then which Wonwoo jotting it down, with the thought of discussing the information with Minghao.

The next day, Junhui and Wonwoo is busy discussing the routine when there’s a knock on the door. They are the only two left in the practice room with their other friends gone since minutes ago. Wonwoo walks towards the door to open it fully knowing who it is.

Junhui’s face lit up upon seeing who was at the door. “Wonwoo! Hello.” Junhui walks towards the two while smiling at the newcomer. Minghao greets the other with a small smile. Wonwoo invites Minghao inside with Junhui just looking confuse at the two. Minghao took the space on the corner, placing his bag beside him.

Wonwoo decides to enlighten Junhui, seeing the other throwing Minghao polite smile but still looks confuse all in all. “Ahm. Wonwoo’s just here to pass time, if it’s okay.” Wonwoo turns to the man in discussion and see the other with a blank look on his face. Wonwoo shakes his head internally before adding. “Another set of eyes would be good, don’t you think? To check our progress.” Junhui nods understandingly.

“I’ll just use the restroom real quick.” Wonwoo says before leaving the two on their own. He’s not worried leaving Minghao with Junhui since if someone will know better how Junhui’s mind works, it’ll be him.

After his short trip to the bathroom, he came back with Junhui awkwardly fiddling the garter with Minghao using his phone looking unbothered. Upon seeing him enter, Junhui stands on his seat and approaches him.

“You should be a good influence on your friends, Haohao.” Wonwoo gives the other an offending look even though the other is not really pertaining to him. “Last time I’m with Wonwoo, you know, in our house. He’s really friendly and nice to me but now…” Junhui glance back making Wonwoo do the same. “…I kinda vibe you to him.” Minghao is reading something on his phone, looking unimpressed before typing fast then throwing the phone to his bag then smile triumphally when it lands perfectly. Wonwoo snickers at that. Junhui gave him a look. “I’m serious. I want to befriend him but with how he looks right now…” Wonwoo shakes his head, laughing a little before telling the other they should start. Wonwoo clearly heard the other sighs dramatically.

As minutes pass, Wonwoo can feel his body getting more tired, sweats accumulating on his neck down to his back and chest, soaking his shirt in the process. Junhui is not different. The other is heaving while executing the moves but looks determined to perfect them before the practice ends. It always amaze Wonwoo how the dance team looks whenever they’re practicing. It gives him energy to push through even his subconscious mind screams at him to take a rest.

Minghao is throwing some comments and suggestion here and there, in which is the original reason why he’s in the practice room in the first place. There are moments where Junhui throws some inside joke where Minghao’s the one who laughed instead of Wonwoo who didn’t get the reference at all which pulled a confused look from Junhui. But the other look pleased nonetheless with the thought that he made Wonwoo smile.

“You have sharp eyes. You could have made the dance team.” Junhui observes, smiling to where Minghao is while wiping his face with a hand towel.”With years of being friends with Soonyoung, I assume?” Minghao simply shrug with Wonwoo snorting. Good thing Junhui didn’t heard him.

There’s a sudden sound of phone going off. Minghao scrambles to get the phone from the bag and answers the call. Wonwoo is watching the entire time with Minghao glancing at him, fully knowing who’s at the other end. By the sound of it, Minghao is instructing who’s on the other end on how to get to the practice room.

Not a minute later, there’s another knock which Junhui answers with being the nearest on the door. Junhui opens the door then they see Mingyu with his arms up, mid-way knock. Junhui blinks with Mingyu blinking back. Minghao sighs seeing the two just staring at each other. He then stands and approach Wonwoo.

“We got to go.” Wonwoo nods, telling the other to be safe on their way home. The two was broken from their weird reverie when Minghao approached them.

“Ah. Yeah. Good to go?” Mingyu asks with Minghao simply nodding as an answer. Mingyu took a step back, planning to start their walk when he sees the other person inside the room. “Oh. Hey Minghao!” Mingyu waves excitedly. Wonwoo snickers to himself with how his boyfriend look before grinning and waves back.

When the two was gone, Junhui still have his wondering look while closing the door. “Ah! I knew he’s familiar.” Wonwoo flinched slightly with Junhui’s sudden loud voice. The other have his left hand closed in fist on top of his open palm. “He’s the guy with the guy who you drag away that one time, right?” Wonwoo looks at the other, clearly amused with Junhui’s thinking face. “Come to think of it. That guy is Wonwoo!” Junhui adds looking satisfied like he had solved some mystery.

“You realize all I get from what you said is ‘guy’.” Junhui pouts, clearly aware the other is teasing him. Wonwoo laughs before telling the other they should pack up.

The following weeks has been a challenge. A challenge to the point Minghao just want to slump on the floor and wail about life in general but Wonwoo drags him and stop him from embarrassing himself, more like himself. Wonwoo is now confuse too. With all the changing of bodies, it’s like the two is taking up double major which really stresses them both. Minghao rants with the paper works being a Literature Major with Wonwoo trying hard to process the very complicated modules handed out to them. They’re always with each other, sans the sleep time which is now getting shorter.

Their weekdays are full of schoolworks and after practice while their weekend were filled with extra polishing for Wonwoo with Minghao teaching him the routine. They won’t separate their ways until they perfected the steps which reached to the point of them raising their voice to each other. The stress and pressure catching up.

“Won. Just, the movement should be to your left then right after two seconds. Two. Don’t move your hands that fast.” Minghao says exasperatedly.

“Well I’m sorry for not being always in timed. I’m fucking trying.” Wonwoo bites back, glaring at the speaker in front. Minghao shuts his eyes before exhaling loudly. He then took a seat on the couch, dragging Wonwoo by hips with him. Wonwoo was surprised at first but then plops himself beside the other.

There’s short silence before Minghao apologize for being strict. Wonwoo exhales before offering his own. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Understandable. I’m almost breathing down your neck.” Wonwoo scoffs before looking at the other. “Understandable.” Wonwoo mimics which pulls a laugh form the other. “This is a huge thing for you. For the team. And I’m not planning to mess it up.” Wonwoo adds. Minghao’s face is forming into a teasing one. “Cheesy.” Wonwoo roll his eyes before facing front, blankly staring at the black screen of the television. “But thank you, really.” Wonwoo smiles upon hearing it.

There was a time Junhui suggested on practicing even on weekend which cause Wonwoo to panic shortly thinking he already have the weekends with Minghao. But the hopeful gaze from the other broke his stand resulting with now, with Junhui seating on Minghao’s couch with the younger’s parents out.

It was a day when Minghao and Wonwoo was on their own bodies. Wonwoo was saved from practice but not from schoolwork which is the reason of him being there in the first place. He’s just planning to stay in Minghao’s room to work with his papers and leave the two downstairs to practice but a man needs to drink. He walks his way down to fetch himself a glass of water.

“Hey Wonwoo!” Junhui greets upon seeing him standing near the stairs. Wonwoo smiles and greets back before asking where Minghao is.

“Taking a call outside.” Wonwoo nods before continuing his journey to the kitchen. He contemplates for a while before bringing the pitch of water and two glasses with him then walks to where the other is.

“You might be thirsty.” Wonwoo coughs seeing Junhui looking a little taken aback. “Thanks.” Wonwoo simply nods when Junhui smiles at him. He’s planning to run upstairs after his drink to save himself from shame thinking how it would probably looks weird with him offering drinks to Junhui as if his on his own house with the fact that Junhui has been friends longer with Minghao and probably more familiar with the house.

His plan was destroyed when Junhui starts small talk with Wonwoo reluctantly answering, accepting his fate. He slowly relaxes as their conversation goes by, the earlier thought now slipping away.

Wonwoo is chuckling with Junhui’s resigned look from one of his stories when he feels the phone on his pocket vibrates. He offered an apologetic smile before reaching for it. It’s a message from Mingyu asking what time he’ll be home. Wonwoo types a reply, lowly humming the song that he’s been hearing for weeks. He pockets his phone again after then looks up. Junhui is looking at him with amusement.

“You and Hao are really close, huh.” Wonwoo tilts his head, confused with the observation. “It’s like, you’re integrating into one. He’s getting your habit. I’ve seen him do that before.” Wonwoo is not even aware he’s drumming his fingers to his lips which he admittedly is a habit of him. “Which is not bad. Just an observation.” Junhui hastily adds upon seeing the slight panic on the other’s face.

Wonwoo was saved from explaining when Minghao came, looking at them back and forth. Wonwoo said he’ll go back with his paper works, smiling to Junhui and throwing Minghao a look before running upstairs.

There was also a time when Wonwoo wondered how Minghao’s mind really works just like how he wonder Junhui’s. They’re at the pantry, a week where their souls were interchanged. Minghao is munching on his fries with Wonwoo drinking his carton milk.

“I know we said not to talk about these kinds of things.” Wonwoo looks up from his phone upon hearing the other. “But I can feel Mingyu is sulking with me not putting out.” Wonwoo chokes. “Or technically, you not putting out.” Minghao gestures to Wonwoo with his dipped French fries. “But don’t worry I told him next week.” Minghao said then happily munch the said fries on his hand.

Wonwoo wipes the non-existent spilled milk around his mouth before looking absurdly at Minghao. “Did you just sheduled my…” Minghao snickers not hearing the other finish. “Funny. He said the same thing.” Wonwoo throws the other a look which Minghao answers with a shrug before offering the other his greasy fries.

In time with the upcoming showcase, the regional sportsfest was only two weeks away from it which made Mingyu as busy as Wonwoo. He’s thankful for the times Minghao was able to cook dinner when Mingyu can’t, with the extra practice their coach has been putting them into.

In days they are in their own body, Minghao finds himself some free times to just empty his mind with the use of paint brush and wild imagination. He’s on his usual room, preparing the things he needed but then got startled when he suddenly saw someone at the window, crazily waving at him. It took him a few moments before realizing it’s Mingyu. Minghao walks towards the window when the other gestures on the lock.

“Hi!” Mingyu greets when Minghao managed to unlock it. Minghao place both of his hands on the windowsill then greets the other back. “We just had a meeting in one the rooms and I just want to check if you’re here.” Mingyu said then gestures to Minghao animatedly which pulls a chuckle from him.

“Mingyu!” The two look at where the hushed call came from. It’s Seungcheol. The other is looking around before running to where his tall friend is. “What are you doing here? Let’s go!” Seungcheol’s face looks like screaming but his voice is low.

“I just want to say hi to Minghao.” Mingyu answers, peeking behind Minghao when Seungcheol did, looks like looking for something. The older stance looks like he’s ready to bolt any second which amuses Minghao.

“Right. Hello Minghao.” Seungcheol smiles friendly enough which made Minghao remember how hostile the other is the first time he came looking for Mingyu accidentally. He offered a smile before secretly kicking the bucket near his foot which is hidden to the players’ line of sight.

Minghao stifles his laugh when Seungcheol jumps with Mingyu flinching. “What. What was that. I think we better go before it come and sees us.” Minghao snickers upon hearing how the older refer his friend as a thing. Seungcheol pulls Mingyu’s arm before running while half crouching, trying to hide himself on the line of vision of the row of windows of the building.

Mingyu turns and waves animatedly at Minghao before running fully, not before smacking the older which results to Seungcheol tripping and almost planting his face on the ground. Minghao laughs in sync with the faint laughs of Mingyu and angry shouts from Seungcheol.

It then became a thing, Mingyu visiting Minghao shortly before or after their team meetings.

“Oh. You’re here.” Minghao looks up from his phone when he heard someone at the door. It’s Mingyu. The other is leaning his weight on the wall, then walks towards the available seat beside Minghao with his feet barely leaving the ground. He looks tired.

“I checked yesterday. But it’s empty.” Minghao nods, looking at the other wince upon seating before offering a short response. “Dance practice.”

“Right. It’s almost just a week away now. But why are you here then?” Minghao stands, rummaging to the table’s drawer before putting the item he’s looking for on the pocket of his bag. “Practice room is occupied right now. Cap’ said we’ll just consider this as free cut and said he’ll drag Wonwoo for a milkshake instead.” Mingyu chuckles at that then moans upon the movement. Minghao’s eyebrows crease.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu grimace while trying to sit on a comfortable spot. “Just sore. Practice today is a bit more intense. I’m pretty sure it’s because of the freshman who skip yesterday. That imbecile.” Minghao snickers at that before rummaging at his bag and then offer the heat patches to the other. Mingyu looks at it confusingly at first before comprehending what it is. Mingyu smiles gratefully before taking it.

“Uh. A little help?” Mingyu said sheepishly upon realizing he can’t exactly place the patches on his back on his own. Minghao exhales before taking the patches back. Mingyu pulls his shirt up, completely removing his top before crouching to let the other sticks it, gesturing to the place where it hurts the most.

Minghao wills himself to not think of anything before patching the other up. Minghao is on the last one, carefully tearing the wrapper when he heard the door opens. “Oh. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?” Minghao warns Mingyu not to move before finally sticking the last one to his back. He taps it few more times before removing his weight to the other. Mingyu then straightens on his seat, scrambling to wear his shirt.

Jeonghan is standing near the door with his arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised amusingly. Minghao gathers the plastics and stashing them on the bin, not offering an answer. Mingyu just awkwardly coughs.

“What is it?” Minghao then asks the elder upon seeing him still standing there.

“The others said we can go for pizza today. With you guys being free and all.” Minghao nods before looking at Mingyu.

“Don’t you have a meeting to attend to?” Mingyu curses at the realization before sprinting to where their team usually meets. He disappeared into the hallway then comes back shortly to say thanks and ask the other to say hi to Junhui for him.

What Minghao and Wonwoo is trying to avoid, happened. Junhui and Mingyu are getting close. It’s not like it’s forbidden, they just know it will double the headaches they are getting. With all the times Mingyu picks Wonwoo up on the practice room and with Junhui occasionally lounging around in time with Mingyu’s visit to the room Minghao usually take solace, it is inevitable. Specially with the two’s personality.

Their theory was proven the time when Mingyu plans to prank Soonyoung, roping Junhui in the process which resulted to Jihoon taking the brunt. The two receives an earful with Soonyoung making funny faces on the back, Minghao snickering, and Wonwoo sighing.

Minghao shakes the thought away before following Jeonghan towards the theater room, where he can hear laughter and angry shouting. Minghao is sure the latter is Seungkwan.

\----

It’s just a week before the dance showcase. Wonwoo slept last night with the thought of spicy ramen from the restaurant Junhui works at which he planned to indulge himself today. He hums contentedly, fully aware it’s a week which he’ll probably hear Minghao’s mom shouting from downstairs again for breakfast. He stretch his limbs, sighing with satisfaction but then flinch when he felt light touch to waist. He grumbles and plans to smack Junhui for sneaking into his room but got surprised upon seeing Mingyu’s grinning face instead.

“Morning, Love. Breakfast is ready.” Wonwoo blinks a few times before looking around the room. Then it syncs into him, he’s on his own body. He is _Wonwoo_.

He moves to get the phone from the nightstand to check the date, thinking he might have mistaken it last night but the large font on his lock screen tells him otherwise. It should be the date when he is Minghao, the last week before the showcase.

It took him a moment before realizing Mingyu is calling him. The other looks concerned. Wonwoo harshly wipes his face with both of his hands, clearly confused. He then throws the other an assuring smile, saying he’ll follow after cleaning up a little. He sees Mingyu nods before exiting the room.

After some time in the bathroom, he walks to the kitchen and was welcomed by the smell of coffee and pancakes. He thank Mingyu with a chaste kiss on the cheeks before reaching for his cup, planning to swallow the disappointment he doesn’t want to acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having fun reading comments. keep it coming ôヮô


	6. What's good

“Do you think we’re back for good?” Wonwoo asks Minghao who simply shrug while his hands were busy untangling the thread they’ve been using for practice. Wonwoo scrunched his nose at first but then reached out to help the other. They’re at one of the benches in the open field where the soccer team mostly spent their practice at.

Wonwoo sighs before looking at the small looking students passing by. “What if we then again switch places on the day of the showcase itself?” Minghao raise his head on the question. “What if I fuck it up?” He sees Wonwoo’s face etched with worry. The younger shakes his head before responding. “It won’t”

“How are you sure? I thought we at least figured the timeline out, but I guess my calculation are wrong.” Wonwoo grunts before sagging on his seat, totally letting go of his hold on the thread.

“You’re doing it again.” Wonwoo looks at the other upon hearing Minghao’s accusing tone. “What?”

“You’re worrying too much again. Remember the first weeks? I thought we agreed on just going with the flow, since we can’t do anything about it anyway.” Wonwoo bit his lip. “I’m not worrying for myself. I know the showcase is a big deal for you, to the dance team. I don’t want to ruin it.” Minghao snickers which got a look from Wonwoo.

“You think you’ll be ruining it? Wonwoo, I’ve watch you for the past weeks. I’ve seen how you work hard, your dedication. Yes, it’ll be better if it’ll be me on the day of the showcase.” Wonwoo gives the other a deadpan look for his last statement which pull a giggle from Minghao. “But that doesn’t mean it’ll be a disaster if it’s you. As you have mentioned before, you are not Soonyoung’s best friend for nothing. You’re good, Wonwoo.” Minghao smirks upon seeing the hint of smile from the other. “As much as I want to be the one on stage because hell, I’ve looking forward to this, I’ve been preparing for this. But we can’t do anything if I can’t. I’m sure you’ll be the best fill in, if ever.” Wonwoo let out a small laugh at the teasing tone of the younger.

“You feel better? Or you want more compliment?” Minghao laughs when the older sends a glare. Wonwoo sighs before reaching for the thread again to help the other.

“Why are we even always untangling this. Ugh.” Wonwoo grits his teeth while trying hard to do the largest knot. Minghao laugh shortly before doing his end.

\-----

Wonwoo kicked the pebble under his foot then flinches when it hit the trash can on the side. He darts his eyes around to look if anyone saw him but then sighs in relief upon seeing the street looks deserted save for the lady and her food cart a few feet away. He frowns, feeling weirded out even to himself. He’s been standing for almost five minutes outside the Chinese restaurant he’s been visiting for the past few days with his friends. Well, with Minghao’s friends. He’s been craving spicy ramen which nothing instant can’t satiate so he planned on visiting Junhui but fate have other plans. He’s not on Minghao’s body so he’s been hesitating if he should just walk straight inside then order the damn ramen. But it’ll mean he’ll have to face Junhui, and he’s not sure if they’re close enough to be buddy buddy while lunch.

The lady a few feet away has been eyeing him suspiciously from her fruit stand since the moment Wonwoo arrived. He doesn’t want anyone calling the cops on him for being suspicious on a public place, so he took a deep breath before deciding to just get the hell with it.

He will his feet to move but then turn fast upon seeing the amount of people inside, quickly agreeing to himself the instant one on the convenient store near their school will do. He sighs before reaching for his phone to ring up Soonyoung.

\-----

The good thing about not switching with Minghao is like everything is back to normal. Since the scheduled swap didn’t happen, they both assume for now they are back for good. _Wonwoo is back for good._

It’s busy all the same but now, he’s just focusing more on to himself. His major, his own paper works, his own projects. Which is reason for where he is now. He’s currently looking for a table for his group to sit in. His group in his history class decided to work on their paper on the comfort of the café near their campus. Since they all have in common is their love for coffee and pastries there.

Wonwoo already leaved a message to the group chat with his friends, saying he might skip lunch on them today and the following days since he’ll be working his ass off with this research paper. The message got a bunch of sad emojis from his boyfriend which pulled an adorning smile from Wonwoo while looking at his phone. Jihoon asked for a cup of his favorite strawberry drink with Soonyoung telling him, more like warning, to not forget buying him some of the red velvet cupcake. Wonwoo roll his eyes with the ridiculous meme Soonyoung used just to get his point. He didn’t bother answering and opt to asked Seungcheol and Jisoo if they also want something. Adding he’ll probably be back before his afternoon class which is on three on the afternoon.

Seungcheol simply replied _none_ before following it with a sobbing GIF, whining about his diet for their incoming game which Jisoo reacts with a laughing emoji, telling Wonwoo he’s good. Wonwoo types a reply before pocketing it and lining up, planning to start the incoming grueling hours with coffee.

He’s early for the arranged time with his group but Wonwoo likes to be early, it kind of give him a sense of satisfaction. He smiled politely to the girl manning the counter before reciting his orders, not forgetting to mention which items are for to-go. After paying, the girl told him someone will just bring the packed items to him with his order. Wonwoo nods politely before walking towards the vacant table which have enough seats for five, just the right number for his group. He took the seat with his back facing the counter, placing his bag on the table gently.

He decided the best way to kill time was to rank up to his phone game. He’s almost on his fifth kill when he suddenly heard his name being called, making him flinch and miss the running target resulting to the other player killing him with his big gun instead. Wonwoo groans before looking at the reason of his demise.

To his utter surprise, it’s Wen Junhui. The guy is wearing the bear printed aprons with the logo of the café which have a pin pinned on his chest with a cursive writing of his name which convinces Wonwoo he’s not seeing things. It is indeed, Junhui.

“Ah, it’s really you!” The other is smiling at him with a tray on his hand. Junhui gestures for the table which made Wonwoo leaned away a little to make space for the other to place his drink.

“Cinnamon latte for Wonwoo.” Junhui recites with a cheeky smile. “I’ll get your other orders in a bit.”

Wonwoo coughs upon realizing he’s been staring at Junhui since the other came. “You work here?” He asks politely after saying his thanks for the drink. Junhui nods while placing a few sheets of paper napkins on the table.

“What about your job at the Chinese restaurant?” Wonwoo realizes too late he shouldn’t be knowing that. He clears his throat upon seeing Junhui looking a little shock. “How did you know about that?”

“Ahm. Minghao.” Wonwoo excuses, patting himself mentally for not delivering it as a question. Junhui then nods repeatedly, face contorting into understanding one. “Make sense. Well, to make it short. The grandson take over and he doesn’t like me that much.” Junhui then shrugs his shoulder. Wonwoo felt his eyebrows furrow with the last part.

“Big coincidence they’re hiring here. So… voilà” Junhui made a dramatic gesture to himself which pulled a smile from Wonwoo. They shared a short small talk before Junhui apologetically mentioned he need to go back to work. “I’ll bring your other orders in a moment. Nice seeing you, Wonwoo.” Junhui do a small wave before walking back to the staff room. Wonwoo hides his smile with taking his first sip.

It’s just five minutes after when two of his groupmates arrived then ten for the rest. Wonwoo takes it upon himself to start discussing how the work will be divided. He focuses on their discussion, agreeing to some ideas and giving comments to others. There are times where he incidentally made eye contact with Junhui where the other smiles toothily at him which made Wonwoo smile on his own. He then stops when he saw one of his groupmates looking at him and Junhui weirdly. He clears his throat before totally immersing himself to the laptop in front of him.

It’s about an hour before his afternoon class when Wonwoo had agreed with the others they have already covered enough for today on which some items can be done in the comfort of their own home, agreeing with the same time and place for their next meetings. Only him and his closest guy among the others remained, with the other waiting for him. Wonwooo was fixing the strap of his bag when Junhui suddenly appear with paper bags on hand.

He almost forgot his take outs.

“Almost slipped my mind. Thanks, Junhui.” Wonwoo smiles when the bags were handed over from the other who’s smiling. Wonwoo tries not to flinch when the other’s fingers graze into his.

“Will you guys be here again tomorrow?” Wonwoo looks briefly to his groupmate before nodding. “You want me to reserve this table for you guys?” Junhui asks with the same expression but now staring at Wonwoo.

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Wonwoo’s groupmate answered instead, smiling wildly at Junhui which the other returns, telling them not to worry and he got it. Wonwoo watch Junhui clean up the table, which is not that messy in the first place, with his groupmate trying to engage the other into small talk with Junhui responding here and there. There’s a short vibration on his pocket. It’s Mingyu.

After replying to the message, he told his groupmate they should head back with Junhui saying goodbye while waving cutely, according to Wonwoo’s unfiltered part of mind. Wonwoo smiles in return before heading to the exit and starts their walk back to the campus. Wonwoo is already in the campus pantry hours later where he met with his friends shortly when he realized there’s an extra set of cookies on the paper bag which he is sure is not included in his order earlier.

The following day, he walks inside the café the same time as yesterday, looking around subtly. He ordered the same drink and was paying for his item when the guy manning the counter eyes him curiously. “This might be weird. But are you Jeon Wonwoo?” Wonwoo was surprised at the sudden question and the fact the guy know his full. Wonwoo assess the other for a moment and came into conclusion the guy looks harmless, so he nods hesitantly.

The guy then smiles. “Well, you fit the description. Junhui said he reserved that table for you and your group.” The guy said then gestures to the one Wonwoo remembers spending his afternoon with his groupmates yesterday. “Oh. Is he here?”

“Class. He’s on night shift today.” Wonwoo nods with that and said thanks when the other gives him his change. He walks to the claiming are for his drink while reaching for his phone on his pocket. His contact is in sync with Minghao which they have agreed before in any case of emergency. He slides his thumb for a new message on the contact he never had touched before.

**Unknown** [12:30 PM]

Hey. Thanks for the table.

And also for the cookies yesterday.

This is Wonwoo, by the way.

Wonwoo pocketed his phone after since he’s not expecting any reply from the other soon since as per mentioned by the guy earlier, Junhui is in class so he’s surprised when he felt a short vibration.

**Junhui** [12:31 PM]

wonwoo?? o_O

hello ('ω^＼) 

and ur welcome

The emojis pulls a smile from Wonwoo.

**Wonwoo** [12:31 PM]

Your workmate mentioned you’re in class?

**Junhui** [12:31 PM]

yap! math (ToT)

**Wonwoo** [12:32 PM]

then why are you replying??

**Junhui** [12:32 PM]

b’cos you messaged me?

Wonwoo shakes his head reading the other’s reply.

**Wonwoo** [12:32 PM]

Bye then

**Junhui** [12:32 PM]

that fast? I thought we’re friends already wonu (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Wonwoo blinks at the nickname.

**Wonwoo** [12:33 PM]

Thanks again. Bye

**Junhui** [12:33 PM]

(◕︵◕)

bye wonuu

Wonwoo refrains himself from replying, more for the sake of the other and his classes. Opting to sip on his drink and start up his mobile game to kill time.

The following days have been like that, with Wonwoo meeting up with his groupmates on the same time and place with Junhui on afternoon shifts occasionally. The other has been accompanying Wonwoo the idle time he’s waiting for his groupmates to arrive. With the times spent with Junhui, it made Wonwoo wonder if ever there’ll be a chance the other will run out of anything to say. Junhui is always talking. Wonwoo is not complaining per see, quite the opposite. It amuses him. Waiting time is never boring with Junhui. Probably the reason when Wonwoo finds himself coming to the café even earlier comparing to his previous visits.

Another thing that never fail to pull a smile from Wonwoo is whenever he arrived at their ‘reserved’ table, there’s always a yellow sticky note on top of it. _‘Reserve!! Thank you for not sitting’_ which comes with cute doodles.

During one of their short talks, Junhui even open the topic about dance, asking why he’s not coming over to their practices anymore. Wonwoo panics shortly before simply reasoning he’s been busy with schoolwork.

There was also a time Minghao fetch him from the café. The other was coincidentally just on the neighboring store, running errands for his mom. The younger is the one to text him first, asking if he’s still on the café since they can walk back together. Wonwoo mentioned the timing is a little bad since he didn’t get to see Junhui during his shift which got a snicker from the other.

“Wen is my neighbor, dance partner, in my circle of friends. I literally see him every day. So, no, thank you. I already had my fill.” The two shares a laugh after that.

But today is different, Minghao will pick him up again, intentionally this time. Since the younger ask for help in math when he knew the other had help Junhui so far. Wonwoo is almost done with his page for today, fully concentrated when one of his groupmates suddenly leans closer to him. “Hey Wonwoo. You’re friends with him, right?”

Wonwoo looks at his groupmate shortly before looking where the other is staring. Junhui is busy wiping one of the tables and looks like singing some tune to himself. Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before nodding.

“Is he single?” Wonwoo turns his head fast. She have a small smile while looking at Junhui. Wonwoo coughs. “I’m not sure.” She looks at him confusingly with his answer. The other is obviously about to ask another question but got interrupted when they heard the entrance door chime, indication there’s a new customer.

“Hao!” Wonwoo looks at the mentioned name. Junhui is beside the newcomer in a second, his arms doing something weird which clearly not amuses the other. Minghao has a deadpan look. Junhui then pulls the younger closer to the pastries rack, pointing at some items with Minghao nodding here and there. Junhui then points at the board on the corner with doddles on it. Minghao leans closer to look better at whatever the older has been pointing then scoffs, then laughing with the other after.

Wonwoo unconsciously smiles then clears his throat seeing his groupmate have a confuse look. “That.” She looks at him after he said that then looks at the two again. Minghao is now on the counter with Junhui, the latter’s arm is snugly placed on the younger’s shoulder.

“Oh.” The girl said shortly before shrugging. Wonwoo then sees his other groupmate looking at him weirdly again, then back to Junhui and Minghao. Wonwoo didn’t managed to stop himself from raising a questioning brow with the other just staring at him before continuing with whatever his task earlier.

Wonwoo is still staring at his groupmate when there’s sudden hand on his shoulder. “Won.” Wonwoo smiles seeing Minghao behind him, sans Junhui. It looks like the older go back to his work. “I’ll wait for you there.” Minghao said while gesturing to the cushion near the staff door. Wonwoo hums. “We’re almost done.”

“Great!” Minghao smiles then pats the other’s shoulder before walking towards the mentioned corner. Wonwoo looks at the other before deciding to concentrate again to finish his part quickly.

\-----

“Then what happened to the y?” Soonyoung asks, confusion written all over his face. Wonwoo looks at the other’s note before pointing to the formula on the book. “Just use this one. Substitute the Y with whatever result you had with this equation.” Soonyoung’s mouth form into a small o before start scribbling again on his note. They are at the library with Jihoon and Minghao. With the former busy on his own notes and Minghao with his phone. The moment Soonyoung knew Wonwoo’s been helping Minghao with math, he starts inviting himself to their short sessions, grumbling about his best friend not even offering on his own. Wonwoo simply roll his eyes back then.

Minghao then looks up when the chair beside him suddenly moves and sees Junhui taking a seat. “Hey guys. Homework?” Junhui asks while placing the paper bag on the table gently, looking around at the scattered notebooks on the table. He greets everyone but didn’t get much response except Wonwoo who smiles at him. Soonyoung is too immersed on his equation with Jihoon eyeing the paper bag in front of Junhui. Minghao simply stares.

“Anyway, I’m just here to give you this.” Junhui said then push the said paper bag towards Wonwoo who look surprise and confuse.

“It’s fillet.” Junhui’s voice clearly drips enthusiasm when he sees Wonwoo peeking at what’s inside. “Made some earlier and remember you like spicy foods so, there. Hope you’ll like it.” Junhui smiles after. Wonwoo looks at the other taken aback. Junhui then turns at Minghao beside him. “Haoie. I also deliver some to your mom, but I don’t think you’ll get to eat since I literally saw the glint in your father’s eye earlier. We’ll just hope he left you some.” Junhui chuckles after.

“Did someone say food?” Soonyoung’s face is now away from his notes. Junhui then pull the paper bag away from the other when Soonyoung tries to reach for it.

“What even is that.” Soonyoung grumbles when his second attempt fails again, since obviously, he’s on the short end, literally.

“Fish fillets.” Junhui says proudly then got confuse when Soonyoung’s eyes literally twinkle. “Well, sad to break it to you but my best friend hates seafood.” Soonyoung utters, emphasizing a little on the word hate. “So, let’s not waste any food, shall we?” Soonyoung said then moves to reach for the bag once more but was pulled away from him, yet, again. It’s Minghao this time. Soonyoung throws the younger an offended look.

“You heard him. My father might have finished all of it even before I’m home so, this is mine.” Minghao declares with a triumph smile on his face. Soonyoung whines about privilege with Wonwoo quietly watching on the side, trying to distract himself from feeling disappointed with the thought of food.

“Junhui, when will you make some for us? We’re your friends too, you know.” Soonyoung asks with a pout.

“What he said.” Jihoon seconds which evidently surprises Junhui and Minghao, the other’s face is devoid with any emotion but there’s an obvious look on his eyes. Wonwoo clears his throat. “Since when do you guys have the rights to request things like that? You’re not his best friends.”

“Well, are you?” Jihoon asked with a challenging brow. Wonwoo roll his eyes and was about to retort something when Soonyoung intervene.

“I’m friends with Junnie boy which makes Hoonie his friend too.” Soonyoung exclaims a little loud which received glares from the neighboring table.

“What he said.” Jihoon adds, face looking straight. Wonwoo scrunched his brows with the logic with Minghao snorting at the side. Junhui laughs at the dramatics before promising he’ll make some for them next time. Soonyoung brightens up after with Jihoon simply humming, clearly looked satisfied before getting back to his notes.

Wonwoo shakes his head, smiles apologetically to Junhui which the other dismiss with a wave of his hand. Minghao snickers before laughing upon seeing Soonyoung looking constipated again with his homework.

“Ah. I got to go.” Wonwoo says in general while typing something on his phone. “We’ll discuss our research paper to our professor for the final chapter.”

“The one you’ve been working on recently?” Junhui asks, eyes curious. Wonwoo nods while tidying up his things into his bag. Soonyoung grumbles at that, letting his head fall on the table, totally giving up. Wonwoo snickers at the scene before saying goodbye to everyone except his slumped best friend.

“Wait for me.” Minghao said before standing up and reaching for his bag on the floor.

“Where are you going?” Junhui asks while watching Minghao nears Wonwoo with his bag now on his back and paper bag of food on hand.

“Somewhere.” Junhui tilts his head curiously which got a questioning brow from Minghao. “Do I need to report to you wherever I’m going, Wen?” There’s an amusement in Junhui’s face. Wonwoo looks between the two, watching as they seemingly converse just with their eyes. Minghao is now smiling amusedly too. Wonwoo then sees Soonyoung, who’s now up from his notes, teasing smile on his face with Jihoon darting his eyes to Junhui, Minghao and him. Wonwoo scrunched his face when his friend settled his eyes on him.

“Let’s go Won.” Minghao then pull the older by his shoulder. Junhui waves animatedly to them before laughing when Soonyoung, once again, let his head fall on the table with the sound resonating on the whole library.

“Where are you headed to?” Wonwoo asks when they’re almost at the west building but Minghao’s still beside him, arms casually hanging on his shoulders.

“Well, here.” Minghao then stops from his walk making Wonwoo halt. Minghao gestures at the hallway that connects the literature building to the art building. “Had plans with Seok and Boo.” Wonwoo nods then raise a questioning brow when Minghao let go but remain standing beside him.

“Here.” Minghao said before shoving the paper bag on Wonwoo. Wonwoo flinch at first but managed to grab it. “Wha—” “You think I didn’t saw you getting all sad from your seat earlier when Cap’ is about to grab this?” Wonwoo sputters and denies which got a scoff from Minghao.

“Not to me, Wonwoo.” Minghao shakes his head with a knowing smile on his face. Wonwoo sighs before holding the paper on its tag this time. “Thanks.” Wonwoo smiles shortly which got a nod from Minghao. “Wen’s fillet is a must try then. When you, as someone I quote unquote hates fish, have come to like it.” Wonwoo snickers when Minghao made a quoting gesture.

There’s a sudden ringing, coming from Minghao’s pocket. He reached for it before running towards the hallway but not before waving the other goodbye. Wonwoo didn’t bother to reciprocate and simply watch the other disappears at the corner.

\-----

Wonwoo grunts after saving the document. He stretched on his seat with both of his arms up on the air. He then rotate his neck clockwise and sighs contentedly upon hearing a satisfying snap. He’s the only one left among his group on the café. The others have gone home half an hour ago. Wonwoo volunteered to run through their documents for one last time just to be sure. He’s almost lost in his work, too immersed with the words on the screen but thanks to Junhui who distracts him from time to time, giving his eyes and brain its well deserve break. The other is even bringing some snacks and refilling his mug for coffee which Wonwoo insist on paying but the other just smile at him.

He looks around, the place is almost empty save for the couple on the table near the entrance and a guy on the counter ordering something. Wonwoo looks down at his wristwatch and saw it’s almost seven in the evening. Junhui told him earlier they can go together since it looks like the other will finish with his papers the same time where the other’s shift ends. Wonwoo decided to tidy up his things while waiting for Junhui to come out of the staff room.

Ten minutes has passed before he felt a presence beside him. “You good?” Wonwoo looks up and see Junhui with the same clothes earlier, sans the apron and café bear hat. The other is fiddling with the strap of his bag. Wonwoo stands and told the other they should go. Junhui bids the other staffs farewell before following Wonwoo outside.

“Are you going back to campus?” Wonwoo looks at Junhui from texting Mingyu upon hearing the question. Junhui is looking at him but have his own phone on his hands. Wonwoo nods. “Would you like to get dinner first?” Junhui asks with a hesitating tone. Wonwoo bit his lip and stare at the last message from his boyfriend. ‘ _Coach brought dinner, Love. I’ll just cook you something when we get home.’_

Wonwoo replied first to Mingyu, telling the other he’ll just eat first before going back before nodding at Junhui. The other smiles and fire some suggestion where they should eat. “Have you been to the Chinese restaurant I’ve work before? The food there is good. We can eat there.” Junhui say in one breath. Wonwoo smiles before agreeing. It look likes his craving will be finally satiated after days but halt on his walk upon remembering something. “Wait. I thought you had, you know, some misunderstanding with the owner.” Junhui scoffs. “He’s not there for sure. That guy is all about income and doesn’t care whatever happened to the restaurant itself.” Wonwoo quietly snickers at the tone of the other. “And the guys love me there, so we’ll probably get discount.” Junhui winks which pulls a chuckle from Wonwoo.

They talked about mundane things on their walk, with Junhui ranting about the upcoming showcase. “It’s this Saturday, right? How do you feel?” Wonwoo asks, eyes looking on the road ahead with his hands on his pockets.

“Mix. Nervous. Excited. Mostly tired?” Junhui laughs at the last one. Wonwoo tilts his head and ask why. “Well, tomorrow will be a pain in the ass, for sure. It’ll be out last practice.” Wonwoo laughs at the resigned look of the other. “Cap’ has been fidgety as it nears.” Wonwoo snickers at that. “Tell me about it. Soon is almost like vibrating whenever it was mentioned. We don’t know if it’s excitement or nerves taking over. But Jihoon is surely having a headache because of it.” Junhui laughs when Wonwoo makes a face and emphasize the word headache.

“How’s Gyu, by the way? Hao just told me he’s been busy too.” Wonwoo nods, pulling Junhui closer for the other to avoid the banana peel on the road. “Yeah. Sportsfest is just weeks away.” Junhui nods then smiles upon seeing the lit-up sign of the restaurant.

Upon entering the establishment, Junhui takes it up himself to maneuver them both to the table farthest from the entrance. Wonwoo remember it’s the table Minghao and his friends has been using whenever they are here. Wonwoo tries to distract himself from the hovering presence of a hand on his back. It’s so gentleman-like but Wonwoo isn’t surprised much since he had seen it before with Minghao.

Junhui is right. People clearly adores him. The staffs are smiling and hollering upon seeing him. Even some patrons lit up with the sight of him. The guy who assists them on their seat seems older to them both, but still has a vibe of a student.

Wonwoo tries to hide behind the menu upon sensing the guy looking at him while whispering something to Junhui’s ears. Junhui simply shakes his head before pushing the other away playfully then turns to Wonwoo with a smile.

“Sorry for that. They can be a bit handful sometimes.” Wonwoo internally sighs before placing the menu down, smiling shortly after.

“You guys will watch the showcase, right?” Junhui enlarges his eyes a little with his bottom lip juts out. The perfect personification of the pleading emoji, if you ask Wonwoo. He laughs then throws an unused napkin to Junhui’s face which the other sputters before laughing himself.

“You think Soonyoung will let me live when I missed it?” Junhui snickers at that. “And Gyu fought for the VIP tickets, quite literally.” Wonwoo laughs at the memory. He can still remember how his boyfriend almost threw hands when one student cut the line which made the VIP tickets almost out. Junhui laughs himself once Wonwoo was done sharing, definitely amuse at the imagine of Mingyu fighting someone half of his size.

“Soons almost teared up thinking Gyu will do that length just to watch him but his dreams were crushed when Gyu said he solely did it for you and Hao saying he can’t miss the solo part.” Wonwoo shakes his head with a smile on his face. Junhui snickers when Wonwoo shared how dramatic Soonyoung got that time and how Jihoon simply pat the other’s back and the change is instant, Soonyoung get so smiley and said he only has Jihoon which got an offending look from Seungcheol and adorning smile from Jisoo back then.

“When will that two grow some balls and just confess.” In time with Junhui’s question, Wonwoo looks up and their eyes met. There’s something with Junhui’s stare Wonwoo can’t pinpoint so he simply coughs and laughs awkwardly, agreeing with the other. The tension was then broken when a middle age woman came with the tray of their orders. They thank the elder which got an adorning _welcome,_ patting Junhui’s head affectionally before going back to the kitchen.

They ate in silence, with occasional offer from Junhui if Wonwoo want some other things. Their food were halfway done when Wonwoo suddenly heard snickering from Junhui’s side. He looks up then frowns upon seeing the guys behind Junhui is looking tauntingly at the other, talking to themselves then snickering again. He then looks at Junhui and sees just munching on his fish cake, looking unbothered. Wonwoo stares at the guy for a moment before deciding to ignore them when one of the guys suddenly flick a used napkin on Junhui’s back. The guys are laughing, clear mockery on their faces but Junhui simply sighs and just continue with his meal.

Wonwoo saw the same guy was about to throw something again so he decided to intervene. “What the hell is your problem?” Wonwoo sternly asked. Junhui is giving him a look, clearly trying to tell him to just ignore it but Wonwoo dismiss it. The guys are surprise at first with his question but then laughs after. “He’s an eyesore, that’s why.” Wonwoo frowns and was about to rebut something when Junhui grips his hand on top of the table and shake his head. Wonwoo stares at the other for some seconds before sighing, planning to ignore those asses and quickly eat his meal so they can get out of there as soon as possible. But the guys clearly have other plans, they just won’t quit which agitates Wonwoo. They are now kicking Junhui’s chair which obviously making the other uncomfortable and with that Wonwoo decided to take the matter into his own hands. He stands, chair scraping noisily on the floor which surprise Junhui and the guys with the other neighboring table looking at them too. Some are frowning too, looking disapprovingly to the rowdy customers.

“Will you not quit?” Wonwoo starts walking towards the table, unbothered by the glares he’s receiving from the friends of the one behind Junhui. “Won.” Jun calls him and tries to stop him but Wonwoo brushes his hands off.

“What you gonna do about it, boy?” Wonwoo grits his teeth at the taunting tone and didn’t manage to stop himself for reaching out to the glass of juice on Junhui’s side and throws it to the other’s face when the guy was about to pull Junhui back by his shirt. Everything went into chaos after that. Junhui stands, now holding Wonwoo with the guy looking surprised with his wet face. Wonwoo snickers at the sight. The guy then stands, cue to the others following which made Wonwoo gulps internally upon seeing how many this guy’s friends are. And how bulky some of them looks.

Wonwoo saw on his peripheral vision the staffs are walking near them which made him sigh in relief a little but then got surprised when he’s been pulled into running suddenly. Junhui was gripping his wrist and he then realizes the guys are following them, shouting like some rouge animals out in a hunt. He saw some of them were being held back by some of the restaurant staffs, but some are still running behind them which is getting close making Wonwoo run faster.

They have cover almost three blocks down but still haven’t lost them. Junhui is, for some reason, laughing beside him while running which made Wonwoo grit his teeth and mentally note to punch Junhui himself later. Wonwoo then saw a hidden corner then blindly pull Junhui for them to hide. The space isn’t much big but there are boxes that could help conceal them from sight with the added help of the darkness.

“Stop laughing.” Wonwoo hissed, trying to lessen his volume when he heard the guys’ voices nearing. Once settled, they both tried to catch their breath with Junhui still letting out occasional laugh. Wonwoo then decided to do what he thought of earlier. Junhui let out a silent _aw_ after receiving a weak punch but then smiles again. “Sorry. It’s just, I thought those just happens on dramas. The throwing of juice in someone’s face and all.” Wonwoo roll his eyes before leaning his weight on the wall. “Never thought you had it on you Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo simply grips the other’s hand to shut him up when he heard the voice of the guys getting near and near. He then pull Junhui into a seating position to hide better.

“You know, we can take them. You’ll be the brain and I’m the brute.” Wonwoo throws the other a ridiculous look. Junhui simply stare at him back, still convinced of his idea. Wonwoo then feel for the phone on his pocket and sighs in relief once found then starts scrolling through his phone.

“What are you doing?” Junhui asks, peering at the other’s phone. “You said I’m brain. So, I’m using it now. I’m calling for backup.” Junhui mouth forms a small _o_ upon seeing Wonwoo slid his finger to call the contact of Minghao.

Junhui take it upon himself to be the lookout while Wonwoo tries to explain everything rapidly to the other end of the call. Wonwoo sighs before ending the call. “What now?” Junhui ask to the silent Wonwoo on his back. “Now, we wait.” Wonwoo said, closing his eyes to rest a little, the burn on his legs with all the running they did finally catch up.

Minutes passed and Wonwoo is close into agreeing with Junhui to just fight the guys head on seeing no trace of Minghao but then he heard a police siren near them. Junhui and Wonwoo look at each still staying low and quiet, hearing the guys series of curses before they heard running again. Wonwoo pulled the older further down when he saw shadows then they heard the footsteps getting away.

Junhui was about to stand but sits again upon hearing the siren getting close. Wonwoo silently agrees it would be best if they remain hidden and won’t be tangled in whatever that is when he realized the siren is getting closer to them. To the point it sounds like on the street itself, but the road is too narrow for a car. Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, considering it might be a motorcycle but then they heard voices. Eerily familiar voices.

“Where are they?!”

“Will you turn that goddamn thing off.”

“Where are those bastards. Come, fight me!”

Wonwoo is sure the last one was Seungcheol so he quickly stand and pull a confuse Junhui with him away from their hiding place.

And just as what he expected, it’s his friends. Which surprisingly, and so is Junhui’s group.

Seungcheol have a bat on his hand, looking around with a fighting stance. Soonyoung have his phone out, hands cupping the speaker to make the noise louder with a frowning Jihoon beside him. Chan is holding an almost dying Seungkwan with Hansol looking around. The others look like their taking a breather, probably with all the running they did, with Jeonghan leaning his weight on the wall, Jisoo crouched and Seokmin dying beside him. Minghao have his phone out with Mingyu peeking at it when Wonwoo suddenly feels his phone vibrate. Minghao is calling hm. He ignores it then walk closer to his friends with Junhui following.

“Guys?” Wonwoo calls which got the attention of all. He throw a questioning look to Minghao which gives him a look. “What? You said bring back up.” Wonwoo sighs then looks up upon hearing Mingyu. “Love!” The other is in front of him in an instant. “Are you okay? Were you harmed?” Mingyu is lightly touching him here and there, as if assessing him of any damage. Wonwoo sighs before reaching for the other’s hand to intertwine to his. He smile assuringly upon seeing the worry lines on the other’s forehead. “I’m fine. We’re fine.”

Minghao sees Junhui masks his surprise with talking to Hansol, the younger is firing questions after questions, clearly worried about the older. Junhui laughs then place an adorning arm on the younger’s shoulder.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Seungcheol was the one to ask, now leaning his weight on the bat Wonwoo is not sure where he got.

“Can we…” Seokmin asks, still catching his breath. “…do all the explanation shenanigans there…” He then gestures at the lit-up sign of convenient store two streets away. “Water. I need water.” He finishes with Jisoo nodding beside him.

Soonyoung starts to drag Wonwoo, firing questions here and there while dragging the latter towards the convenient store with the other following shortly. Minghao walks towards Junhui. “You okay?” Junhui was startled with his sudden appearance but then exhales upon seeing it’s Minghao. “You’re beloved Wen is fine, Haohao.” Minghao roll his eyes which pulled a laugh from the other. Junhui then rest his arms on the younger’s shoulder, dragging him to follow the other. They’re steps away behind, watching how boisterous their friends can get when they’re together.

“You’re surprised.” Minghao starts, voice low for only Junhui to hear. Junhui look lost with the statement. “With earlier.” Minghao added then stares at Junhui, the other look still confuse at first before realizing what the other is pertaining to. Junhui hums, looking straight ahead. “I didn’t know Mingyu is a boyfriend.” Minghao snickers. “And what do you think? With all the picking up, Won watching every practice when he’s not busy? Just how close they are?” Junhui sighs and pulling the younger closer. “I just thought, you know.” Minghao sighs before pocketing his hands on his jacket. “Not everyone is like us, Junhui.” He then looks ahead. Wonwoo is discussing something to Soonyoung, with his hands intertwined with Mingyu. “Some are really committed.” Minghao voices out, almost a whisper.

Junhui is silent beside him so he decided to continue. “I’ve seen the look earlier, Junhui. And I’m telling you now…”Minghao then pauses on his walk making the older stop too. Junhui is staring back at him, face expressionless. “Don’t. You’re on the losing end.” The two stares at each other for a while before Junhui smiles, like he always do. “Why so serious, Haoie.” Minghao sighs in relief before smiling himself, fully knowing the other understand what he meant. Junhui pulls him again closer with using the arms on his shoulder, this time, Minghao snakes his own on the other’s waist, syncing his walk with the older.

Seokmin was the first one who plop himself on one of the seats outside of the small convenient store. It’s devoid of any customer, so all the seats are free which the other follows Seokmin, but still not enough with their numbers.

Chan volunteered to get them drinks with Hansol and Seungkwan coming with him. Most of them take one seat for themselves except Seungcheol, who opt to stand between Jisoo and Jeonghan where the latter is glaring at him, fist clenched but then smiles angelically when Jisoo looks at him. Minghao shakes his head with the scene. Him and Junhui decided to just stand on the waist tall railing. He simply watch as Mingyu fill in Wonwoo on how it came down with the eleven of them coming all to rescue.

Wonwoo stares at his friends with amusement. It’s the first time their group are together, with all the issue between Seungcheol and Jeonghan going around. But it looks like they are doing better. Seungcheol hissed when he felt Jeonghan pinched him under the table. Okay, just good.

Jisoo is saying something to Seokmin who have his head down on the table. Beside them, Jeonghan and Seungcheol is having a stare down with Jihoon in front of them. The youngest of the three kicked the table making them both flinches. Jihoon’s face is devoid of any emotion. Jeonghan roll his eyes before starting a conversation with Soonyoung who looks busy with his phone. Seungcheol clears his throat before stepping back a little to lean on the railing too.

Then came Seungkwan, holding bottles of water and was followed by Hansol and Chan. The two were holding alcohols and chips on their hands which got a look from the elders.

“I’m still high with the adrenaline. I say we drink it off.” Chan dismiss before placing the alcohol bottles on the table beside the water ones.

Seungkwan sighs before reaching for one Soju and opens it. Jihoon raises a questioning brow. “Are you kids even old enough to drink?”

Seungkwan throws him a look. “Are you, kid?” Soonyoung pulls Jihoon back when it look like the other is about to stand and grab Seungkwan. The younger snickers before drinking the first shot, refilling it then pushing it to Jihoon after. The older frowns at first but took the glass, nonetheless. Grimacing at the taste. Jisoo distributes the water like the angel he is, getting a wide smile from Jeonghan.

They spent the following hours like that. Talking over things, bonding with whatever they have in common, getting closer. Totally unplanned and unintentionally.

“It’s those bastards again?” Jeonghan spits angrily with Jihoon frowning then wipes something from his forearm. Junhui simply shrugs. “I guess with a face like mine, some will be envy.” Most of the people groans which pulled a series of laughter from Junhui. Jisoo agrees, smiling at Junhui kindly which the other bows like in some kind of theater act.

“Don’t condone him.” Minghao says with a roll of eyes. Mingyu and Wonwoo laughs beside them. Minghao suddenly saw Junhui reached for his phone.

“Guys, I gotta go. Mom needs me for something.” Junhui says, eyes still trained on the device. He then pocket his phone after replying then look at Wonwoo. “By the way, your bag is safe with the staff. They said you can get them on your way home. Sorry I can’t get it with you.” Junhui throws an apologetic smile which Wonwoo dismiss with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Jun. We’ll just fetch it on our walk home.” Mingyu butts in which receive a grateful smile form Junhui.

“Well, I’ll be heading first. Be safe on your way home guys.” He said while walking towards the open space for the two-step stair. Minghao told the other to wait, saying he’ll need to be home too. Minghao and Wonwoo exchange short conversation then the younger pats Mingyu’s shoulder before bidding his friends farewell.

The two was about to start their walk but Junhui turns back and remind Hansol to message him when the younger got home which got an affirmative nod from the other. Mingyu waves animatedly, now standing and leaning on the railing. Wonwoo’s and Minghao’s eyes met for a moment before the younger gives a farewell nod.

Wonwoo watch the two disappears at the end of the street with Minghao’s left arm comfortably crossed with Junhui’s right one, clearly laughing at something Wonwoo told himself he didn’t have any business of.

\-----

“Wow.” Mingyu’s mouth was wide open, with Wonwoo darting his eyes around, clearly amazed too. They’re already inside the venue, and Wonwoo can say the school obviously maximize their limit. The stage looks grand, the chairs looking fancy especially the VIP area which the two struggled for a while to find their assigned seats. The line outside is long enough to probably lose patience, good thing the VIP lane was not, and they were allowed inside the moment they arrived.

Wonwoo surely understands the reason behind the effort for all the décor. He sees the people in front in which he’s sure are member school boards and even some of them Wonwoo had seen only in the comfort of their apartment behind the flat screen TV. He clearly remember one guy from the talent show his best friend is religiously watching every Saturday night.

“Good thing I fought for the tickets, huh?” Wonwoo laughs at his boyfriend’s statement resulting for Mingyu to smile cheekily. Wonwoo then reached for his phone to check if he has any reply from Jihoon. He messaged his friend earlier for a favor, asking if he could fetch them a bouquet on his way since he know Jihoon will surely bring one for Soonyoung in which his small friend vehemently deny. But Wonwoo knows him better.

There’s a new message but not from Jihoon, it’s from their group chat. Seungcheol is whining about the line, there’s an attached photo where Seungcheol is pouting with a smiling Jisoo beside him. The two were unfortunate and only managed to buy the gen ad tickets. Jisoo told them earlier they’ll be with Jun’s group of friends since incidentally, the mentioned group’s bought seats and theirs were just next each other.

He’s about to send a quick message to Jihoon when the said man appeared beside him and took the seat on his right. Wonwoo stared at his friend and was about to comment about his looks but then felt a bouquet shoved right to his face. He sputters for a second before chuckling to himself. The other has a straight face but Wonwoo sees some mannerism he got to memorize by the years of friendship. The other is fumbling with whatever the thing on his hand which is this time, the bouquet of assorted color of roses. Wonwoo can tell Jihoon is excited.

“What took you so long? Don’t tell me you spent an hour for your hair.” Wonwoo asks with a teasing tone which pulls a series of laughter from Mingyu. Jihoon raises his free hand and fix his already neat hair with his thumb and index finger. Wonwoo looks amusedly at his friend.

“Met Soons earlier. He’s a bundle of nerves so I went to calm him down.” Jihoon sighs on his seat, only now fully resting his body to the cushioned chair.

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows. “You meet him holding that?” Wonwoo asks, gesturing to the bouquet on the other’s hand.

“What? You think I’m that dumb?” Jihoon raise a questioning brow which got a deadpanned look from the Wonwoo and Mingyu. He then roll his eyes.

“That was way earlier. Before they assemble for last meeting.” That was two hours ago, Wonwoo thought.

“So, you saw Hao and Jun?” Mingyu eagerly asks. “They’re not replying to our messages.”

“They’re not allowed to use their phone. I think Soons only sneak.” Wonwoo snickers at that. Mingyu gives an understanding nod before reaching for the bouquet in Wonwoo’s hand, smelling it before sneezing. Wonwoo sighs before offering the hanky from his pocket. The other smiles sheepishly before wiping the non-existent mess. “So, why this?” Wonwoo take a second look at the bouquet which is now on the younger’s hand. It’s Lilac. Jihoon simply smirks before looking straight to the stage. Mingyu tilts his head in confusion with Wonwoo only shaking his head before mirroring the other.

It’s ten minutes before the official start of the showcase, with the lights getting dimmer as minutes passed, whispers getting louder and excitements filling the air. Jihoon inform the two he had met the others outside on his way in earlier. “That Seungkwan kid even tried to snatch my ticket. The audacity.” Wonwoo laughs at his friend’s offended tone. As if on cue, he felt his phone vibrates on his pocket and see Mingyu and Jihoon reaching out for theirs. Someone probably send a message on their group chat. Mingyu then turn back from his seat, as if looking for something before waving animatedly. Wonwoo turns to take a look.

It’s their friends, both his and Minghao’s. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight where their group almost took one row of the seats. Seokmin is waving enthusiastically back which got a snort from Jihoon, who quickly return to his previous position.

Minutes passed by before the lights totally blackened out then the stage lit-up. Wonwoo was in awe. There’s a guy and a girl appears, acting as emcee, talking about the dance department in general and thanking some sponsors. They then announce the line-up, with the freshmen taking the first turns until the graduating ones. That makes his friends on the middle.

Without further ado, the emcees introduce the first performers. The first two groups surely hyped the crowd. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, watching as one guy do a flip, smoothly landing on the center of the stage and ends on a cool pose which pulls an uproar. Wonwoo claps with the audience, clearly amaze with everything. He feels nostalgic, remembering the times he’s participating on this kind of events with Soonyoung.

The emcees then announces the next one. Wonwoo’s not aware Jun and Minghao will take the stage first before them as a group. He felt movements on his side when the whole venue was engulfed in darkness, once again. Then the stage lit up with two spotlights only concentrated on the two people in it.

It’s Minghao and Jun, holding each end of the string. Minghao is wearing all white, looking ethereal with his black hair in contrast. And there’s Jun. Wonwoo unconsciously draws a breath upon seeing the other. Junhui was in all black, his hair on clear contrast.

It’s _Lillac_. Wonwoo let out the breath he’s unconsciously holding.

Once the music started, Wonwoo felt himself loosing at the melody. He’s been there through the process of all of it. He knew the routine to heart, but Wonwoo knew its obvious difference from him watching the two executes it. Wonwoo can see small changes from their practice a week ago, some steps were adjusted, but good all in all.

Something stirs inside him when the two got closer, Minghao then caress Jun’s face while the two gives the audience a smoldering look. He gulps, trying to stomp whatever that is.

He’s too immersed into watching he didn’t even realize the song is almost over. Wonwoo watch Minghao and Jun do flips, smiling to himself with the thought of having experienced with that. And then the song ends, with the two on the position exactly similar from the start. He didn’t realize everyone is clapping until the two walks towards the center and bows, smiling then waving at everyone. They receive a standing ovation.

Wonwoo then stand himself and starts clapping with all his might. He hears Mingyu whistle before clapping again, there’s a certain glint on the younger’s eyes. Jihoon is more on the relaxed manner, clapping slowly but there’s amazement on his eyes.

Wonwoo feels so damn proud. It took minutes before the crowd calms down, with the two emcees taking up the stage once again, praises pouring out non-stop. The two then introduces the next performers, with mentioning Minghao and Jun will be taking up the stage again which pulls positive reactions from the audience.

The curtains part, the stage was decorated this time, looking like a street. Benches and streetlights taking up most of the stage. The members are scattered, looking chill at their own seats. All of them were on casual and comfortable clothes. The music then starts, Wonwoo found himself bopping his head in time with the song. The crowd is clearly enjoying the performance, singing the line whenever Soonyoung points at the crowd.

“What’s good!” Wonwoo laughs when he heard Mingyu chant louder beside him. Jihoon is smiling, clapping with the beat. The moment the song ended, the audience loudly claps, and occasional whistles can be heard with the crowds clearly entertained with the ending steps. Wonwoo laughs to himself when he saw some of the professor who were assigned as facilitator that night sends a warning glare to some students.

Wonwoo sighs happily, righting his position on is seat once again when the emcees takes the stage, with the guy trying to copy the steps and pulling out laughs from the audience. They then introduces the last group. Wonwoo clearly remembers Soonyoung gushing about them with Wonwoo realizing they are not seniors for nothing once the performance is done. The group surely ended the showcase with a bang, leaving the audience hyped up.

The big bosses and sponsors took up the stage after, thanking everyone who came to watch. As it officially ends, the three waits for the crowd to thin out before deciding to visit and congratulate their friends backstage. Wonwoo felt his phone vibrating on his pocket non-stop. Probably their group chat being bombarded with messages and upon checking, it’s mostly from Seungcheol telling them to congratulate the boys on their behalf, and that they’ll be waiting outside since they’re not allowed backstage. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend’s reply and the series of emojis that came with it. _Perks of the VIP ticket._

Fifteen minutes passed before they deemed it’s comfortable enough to walk towards the curtained hallway without worrying of the possibility of exchanging faces with other students. Jihoon’s wise word. Mingyu is on the lead, bouncing on his steps. Upon arriving at the area, they saw all the performers still gathered around with the head person of the department talking in the middle. They decided to stand on the side to wait.

Not a moment later, they notice the crowd dispersing with Jihoon being greeted by some of the performers, for some reason. Soonyoung literally runs towards them upon spotting them in the sea of other students which got the attention of the other four.

“Wow. Flowers for me!” Soonyoung exclaims and about to reach for it but Mingyu quickly raises his arms. Everyone laugh at the comical scene.

“It’s for Jun and Hao!” Mingyu shouts, running a little towards the two mentioned then shoving the bouquet to Jun. The other was evidently surprised at first but then laughs when Mingyu hugs him before turning to Minghao to do the same. It was definitely a sight, Mingyu’s whole body engulfs the other with Minghao totally disappearing in the line of sight. Wonwoo laughs hearing Minghao’s complaints, but despite of it, it looks like the giant isn’t letting go anytime soon. Jun laughs beside them before looking at Wonwoo. “Thanks for this.”

Wonwoo chuckles before saying welcome. “It clearly suits you.” Wonwoo teases which pulled a laugh from Jun. Wonwoo watch the other run his hands on his lilac strands, swallowing hard to physically stop himself in voicing out his thoughts. Junhui look so damn good on his black shirt and tight black plants. His messy hair isn’t helping at all.

By the time Mingyu decided to let go, Soonyoung starts whining about his friends totally forgetting him, not caring for even a stem of wildflower. Wonwoo snickers and told the other to stop being dramatic and they have something for him back at home. The shift on Soonyoung’s mood is instant.

“You two.” Wonwoo turns to Chan and Hansol who looks at him. The two was busy with gushing about the well-known people who’s still on the venue. “Seungkwan’s been flooding our group chat using Jisoo’s. I think you better hurry up outside.” The two nods before dashing out, trying to outrun each other. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight.

Then there’s a cough, getting the attention of them all. It’s Jihoon, holding the flowers, face straight. But Wonwoo saw a glint on the other’s eyes.

“Ji! Omyghad please tell me that’s for me.” Soonyoung is in front of Jihoon in a blink. “It’s for Minghao.” Jihoon deadpanned which got a pout from Soonyoung. “Of course, it is. You idiot.” Soonyoung smiles goofily before engulfing the other in a hug. Jihoon roll his eyes before raising his free hand, tapping the other’s back gently.

Wonwoo and Jihoon’s eyes met. There’s a tilt on the other’s mouth which Wonwoo clearly got the message.

“We’ll be heading out first. We’ll wait for you two outside with the others.” Wonwoo said in general before glancing at where the other three were. He starts walking towards the door with the exit signage and see Junhui beside him. Mingyu have his arms comfortably around Minghao’s shoulder who’s frowning caused by the feeling of being dragged by the giant.

“Is that what I think it is?” Junhui asks Wonwoo with the former glancing at Soonyoung and Jihoon behind. Wonwoo doesn’t offer any answer but simply smile.

They’re almost outside, the hallway of the main door almost empty when suddenly a group of three was in front of them. Two girls where clearly excited about something with the guy busy on his phone at the back. Wonwoo is about to sidestep and let them through but the group stops in front of them. The taller one of the two girls pushed her friend forward who’s clearly nervous.

“Ahm. Hi.” The girl smiles, her greetings were thrown in general, but her attention was beside Wonwoo.

“You were great earlier.” The girl blushes after saying that but his stare is not leaving Jun. Wonwoo side eye the other. Junhui look surprised upon realizing he’s the one being addressed to but then smiles at the girl which resulted to her cheeks reddening.

Minghao is watching at the back, clearly amused at the girl’s reaction when Junhui threw her a smile. He then see Wonwoo takes a few steps back, giving the other space when the girl pulled something from her paper bag and offer it to Junhui. Just by looking at Junhui’s back, Minghao knew the other is getting flustered with the attention. The box contains cupcakes, with a pink note attached on the plastic lid. Hesitance is clear in Junhui’s little movement but the older accept it nonetheless, probably because of the expectant look of the two girls in front.

“Hope you’ll like it! And, ahm.” The girl paused but her friend in the back nudge her. “If it’s okay with you, can we maybe, get to know each other?” The girl looks like she’s ready to bolt any moment now. Her friend is giggling at the back. “What she meant is if she can have your number!” The friend added which resulted to the girl stuttering then smacking her friend. Minghao can now feel stares at him, probably Wonwoo and Mingyu but he’s looking at the taken aback Junhui. If he remembers correctly, the two girls were in one of Junhui classes. Which probably the other didn’t remember or bothered remembering. The two seems nice, but blunt. Blunt enough that Minghao know Junhui is too nice for his own good so he’ll probably relent in giving his contact just not to hurt the other’s feelings.

Minghao takes a step forward, he’s now standing beside Junhui. He places his hands on his front pocket before smiling apologetic to the two. “Sorry ladies, but we got to go. Our friends are waiting outside.” The two seems surprised, or intimidated. Minghao is not sure but they didn’t offer any word and just nods, their eyes darting between him and Junhui.

Minghao offers them a smile before pulling Junhui with his arms towards the exit. Junhui said his final thanks before letting himself get pulled. Minghao then felt Mingyu and Wonwoo following behind.

“Wow, Jun. Popular with the ladies, are we?” Mingyu teases which pulls a laugh from Junhui, simply dismissing the observation. Minghao looks at Wonwoo, then smiles upon seeing the older arching his eyebrow in question. Minghao simply shakes his head which make Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrow in confusion.

After minutes spent in locating their friends, they were reunited again, making Wonwoo and Minghao feel shame seeing how rowdy and noisy they can get. Not even a moment when Jihoon and Soonyoung appeared, holding hands. Which pulled a lot of questions and teasing from their friends but that didn’t erase Jihoon’s genuine smile with Soonyoung’s ecstatic face. Wonwoo smiles at the scene. Soonyoung then told the others he met one of the seniors on their way out.

“What he meant was he asked for a picture.” Jihoon cut which Soonyoung ignores and opt to share the senior group is having a party and said he was invited and for him to invite more friends.

And that is why Wonwoo found himself in a large house, looking at the cup of drink someone shove at him earlier, inspecting if it’s even safe to drink. He shrugs then took a gulp and grimace at the strong taste of alcohol with a fruity after taste. He’s not sure where are his friends now, but he spots Hansol looking flustered with the crowd he’s trapped in so Wonwoo decided to rescue him.

Hansol look relieved once he saw who pulled him. Wonwoo asked the younger where the others are but the kid looks confused too. He then suggest they go look for them which got a nod as answer

Minghao just came out of the bathroom when someone suddenly grab his arm. He flinched and was about to whoop the other’s ass but stops when he saw it’s Mingyu. A tipsy looking Mingyu. “Hao! I’ve been looking for you everywheere. Where have you been? Wait, never mind. You came from the bathroom, obviously.” Minghao scrunched his eyebrows when Mingyu giggles after.

“You’re drunk.” Minghao says before dragging the other into a less crowded place. “Nah. Just tipsy.” Mingyu answers but then lean on the wall as soon as they are outside. Minghao can’t help but smile too when the other threw him a cheeky one.

“Why are you even that tipsy. We just got here like, an hour ago.” Minghao sees Mingyu groans before the other right his stand then leans the back of his head on the wall. “Saw some of my teammates here and then I got roped into some drinking game.” Minghao laughs at the resigned tone of the other.

“I know a way to sober up.” Mingyu tilts his head in confusion.

“Let’s sweat it out.” Minghao says, eyes glinting. Mingyu didn’t even get to respond before he’s being pulled inside again.

Minghao finds himself in the middle of the dance floor with a very overjoyed looking Mingyu. They’re both currently laughing while watching the guy near them, definitely trying to impress a girl and failing miserably. Mingyu giggles before copying the guy making Minghao laughs harder. Mingyu do some weird pose before laughing himself. Then they start losing themselves on the music, both swaying in sync. Minghao was surprised when he’s suddenly been pushed forward.

“Hey man, watch it.” Minghao hears Mingyu’s stern voice above him. The other’s hand was hovering on his back, with little distance between them. Minghao can hear someone repeatedly apologizing behind but he’s too busy too care. Busy watching as a bid sweat roll down Mingyu’s neck then to his exposed collarbone. He gulps unconsciously then looks up and saw the other staring at him too. Minghao drinks the sight in front of him. The other’s expressive eyes, worry written on it with his inviting mouth formed into frown, _something_ suddenly clicked inside Minghao.

He’s surprised by it to the point he unconsciously takes a step back resulting to Mingyu’s hand now coming in contact on his. “Hao are you okay?” Minghao shakes his head but then nods, smiling after just to reassure the other. “Let’s take a break.” Minghao said, not waiting for an answer and just walk his way to the kitchen. He can feel the other following him.

He takes a bottle of water then shoves it behind. “Finish that. I’ll just search for the others.” Mingyu looks like he was about to ask something but Minghao walk speedily out of the kitchen but not before grabbing himself a red cup on his way. He badly needs alcohol.

Wonwoo lost Hansol again, planning to look for the kid but then saw him talking to Chan and some other guys. He grunts, feeling already exhausted with all the happenings since earlier. He decided to send a message to their group chat, wishing someone will answer when he suddenly sees Junhui. He sighs in relief upon seeing someone familiar. The other is talking to another guy who is leaning on the wall with a cup on his hand with clearly Junhui laughing with whatever the guy is sharing. Something stirs in Wonwoo’s gut when the guy place a hand on Junhui’s shoulder but didn’t move to remove it, clearly unbothered.

Wonwoo decided to walk and stops on a safe distance. He then calls Junhui who’s face suddenly li-up seeing who it is. Wonwoo reciprocate the smile. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Wonwoo asks, biting his lip when the guy who Jun’s talking is now staring at him too.

“Sure.” Junhui easily agrees and said his goodbye to his friend with a promise of hanging out again soon. Wonwoo start his walk towards the terrace. In some other day, maybe Wonwoo will stop and appreciate the fancy floor to ceiling glass door of the house.

“So, what is it?” Junhui asks, face expecting. Wonwoo blinks before answering fast. “I need help.” Junhui tilts his head in confusion. “With what?” Wonwoo clears his throat. “Ahm. I lost my phone.”

“You what?!” Wonwoo flinches with the sudden loud voice of Junhui. “Sorry. It’s just that, why are you not panicking?” Wonwoo darts his eyes around, before shrugging.

“Okay. I’ll help you find it don’t worry. Where do you think you lost it?”

“Uh, living room?” Wonwoo try his hard not to laugh seeing the other’s mouth hangs wide open while looking at the crowded living room. Wonwoo is about to add something when there’s another presence outside.

“Fucking finally, I saw someone familiar.” It’s Minghao. The other is holding a cup on his hand.

“Hao! Great timing. Help us.” Minghao scrunched his eyebrows then look at them back and forth. “With what?”

“Wonwoo lost his phone.” Minghao raised a questioning brow to Wonwoo who simply look at him, face devoid of any emotion.

“Huh. Wen. Why don’t you start the search then we’ll follow you in a minute? I’ll just talk to Won really quick.” Junhui looks at them back and forth, as if assessing something before shrugging then heading back inside.

Something suddenly vibrates on Wonwoo’s pocket making him flinch. Minghao is now looking at him amusedly while sipping at his drink, eyes the only thing that can be seen behind the red cup. Wonwoo sighs before rejecting the call from Soonyoung.

“Someone’s getting handsy to Junhui earlier. I simply helped you.”

“Huh. Helped me?” Wonwoo throws Minghao a look. “You’re welcome by the way.” Minghao smirks at that. He drinks the remaining from his cup before crumpling them and throwing it to the black bag outside. Cheering a little to himself when it’s a clean shot. Wonwoo snickers. Minghao then walks towards the other, standing beside him and leaning his weight on the cemented grills.

There’s a short silence before Minghao breaks it. “We switched places for what? Like a month? We literally exchanged bodies, Won.” Minghao starts making Wonwoo looks at him. “Making me confident to say I’ve come to know you.” Minghao looks straight to the other. “And that…” He tilts his head a little towards the living room, eyes not leaving Wonwoo’s. “…is not for _me_.”

Wonwoo can’t form any words but doesn’t mean he’ll back down. He simply stares back, not offering any response. The tension was broken when his phone vibrates again, it took him seconds before deciding to answer it this time.

It’s Jihoon, asking for help since Soonyoung partied too hard and is now clearly wasted. His friend mentioned Mingyu is with them too but is not in better shape. Wonwoo can only imagine Jihoon struggling with the two and with that thought he said he’ll be there quickly and ended the call. Wonwoo sighs before looking at Minghao again. “I gotta go, Jihoon can’t handle both Soons and Gyu at the same time.” Minghao snickers at that which pulls a little smile from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo then looks inside, seeing Junhui talking to someone as if asking something. “I’ll let him know, go.” Minghao says softly, sounding tired. Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows in worry. “You guys should too. You had a long day.” Minghao smiles before making an exaggerated salute. “Yes, sir.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes before saying final goodbye and take the other exit. Minghao watch the other disappears then felt someone came outside again.

“Oh. Where’s Wonwoo? It’s hell finding a phone in there.” Minghao turns to look at Junhui. “He had gone home. Emergency.”

“What about his phone?” Minghao chuckles at the obvious concern of Junhui. “Found them.”

“Oh, good then. But he didn’t even bid a quick goodbye.” Junhui says in a pout, walking near Minghao and mirroring his position. It’s silence between them for a while, simply watching the people inside.

“We should stop.” Junhui looks at Minghao’s sudden statement. “Stop what?” Minghao turns to him then leans his closer. He stares at the other’s lips before diving in. Junhui was surprised at first but then pulled him closer, snaking his arm on the other’s waist. Junhui licks his way in with Minghao letting out a satisfied hum after. Minghao sucks Junhui’s lower lip which resulted for the arm around him tightening. Minghao then pulls away.

“That.” They’re breath were ragged, Minghao’s hand is now placed on Jun’s chest acting as support. They stare at each other for seconds before Junhui’s face blooms into sincere smile. “Whatever you want, Haoie.” Junhui leans in for a quick kiss. The first ever _soft_ kiss they shared. Minghao licks his lip after before chuckling at the nickname. He then pushes himself away with the help of his arms that’s still on the other’s chest, creating enough distance to breath but Junhui’s hand remains on the younger’s waist.

“I’m tired. Let’s go home.” Minghao says, sighing deeply. “Sure.” Junhui says, pushing himself from the railings with his foot. “You sure you don’t want to end this with a bang?” Minghao laughs at the other’s question with Junhui giggling beside him.

They start their walk inside, planning to look for their other friends. Junhui then move his arm from the younger’s waits to his shoulder. With that, Minghao snakes his arm on the other’s waist, leaning his head on Junhui’s shoulder, sighing comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junhao,,, my sweet sweet junhao,,, whyy *sobs* love you both,,,, 
> 
> anyways, advance happy uji day!! ♡
> 
> comments excites me ʘ‿ʘ


	7. Goal

Wonwoo didn’t realize it until Minghao bluntly asked him about it. He’s with the younger in the library with Minghao asking another help in one of his class.

“Why are you avoiding Wen?” Wonwoo looks past the book he’s holding and see Minghao staring at him, expressionless.

“I’m not.” Wonwoo dismiss then get back to his reading, raising the book higher to hide his face better. It looks like the younger got the message and didn’t ask again. Half an hour passed when Wonwoo suddenly felt a presence came beside their table. He placed the book down to see who came.

It’s Junhui. The older is saying something about planned dinner out with friends to Minghao. Minghao discuss other things before nodding to Junhui and bid the other farewell. Junhui mess the younger’s hair, which clearly annoys the other, before turning his head and make eye contact with Wonwoo. Junhui give him a courtesy nod before walking out. Wonwoo bit his lip at the clear contrast on how is Junhui towards him now comparing the past few days. There’s a pinch feeling just thinking how the older is now giving him a taste of his own medicine. Junhui may not be avoiding him, but the other is now treating him like a stranger.

Well, he can’t really blame Junhui. Wonwoo is fully aware of his actions. He’s been avoiding Junhui this past few days, well, still is. He’s just not sure of the reason behind it. He raises his head and see Minghao with a raised eyebrow. They stare at each other for a moment before the younger returns his attention on the book on his hand, turning the page in the process. Wonwoo sighs before closing the book of his own and gently place them on the table. Wonwoo looks at Minghao which the other notice after a few seconds, deciding to close his own and fold his arms on top of the table, leaning closer and look directly at Wonwoo.

“Okay. I may or may not be avoiding Jun.” Wonwoo says lowly, playing with the book’s bookmark. Minghao didn’t say anything and just stare at him. There’s no judgement behind his eye but simple curiosity which eases Wonwoo. “I’m not just sure the reason myself.” Minghao tilt his head and stare at him for a few seconds before nodding and lean away to rest his back on the chair.

“Are you planning to ignore him until you figure it out?” Wonwoo only bit his lip, not offering any response. Minghao runs his hand on his hair.

“You know, Won. You can’t just decide to give someone a cold shoulder without any explanation and expect them to accept you anytime with open arms.” Wonwoo groans. “It’s not like that, Hao.” Minghao raise a questioning brow, clearly waiting for an explanation Wonwoo couldn’t form. Because he’s fucking clueless himself. Minghao let out a big sigh realizing he’s not getting any.

“Wen is clearly affected by this. He may not be my boyfriend, but he is important to me.” Wonwoo was taken aback by where the topic has gone to. “And I don’t like seeing him hurt.” Wonwoo is render speechless with the look Minghao is sporting right now. It’s the first time Wonwoo is seeing this, Minghao’s eyes and entire face is full of affection, care. Which Wonwoo haven’t witnessed especially if towards Junhui. The younger looks done with Junhui’s shenanigans most of the times.

Then Minghao’s face blooms into an understanding smile. “Hope you figure it out soon.” There’s a look on Minghao Wonwoo can’t quite understand. It’s like the younger knows something that’s obvious which Wonwoo can’t even decipher.

Wonwoo watch as the younger clear up his things. “Got to go meet Seok. Thanks for tutoring again. I’ll treat you to something later, promise!” A smile finally blooms on Wonwoo’s face with how the younger even stick out his pinky a little to emphasize his last word. Wonwoo throws the younger a nod before the other looks up at the watch and dash towards the door. Wonwoo right his position on the chair and pick up the book with a plan on continuing where he had left.

It’s a full minute before he stop, realizing he’s just rereading the first sentence again and again, clearly distracted. Wonwoo bit his inside cheek, mulling over the events that happened the past few days.

It’s been three days, weekend included, since the party. And Wonwoo found himself turning to every available hallway with the mere sight, or even just a glimpse, of Junhui. His conversation with Minghao in the party still ringing in his ears.

But fate clearly has other plans, or simply hate him. He’s been assigned by one of the professors to fetch the papers of the class on the teacher’s locker. He’s about to unlock the one in front of him with the key on his hand when he suddenly heard voices. He’s planning to ignore it but stops on his tracks when he heard his name been called. He turns and saw a friend from one of his class last year. The guy is smiling at him which Wonwoo easily reciprocates. He’s been close to the guy for their whole class, being easy to talk to especially those boring days. But his smile drops upon seeing who’s the other with.

It’s Junhui, doing something on his phone while walking which Wonwoo will surely reprimand him for not minding the road and not being careful. Clearly, on other times.

Wonwoo prays the two will just pass by and move forward to wherever they are heading to but his class friend stop in front of him making Junhui halt from his walk and look up, clearly confuse. Wonwoo stop his mouth from tilting upward upon seeing the confuse look of the other. It’s a split second before Junhui’s face lit up, clearly happy seeing Wonwoo.

“Wonu!” Wonwoo gulps silently. Wonwoo’s friend in class dart his eyes alternately to them. “You know each other?” Junhui enthusiastically nod his head and was about to answer verbally but Wonwoo beats him to it. “Common friend.” Wonwoo let out with a cough. Junhui looks taken aback but Wonwoo turns to his class friend again, smiling awkwardly.

“Huh. Who’s this friend then?” Wonwoo inhales silently, trying to calm his erratic beating heart and rake his brain for any excuse. “Soonyoung.” The guy claps once before giving an understanding nod. “Right. Dance team captain then your best friend. Make sense.” His classmate said with a shrug.

“Uh. I forgot I need to do something with Hansol. I’ll do the thing you mentioned next time, is it okay?” Wonwoo bit his lip seeing the twitch in Junhui’s eyebrows while talking to his class friend. The other looks like in a hurry. His classmate was confused at the suddenness at first but nod, nonetheless. Junhui throws them a smile, too friendly smile which caused something to stir in Wonwoo’s mind. His brain keeps on taunting him.

_Guilt. Guilt. Guilt._

He simply shake his head before facing his classmate and inform him he’s on an errand for his professor so he can’t stay too long for another talk. The guy pouts, clearly not liking being abandoned by both of his friends at the same time. Wonwoo smile apologetically before tapping the other’s shoulder with his free hand since the other holds a stack of paper. Wonwoo start his walk back to his class after receiving a nod from his friend, taking the opposite of where he saw Junhui disappeared to, earlier.

\-----

With the showcase done, Minghao now all have the after classes hours to himself. And he’s planning to spend it with finishing up some of his paintings. His daily presence on the room clearly brought happiness to someone. That someone is currently looking half dead on the chair near the abandoned board on the side. Minghao shakes his head before turning his attention back to his current work. Minghao still didn’t know where this piece is going but he’s liking yellow shade these past few days.

There’s a groan in the room before Minghao heard a scrape of metal chair to the flooring. Minghao winces at the irritating sound, turning to glare to a looking apologetic Mingyu. “Sorry Haohao!” Mingyu shouts which echoes loudly to the room, making Minghao glares at him more. Mingyu tuck his lip inward, as if to shut himself up and carefully lift the chair and carry it near where Minghao is. Minghao sighs before reaching for the other’s bag, fetching the tumbler from the side pocket and throws it to Mingyu with the other nearly missing it. Mingyu mumble a simple thanks before taking large gulps then sighs feeling his thirst has been satisfied.

“Another tough practice?” Mingyu groans at Minghao’s question. “Is there any stronger word than tough? Whatever it is, that’s it. What I don’t get is the daily meeting after practice. I mean, all his players just want to die in peace after but no, he won’t allow us.” Minghao snickers.

“It’s next week. You’re coming, right?” Minghao scrunched his eyebrows, continuing with his piece. “Hao?” Mingyu once again call, Minghao sighs silently before turning from his seat to face the other. “Can’t. Have errands for that day.” Mingyu pouts the moment he heard the first word. “Is it more important than our game? Maybe I can help you with whatever that is the day after.” Minghao throws the other an apologetic look. “Sorry Gyu.”

“Nothing can change your mind?” Mingyu once again asks, face serious. Minghao gulps internally and was about to say something when there’s a ping on phone. He quickly check the message before facing Mingyu again. “Got to check something with Jeonghan. I’m really sorry Gyu.” Minghao stands and walk towards the door. “But, good luck!” Minghao tries to smile to placate the other’s frown but Mingyu’s face didn’t change. He sighs before continuing his walk towards the theater for whatever his older friend’s favor.

“What’s good in my luck if you’re not even coming.” Mingyu frowns deeper and smacks the balloon attached on the chair he’s been using. The younger told him there was a small party on the theater last week that’s why the room is a little messy with party needs and balloons here and there. He then jump from his seat when a loud sound resonates on the room. The balloon popped upon meeting with the edge of Minghao’s canvas. He bit his lip, darting his eyes as if checking if anybody saw him. After a quick assessment of any other damage which upon seeing none, he bolts to the door, running out towards the meeting room without bidding farewell to Minghao.

\-----

Wonwoo and Minghao are talking about classes when their orders came. Today is the day Minghao would treat Wonwoo as thanks for the elder’s help with his classes. Minghao’s clearly on a good mood with getting a high score in math which he mentioned pulled a sour expression on his professor’s face.

“If only I’ve had recorded his reaction, Won.” Wonwoo simply snickers before sipping on his coffee, clearly amused with the other’s stories. “That old man’s giving me too much bullshit since back then, so I think it’s really worth seeing---” Minghao didn’t get to finish his ramblings since there’s a sudden ring of phone on his side. He place his cup down gently before reaching for his device on his pocket.

“Vern?” Wonwoo perks up at the mentioned name of the younger but he just continue sipping his drink, trying to be subtle in listening. Minghao talks to his phone for minutes before sliding the red button then pockets the device again. Minghao raised an eyebrow at the curious look of Wonwoo.

“What?” Wonwoo coughs before placing his drink on the table. “That was Hansol?” Minghao nods. “Apparently, the guys are looking for me. I just told them I’m with you.” Wonwoo nods before throwing a question which receives an amuse look from Minghao. “Did he said anything when you mentioned me?” Minghao smirks before leaning on his seat. Wonwoo sighs upon feeling another incoming interrogation again.

“Why that question?” Wonwoo puffs his cheeks at the other’s tone before lunging into a story that happened just yesterday.

He’s in the nearby bookstore, looking for a book he needed for an assignment in his history class. Upon locating the book, he walk straight to the counter, planning to pay for it when he suddenly saw the three kids. Wonwoo smiles at the sight of Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan clearly arguing about the book in the youngest’s hand. He turns and walks towards them instead, planning to greet the three before leaving.

“Hi guys.” Wonwoo smiles when the three turns to the newcomer but then wavers upon seeing a frown from Hansol and a roll of eyes from Seungkwan. Chan is the only one who greeted back, though, a little reluctant. Wonwoo suddenly felt nervous especially with the eldest of the three looking like he stole his Christmas cookies. Wonwoo clears his throat before trying to make small talks, which were getting a response only from Chan. For the record, the youngest looks apologetic, probably with his friends’ attitude but there’s something in his eyes too that made Wonwoo avoid his inquiring stare.

Hansol were answering too, but mostly because Wonwoo asks some question specifically for him to answer. His replies were short and curt. Wonwoo tilts his head to make eye contact and try to figure out what the hell is going on but then he wished he didn’t. There younger’s eyes are firm, clear disappointment on his eyes. Wonwoo was taken aback, unconsciously took a small unnoticeable step backward. He never saw such a look from the younger before. Hell, he didn’t even ever saw the other frown before, even the times he’s in Minghao’s body, the times he’s most open in the presence of his friends.

Wonwoo licks his drying lips before nodding a short farewell and shuffles towards the counter, planning to pay for it fast then run the hell away from there.

Wonwoo was taken back from his reverie when Minghao cleared his throat. Wonwoo blinks a few times before sipping at his drink again. “So, yeah. That’s what happen. And I just want to know what did I do to get that attitude? Especially Seungkwan, that kid. I almost reprimand him from making faces in front of someone’s older.” Minghao scoffs that got a look from Wonwoo. There’s firmness in Wonwoo’s tone on his last statement, though, more of a hurt one than a reprimanding one.

“You knew Vern is Wen’s best friend, right?” Wonwoo unconsciously nods. “I’m pretty sure Wen tells him everything.” Minghao scoffs again at the lost look of the other. “What would you do if your best friend told you someone important to them is clearly avoiding their existence?” Something jumps inside Wonwoo hearing the word _important._

Minghao see how Wonwoo’s face quickly change. From looking lost to regret, then to a realization then to a guilty one.

“Why are you not coming to Gyu’s game?” Minghao snickers at the quick change of topic.

_Nice try._ “Have you figured it out yet?” Minghao asks back. Wonwoo roll his eyes. “Don’t answer my question with question.” Minghao smiles in amusement at the tone of the older and was about to rebut something but stop when he saw the genuine conflict on the other’s face. Minghao sighs before taking a quick sip on his drink, making a sound that earns look from the other patrons which he simply ignore and starts playing with the straw.

“Have errands on that day.” Minghao stated plainly. Wonwoo perks up at the answer. “Will you tell me if I ask what?” Minghao take a long sip resulting of him choking. Wonwoo makes a disgusting face before throwing an unused napkin on the other’s face. Thanks to Minghao’s fast reflexes, he managed to catch it then start wiping his mouth.

“It’s just that, Gyu was saddened of you not going then he also told me he asked Junhui and the other said he might be busy too, on that day.” Wonwoo starts, stirring his drink with the colorful teaspoon. A teasing smile bloom into Minghao’s face. “Aw, is your precious pup sad.” Wonwoo glares before throwing another paper napkin at him, this time, a used one. Minghao throws the other a disgusted look before trying to throw it back but then stop upon seeing they are gaining looks from the neighboring tables. “You’ve seen how excited he was for your showcase. How supportive he is, because he knew it’s important to you guys. He just hope it’ll be mutual, you know.” They stare at each other for a moment before Minghao sighs, sagging on his seat.

“Fine. I’ll go.” Minghao looks like a child on his seat. His top almost drowning his crouched seated figure on the couch. His back bended with him looking small on the couch, sipping on his drink eyes concentrated on the straw. Wonwoo smirks.

“Xu Minghao.” The younger looks up at the mentioned of his full name. “Always trying to appear aloof, but a true sweetheart inside.” Wonwoo laughs after. Minghao glares for a second before his face blooms into a smirk. Wonwoo smile drop instantly.

“Aw. Am I a sweetheart?” Expect Minghao to always turn things around. Wonwoo roll his eyes before picking up his drink again.

“What? Now you’ll ignore me, Sweetheart?” Minghao teases further. Wonwoo grits his teeth and picked up the spoon on his drink which made Minghao’s eyes enlarge but then he see students on the neighboring table, giggling and pointing towards them. He threw the younger a glare before bringing his hand down. The atmosphere quickly turns back as to what earlier, comfortable.

Minghao giggle shortly before continuing his drink. “Just tell Gyu I’ll be coming. I’ll talk to Wen too.” Wonwoo raised a challenging brow. “I’m not telling him anything.” Minghao’s eyebrows furrow. Wonwoo pick up the book from his bag before responding. “You tell him yourself.” Minghao sighs when the older open the book and start ignoring his existence, favoring his novel.

\-----

It’s exactly 2:30 PM when Wonwoo found himself buying water for his friends. The guys are already settled on their reserved seats even half an hour of the game. The first to arrive were his and Mingyu’s side of friends. Wonwoo came on the venue with Mingyu which make it past an hour before Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Jisoo came. It’s just few moments before Wonwoo saw Minghao entering the venue with a laughing Seokmin and looking annoyed Seungkwan. Jeonghan then appeared, talking to Hansol and Chan. Seokmin is the one who spotted them, making a run towards them and quickly take the seat beside Jisoo. It took a few more minutes before the other had taken the other available seats near them. Minghao took the one beside him. Wonwoo reciprocates the younger’s greetings, stopping himself from asking the where abouts of the only person missing on their group. But it looks like he doesn’t need to since Minghao has a knowing look which Wonwoo chose to ignore and finally settle on his seat and just randomly watch the players do stretches on the field.

It’s not even ten minutes on their seat and the younglings are already whining about snacks. Minghao is the first one to volunteer on buying them. Saying he want to check the coffee vending machine they saw near the east entrance. Wonwoo is the second one to volunteer, just to cure boredom. And they both deemed two is enough, so they ask what their friends wants and after a mess of different name of snacks and drinks being thrown with Wonwoo trying to mentally note them, Minghao announce they’ll just be getting whatever they’ll find. “No way in hell I’m going to remember that.” Wonwoo snorts at the other’s statement when they are on their way to the exit.

It’s only a short walk to arrive at the row of stalls for different things. Food, souvenirs, ticket booth, even a stall selling dolls looking like the mascots of each school. Minghao and Wonwoo decided to start with the sausage stand. They’re in the middle of discussion on where Wonwoo should line up to save time when the older saw someone, not far from where they are, obviously focused on his cellphone.

It’s Junhui. He’s wearing a white plain shirt paired with dark denim. His hands shielding his face while his other is up, device on hand. The other’s hair is up and forehead on full display which Wonwoo thinks should be illegal. There’s a clear of throat beside him. He turns and see Minghao with an amuse look on his face. Wonwoo coughs before looking back at the menu stand of the stall. A few seconds passed before he heard Minghao talked. “Go. Talk to him.”

Wonwoo look at the younger, trying to read his expression. But there’s nothing complicated on it, just simply encouraging. “I believe you have something to clear to him.” Wonwoo bit his lip, thinking. “Or you can live with Kwannie’s attitude for the rest of your life, then be my guest.” Wonwoo snickers at that. He glance as to where the older is then back to Minghao before sighing. He move to reach for his wallet, thinking of giving the other some share for the food but it looks like Minghao knew what he’ll do even without saying anything. “I got it. Go now. Shoo.” Wonwoo looks at the younger offendedly which pulls a chuckle form Minghao. “Was that necessary.” Minghao simply smiles then nudge him. Wonwoo stare at the younger for a few moments before starting his walk towards Junhui.

Wonwoo keep his head down, concentrating on his steps but still mindful of his surroundings. He then raise his head, planning to check if he’s still on track but then see Junhui staring at him. Wonwoo trips.

He quickly right his stand, expecting the other to laugh or just a teasing smile as he would if it was before but when he looks at the older again, Junhui’s face still looks serious, left hand now hidden on his pants pocket while the other is playing the device.

Wonwoo took a deep breath before continuing his walk. He stops on a safe distance, feeling suddenly awkward with the other not breaking his stare at him.

“Hi Junhui.” Wonwoo starts.

“Hi Wonwoo.” _Wonwoo._ It’s been so long since the last time Junhui addressed him so formally. Wonwoo admit to himself he misses the nickname.

“Uh. I’m getting snacks with Hao. Do you want anything?” Junhui smiles, but Wonwoo feels distant. “Just water would be fine.” Wonwoo repeatedly nods, ransacking his brain for a topic to start. “The game is about to start, you want to go in together?” Wonwoo asks, decided to meet the other’s stare.

“I’m waiting for a call. I’ll just follow you guys inside.” Wonwoo bit his lips with the other’s tone. “I’m sorry.” He blurts out. Junhui looks taken aback at first before his face returns to his previous one. “What are you sorry for?” Junhui asks. Wonwoo bit his inside check, not offering any answer. Junhui sighs. “I have my ticket with me. I’ll be there in a---”

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo repeats. Junhui scrunched his eyebrows.

“For avoiding you.” Wonwoo added.

It's silent for a few seconds. “May I know why? Did I do something wrong? Or something to offend you?” Junhui’s face is still the same while asking, but now, Wonwoo can clearly see the worry and hesitance in the other’s eyes.

“No. Of course not. Something just happened. I can’t tell you what that something is but I’m really sorry.” Wonwoo said in one breath.

“And you’re not just a common friend to me, Junhui.” Wonwoo mumbles. “You’re a close one.”

Junhui stares at him for a moment before his face blooms into a smile. A smile Wonwoo has been used to since the past few weeks, a smile that lift something off from his chest.

“Really?” Junhui asks, eyes hopeful. Wonwoo unconsciously mirrors the other’s expression. “Very.” There’s a sudden teasing smile on the Junhui’s face. “Eey. _The_ Jeon Wonwoo is a close friend of mine.”

Wonwoo roll his eyes, a true contradiction of what he’s really feeling inside. “Let’s just go. Hao is waiting for us.”

Junhui looks at him apologetically. “I am really waiting for a call. It’s not an excuse.” Wonwoo snickers at that. “I’ll follow you guys in a moment. Promise!” Wonwoo chuckles at the childlike expression of the other. “Whatever. We’ll still buy some drinks so look for us in vending machines side.”

“Alright, close friend.” There’s a cheeky smile on Junhui’s face which pulls a glare from Wonwoo.

“What, close friend?”

“Stop.”

“Why, close friend?”

“Wen Junhui.”

Junhui laughs. “Okay. Sorry Wonu.” Wonwoo roll his eyes but smile shortly after. He then walk near and deliver a light punch on the other’s shoulder. “Aw.” Junhui pouts but Wonwoo simply laughs. “Be quick or we’ll leave you.” Junhui pouts more but then waves animatedly when Wonwoo walks backward slightly. Wonwoo waves back before turning and start his walk back to Minghao.

Minghao is looking at the rows of the stuff toys on one of the stalls when Wonwoo arrived. Minghao smirks at the sight of the other’s smile. “Everything good?” Wonwoo simply nods. Minghao hums. “Good. Then help me carry these.” Minghao said then dumps the food on unsuspecting Wonwoo. The older is about to complain but Minghao simply reach for the other’s wrist then drag him. Wonwoo whines something about the sauce almost getting on his shirt which Minghao simply ignores.

\----

Everyone is at the edge of their seats. Wonwoo have his eyes solely on the running member of the opponent team. The guy dodge their school team’s every attempt on stealing the ball. Seungcheol make a dash for it, pulling a loud cheer from the crowd. He succeeded in stealing the ball when the referee suddenly blew his whistles, making a gesture Wonwoo didn’t bother to understand but from the disappointed look of Seungcheol and the loud boos form the crowd, it looks like his friend got a penalty. It would have been the school’s winning score, only if Seungcheol managed to make a point.

“Oh, come on! That’s not a foul!” Soonyoung’s scream can be heard all the way down on the field which receive a pointed look from the referee who blew the whistle earlier. He’s currently having a discussion together with the other referees.

Wonwoo sighs, righting himself on his seat then reach for his drink on his side, eyes still concentrated on the field. But then got confuse upon feeling none. He turns to look at his side and see Minghao angrily sipping at his fruit drink. There’s a fire on the younger’s eyes, obviously very invested on the game. Wonwoo only puff his cheeks then turn his head again forward, not planning to interrupt his friend’s internal range. He then got startled when there’s a bottle of water suddenly shoved in front of his face. Wonwoo glance at the lower seat in front of him and sees Junhui smiling sympathetically to him. Wonwoo smiles as gratitude before opening the offered drink and take a large gulp. Junhui continue distributing the water placed neatly at his feet, jumping on his seat when an aggressive Seungkwan smack the now empty plastic bottle on the metal railing. “He should be on theater club! Not soccer!” Seungkwan shouts. Wonwoo simply laughs at the scene.

The first row were currently occupied by the loud trio, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan. The three didn’t fail to exaggerate everything. Be it a cheer, praises and to Wonwoo’s shame, insults. Beside Soonyoung, is a red looking Jihoon. The other looks like he is ashamed to even be connected to them but still not leaving the seat beside his boyfriend. The other end of the row were occupied by Jeonghan and Jun with the latter beside Seokmin. The older of the two keeps on whispering something to Junhui most of the game which pulls a series of laughs and giggles from the other. It’s not like Wonwoo is watching. He’s simply observing.

Wonwoo then heard a loud sip, indicating the drink is already empty and sees a more frustrated Minghao who’s now throwing the plastic cup an offending look. Wonwoo snickers before offering his half full bottle. Minghao darts his eyes to him and the bottle before taking it and drinking them in one go. The younger then sags on his seat, playing with the bottle. Beside Minghao is Hansol and Chan, obviously discussing something with Jisoo quietly drinking with his own bottle beside Wonwoo.

There’s a loud sound, indicating the continuation of the game which make everyone turn their attention back to it. In the end, Seungcheol got no penalty so the team only need to score with the remaining time to win.

The tension is back, everyone holding their breath while watching the members of the team position themselves. After the referee blew his whistles, everything is on chaos. In sync with the whistle, the trio stands and glued themselves on the metal railing, shouting encouragements and things Wonwoo is sure not any help, at all. But the atmosphere made everyone mirrored the three. Junhui is jumping around with Jeonghan stare not leaving someone. Wonwoo glance at Minghao with the younger only offering a shrug before screaming his own encouragement. Jihoon looks like he’ll never consider cheering with the three but then stands quickly upon seeing the ball being passed to Mingyu. Hansol have his arms around a squirming Chan and Jisoo is screaming the school chant too, beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo just watch, eyes not leaving his boyfriend.

Mingyu kicked the ball with all his might and calculation. And then they score. There’s a loud siren indicating the end of the game. Everyone cheers sans the people rooting for the other team. Mingyu run towards his team, full blown smile on his face, eye twinkling. He then blows a kiss towards the audience, specifically where his friends are. The trio shouts like banshees pulling a glare from Jihoon who have both of his hands up on his ears. The other simply laughs.

Wonwoo is the one who took his seat first, with smiling Minghao following him. The crowds then settled down upon the mention of ceremony. It would be quick since it’s not finals yet, but the winning team will still have their recognition. After a round of talks and congratulatory from committee, the team receives their trophy and pose for the camera man in front. Seungcheol throw himself to an unsuspecting Mingyu resulting the other toppling over in sync with the flash of the camera. Wonwoo can see all the way from his seat the two arguing, well, mostly Mingyu whining. That pull a smile from him.

The crowd lessen and the coach finish the team’s internal talk, that gives them a chance to go down and congratulate the two for winning. The trio was the first ones, running to collect the two in a group hug.

“Look at Kwan and Seok, as if they’re their friends since the beginning.” Minghao scoffs while walking beside Wonwoo. The older simply laughs. The other then follows shortly after, trapping the two players in the middle of a large group hug. Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Minghao were the last one to add themselves. The trio then start chanting the school winning song then jumping. Jihoon quickly detach himself. Wonwoo laughs before following.

After a whole ass song and a whine form Chan for his foot were being mulled over, their group settled down a bit and let the players breath. Seungcheol let out a large exhale before removing his jersey, leaving him on shorts and black fitted black shirt. He brushes his hair away from his face, carelessly wiping his sweat with the removed jersey top. Wonwoo then saw Junhui nudge a silent Jeonghan on the side. The older of the two have his arms crossed. Junhui have a teasing smile beside him. Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows in curiosity when there’s a sudden shout.

“Love!” Wonwoo quickly turn and before he knew it, he was engulfed by a sweaty Mingyu. Wonwoo grimace at first, before encircling his hands tight around the younger. _He is damn proud._

There’s a series of teasing remarks around in time with Mingyu letting the other go. “Have you seen me! We won!!” Wonwoo instantly smiles at the other’s excited tone. “Of course. I saw how you made the winning goal.” There’s a hint of teasing no Wonwoo’s tone but it only fuels the other’s mood. Mingyu smile broadens and lunge for a kiss.

It is short, but sweet.

Minghao then felt himself getting pulled backward and suddenly face to face with Junhui. He then turns his head a little more and see Jeonghan. The oldest have his arms around their shoulders with his hands on both Minghao and Junhui’s head, as if making their head turn into other direction. Junhui blinks a few times before smiling. Minghao throws Jeonghan a look before sighing then lean his head on the other’s shoulder which receives soft pats from Jeonghan. Junhui simply right his stand beside the two.

There are shouts from their friends. Wonwoo didn’t even realize what happened until he saw Mingyu smiling toothily down at him. He shakes his head before feeling his lips lift. But then gently push the other with his point finger on the younger’s forehead. He told the younger he’s rubbing his sweat to him which got a pout from Mingyu. The younger then snake his arms around his shoulder and Wonwoo didn’t bother to complain.

“Our team is throwing a party. You guys should totally come!” Mingyu’s voice drips enthusiasm. He got positive feedback from most of them. Until Junhui.

“Actually, I can’t. I’m having dinner with mom.” Junhui said while pouting. Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows beside a now whining Mingyu.

“I know, I know. I’m really sorry, Gyu.” Junhui pouts too which amuses the others. The two looks like having a battle of pouting.

“Fine. Fine. But you owe me one.” Mingyu says in a pout language.

“Why would he owe you anything.” Jihoon asks with an incredulous look. Mingyu simply dismiss his question with a wave of hand which results of him being kicked in the knee. Wonwoo simply shakes his head when his boyfriend asks for help while whimpering on the ground.

“You really can’t go?” Wonwoo asks. Junhui smiles apologetically. “Sorry Wonu. Mom’s rarely home so I can’t miss this.” Wonwoo nods understandingly since he knew to himself that’s a fact.

Wonwoo then turns his head to the other side. “How about you, Hao?”

“Actually, I would like to go home too.” Wonwoo is about to ask the reason but the other just threw him a look. Wonwoo bit his inside cheek, thinking of ways to convince the other but by looking at Minghao, it looks like the other just want to rest. Wonwoo sighs before nodding.

“Wait what? You too Hao?” Mingyu whines from the ground. Jihoon roll his eyes before pulling his friend up.

“So, I guess everyone is coming except the two?” Seungcheol asks while looking around. “Actually,” Jeonghan starts which receives a glare from the other. “What.” Jeonghan smirks at the other’s clear hostility. “Never mind. I am so in.” He then smiles devilishly which deepens the frown of Seungcheol. “You’re not invited.”

“Aw. Gyu?” Jeonghan throws the mentioned guy a pout. Mingyu is clearly uncomfortable being in between the two’s fight. “Uh. Yep. Everyone’s invited. Hehe.” Mingyu adds the laugh shortly when Seungcheol turn his glare at him.

“That’s great! I’ll walk this two outside then we can all meet there, okay?” Jeonghan asks which receives a nod from the others. “See you later Cheolie.” Jeonghan says then winks towards Seungcheol. Jisoo then quickly hold the other when it looks like the eldest will throw hands. Jeonghan’s laugh can still be heard while he’s walking away, dragging the two with him.

Wonwoo simply stares at the retreating figure of the three before he was nudge by a happy looking Soonyoung. “Let’s go?” Wonwoo glance one last time before sighing, then nod. Soonyoung cheers which to his utter embarrassment, Seokmin and Seungkwan follows.

\-----

Wonwoo managed to find a corner for him to hide. Jihoon was with him earlier, simply staring at the chaos by the leather couch on the side but the other was quickly on the search of his boyfriend upon hearing that someone’s been taking the dance floor and claiming himself a tiger. Wonwoo laughs at the running figure of his friend. After that, everything remains at peace until one of Mingyu’s teammate recognize him and ask for him to join their game. Wonwoo has every plan on how to dodge but the other is persistent so in the end, he reluctantly agreed.

Upon arriving at the game corner, to his horror, everyone is preparing for a drinking game. Wonwoo does not exactly have low tolerance of alcohol but he still sucks at this kind of games and he knew this might take him to his limit. Waking up with a massive hangover does not appeal Wonwoo in any ways.

Wonwoo sighs upon missing the goal, for the third time. He can hear the opponent team screaming in victory. He already took two shots earlier which make him want to gag for the third one. He absolutely hate the taste of the drink they have right now. One guy push the small glass towards him but it’s as if his prayers have been heard. There’s a sudden hand on his shoulder and he smell a familiar scent. “Love.” Wonwoo instantly smiles at the voice of his boyfriend. “You’re playing?” There’s a clear surprise at the other’s tone. Wonwoo sighs before taking the glass shot. He’s about to drink it when it was snatched on his hand. When he turns to his side, Mingyu took the shot, grimacing after emptying the glass. “Shit. What’s in that.” Mingyu frowns then carelessly wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Damn boyfriends. Always saving each other.” Mingyu laughs at his teammate before throwing a plastic cup at him which the other nudge with a protest. “I’m taking his position. I’ll play.” Wonwoo quickly felt himself relax upon hearing it.

“It’s like you won’t If I said no.” Mingyu simply smiles and shouts for everyone to just start the game again.

\-----

Minghao switches the TV off when it start playing the opening song of some comedy segment. He then walk his way upstairs, both hands hidden on his jogger pants pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. He pause and take the device out to check.

**Wen** [8:02 PM]

come over! i cooked dinner

**Haoie** [8:02 PM]

can’t. i’m about to sleep

**Wen** [8:02 PM]

have u had ur dinner already? i know your parents aren’t home haohao

**Haoie** [8:03 PM]

i’m good. i’m going to sleep

**Wen** [8:03 PM]

:(

**Haoie** [8:05 PM]

fine. will be there in a minute

**Wen** [8:05 PM]

(๑*◡*๑)

mom and i will be waiting!

Minghao sighs before continuing his step upstairs, now with the intention of getting a shirt instead of sleeping.

\----

Wonwoo sighs upon his back contacting the sofa. They’re finally at home, after grueling hours of trying to make sure his drunk friends get home safe. He’s a bit dizzy himself but his friends were on much worse condition which brought headache to Jisoo and Jihoon. The latter almost leave his boyfriend kissing the pavement on their walk home but then quickly collect his man when Soonyoung suddenly profess his undying love for him, in the middle of the street which earns judgmental looks from the other people. Seungcheol laughs wildly which made Jisoo trips from his walk, clearly having a hard time with the other’s weight. Jeonghan and the others went home much earlier comparing to them. Jisoo let them go but not without a clear reminder to message anyone of them when everyone’s home. That pulled a long _aw_ from Jeonghan and was about to hug the other but then a wild Seungcheol appear. Jeonghan simply roll his eyes before batting his eyelash at Jisoo while bidding the other goodbye.

Mingyu quickly took the available space beside his boyfriend after making sure their door is locked. He moves to remove his sticky shirt caused by the spilled drink courtesy of a drunk Soonyoung and throws it blindly to the hamper. Wonwoo simply stare. He stare at how the other’s muscle move or how the other’s back flex. As if the other can feel the burning stare at his back, he turns and see a sleepy looking Wonwoo. Something shifts on the air, they stare at each other for a moment before meeting halfway into a hungry kiss.

Mingyu deepens the kiss, turning fully and placing his hand on the couch, completely entrapping the older. Wonwoo sighs upon feeling the younger’s tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He then yelps when he was suddenly pulled up from his seat and then feel the heat radiating from the younger’s lap. The kiss was broken for a second before Mingyu lunges again, licking the other’s mouth which receives a rewarding mewl.

Mingyu broke the kiss again and nudge the other’s end shirt. Wonwoo get the message and hastily remove his top and throws it carelessly on the ground. And they continue where they left off, they kiss. And kiss. _And kiss._

All they do is kiss. It would be a perfect opportunity to just continue, to explore each other’s body, to release tensions. It would be a perfect opportunity for drunk sex and just get wild.

But it’s like something is both stopping them.

Wonwoo kiss the other softly before distancing himself a little then rest his forehead on the other’s. Only their ragged breaths can be heard from the silent apartment.

“We should sleep.” Wonwoo suggests, breath now calm. They share a look before Mingyu agrees, tightening his hold on Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo sighs before brushing the other’s bangs away from his face, then run his thumb gently under Mingyu’s cheek. The younger grips the other’s waist tightly before lifting them both up, taking the short walk to their bedroom and gently placing Wonwoo down on the bed upon arriving. They didn’t bother to wash up, exhaustion catching up.

Once settled on bed, Wonwoo encircles his arm around the younger’s bare waist then place his head on the other’s chest, facing the wall near the bedroom door. Mingyu sighs before snaking his arm around the other’s waist, blankly looking at the ceiling.

Silence engulfs the whole apartment, but the thought on each other’s head were loud, yet, unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie: many thoughts, head not empty
> 
> have you guys seen the latest gose ep?? they look so demn good?? 
> 
> anyway, thanks for all the kind comments. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> any thoughts with their current situation? ↂ_ↂ


	8. Song of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start, i just want to take time to appreciate how blessed we are the past days, the award night where we got a bunch of photo from minghao, especially wonhao.. em so hapeh ;__; AND THEN GOSE. bless us all..
> 
> okay, happy reading ;)

“What do you think of someone doing evil deeds for good reason?” Wonwoo randomly asks. He have his book up, covering most of his face which he brought down a little to see the reaction of the guy he questioned. Minghao hand was paused midair, brush on hand.

“Why the sudden question?” Wonwoo shrugs before gesturing to the book in hand. “Just this novel I’m reading.” Minghao hums before resuming his work, hands gently stroking to the canvas in front. “I think it’s called evil for a reason. Either for a good cause or not.” Wonwoo nods absentmindedly after hearing the younger’s answer and lift the book higher again to his face.

Ten minutes passed before Wonwoo sighs then close the book in a snap. Minghao glance at the other in curiosity. “What’s the matter?” Wonwoo shakes his head before putting the book away to his backpack at the foot of his chair. “Just getting bored with this.” Wonwoo answers then look ahead, scrutinizing the work of the younger. “Does it have any meaning?” Minghao turn his head again at his work in front. “Hmm. Not much. I’m just liking the yellow shade lately.” Wonwoo nods, looking around the tools the younger is using currently.

“Do you know what’s my dream as a kid?” Wonwoo asks, pulling a teasing smile from the younger. “How would I know?” Wonwoo roll his eyes making Minghao chuckles. “I’m just kidding. I don’t know. Writer?” Wonwoo snorts. “A mere kid thinking of becoming a writer?” Minghao simply shrugs, playing with the brush on hand on a rotating motion.

“My dream as a kid, is a world full of cats.” Wonwoo continued. Minghao laughs quickly after hearing it. Wonwoo just look at him pointedly. “What? I’m a kid and I like cats.” Minghao throws the other an amuse smile. “Then why don’t you bring them to reality?” Wonwoo raised a questioning brow at the suggestion of the younger.

“I have a spare in the cabinet. C’mon, paint with me.” Minghao urge, gesturing his head to the wooden cabinet on the corner of the room. Wonwoo looks at where the other is pertaining. “Aren’t those expensive? It’ll just be a waste with me.” Minghao roll his eyes. “Just tell me you can’t draw.” Wonwoo throws the other and offended look. “Excuse you. For your information, I’m skilled in this kind of things. Especially doodling cats.” Minghao snorts. “Then show me.” He said before throwing the other a challenging look. Wonwoo stands on his seat, determination clear on his face which pulled an amuse smile from the younger.

Minghao continue with his piece, eyes concentrated solely on his work when he suddenly heard Wonwoo called his name from behind. He turns and see the older holding the piece he had invested most of his free time the past few days before getting satisfied with the final look.

“Shouldn’t you be hanging this kind of work? This is beautiful.” Wonwoo says, eyes dancing around the canvas on hand. “It’s a soccer ball, is it?” Minghao sighs before turning fully on his seat. The other is now directly in front of him. “You remember the one incident I told you? The one where I came back to the room with Gyu looking guilty?” Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows before his face form into a realization one. “Ah. The broken window.” Minghao snickers at that.

“Right, that. Well, I managed to salvage it and, yeah, that’s it.” Minghao shrugs. “Wow. This is really good Hao. This should be on display, not collecting dust in here.”

“Actually, I was originally planning to give it to Gyu after the game.” Wonwoo smiles at that. “Huh. You can still give it to him. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic.” Minghao snorts before spinning on his seat, now facing his work again. Minghao heard footsteps behind him so he turns and see Wonwoo fixing the canvas on the wall beside the door. Minghao forgot there’s a nail in there originally for the keys.

Wonwoo fix the position before deeming it’s on a safe pinned place. He then face an amuse looking Minghao. “Either you give that to Gyu or it’ll stay on display in there. But staying on the cabinet is not an option.” He then walk towards the cabinet again to fetch a blank one.

Since there’s only one stand, Wonwoo place the canvas on a table and rest the back of it on the wall for support. Minghao is beside him, moving the tools for Wonwoo’s easy access. Wonwoo get the spare brush and dip it on the yellow paint.

Minghao watch the other for the first few minutes. Clearly amuse with the concentrated look of the other, tongue slightly out with his eyebrows scrunched. The other’s piece is already filled with little cat doodles and now focusing on drawing a balcony with a cat comfortably seating on the grills. “You think the world will be better if it’s only filled with cats?” Minghao asks but only got an answer is Wonwoo’s focus look on the part he’s doodling a paw. Minghao chuckles before continuing with his own.

Time passed like that, with the two busy on their own, with Minghao doing final touches with Wonwoo still busy looking for a space to insert just another cat. There’s a sudden sound of the door being opened and the two turn to see in sync.

It’s Junhui.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Junhui starts but then smiles upon seeing who’s the other with. “Oh. Hey Won. You’re here.” Wonwoo mirrors the other. “Hi Jun.” The older looks like he’s about to say something when there’s a sudden ringing coming from his pocket. “Oh wait. I got a call. Hello?” Junhui is then again out in a second.

Minghao shrugs and plans to turn back to his work but stop upon seeing the bothered look of Wonwoo. “You okay?” Wonwoo stares at the door for a few more seconds before looking at Minghao.

“I don’t know if I’m just overthinking or Junhui’s really avoiding me.” Minghao raised a questioning eyebrow. “Not really avoiding, per see. More like, avoiding getting out with me?” Minghao places the brush down before facing fully the other.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo sighs. “These past few days, we’ve been trying different restaurants. Since you know, we both like spicy foods. And lately, I think he’s been avoiding going with me. It’s the third time yesterday he rejects my offer which I’m sure he haven’t tried before but he said he did.

Minghao nods, face morphing into understanding one. Wonwoo squints. “Do you know something?” Minghao merely shrugs. “What do you think is the reason?”

“I don’t know.”

“Think, Wonwoo. What is the possible thing that might be the cause of your concern?”

Wonwoo looks at the other questioningly. It’s like the younger already knows the answer. Wonwoo recalls the times he’s out with Junhui these past few days.

And then it hit him.

His face probably morph into a realization one that pulls a pointed look from Minghao. “I think I know why.”

Minghao crosses his arm. “What is it, then?”

“I’m just trying to help though.” Wonwoo quickly defends. Minghao sighs at the resigned look of the other. “I know your intention is genuine, Won. But in case you didn’t realize, Wen is not a charity case.” That pulls a frown from Wonwoo. “I know that. I didn’t mean it to appear like that. But I can’t help it. Since the time you’ve shared the reason why Junhui’s grabbing all the possible side jobs he can get, I just…” Wonwoo sighs.

“Which I think I regret now.” Minghao rebut. Wonwoo bit his lip. “Do you realize you’re doing the thing you’ve been giving Gyu shits about?” Wonwoo frowns at that. But Minghao know it’s not towards him, it’s the realization catching up to the older.

“I just want help, even with the little things I can do.” Minghao sighs at the other’s reason. “Believe me, I also tried before. So also believe me when I say Wen doesn’t like it.” Wonwoo sighs before start playing with the brush on hand.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to bring your mood down with it. It’s actually nice knowing you care for him. But all of us, his friends, are also too. But I think it’s best if we let him and just support him.”

“You’re right. I’ll stop. And I think I’ll apologize to Jun too. For making him uncomfortable.” Minghao smiles at that which Wonwoo easily reciprocate.

“Cheol and Gyu have a meeting, right?” Wonwoo glance at the other with the sudden question. “Yeah? It’s for their next game.”

“Where’s ‘Cap and Jihoon?”

“On a date.” Wonwoo snickers after saying that.

“Then you should come with us.” Wonwoo stares at the younger, confuse written on his face.

“Dinner. Call Jisoo too, but I think Han would be willing to do that in your place.” Wonwoo just continue to stare. Minghao roll his eyes. “Just have dinner with us. Since the soccer meeting will surely take time.” Wonwoo bit his lip before nodding in agreement. Minghao throw the other a smile in time with the door opening.

It’s Junhui again, but with Hansol this time.

“Hey Hao. Lezzgo.” Hansol says in an excited tone. “Oh. Hey Won.” Hansol throws the older a childlike smile which pull an adorning one from Wonwoo. “Hey Sol.” Hansol continue to grin. “You doing anything? You should come with us!”

Wonwoo bit his inside cheek before glancing at Junhui. The older have his hand carelessly thrown at the shoulder of a grinning Hansol. “Actually, Hao asked me earlier. And I agreed. Only if it’s okay with you guys.” Wonwoo throws the two a questioning glance, eyes staying at the older of the two a little longer.

It’s Hansol who answered first. “Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?” There’s an innocence tone on the other’s question which pulls a smile from the other three.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be, Wonu?” Wonwoo snickers at the teasing tone of Junhui. He’s about to rebut something when there’s another presence on the door.

“Kids, let’s go. Oh. Hey Won.” It’s Jeonghan. Wonwoo throws the elder a smile. “Great you’re here. You’re coming?” Wonwoo simply nods which pulled a smile from Jeonghan. “Good. Come on now. Move your asses.” Minghao sighs before moving to clean up his things which Wonwoo mirrored to help the younger but then turns for a second.

“I’m planning to invite Soo, too. Would you mind calling him for me?” Wonwoo asks while looking at Jeonghan who instantly smiles at that. “My pleasure. Give me his contact.” Wonwoo hesitate at first upon seeing the predatory look of the other while waiting for him to get his phone but the laughs from Hansol and Junhui behind eases him up. Jeonghan might be just messing with him.

Wonwoo and Minghao is almost done cleaning up the room a little but a looking annoyed Seungkwan appeared. The younger said a lot of things but Wonwoo didn’t bother to listen since he knew the younger is an easily annoyed and easily triggered kind of hungered person. He simply continue with his task and finish them quickly so they can all eat.

“Oh wow. It’ my first time seeing this, Hao.” Hansol is now looking at the newly displayed piece. “It’s a soccer ball is it? This is nice. It’s like you can see it one minute then another you’re not?” Wonwoo smiles at the confuse explanation of the younger.

“Was this supposed to be a gift for the soccer team?” Hansol asks, eyes squinting at the painting details with his head leaned forward.

“Perhaps, just for a certain someone?” Seungkwan asks with a sassy eyebrow raised. The younger have his arms crossed. Wonwoo looks at him then glance at unbothered-looking Minghao.

There’s a laugh from Jeonghan before throwing an arm at Seungkwan’s shoulder. “You guys think I should paint one for Cheolie?” That pulls a scoff from Seungkwan and a laugh from the others. Even Minghao is now snickering which confuses Wonwoo.

“Maybe I can use his face as my brush. That would be wonderful.” There’s a glint in the other’s eyes that scares Wonwoo a little.

“Oh the things you would do with his face.” Seungkwan rebuts but then whimpers upon feeling the arms around his shoulder tightening. “You’re saying something, Boo?” Seungkwan grimace before shaking his head. Jeonghan angelically smiles while the other laughs. Wonwoo glance at the laughing Minghao curiously which only pulled a dismissive shake of head from the younger. Wonwoo simply shakes his head.

\----

Wonwoo nods when Minghao asks if he want soda. They’re now in the nearby restaurant which is famous for its meat for an affordable price. Which is probably the reason why most of the patrons where looking young, probably students. Wonwoo is nervous at first since he’s the only one who’s not originally from their group but the guys quickly eases him up, making him realize what a dumb thought he have earlier.

Minghao’s friends is like his already, ever since the time he’s still exchanging bodies with Minghao. And he’s not the only new here, Jisoo came later with Jeonghan welcoming him in questionable way if you would ask Wonwoo. But he simply consider it Jeonghan as being friendly, so he just shrugged it off.

He came back from his thoughts when there’s a clunk in front of him. It’s the soda. He said thanks to Minghao which just got a nod then they both resume eating. He’s seated in between Minghao and Junhui with Hansol on the latter’s side and Seungkwan on the younger’s.

Jisoo is in front of him and being sandwiched between Seokmin and Jeonghan with the younger telling stories enthusiastically which always got an adorning smile and nod from Jisoo. Jeonghan is busy eating, talking to Jisoo from time to time but he’s mostly engaged in a conversation with Chan.

It’s a happy occasion, comfortable. Wonwoo felt like he’s out with the people he knew for years. It’s just like he’s been out with his own friends. There was never a dull moment, that’s for sure. Seungkwan and Seokmin always have something amusing to tell the other’s while Chan and Hansol with their funny reactions.

Wonwoo continue to eat, doing the grilling of meat from time to time which got a thanks from the guys near him. He’s about to reach for the last meat when his chopsticks knocks into someone’s.

“Oh. Sorry. Go ahead.” Junhui says while smiling then gestures for it. Wonwoo reach for it but place it to the elder’s plate. Junhui looks taken aback.

“You can have them.” Wonwoo smiles, trying his best to ignore the looks he’s sure he’s getting from Hansol.

There’s a sudden sound of sizzling meat. When he glance back at his front, Seungkwan is placing meats from the plate on his hand, with his one eyebrow lift while looking at him. Wonwoo avoid his eyes and decides to just munch on his side dish.

“Thanks.” Wonwoo glance at his side and sees a smiling Junhui. Wonwoo simply smile back before getting back on his meal.

It’s almost two and a half hours before everyone decided they can’t eat anymore. Everyone is on various state. Hansol have moved seat and now sandwiched between Seungkwan and Chan, the three’s watching something on the youngest’s phone. Jeonghan is simply sitting quietly, looks like he’s about to sleep on his seat. Jisoo and Seokmin still in conversation, and now with Minghao on their side. The only one remaining is Jun, still munching on the meat on his plate. Jisoo is the one who volunteered to get the bill while waiting for Jun to finish so they can split them. Seokmin then said he’ll go with him with Minghao saying he’ll go too since he’s needing to use the restroom.

Wonwoo glance at his side and sees Junhui eating the last bite of meat wrapped in a leaf. Junhui then glace and their eyes met. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight of puffy cheeks Junhui who’s trying to smile but having a hard time with the food filling his mouth. Wonwoo shakes his head before reaching for his water to finish it.

He then thought of the thing he’s been meaning to do since they came at the restaurant earlier. He puffs his cheek, thinking to just go with it but since he does not have any courage to do it personally, he took out his phone from his pocket and compose a message. Wonwoo have his head bowed and phone hidden under the table.

There’s a sound beside Wonwoo then he saw on his peripheral vision Junhui wipe his hand with the paper napkins before checking his phone. He can sense the other is looking at him now but Wonwoo decided to ignore it.

**Wonu** [08:12 PM]

I’m sorry.

**Jun** [08:12 PM]

????

**Wonu** [08:12 PM]

I know you’ve been avoiding eating out with me.

Wonwoo can feel Junhui glance at him again but he still ignores it and start typing again.

**Wonu** [08:13 PM]

And I now realized the reason why.

So please, believe me when I say I didn’t mean to offend you or anything with it.

**Jun** [08:13 PM]

are we srsly doing this on text??

Wonwoo only bit his lip. After some seconds, he received another reply.

**Jun** [08:14 PM]

u didn’t offend me wonuu

but u should not be quick to shut me down when i volunteer :(

i can pay for our meals too

**Wonu** [08:14 PM]

I know. I’m really sorry.

**Jun** [08:14 PM]

no need to be sorry wonuu ಥ_ಥ

Wonwoo can’t help but snorts at the emoji.

**Wonu** [08:14 PM]

You can pay for my meal then

**Jun** [08:15 PM]

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ❁ \∫

gotchu wonu

Wonwoo chuckles at the emoticon then decided to glance at his side. Junhui is looking at him with a grin on his face. Wonwoo grins back before pocketing his phone again. He reached for his glass then see Jeonghan staring at them, eyes half lidded with a lazy smile. Wonwoo clears his throat before drinking his water in one go.

\----

Minghao glances up from his phone when he heard someone had called him. He’s already outside with his friends except Wonwoo and Jun who volunteered paying after collecting each portion when they split the bill. Jeonghan then said he’ll be going with them since he need to use the restroom this time. The others decided to just wait outside while the two pay.

“Oh. Hey Gyu, Cheol.” It’s Mingyu and Seungcheol, approaching them with their bags on their back. Mingyu grins at him with Cheol simply nodding before walking towards where Jisoo is.

“Here to pick up Won?” Mingyu nods before quickly checking his phone.

“Good timing we’re also done with the meeting in time with his text saying you guys done with dinner.” Minghao simply nods.

“Too bad though, I didn’t get to eat with you guys.” Minghao snickers seeing the other pout.

“Maybe next time.” Mingyu nods, eyes looking determined which pulled a smile form Minghao.

“Where is he by the way?” Mingyu asks, looking around.

“Inside. Paying with Wen.” Mingyu simply nods before Minghao saw the other’s eyebrows scrunched, eyes looking past him. He furrows his own and turns to look behind. There are three guys standing near the lamp post, not much far from where they are. The one with a denim jacket on is directly looking at him. The guy then smirks upon seeing him looking back before waving at him while licking his lip. Minghao furrows his eyebrows further. He roll his eyes and planned to just ignore it when he’s vision was suddenly blocked and all he can is white. He tilts his head slightly and see Mingyu now in front of him with the other’s back turned to him. He blinks before moving slightly to see what’s going on.

Mingyu looks intimidating with his expression like that, added with his height. He’s having a staring contest with the guy who looks like does not have any plan to back down. Mingyu took a small step forward which make the other guys with the denim guy flinch on their stand making Minghao snickers. The denim guy only frowns.

Minghao face Mingyu and nudge him with his shoulder. “Let’s just go.”

Minghao saw Mingyu clench his fist. “You don’t know the face he’s making behind your back.” Minghao quickly hold the other’s wrist. “And I said, let’s go. They’re not worth it.”

The two stares at each other before Mingyu sighs, throws the denim guy a glare before placing his arms around Minghao’s shoulder and walks nearer the others. Minghao simply sighs. Upon arriving at where the other is, Seungcheol is staring at them.

“You guys good?” There’s a furrow on his eyebrows, glancing at where they came from and to them. Mingyu simply nods.

Not a minute later, Jeonghan came through the door with Junhui and Wonwoo following behind. The eldest instantly smiles upon seeing the addition to their group.

“Hello Mingoo.” Mingyu grins before waving, making his body shake resulting to bustling Minghao’s too. Minghao sighs before throwing Wonwoo a look. Wonwoo simply laughs at the other’s misery.

“Oh well hello Cheolie.” The mentioned guy is now glaring at him which broadens Jeonghan’s smile.

“Very welcoming as always. Why don’t you learn from Joshuji. We’re now friends.” That deepens the other’s frown.

“We’re now practically best friends. Right, Soo?” Jeonghan sweetly smile at Jisoo which got a smile back from the other. Jeonghan grins before looking back at Seungcheol.

“See? Jiji agrees with me.” Minghao scoffs at the different nicknames with the others just quietly watching the scene.

“Stop calling him names.” Seungcheol said with a firm voice.

“Why would I. You’re not Soosoo.”

“Stop.”

“Joshushu.”

Everything happened so fast. One minute, Jeonghan is still taunting Seungcheol and just another second Seungcheol already have Jeonghan on a head lock. Laughs from Jeonghan can be clearly heard which amuses Minghao. Mingyu is the one who decided to break them apart.

“Okay, time to go home.” Mingyu said with difficulty with the exertion of force in holding Seungcheol in place. Jisoo is just sighing on the side. Wonwoo then walks near them and help drag Seungcheol away. The said man throws Jeonghan a glare before easing his body up and walk fast dragging Jisoo with him.

Jisoo glance at Jeonghan then shakes his head upon seeing his smile then throws everyone goodbye before letting himself be dragged by the other. Wonwoo and Mingyu wave the others goodbye before following the two older.

Minghao then felt another weight on his shoulder. He glance to his side and sees Junhui grinning at him. “Let’s go?”

Minghao didn’t offer any answer but instead bid his other friends farewell with Junhui doing the same before the two start their walk home.

\----

Wonwoo is too engrossed on the movie when he suddenly heard Mingyu calling him. “Love?”

It’s Friday. The both of them are too tired from the week’s schoolworks to agree to the party Seungcheol mentioned so the two of them agreed a movie marathon would be a good way to end their week. So here they are now, various of chips on the table with only the lights coming off from the television in front illuminating the room.

Wonwoo only hums and his sight remaining on the movie in front. Upon not getting any response, he then looks at his side and sees Mingyu playing with the remote in hand.

“Love?” Wonwoo calls which got the attention of the younger.

“Ahm. You know I would love to attend the art gala, right?” Wonwoo sighs before fully facing Mingyu. “I’m really sorry, Love.”

Mingyu shakes his head before reaching to hold his hand. “I know. I know. You’re not a fan of those kind of parties and fancy things. And it’s totally fine, Love.” Wonwoo simply move his hand so he can intertwine them. That pulled a smile from the younger.

Mingyu continues. “But I really want to go, and I have someone in mind who I can ask to accompany me.”

“Oh. Who is it?”

“Minghao. Is it okay?” Mingyu bit his lip after. Wonwoo furrow his eyebrow at the question.

“Why are you asking if it’s okay?”

Mingyu only shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Wonwoo sighs before tightening his grip on the other’s hand. “Love, look at me.” Mingyu raises his head.

“You’re my boyfriend, not my property. You can do things you like without asking permission.” Wonwoo basks at the younger’s smile. “But, I’m still glad you are telling me things like this.” Mingyu fully grins before leaning towards the elder for a peck.

“Thanks, Love! I’ll just call Hao.” Wonwoo nods then take his attention back to the TV in front.

“Ah. I remember something.” Wonwoo looks at the sudden statement of his boyfriend. Mingyu is now standing, arms half raise with phone in hand.

“Hui mentioned he’ll go to Busan tomorrow. Isn’t that auntie’s hometown?” Wonwoo clearly remember how his mother misses Busan. Him and his family planned to visit again one day but since they don’t have concrete place or someone to visit, it’s not their priority and easily slips on their mind.

“Yeah. He mentioned earlier too. He actually asked me if I want to come with him tomorrow since I also mentioned that mom’s from there.”

“Oh. So, you guys going tomorrow?” Wonwoo silently sighs from his seat. “I’m still thinking about it.”

“Oh. Why? You have other things to do tomorrow?” There’s a wondering look from his boyfriend which Wonwoo answer with a smile. “I thought you’re calling Hao?” Mingyu stares at him for a few seconds before saying he’ll call the other. Wonwoo nods and watch Mingyu walk towards their bedroom.

Wonwoo continues to watch the movie, but clearly distracted with the earlier discussion. Not a minute later when he felt his phone vibrate underneath his legs, so he lift them and reach for it.

It’s a message from Minghao. Wonwoo smiles before sliding his thumb to unlock the phone, having a slight idea of what the other’s message is about. Upon unlocking his phone, he then sees his conversation with Junhui. He sighs before opening the recent one.

**Hao** [09:15 PM]

gyu is inviting me to the art gala tomorrow?

**Won** [09:15 PM]

You should go. You’ll both enjoy it for sure.

**Hao** [09:15 PM]

i would ask why you’re not going but I already know why

Wonwoo internally roll his eyes and was about to compose a reply when Minghao beats him to it.

**Hao** [09:16 PM]

i said yes won

what should I wear

omfg some of my inspiration artists will be there

won???

Wonwoo chuckles at the spam messages. He can also hear Mingyu asking on the phone if Minghao’s still there.

**Hao** [09:16 PM]

on second thought, i won’t ask you for fashion

**Won** [09:16 PM]

✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

**Hao** [09:17 PM]

i’m guessing u got those from wen

**Won** [09:17 PM]

He sent me a link.

**Hao** [09:17 PM]

Oh really

So…

y are u not going tomorrow?

**Won** [09:18 PM]

Goodnight Hao.

**Hao** [09:18 PM]

;) night won

Wonwoo shakes his head and was about to lock his phone when he saw his earlier message with Junhui again. He decided to open their message box.

**Jun** [02:34 PM]

it’s fine wonuu. think about it first

ಇ/ᐠ ̥ᵔ ̮ ᵔ ̥ ᐟ\ಇ

**Won** [09:18 PM]

Jun

It’s a few minutes before he receive a reply.

**Jun** [09:18 PM]

wonu? whyy

**Won** [09:18 PM]

Is the offer still stand?

**Jun** [09:18 PM]

ofc!

i’m actually preparing foods for granny tomorrow ehe

[Jun sent a photo]

Wonwoo opens the photo attached and instantly smiles upon seeing Jun smiling, hands up on a peace sign with the row of tupperwares on the background. His mother is also on the frame, obviously trying to copy his son’s pose. Wonwoo smile broadens.

**Won** [09:19 PM]

I’ll be there by 7?

**Jun** [09:19 PM]

oki. see u tomorrow wonuu

/ᐠ .ᆺ. ᐟ\ﾉ

**Won** [09:19 PM]

See you.

He contemplates for a second before sending his own.

**Won** [09:20 PM]

/ᐠ ̥ ̮ ̥ ᐟ\ฅ

**Jun** [09:20 PM]

(Ф∀Ф)

Wonwoo smiles before locking his phone. Not a minute later, Mingyu came back from the bedroom, grinning. Wonwoo unconsciously mirrors the other.

“How was it?” Wonwoo asks once Mingyu has taken his seat.

“He agreed! We plan on early dinner first before going to the gala.” Wonwoo hums then nods. Mingyu then extend his arms and put them around Wonwoo’s shoulder, gripping it a little to pull him closer. Wonwoo moves nearer and rest his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I messaged Junhui. I’ll be going with him tomorrow to visit his grandma.” Wonwoo then was jostled because of the younger’s movement which he then place a firm hand on the other’s leg to still him from his excited state.

“That’s great! Too bad I want to go too.” Wonwoo raise his head at that and looks at Mingyu. “There’ll be next time, for sure.” Mingyu smiles before nodding repeatedly. Wonwoo then rest his head again on the younger’s shoulder, humming in comfort.

\-----

Wonwoo was about to call Junhui when he suddenly heard a sound of door opening near him. He raises his head and sees Junhui’s mom closing the door. The lady walk the short path towards the gate then sees Wonwoo standing outside.

“Oh. Wonnie. You’re already here. Why didn’t you call?” Wonwoo smiles politely at the elder. “Hi Auntie. I was about to, actually.” Mrs. Wen throws Wonwoo a smile before opening the gate wide.

“Come on in, then. Junnie’s just rechecking the things to bring but I think he’ll be out soon too.” Wonwoo was about to answer when they heard another sound of door opening but this time, it came from the neighboring house.

“Oh, Wonnie!” Wonwoo instantly smile upon seeing Minghao’s mother on the front step of the house. “Hi Auntie.” The lady reciprocate his smile then walks near them.

The two elders greet each other and make small talks with Wonwoo keeping a respectful distance but still answering here and there when the two ladies asking him.

“Oh. So, you’ll be going with Junnie?” Minghao’s mother asks which Wonwoo answers with a nod. The lady hums before glancing at their house then back to Wonwoo.

“While you’re waiting for Junnie to finish, do you mind waking up my son?” The lady asks. Wonwoo thought Minghao would hate being woken up at seven in the morning on a weekend. The exact reason why he politely nods, internally smiling evilly to himself.

He excuses himself then start his walk upstairs. Wonwoo tries to be quiet as much as possible with each step since Minghao’s father might be still sleeping too. Upon arriving at the younger’s bedroom, he carefully open the door and smiles upon seeing Minghao looking like a cocoon with the blankets all over him. The younger looks like so in deep of his sleep. He closes the door quietly then looks around. He admitted to himself he misses this room. He miss Minghao’s mother waking him up to eat breakfast all together in the table. He misses watching game matches with Minghao’s father every weekend with Minghao’s mother serving them fruits. Wonwoo didn’t know what’s really going on with the game but he still enjoys them.

The thought itself make Wonwoo miss his own family. He shakes the sad thought away and decided to plop himself on the bed, heavily.

Wonwoo heard a groan which pulls a pit of chuckles from him. He then felt the other squirm under him. He made himself heavier and that’s when he felt himself being ejected out of the bed. Wonwoo felt a short pain on his ass before realizing he’s now sitting on the floor. He groans before kneeling then turn just to see Minghao sitting on his bed, glaring. Wonwoo laughs at the sight since the other’s hair is all over the place matched with his puffy eyes trying to be intimidating which obviously is the opposite.

“Good morning.” Wonwoo greets with grin before standing then sitting on the bed again.

“Why are you here?” Minghao gives up on his façade and decided to just lay down and cover himself with the blanket.

“Waiting for Junnie and your mom said I should go wake you up.” Wonwoo heard the other groans and sees him squirm under the blanket, further burying himself on his bed.

Wonwoo sighs before decided to stand and pull the blanket with all out force.

“What the---” Wonwoo ignores the glare and pull the younger on a sitting position. “Go on. Clean yourself up and help with the chores.”

Minghao whines and was about to lay again but Wonwoo have a firm grip on his shoulder. There’s still a whine look on the younger which pulls a smile from Wonwoo. He then decided to shake the younger a little resulting to the other’s continuous complaints.

It took Wonwoo full ten minutes to take Minghao to the bathroom and another three minutes before the younger truly move to clean himself up. Seeing the other is washing his face, Wonwoo deemed it safe to just wait for the younger outside. He decided to sit on the bed in case the younger decided to lay again but to his relief, Minghao just call him once done and walk straight to the staircase.

Once downstairs, Minghao asks Wonwoo if he already had breakfast which the older answers positively. “Gyu made pancakes.” Minghao simply hums while filling a glass of cold water he got from the fridge. Minghao place the glass on the counter once emptied before gesturing to Wonwoo to follow him outside.

Upon arriving at the door, he sees Junhui arranging things on the trunk. The older is wearing a simple gray shirt paired with dark denim. It accentuates the other’s outline Wonwoo convince himself he’s not glancing at. It’s a full minute before Junhui straightens on his stand and turns.

“Oh. Wonu! Haoie!” Wonwoo throws the other a smile while Minghao simply grumbles as an answer.

“Wow. Hao is already up? The things you can do Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo chuckles at the teasing tone of the other and glance at Minghao who is now glaring with all his might to Junhui. Junhui laughs before deciding to close the door and fully face them.

“Let’s go?” Wonwoo nods before turning to Minghao. “Water the plants.”

The younger’s reaction looks comical. “You seriously woke me up at 7 AM just to water the plants?”

“It’ll be the perfect time. And get yourself some Vitamin D.” Wonwoo laughs to himself at the offended look of Minghao.

“Says someone who hates going outside.” Wonwoo simply laughs at the other’s rebut. He then tap the younger’s shoulder before walking towards the gate. Junhui had already open their gate wide and walk back towards the car to drive it out of the garage. Wonwoo and Minghao simply watch.

Minghao already have the hose on hand before Junhui get to close their gate securely with the car outside.

“By the way, Auntie said she’ll buy some vegetable incase you’re wondering where she is.” Minghao simply nods to Junhui’s statement before turning the end of the hose then flinch when the water came out strong. He then glares at the chuckling Wonwoo and laughing Junhui.

Minghao turns the hose quickly to the two’s side which pull a sync complain. Minghao smirks before continuing watering the plants with a smile on his face this time.

Wonwoo shakes his head before bidding the younger final farewell and walk towards the car. He then suddenly felt awkward and got him thinking where he should sit. Obviously, it should be on in front, beside Junhui but he just stands there while fiddling with his shirts’ end.

“Let’s go?’ Wonwoo sees a questioning furrow of eyebrows from Junhui so he decided to just get the hell with it and opens the passenger’s seat door. He already secure himself with the seatbelt when Junhui got inside and arrange his own.

Wonwoo glance back to Minghao who’s now smirking. He ignores it and simply wave making the younger mirrors it but with the hose on hand making the water splashing around. Wonwoo shakes his head before looking at his other side.

And his heart skips a beat.

He’s already used to seeing Junhui closely but it’s an entirely different thing with the elder on wheels. This would be the first time Wonwoo admits to himself quickly how the other looks good. With his hair brushed a little away from his face, probably from brushing after the bath. With his simple shirt and simple black wristwatch and his simple chucks.

The other smells good too, making Wonwoo conscious since his shower was even before breakfast and he already took the bus just to get here.

“We good?” Wonwoo was shaken out from his reverie when Junhui turns to him. He simply nods then turn his head straight on front.

_What the fuck Jeon Wonwoo. Get a fucking grip._

Junhui simply hums before turning the gears and start his drive. The older is the one to start small stalks, easing Wonwoo a little on his seat but he’s still sitting like a statue beside the other. He try his hard not to make it obvious, but it looks like the other notice it and offers to switch the radio on. The DJs on the radio is blabbering about old songs and other things when Junhui asks him if he’s excited with the trip. The thought of seeing Busan again pulls a smile from Wonwoo. He then lunge into stories his parent’s shared to him since he’s too young to even remember them.

Junhui is a good listener which Wonwoo really appreciates. The other knows when to butt in and when to simply listen. His reactions is a plus, which Wonwoo admits is a little exaggerated but that’s what making Wonwoo laugh.

“Oh. I love this song!” Junhui exclaims making Wonwoo concentrates to hear the song better, curious on what song it is. “My grandparents love to dance into this, to their anniversary parties or just on the safety of their home, really.” Wonwoo glance at his side and sees a genuine smile on the other’s face.

“I used to spend summers with them, and I love it when they dance to this. They even let me join sometimes.” Wonwoo unconsciously mirrors the other’s smile.

“I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad…” Wonwoo laughs when Junhui starts singing, in a little exaggerated tone.

“Carry you around when your arthritis is bad, all I wanna dooo,” Junhui then turns to him. “…is grow old with youuu.” Junhui mouths form into a long pout then the older playfully wiggle his eyebrows making Wonwoo laugh more.

“Come on Won, I know you know this song.” Wonwoo shakes his head and simply listen the other sing.

The older continue to sing but this time, with his raw voice and Wonwoo thinks the other has a beautiful voice. Junhui then throws him another urging look but then take his eyes again on the road in front.

Wonwoo hesitates at first but then sing the next lyrics. “I’ll miss you, kiss you.” Wonwoo’s voice is a little shaky making him want to stop but the other’s smile is instant. Wonwoo decided to continue and this time, Junhui sings with him.

“Give you my coat when you are cold~” Wonwoo chuckles at another long version of Junhui. It took more lyrics for Wonwoo to be confident and sing louder this time.

“So, let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed if you’ve had too much to drink. Oh, I could be of a man, who grows old with you…”

Wonwoo then looks at his side and sees Junhui already looking at him and they sing the last lyrics in sync. _“I wanna grow old with you.”_

Junhui grins before breaking the eye contact and continue to drive once the light turns green.

Wonwoo took a few more seconds before returning his sight in front, a thought he’s been trying to avoid to surface hitting him full force.

_Fuck._

\-----

Miraculously, Minghao got all the chores done even before lunch time which surprised his parents, even himself. Minghao simply shrugged when the elders throws him a weird look and decided to go upstairs and look for something to wear for later.

He’s about to take a shower when he suddenly heard a ping. He turns and see his phone lit up on his bedside table. Minghao walks the short distance and unlocks the device upon seeing multiple notifications from Mingyu.

**Gyu** [11:38 AM]

Haohaoo

what cha doin’?

just finished gym with cheol~

Minghao snorts at the continuous message. He then decided to get his towel while waiting for the other’s message since he can see the bubbles moving at the bottom indicating the other is still typing. There’s another ping and Minghao decided to open the attached photo that’s when he trips and stabbed his toe at the foot of the bed. Minghao let out a string of profanities while holding his foot, phone laid forgotten on the floor beside his squirming form. There’s another ping so Minghao sighs before deciding to check it.

**Gyu** [11:38 AM]

[sent a photo]

**Gyu** [11:39 AM]

don’t leave me on read :(

i’m bored now :(

Minghao sighs before deciding to reply. Fully knowing the other has an attention span rivaling Junhui. He exchanged messages with the other for some minutes before he informed Mingyu he’ll be taking a shower first. The other tell him to call after which Minghao agreed reluctantly since it’s obvious the other is bored. It took a lot more messages exchanged before Minghao throws the phone on his bed and walk towards the bathroom, trying to forget the topless, very sweaty, and very happy looking image of Mingyu he had seen earlier.

\-----

It’s past 12 noon when they arrived at the simple looking neighborhood of where Junhui’s grandmother lives. The woman is already waiting on the door when they arrived making Wonwoo get out first and greet the lady politely from afar while waiting for Junhui to park the car. It took minutes before Junhui locked the car and runs towards the elder. Wonwoo smiles while watching the scene. The two exchange pleasantries with the elder asking a bunch of questions to Junhui which the other tries to answer all. It took minutes before the elder fully let go of his grandson then Junhui click the switch key on hand to reopen the car since they forgot the foods they brought for the elder. Wonwoo was quick to help, cutting the trip into one instead.

They both walk towards the simple but welcoming looking house with the lady waiting on the door, holding it open for the both of them to enter. Wonwoo gently place the paper bags on where Junhui left the others then straightens on his stand and got startled when the lady is suddenly standing behind him, eyes glinting and smiling widely.

“The time has finally come.” Wonwoo tried to smile before throwing Junhui a questioning glance of what the elder means. But the other have his back on Wonwoo’s direction, on crouch position and getting something from the fridge.

Wonwoo then just continue to smile to the elder and decided not to answer. He then said thanks when the lady gestures for him to take one of the seats.

Junhui took the seat beside him after some minutes, two glass of water on hand with the elder handing the other one to Wonwoo. He mumbles thanks before sipping on his drink. Internally sighing after a few sips.

“My Junnie finally brought a boyfriend.” Wonwoo’s hold on the glass waver, almost making him spill water on the floor. He then heard Junhui laughs beside him.

“Mamu, Wonwoo is a friend.” The elder raised a questioning brow and look between the two of them.

“The Noni kind, or the Haoie kind?” This time, Wonwoo chokes on his drink. Junhui sighs before patting Wonwoo’s back.

“Mamu, didn’t you tell me earlier your knitting friends are looking for you?” Wonwoo saw the elder throw them an amusing smile before getting up, making Junhui quickly stand himself.

“Right. I must go. I’ll bring the foods you made, Junnie.” Junhui grins and offer to walk the elder to her friend’s house.

“No need. This lady can take care of herself just fine.” That pulls a laugh from Wonwoo and Junhui.

The elder asked them if they had their lunch which Junhui answers yes. They made a quick stop earlier to avoid the elder worrying things for them. The women reprimands them for consuming fast foods but then quickly let the matter go.

“I’ll see you kids again later. I’ll be quick.” Wonwoo smiles with Junhui reassuring the elder he can take her time.

“Oh. Junnie..” Junhui answers quickly upon hearing his grandmother calling for him. “Do you remember the ranch you loved visiting before?”

“The one like amusement park?” The lady chuckles at the glint on his grandson’s eyes.

“Yes, that one. It reopened last year. You might want to tour our Wonwoo around.” Wonwoo glance at the elder upon hearing his name being mentioned.

There’s a change in the Junhui’s expression which Wonwoo didn’t miss. The other obviously must have loved going there since he was a kid.

After a lot of discussion, more on the elder assuring his grandson that she would be fine walking alone, the lady bid them goodbye and close the door with a smile, both hands carrying paper bags each. Junhui then turns to Wonwoo and ask if he want to check it out. In other times, Wonwoo will surely hesitate since amusement park and him doesn’t go well.

He hates rides. And his friends knows it.

But the hopeful expression of Junhui crumbles his hesitation. He unconsciously nod which pulled an excited grin form Junhui. Wonwoo said he’ll just wait outside while Junhui locks up.

It took minutes before Junhui managed to lock the door with his spare key and walks towards Wonwoo.

“It’s almost seven-minute bus ride or fifteen-minute walk. Which do you prefer?” Wonwoo opt for walking making Junhui grin. “Good choice. Then it’s this way.” Wonwoo chuckles at the playful gesturing of Junhui.

The walk feels short but Wonwoo is already seeing the colorful bandana of the said ranch and excited-looking people mingling around. The line on ticket booth for the entrance is long but also looks like quickly decreasing too so they decided to risk it and join the line.

Wonwoo paid for both of their ticket which got a pointed look from Junhui but Wonwoo is quick to tell the other he’s in charge of foods. Junhui sighs and agrees which makes Wonwoo release his own.

They start their tour with ice cream on hand, Wonwoo choosing the largest one which got a look of amusement from Junhui. Wonwoo ignores it and simply start licking on his ice cream. They decided to just look around for now with Junhui telling stories here and there.

Wonwoo choose the largest one since he loves ice cream, really. But it may or may not be also for stalling the other with recommending rides for them to try.

And to Wonwoo’s relief, it looks like the other is not much excited to ride one. Probably because of the long drive earlier. Wonwoo decided to pull the other into a nearby bench to rest.

Once seated, they realized they’re in front of an open ground with a cliff on the distance. The wind is kind of strong, but only strong enough for them to enjoy the sight. They then heard screams not much further and when they turn their heads to check, there’s a bunch of people around a small looking house with a tall metal standing beside it.

It’s ziplining and to Wonwoo’s horror, Junhui looks excited.

“Oh. They now have ziplining!” Wonwoo turns pale upon seeing the crew push two people and one of them screaming her lungs out.

“We should totally try it! Come on!” It’s too late before Wonwoo realized he’s already walking and Junhui is already dragging him near it. With many people around and crews mingling here and there, Wonwoo’s fear eases. It looks like it’s not that bad, so he decided to turn which made him see the full view of the cliff, and what’s below it.

Okay _, it is_ bad. Wonwoo gulps.

He then sees Junhui turns to one of the crew. “Excuse me, may I ask where is the line for this?” Even before the crew can answer, Wonwoo quickly grips the other’s arm which obviously surprises Junhui.

“Won?” Wonwoo didn’t answer and simply look at Junhui.

“Oh shit. You’re pale. Okay, let’s seat there.” Junhui then assist him into sitting to the nearest bench on the area.

“Sorry for not asking first.” Wonwoo shakes his head. He’s not feeling that bad, he’s not even aware he paled.

“It’s fine Jun. It’s just that, I don’t like this kind of things.” Junhui nods in understanding.

“Okay, okay. But I really want to try. Just watch me from here.” Wonwoo chuckles at the other’s playful tone. He then let go of Junhui so the other can talk to the crew since he’ll be riding alone.

He’s busy watching a group of friends trying to push one of them into trying when he sees movement on his side of eyes and upon turning, he sees Junhui talking to a girl. Wonwoo sees Junhui scratch his head making his eyebrows furrow. It took minutes before Junhui starts walking back with the girl grinning, walking back as well to her friends.

“What’s that?” Wonwoo asks Junhui upon the other’s arrival.

“Ah. The crew said the price is per ride, either you go alone or pair. I was fine with that, but the girl earlier approached me and ask if it’s okay to ride with me and split the bill. I’m guessing she wants save money.” Wonwoo snorts at that, watching the girl glance at Junhui every now and then.

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows while looking at the zipline, then to Junhui. He exhales loudly before standing up.

“Come on. I’ll ride with you.” Junhui looked surprised.

“You sure Wonu?” Wonwoo firmly nods when in truth, he just want to go back to the bench and maybe lock himself on the railings for security purposes.

Wonwoo reach to grab the other’s wrist as they move closer to the cliff. Junhui just let him.

Junhui calls one of the crew. Wonwoo slightly frown at the deadpan look of the one who approached them. “So, you guys couple?”

“Double.” Wonwoo corrects.

“Same thing.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows. “It’s not?”

But the crew ignores him and opt to get the needed equipment and proceed to put it into them. Junhui was the first one and Wonwoo was last. He almost snap when the crew put the suit on him not so gently but upon looking at the cliff again, he wants to call him back and ask to tighten the equipment more.

“You can still back out, Won.” Junhui is looking at him with concern.

“No. This is experience. Great experience.” Wonwoo answers the other through gritted teeth.

“Then loosen up, Wonu.” The tone of the other made Wonwoo turn. There’s an assuring smile from the Junhui.

“Let’s enjoy this. Here, hold my hand.” Wonwoo glance down at the offered hand. “To eases you up a little.” Wonwoo raise his head again to stare at Junhui. It took a few second before Wonwoo took it. His hold tightens once they walk near the cliff. He then intertwines their hands when the two of the crew hook them up.

He then felt a squeeze on his hand making him look to Junhui. The other is grinning, child-like glint on his eye’s evident which eases Wonwoo. He inhales deep then exhales loudly before telling the crew he’s ready.

The crews count and once they were pushed forward, Wonwoo screams like a real man that he is. But upon realizing how loud he might be, he quickly shut his mouth and simply close his eyes tight, feeling the strong wind hit his face. It’s amusing how he still got conscious in time like this.

He can hear laughter beside him, and he wants to see how the other looks, but his fear get the better of him. Wonwoo then felt a tag on his hand. He almost forgot he’s holding Junhui’s hand.

“Wonu, look!” Wonwoo vehemently shakes his head but the second time Junhui urged him, he open his left eye slowly before opening the other one. He tightens his grip on the other’s hand upon glancing down and is about to panic when Junhui quickly gestures on the side of Wonwoo. Wonwoo turns with shaky breath and was on sudden awe.

The view is breathtaking. The sky is clear, deep blue ocean on clear view. It look endless it fascinates Wonwoo. He didn’t even realize he’s at ease now and smiling from ear to ear.

Wonwoo feels like he’s flying.

He then turns and see Junhui smiling at him, eyes shining and hair messy with the wind. Junhui then moved to get something in between the vest on his chest and to Wonwoo’s surprise, it’s the other’s phone.

“We’re almost at the other end. Quick. Let’s take a pic!” Junhui looks unbothered holding his phone up a thousand feet away from the ground, not adding the water of the ocean.

“Is that even allowed?” Wonwoo find himself asks instead. Junhui ignores him and simply grin on the camera.

“Say cheese!” Wonwoo laughs at the other’s expression, in time with Junhui clicking the button. He then quickly hide the device again and act as if nothing happened upon arriving at the other end. Wonwoo just internally laughs when the crew squints suspiciously at Junhui with the other looking innocent.

After a few minutes of removing the vest and another few for getting their bearings back, Junhui reached for his phone and fumbles at it. The device was then shoved to his face a few seconds after.

“Look, it came out perfect.” Wonwoo take a good look at it. The frame have a funny looking Junhui, a laughing Wonwoo and the sky and ocean at their back.

It’s perfect.

“I’ll send it to you.” Junhui said and even before Wonwoo get to answer, he felt his phone vibrate. He reaches for it and unlocks upon seeing a notification from Junhui.

Wonwoo saved the photo fast. He then heard Junhui saying they can eat then take a stroll again. Wonwoo nods and save the photo again, just in case, before pocketing his phone and follows Junhui.

\----

Minghao sighs upon feeling his phone buzzed on his thighs non-stop. Junhui’s been spamming their group chat with messages and photos regarding his trip with Wonwoo. It’s nice and all, but it’s getting annoying when he’s phone has been going off since then. It’s not even from Junhui anymore, it’s more from random comment from Jeonghan and Seokmin and non-stop reaction memes from Hansol and Chan with snide remarks from Seungkwan.

He reached for his wallet to pay for his taxi fair and once done, he reaches for his phone to mute the group chat for now since it’ll be hell if this did not stop while he’s inside. He’s too busy on his phone he didn’t notice someone almost bumps into him.

Minghao was startled when someone suddenly grip both of his fore arms. His about to kick the stranger’s ass for merely touching him when he raise his head and sees a surprised-looking man.

“Woah there. You almost bump into me. You should watch your steps.” Minghao smiles apologetically to the man before verbally delivering his message.

“It’s fine.” The guy smiles at him making Minghao smiles politely too.

“Hao.” He then turns to where he heard his name being called. It’s Mingyu. The other looks sharp with his tux, hair fixed up with his forehead in full display.

_Damn._

“Hey Gyu.” Minghao greets the other before bowing politely to the man then start his walk towards the other. “Looking good, eh?” Minghao teases but then furrow his eyebrow upon getting no reaction. The other still have his straight face on, eyes trailing the guy.

Minghao then decided to tap the other’s chest playfully to get his attention. “What’s up with you?”

Mingyu shakes his head before grinning. “Nothing. Let’s go?” Minghao nods and start his walk towards the expensive looking door with men in tux guarding it. Minghao internally snorts at everything of it. He completely get Wonwoo’s discomfort with this kind of things but Minghao wouldn’t let those bother him since he know there’ll be something good inside.

The guards smiles at the two of them upon checking the ticket Mingyu has shown. Minghao didn’t bother knowing what’s in it and just continue his walk and feels an immediate amazement.

Everything looks classy, expensive. He is sure one of the vase costs much more than his suit. And he’s wearing his most expensive pair. He just chuckles internally at the thought.

The carpet they’ve been walking on feels soft under his shoes, making him stomps a little to feel it more. He then heard a laugh from behind. Mingyu is looking at him in amusement. Minghao roll his eyes and simply reach for one of the booklets to check the gala’s exhibits.

His eyes instantly twinkle upon seeing the names of the artists he’s been following since he realized his passion for art. He turns and was about to ask Mingyu where they should start when he saw the other just staring at him.

“What?” Minghao asks with a questioning brow raised. Mingyu simply smiles then shakes his head. Minghao squints at him before shrugging.

“Where should we start.” Mingyu hums, expression looks like considering something when there’s suddenly someone in uniform in front of them, hand raised holding a tray of glasses filled with wine. Mingyu smiles at the guy before getting two glasses. He then hand one of it to Minghao then leans forward to whisper something to the other’s ear.

“Don’t worry, it’s free. So, let’s make the most out of it.” There’s then a breathy chuckle on his ear making Minghao physically stop himself from shivering. The sudden memories of Mingyu and wine came to his mind. He clears his throat then start to walk to wherever the hell his feet will bring him to.

They mostly spent their tour like that, hushed conversation with Minghao explaining some artworks to a very attentive looking Mingyu. Minghao look closely to the detailed piece displayed in the less crowded part of the room, eyes concentrated on the piece when he heard voices behind him. He turns and sees Mingyu thanking a guy for another drink. Minghao frowns when Mingyu offers him the glass. He shakes his head which got a shrug from Mingyu.

“That’s your third glass, Gyu.” Mingyu grins at him. “The wine is good, don’t you agree? Maybe I should ask the guy the name of it.” Minghao agrees the wine is good, but he stopped with his first glass. He then sees the other sigh. “This is my last, promise. I just love the taste of it.” Minghao shakes his head in worry and decided to walk towards the next art.

That’s when someone called for Mingyu making them both looks. Minghao then sees the other greets the man enthusiastically. Mingyu already introduced him to the man before he realized who it is.

The man is one of the most respective artists in their field. Minghao is fully aware of the name but not the face that’s why he didn’t recognize the man fast. Good thing Minghao is good at hiding his true feelings inside, so it’s not that obvious how happy he is with the near presence of the man. It looks like Mingyu is close with him with the reason of his father is also a close friend of the man.

He then felt his hand sweat when Mingyu unlocks his phone and gush about Minghao’s works to the elder. Minghao wants to pull Mingyu and snatch his phone but the elder is chuckling, clearly amused at the excited tone of Mingyu.

The elder then reach for the phone to get a better look since Mingyu’s excited hand making it hard to see. When he’s within reach, Minghao raise his hand to pinch the other’s side making Mingyu yelps in pain. Mingyu throws everyone a sheepish smile with Minghao smiling innocently.

“This is good kid. You have a unique way to express yourself.” Minghao’s face instantly lit up upon hearing the compliment.

“Thank you, Sir. I really love your works.” The elder smiles at them both before handing the phone back to a pouting Mingyu. They then bid the elder goodbye when the other said he need to go. Smile is still plastered on his face while watching the man go with his wife on his side.

Once the elders where gone he turns and see a grinning back Mingyu. He can’t stop himself and lunge to pull the other into a sudden hug. He heard a yelp before felt a pair of arms engulfing him.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Gyu.” Minghao just heard a hum before feeling the arms tighten around him. He sighs in comfort before realizing what a sight they might be. Minghao coughs before tapping the other’s shoulder to let him go. He smiles once apart but then falters upon seeing the serious look of other. Minghao coughs and then proceed to continue their tour.

Another hour passed before Minghao deemed himself already satisfied with the tour. Already run through the exhibit twice and to his favorite ones thrice. Mingyu is just going with the flow, giving comments here and there from beside him.

“I’m hungry.” Minghao chuckles at the other’s pout and felt his own stomach grumbles too. He then looks around before spotting something.

“I think we already had our fill for fancy things. Fast food?” Minghao asks and sees Mingyu nods excitedly while looking at the lit-up sign of the fast food near the place.

They must be a sight to watch. Two guys looking sharp and important, munching messily on their fries and burgers. But the two remains unbothered with the occasional looks they are getting and simply enjoy their meals.

Mingyu have the burger on his one hand and his phone on his other one. “Won says they’re on their way home. Basing on where they are now, I think it’s less half an hour before they got here.” Minghao absent-mindedly nods.

“Since this is on the way, I told him to tell Hui he can get you then Won and me will just take a cab from here.” Minghao hums before dipping his fries on the sauce then eat it.

While enjoying his food, he unconsciously hums to the tune of the song being played on the background, mumbling some of the lyrics he remembers. The song he’s been hearing occasionally.

_After I tell you these words,_

_I’m not sure if we can go back_

_To smiling like we are now_

_But I have to,_

Minghao collects all his remaining fries in his fingers and dip them in one go.

_I Like you_

_I tried holding it back_

_But I can’t anymore_

_Now I can tell you_

_I want to love you_

Minghao then pause on his singing upon seeing Mingyu quietly staring at him, face unreadable. He furrow his eyebrows before asking the other if something’s bothering him. Mingyu simply shakes his head before grinning like the idiot he is, in Minghao’s opinion. He squints at the other before throwing the unused paper napkins to Mingyu who whines at the sudden attack. Minghao simply laughs.

They finished their meal quickly since Wonwoo messaged Mingyu they are near. Minghao is just finishing up his drink when the other’s phone goes off. Mingyu takes the call and gestures for Minghao they should walk outside. Minghao didn’t offer an answer and just stand to start his walk to the exit.

The original plan was to drop off Wonwoo and fetch Minghao but Junhui insists on driving Wonwoo and Mingyu to their apartment before going home. It’s more of a battle between Junhui and Mingyu with Wonwoo and Minghao amusedly watching. In the end, Junhui prevails.

Since Wonwoo is already settled on the front seat, Mingyu and Minghao took the back seats with Mingyu opening the door to let the other in first.

“Where to, Sirs?” Junhui asks with a teasing tone, acting as the driver of the two looking important people on the back. Wonwoo chuckles with Minghao rolling his eyes. Mingyu get on the ride and politely tell their destination as if some chaebol on his way home. Minghao internally sighs.

The short ride was not quiet with Junhui and Mingyu exchanging excited stories. Minghao and Wonwoo simply listen, comfortable on their seats.

Mingyu then leans forward and peeks at where his boyfriend is seating. “Love. I still can’t believe you did ziplining.” Wonwoo simply chuckles and push the other’s face away gently. Mingyu chuckles before returning to his earlier position.

Few minutes passed before they arrived in front of the building where Wonwoo and Mingyu lives. “Thanks Hui!” Mingyu loudly exclaims making Minghao flinch with being on the closed place. Wonwoo simply shakes his head with Junhui chuckling before saying welcome.

Minghao then get off too, to take the seat in front. He waves Wonwoo and Mingyu goodbye before getting back in. Mingyu waves back comically with Wonwoo doing a small one, smile plastered on his face. Junhui press the horn gently twice before starting to drive back home.

Minghao laid his back fully on the seat, sighing loudly.

“Wow. That’s a long one. Any problem?” Junhui asks beside him.

“Wen.” Minghao let out, eyes still in front since the other is too, but fully aware Junhui is listening.

“I think I fucked up.”

“In what sense?” Minghao snorts at the other’s answer before returning to a serious one.

“I’m thinking of things I shouldn’t have. I’m giving meaning to things I shouldn’t have.” Minghao bit his lip after.

He wants to let it out, all of it. He wants to just let go and find comfort in the elder which the other will surely provide in times like this. Minghao knew Junhui get what he’s pertaining to.

“What do you plan to do then?” Junhui asks while taking the last turn on their neighborhood.

“I think I should distance myself for a while.”

“You think it’ll solve the problem?”

Minghao frowns. “No. But I want to try.”

“I would hold your hand only if I have extra arm since my two were busy.” Minghao snorts at that. Expect Junhui lighten up the mood.

Then they came to stop. Minghao looks at their quiet looking homes.

“Hey.” Minghao turns upon hearing the other.

“Rest, then consider again tomorrow. If you still want to do it, then just remember I’m here. Okay?” Minghao bit his lip before nodding. He knew the elder have his own self-war with the situation he’s in but Junhui is always ready to help him. Rare times he’s like this to Junhui but he trust the elder enough for this matter to stay between them.

Minghao stares at Junhui before deciding to lean in but then quickly stop upon hearing Junhui’s tone calling him.

“Hao. I thought we already stop.” Minghao didn’t move and simply stare at the other’s worried face. Junhui then brush the younger’s hair out of his face.

“You’re just confuse. Sleep it off.” The older is the one to lean this time to leave a peck on the younger’s forehead.

Minghao then chuckles upon seeing the scrunched face of the other. “You smell some kind of weird candle scent.” Minghao remembers the side him and Mingyu didn’t bother to stay since they can’t take the scent of the candles all over the place.

“Go, take a shower. Goodnight Haoie.” Minghao smiles gently before nodding, then move to open the door.

“You had a long day, Wen. Sleep well.” That got a grin from Junhui. Minghao nods before closing the door gently then walk his way inside, mind slightly at ease with the thought of the elder always having his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end guyss.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i'm kind of scared now, they're like a ticking bomb.. sEND HELP.
> 
> anyway, there's a story behind 95 line ofc, and so does everyone... just didn't have a chance to include here since as we all see, there's so much going on with the four.. maybe i'll write about the others after... ? lol
> 
> appreciate all the comments (ಥ﹏ಥ) thank u
> 
> incase you guys are wondering, the songs are grow old with you by adam sandler and i like you by day6 ;)))


	9. What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: brief mention of panic attack. not much but I still want to put it here.
> 
> anyway, prepare yourselves. happy reading ;)

Minghao looks around the unit. It seems like everything is still the same as the last time he’s here, or technically, spiritually here. He’s at Mingyu and Wonwoo’s apartment. The elder suggests they’ll do their homework there since he’s needing a little help again in one of his class.

“I’m pretty sure that trash has been there since the last time I was in your body.” Minghao said with a judgmental eyebrow raised to Wonwoo. The elder is in the kitchen, preparing them snacks and drinks. Wonwoo quickly glance at the mentioned trash before getting his attention back in stirring one of the cups.

“That’s different. We just ordered that last night but yeah, I think Gyu forgot to put it in trash.” Minghao heaves a sigh at the reasoning before throwing it himself to the trashcan near the kitchen entry. He then walk back to the living room and get himself comfortable on the couch.

“Do you ever wonder why we stop exchanging bodies?” Minghao asks in random, eyes trained on the framed pictures placed on the television rack.

He didn’t hear any response but instead see Wonwoo placing two mugs on the table. He said short thanks then see the elder moves again to walk back to the kitchen. Probably to fetch the snacks. Minghao decided to bring out his learning materials and once done, he check Wonwoo’s bag to check what might the other’s homework since he’s kind of familiar with the elder’s classes.

He’s scanning his own notes when he heard a low thump sound beside him and sees Wonwoo has taken the space on his left, mouth already occupied with a big bread. Minghao snorts at the sight. Wonwoo simply throws the other a look before continuing munching on his snack without using hand making Minghao shake his head at the comical sight.

They mentally agreed to start with their tasks, both busy on their own and occasionally talking to each other especially when it came to Minghao’s math homework. There’s a frown on the younger’s face making Wonwoo secretly smile. He admits to himself the other’s assignment right now is kind of tough. Even him got confuse earlier.

Wonwoo is done with his paper works so he’s mostly just rechecking his works and helping Minghao. He’s spacing out, mind blank and just staring at the wall when his eyes landed on the newly framed photo near the edge of the TV rack.

It’s the photo of him and Jun while zip lining. Wonwoo unconsciously smiles just staring at it. He want the photo in visible sight, and it’ll be weird if he set it as his wallpaper, so he opt to print and frame it. Mingyu even help in looking for a photo printing shop.

There’s a sudden cough and upon glancing at his side, Minghao have a questioning eyebrow raised, darting his eyes to him and where he’s looking at. Wonwoo coughs before getting back in tidying his things.

“So,” Minghao starts, now fully leaning his back on the couch while playing with the pen on his hand. Both decided to seat on the floor with Minghao having one of his leg folded, thigh almost touching his chest where he placed his arms on his knee. Wonwoo have his legs crossed, both arms leaning on the table top.

“I assume you already know the story behind Junhui and his father?” Wonwoo’s eyebrows instantly furrow at the mere mention of Junhui’s father.

“Yeah. Jun open it up on our way back home. He’s an asshole by the way.” Wonwoo let out, tone full of disdain making Minghao snorts. “Tell me about it. You know Wen and Vern are neighbors before, right?”

Wonwoo nods. “Yeah. Then Sol and his family move out before college?” This time, Minghao is the one who nods then lean forward to rest his crisscrossed arms on the tabletop. Hand still playing the pen. “Did you know their moveout were planned way sooner than their actual move out?” Wonwoo glance at the other confusingly.

“Vern was adamant in moving away with the knowledge of Junhui and his family’s situation. I clearly remembered his parents said he even asked if Junhui and his mom can move in with them.” Minghao says with a fond smile. Wonwoo chuckles at that.

“Good thing they stand up from that bastard.” Minghao laughs at the spiteful tone of the elder. “Totally agree. Glad they managed to stable themselves with their sudden situation with money and everything since it’s Wen’s father who’s been providing for them before.”

Wonwoo nods, fumbling with his note’s thread. “But why didn’t they report him? That’s basically abuse.” Minghao sighs upon seeing the tightening grip of the elder on his note.

“My thought exactly. But let’s just think everything is good now, they’re safe.” Wonwoo sighs before throwing his head back, nape resting on the couch and sight towards the ceiling.

There’s ping heard and Wonwoo raises his head again upon realizing it’s his phone. He reach for it and sees a notification from his boyfriend.

“Who is it.” Wonwoo heard the younger asks who’s currently doodling something at the back of his notes. At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Wonwoo clearly saw the shift on the other’s mood. He decided to reply first on the message before facing the younger.

“Gyu mentioned you’re avoiding him.” Wonwoo asks and waits for a response that didn’t come. The younger is still doodling on his note. Wonwoo sighs.

“Hao. You know you can tell me things, right?” Wonwoo heard the other sighs. “I know Won. Just, not this one.” Minghao throws the elder a sad smile which causes the furrow on Wonwoo’s eyebrow.

“Why?” Wonwoo asks with a frown. “I can’t tell you.” Minghao answers shortly then ask if they can just watch a movie which Wonwoo is aware as an attempt to change the topic.

“I always tell you things, Hao. You always ask me, and I answer. So why can’t you?” Wonwoo sees the younger is getting agitated, frown forming on Minghao’s face.

“Won.” The younger’s tone is firm but Wonwoo didn’t let himself get intimidated. “Let this slide.”

“I won’t. Tell me what’s bothering you because obviously there is one and I can’t help you if you won’t let me know---"

“Fucking fine.” Wonwoo flinch at the sudden raised tone of the younger.

“You want to know why I’m avoiding your boyfriend?” Wonwoo didn’t get to answer and just stare at the tense expression of the younger.

“Because I’m starting to like Mingyu.” There’s a sudden pained expression on the younger which Wonwoo didn’t miss. It seems like letting the words out alone brought the younger pain. He gulps before answering. “I-Isn’t it good? You’re liking---”

Minghao grits his teeth. “You know exactly what I mean, Won.” Wonwoo quickly shuts up, eyes not leaving the younger’s eyes.

Minghao stares back, not backing down. “I’m starting to like your boyfriend Wonwoo. And I know it sound so fucking wrong.” Wonwoo didn’t know how to react. The younger’s action is opposite to his harsh tone. With the months of knowing Minghao, Wonwoo is sure the younger is nervous.

Wonwoo watch as the younger scoffs before biting his lip. A few seconds passed before Minghao raised his head and stare directly at Wonwoo.

“You’re the first friend I’ve made by myself, Won. Obvious or not but this friendship is important to me.” There’s a sad look at the younger. Wonwoo wants to reach out and reassure the younger the feeling is mutual. The feeling of importance is mutual. Minghao has been a significant addition in Wonwoo’s life.

But with the younger’s confession, the knowledge of Minghao having certain feelings for his boyfriend conflicts all Wonwoo’s sense. How would someone react when a friend is catching feelings for their boyfriend?

Wonwoo felt so confuse, lost. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. His head just feels like _exploding_.

Minghao then fumbles with all his things and messily shove all of it to his bag. Minghao stands and quickly walk towards the door.

Minghao plans to just bolt his way out but then he heard the table scraping on the floor. He grit his teeth and pray the elder doesn’t have any plan on stopping him.

“You can’t drop something like that and just leave.” Minghao pause on his walk, heaves a sigh. It took him a few moments before turning around. Wonwoo is now standing. He sees the other’s hand is shaking.

“Don’t worry, Won. I’m not planning or even expecting anything out of it. I’m distancing myself, aren’t I? Because I don’t want to fucking lose our friendship.” Minghao then throws the other a sad smile. “But I think I already did.” Minghao added, stares at the panicked look of the elder before turning and start putting his shoes on.

Minghao sighs when he heard his name being called again but didn’t offer any answer. He’s about to reach for his bag on the floor and get the fucking hell out of there when he heard the elder called him again. “Xu Minghao!”

“What?!” Minghao snaps, now getting irritated. He turns and sees a glaring Wonwoo.

“You’re deciding to flee after that instead of talking this out?” Minghao glares back before turning again. He don’t want confrontation especially with how messed up their current situation. Their mind and judgement are clouded right now, and he don’t want both of them saying things they don’t mean and just end up hurting each other more.

“You’re a coward.” Something snap inside Minghao after hearing Wonwoo’s last statement. He scoffs before turning and fully face the elder.

“Coward?” Minghao tilts his head, tongue dancing around at the inside of his mouth. He sarcastically smiles towards the elder then continue. “What’s up pot, I’m kettle.” Wonwoo frowns at that.

“You’re smart, Wonwoo. And I’m sure as hell you knew the changes within you. You just won’t fucking admit it.”

“What do you mean?”

Minghao smirks. “Wen Junhui.” The shift on Wonwoo’s face is glaringly obvious making Minghao regret what he said. The elder look lost and panicked, as if guilty being caught doing something he’s doing his best to suppress. Minghao sighs, trying to calm himself and decided to walk away. They both are not on the condition to talk about this.

“That’s unfair.” Minghao pause on his walk. He bit his lip at the elder’s voice behind him but still refuse to turn again.

“You’re not committed to anyone.” Minghao heard the elder added. He sighs before wiping his face with both of his hands harshly. It looks like Wonwoo won’t quit. _Damn it._

Minghao then decided to turn and just face Wonwoo’s wrath.

And that’s when he feels his heart sank. Wonwoo is _crying_. There’s a tired look on the elder’s face, hands still clenched and shaking while tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

“I love Mingyu. I just know. But lately…” Minghao watch as the elder took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down. “lately, Junhui’s been occupying my mind. _Why_ is he always in my fucking mind, Hao? Why does every time he fucking smile my heart decided to just fucking beat erratically? Why does--”

The events after happened so fast. One second, Minghao is still standing near the door with his shoes on and just another second, he’s already in front of Wonwoo, holding his hand and trying to calm the elder. Wonwoo’s breath is getting short and fast. Minghao can feel the other’s hand is cold and shaking.

Wonwoo is having a panic attack.

“Won. Breath. I’m here. Come on, breath with me.” Minghao felt the elder’s hold in his hand tightens. He continuously try to calm the other down which looks like is working, Wonwoo’s breath pattern is getting normal. It seems like a few minutes passed before Minghao felt the other’s hand stopped shaking. He gently tug the other towards the couch then take a seat, tugging Wonwoo to do the same. Once settled, Minghao massage the elder’s hand.

Minghao is about to stand when he felt grip on his hand tightens. “I’m just getting you water. I’ll be back fast. I promise.” Wonwoo look hesitant at first before letting the other go. Minghao quickly fetch the other a glass of water and go back on his seat fast.

Wonwoo took the offered glass, sipping a little before placing them on the table then let his body sink on the couch. Reaching for the younger’s hand again in the process which Minghao easily allow.

Minghao decided to intertwine their hands and mirror the other’s position. They are now both looking at the ceiling blankly, nape resting at the back rest of the couch.

“I’m sorry for cornering you like that.” Minghao apologizes and felt the elder squeeze his hand shortly. “I’m sorry too.”

The two sat in silence, both trying to calm themselves fully. It’s Minghao who decided to break it.

“I know you genuinely care for them both.” Wonwoo’s breathe hitch.

“But I think you have to choose.” Minghao turn his head and sees a tear slip past Wonwoo’s eyes, streaming down from his temple to the couch. He tightens his grip on the other’s hand making Wonwoo looks back.

“You can’t ignore your feelings forever. The more you deny it thinking you’re protecting them, the more you’ll end up hurting them both.” Wonwoo let out a shaky breath before straightening his look again. Looking hard at the ceiling thinking the answer might be written there.

\----

Minghao is busy collecting all the canvas to put them on the side of the room near the door. He’s planning to take them all home since a school staff might question him for the growing number of it. He doesn’t want the staff thinking he’s a messy user and lose the room in the process. The room has been his safe place for the past months. He internally sighs looking at the number of it. Maybe he’ll ask Junhui’s help in bringing them home.

He placed the last one and lean it to the wall to secure and avoid incident. He let out a small smile at the work in front of him. It’s Wonwoo’s.

Minghao would agree to the elder’s statement before the world is better if it’s filled with cats. Just by looking at the other’s works, it’s colorful and full of cute doodles making Minghao felt light on his chest.

He then sighs upon remembering his current situation with the elder. They’re not avoiding each other but they’re not on speaking terms too. Minghao decided to give Wonwoo the space he needed to think which the elder probably sense since he’s not contacting him too, either for school or personal reason.

Minghao is almost done decluttering, especially the things he no longer needed and was about to call Junhui since he had earlier planned with the elder when there’s a knock on the door. He flinch at first with the suddenness then turns around quickly to reprimand the person, thinking it’s one of his friends.

But he swallow quickly all the words thought upon seeing who’s on the door. Of course, why would his friends knock on the first place?

It’s Mingyu. The other is quietly standing on the door as if waiting to be acknowledge. His face straight and void of any emotion making it hard for Minghao to read the other. But he doesn’t have energy for any confrontation right now so he did the only thing he can think of.

He walk briskly towards the door, planning to ignore the other completely but then was stopped by the arms stretch out on the door. Mingyu have his right arm stretched out to the door’s jamb, staring intently at him. It looks like he’s not planning to say anything and Minghao is sure as hell he’s not going to start a conversation and decided to walk expecting the other to remove his hand and let him pass.

But Mingyu didn’t. Instead, the other walks closer upon seeing him planning to get out. They’re now closer comparing earlier, almost chest to chest making Minghao took a step back upon feeling the warmth the other radiates. Minghao curses himself for his thoughts stirring away at a time like this.

He sighs and turns his head a little so he’s now staring directly at Mingyu too. “Would you please move.”

“Why are you avoiding me?” There’s something on the other’s tone Minghao can’t pinpoint. He mentally shrug the thought away and simply told the other to let him pass.

But Minghao is correct with how he knew the other. Mingyu is a stubborn person. He’s not asking his question earlier anymore but there’s something on his eyes Minghao saw that made him waver a little. It looks like the other is confuse and lost, and at the same time, hurt. Minghao bit his lip to stop himself from saying things he might greatly regret later so just opt to his original plan.

“I need to be somewhere, please. Let me pass.”

“No.”

Minghao turn his head fast upon hearing the response. “Excuse me?”

“I said no.” There’s determination on the other’s face now making Minghao step back a little more since the other is leaning closer.

Minghao sighs and close his eyes firmly before reopening them then stares at Mingyu. “I don’t want to play any of your games, so please move. Or I’ll remove that hand of yours myself.”

“You think I’m here to play?” Minghao was surprised at the other’s tone. “You’re the one who decided to suddenly ignore me. The least you could do is give me a fucking reason why.” Minghao was taken aback at first upon hearing the hard tone of Mingyu while cursing. He grits his teeth, not backing out. He then decided to just push the other’s hand away so he can pass but then flinch when the other suddenly grab the same hand he use and pull him backwards.

“What the fuck--”

“Is it because you like me?” Minghao breath hitch. Mingyu is staring at him far different from earlier. He look lost, pleading for answer. The hand holding his arm is gentle. Minghao felt the other’s thumb playing with his inner wrist but he decided to ignore it and take care of the matter in hand.

“What are you saying?”

Mingyu sighs. “The day you’re in the apartment with Won.” Minghao heart pounds at the mere mention of that day.

“I actually forgot my wallet, so I came back.” Minghao is afraid where the conversation is going. He’s scared his suspicion is right. He tried his hard to ignore it and dismiss what he saw last week might just him being paranoid and added the tension between him and Wonwoo. But he think he saw the door moving in his peripheral vision. Which he simply dismissed and thought his head is just playing tricks on him since he’s also busy shoving everything on his bag that time.

“Won mentioned you’ll be there before I went out to meet Cheol. I plan to surprise you both or whatever, so I tried my best to open the door without anyone noticing then I got confuse it sounds like you two are arguing. And then…”

_Shut up._ Minghao wants the other to just stop talking. He feels ashamed, exposed.

Minghao close his eyes and tried his best to calm himself. “You heard.” There’s no need to question it. Basing on the other’s reaction right now, Minghao is right. He bit his lip to stop them from quivering.

“Until when you’re there?”

“What?”

“Until which you’ve heard, Mingyu.”

Minghao saw the other bit his lip before answering. “Just your confession. After that, I gently close the door and ran.” Minghao internally sighs. His secret is out but at least Wonwoo’s not. He scoffs to himself for thinking the elder’s welfare at a time like this. But he knew to himself their situation is different. It’ll be surely a bigger problem if Mingyu decided to stay longer back then.

He took a deep breath before moving his hand to break the other’s hold on him. “I’m not planning to ruin anything you have with Won. Believe me. I’ll deal with these stupid feelings myself. Don’t worry, we’re still friends.” Minghao just hope his smile is an acceptable one since he’s been trying so goddamn hard not to let his true feelings out.

“We can’t be friends.” Something sting within Minghao. He bit his lip hard upon hearing that, to the point he’s not sure if it’s already bleeding since he’s trying hard not to let his mouth frown. Minghao tilt his head up, thinking it might help dry his eyes.

Minghao already readied himself with the possible scenarios if ever his feeling came out. He’s not even expecting anything at all in return but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t fucking _hurt_.

“I get it.” He said with finality, smiling sadly at the other.

“No. Wait, Hao. Let me explain---” But Minghao didn’t let the other and start running to wherever his feet would take him.

It feels like forever before he stops at one of the hidden spots on the open ground, panting. Minghao slump himself down when he suddenly heard his phone going off. He decided to ignore it and just blankly stare at the sky when he heard his phone going off again. He reach for to it with the plan of just turning it off completely but then stops upon seeing Junhui’s name on the screen.

It took the third call before Minghao decided to answer it, but not before clearing his throat.

_“Hello? Haohao?”_

“Wen?”

_“Why are you not answering my calls?”_

“What is this, then?” Minghao heard a chuckle from the other end which he doesn’t have any energy to reciprocate.

_“Never mind. You messaged me you need help with something?”_

Minghao felt something clogged on his throat at the mention of earlier. “Uuh. It’s nothing. Look Wen, I’m kind of busy right now. I’ll just call you later, okay?” Minghao knew his voice changes but he just want to end the call and be on his own.

_“Hao. Are you okay?”_ Minghao was not sure himself but upon hearing the concern tone of the elder, the tears he’s been trying hard to hold, spill. He muffled his sob so hard by his hand and compose himself before answering.

“What do you mean? I’m just doing something—”

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m fine, Wen---”

_“Minghao. Tell me where you are.”_ At the mention of his name, Minghao didn’t even bother holding himself back. It took him a few moments before he get to answer to the elder, sobbing occasionally. Junhui didn’t say anything and just told him to stay put and then ended the call.

It’s after a few minutes before Minghao saw Junhui running towards him. He’s already calm, just mindlessly staring at tree when the elder plopped beside him. Minghao found his sight blocked by a concerned looking Junhui peering down at him.

“What happened?” Minghao sighs before pulling himself in a sitting position with the help of the elder.

It took a few moments before Minghao got the courage to talk. “Didn’t get to tell you this but Wonwoo and me had a fight.”

Junhui’s eyebrows are now furrowed. “What do you mean fight? When?”

Minghao bit his lip before answering. “Last weekend. I told him the true reason I’m avoiding Mingyu.”

“Minghao.” Minghao sighs at the call of his name. “He’s so persistent in knowing the reason and I guess I just, snapped.”

“How did he react?”

Minghao glance up, managed to form a little teasing smile. “Don’t worry. We didn’t get physical or anything. I didn’t hurt your precious Wonwoo.”

Minghao heard Junhui sigh. “You know that’s not what I meant, Hao.”

Minghao bit his lip lightly before continuing. “I’m not sure how to explain his reaction.”

It’s the truth. Minghao is not sure how to explain how Wonwoo reacted. How he finally spill the things Minghao knew the other has been harboring silently for a while now. He looks at the worried looking Junhui and then he knew, the other is not just worried about him but also worried at the prospect of Wonwoo’s feelings getting hurt.

“You mentioned you had the fight last weekend, did you had another one that’s why you’re crying?” Junhui probably saw the sudden shift on his mood since he felt his hand being engulf by the elder’s.

“Apparently, Mingyu heard our argument?”

“What?”

“Fun, right?”

“Hao.” Minghao felt the hand holding his tightening. He didn’t even bother to stop himself this time and just let his tears freely roll down his face.

Minghao felt his side been nudged by the elder and upon glancing on his side, he sees Junhui offering the sleeve of his shirt. “Forgot to bring my hankie with me.” Minghao snorts, stares at Junhui for a moment before letting his head fall on the elder’s shoulder. He then felt Junhui’s arms snaking on his shoulder and the other’s hand settling on his head, gently patting his head.

“Gyu said we can’t be friends.” Minghao want to smack himself for crying even harder but it looks like the elder didn’t mind his shirt getting wet.

“We might not have known them for a long time, but I think Gyu is not mean or petty as to what it sounds. I’m sure he have an explanation for that.” Minghao simply sighs and didn’t offer an answer. He knew deeply within himself Junhui is right.

It’s a minute of silence before Junhui broke it. “Wonwoo is precious, but he’s not mine.”

Minghao bit his lip at the tone of the other. He didn’t bother to raise his head to know there’s a melancholic look on Junhui. Minghao sighs at the conflict of it all.

“What have we’ve gotten ourselves into.” Minghao heard Junhui said then chuckles after. He didn’t offer any response, and simply sighs at the continuous soothing pat on his head.

\----

“What cha lookin’ at?” Wonwoo got startled at the sudden voice beside him. He turns and sees Jeonghan. He offers a brief smile as a greeting before returning his sight to where he is looking earlier. He felt Jeonghan stand beside him and sees the older place his hand on the railings on his peripheral vision.

“Oh. I see.” Wonwoo heard Jeonghan said but decided to ignore the other. With all the students mingling around the school ground, Wonwoo assures himself Jeonghan will not realize where he’s looking.

“I think Junnie and Haohao is about to go home.” Okay. Jeonghan is different from everyone, after all.

He coughs and try his hard not to make it obvious. He’s on the east building, waiting for Soonyoung and Jihoon’s class to finish since the three of them had a plan to eat at Soonyoung’s place. Soonyoung’s parents has been asking for them saying they rarely visit unlike when they’re still in high school. But since Mingyu will be busy with practice, they decided to still visit to appease Soonyoung’s parents.

It’s a win too, since he’s been missing Mrs. Kwon’s cooking. He promised his boyfriend he’ll bring some home which got a thanks from the younger. It’s obvious there’s something bothering his boyfriend and before Wonwoo get to ask, Seungcheol appeared asking for his boyfriend. He shrugged it off thinking he can talk to the younger at home.

To kill time while waiting, he decided to people watch and that’s when he saw Junhui and Minghao walking out of one of the main building. Each of them are holding canvases Wonwoo is sure from the room Minghao frequently did his work. It might be his sight being bad, but he think he saw his own work on Junhui’s hand. That piece full of yellow dots is too familiar.

Wonwoo looks at his side since it’s been silent and sees Jeonghan simply staring somewhere. The other is already leaning his head on top of his hand on the railing, as if he’ll fall asleep on his position anytime. Wonwoo sighs and simply let the silence engulf them.

It’s a few minutes before he heard the elder talk. “So, are you waiting for someone or you just want to watch the two.” Wonwoo saw Junhui and Minghao disappeared at the gate before turning to Jeonghan. He’s not even surprised there’s a certain look in the elder’s face. Wonwoo realize Jeonghan surely knows a lot of things.

“Can I ask you a question?” Wonwoo replied instead.

“Shoot.”

“What is love for you?” Wonwoo asks and didn’t bother looking at Jeonghan’s reaction and simply continue staring at the open ground.

“Hm. Tell me things you hate, Won.” Wonwoo got confuse at the other’s question. He glance at his side and sees Jeonghan looking at him. It seems the other will not explain his sudden question so Wonwoo just go with the flow.

“Things I hate? Ahm, insects? Traffic? Cucumber?” Wonwoo glance at his side and sees Jeonghan just smiling at him. Wonwoo decided to continue. “Waiting irritates me, especially if there’s already agreed time. I hate seafoods. Hate summers. Wait, not totally hate but I’m easily irritated with heat. Hm. I hate skinny pants it make my legs look thinner.” Wonwoo scoffs after his last statement and decided to look at the other.

“You sure hate a lot of things.” Wonwoo roll his eyes at the teasing remark of Jeonghan.

“Anyway, so, you haven’t tried any of them?” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows with the elder’s question. It got him thinking and realize something.

“I actually, did.. some of them.” Jeonghan hums before straightening on his stand, hands remains loosely gripping the railings.

“Why did you do it if you hate them?”

Wonwoo bit his lip before answering. “I got the courage.” Wonwoo sighs, deep in thought. “And the reaction I got after I did it is worth it.”

Wonwoo remembers everything. The foods he hates, the ride, even the small things like that time when him and Junhui will meet up and the other is late since he overslept. Wonwoo didn’t even felt any irritation or anger and simply worried why the other is not replying.

There was also a time when he need to process some papers in school and the long line for the registration plus the heat that time annoyed him. Wonwoo remember he was about to snap back then, decided to get the hell out of there and just stress himself on other days but Junhui suddenly appeared. The other said he’s about to go to the library to kill time since he’s next class was canceled but then decided to just accompany him. Wonwoo clearly remembers how he insist the other didn’t have to since he already decided to process his on other day but Junhui answered he already waited for a while so might as well wait ‘til the end. Wonwoo didn’t even realize his irritation instantly evaporates. Especially when Junhui bring out a hand wooden fan decorated with cats and try his hard to swish it alternately to just freshen them both.

Wonwoo was lost on his own thoughts he didn’t realize Jeonghan didn’t offer any response. It took him minutes before realizing then glance at his side.

Jeonghan have a small smile on his face, arms stretch out, gripping the railings while his body sway gently. “There goes your answer.” The older glance at him.

“Some might say love is about compatibility, about how the two are well matched. But for me, sometimes it’s about settling with each other’s differences, meeting in the middle. Getting out of self’s comfort knowing someone is with you in the process.”

Wonwoo couldn’t form any response and simply listen to the elder. “But, of course, it differs from everyone depending on their situation.”

Wonwoo was about say something when there’s a sudden call of his name and Jeonghan’s behind them. It’s Soonyoung, followed by Jihoon behind. The latter looking tired while his best friend is quite the opposite, smile wide while skipping towards them.

“Thanks for waiting, Wonwonie.” Wonwoo snorts at the nickname and simply dismiss Soonyoung’s antics.

“You two look busy talking about something.” Jihoon said once he arrived where the others are. Wonwoo clears his throat and didn’t offer any reply.

Jeonghan smiles before righting his position. “Random talk. And since you guys are here now, I better get going. The others are probably looking for me.” Wonwoo offers a grateful smile towards the other which Jeonghan reciprocate with an understanding one. Jihoon and Soonyoung bid the elder goodbye. Wonwoo then face the two. “Let’s go?”

Soonyoung nods then put his arms around a reluctant looking Wonwoo and tired looking Jihoon before the three of them start their walk.

They are on their second movie when Soonyoung’s mother appeared, spatula on hand with a colorful apron on. The lady said they should stay for dinner which the two didn’t have a heart to say no. Since Wonwoo is sure his boyfriend will be late too. Jihoon was offered to stay the night which came out a shock for them three but Soonyoung’s mother only smile knowingly making Soonyoung blush. Wonwoo snickers which receives a glare from Jihoon.

That was an hour ago. They already finished a box of pizza and a lot of junk foods which got a reprimand from Soonyoung’s mother. Wonwoo didn’t feel any hunger at all but he can’t say no to Mrs. Kwon’s cooking so they simply nod at the elder’s food suggestion since they knew it’ll all be good, nonetheless.

They’re currently watching a movie where the younger brother was blind and the older of the sibling was an asshole. Wonwoo watch how the elder changed his ways for his younger brother. He’s suddenly reminded of his talk with Jeonghan earlier. Soonyoung has been asking what it is about and Jihoon might not be verbally doing it but he’s throwing curious glances here and there.

Wonwoo plans to keep everything on secret until he figure out the answers on his own, but he also know talking to the two will surely help eases his confuse mind.

Wonwoo decided to sit upright from his earlier position. The older brother on the screen is busy cleaning his younger’s brother back when Wonwoo decided to finally talk.

“I want to share something to you guys.” That got the attention of the two. Soonyoung was in mid chew, cheeks bunch up with Jihoon glancing at him, mid drinking his cola. Wonwoo internally chuckles at the sight of the two.

Soonyoung reached for the remote to lessen the volume then fully face Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt his hands get clammy. He’s been friends with the two so their opinion matters to him.

Wonwoo clears his throat before starting. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about something.” No one is intervening so Wonwoo decided to continue. “Ahm, it’s about Junhui.” Wonwoo raises his sight from the floor to his friends and got a little puzzle with how the two is looking at him. Jihoon doesn’t look different, doesn’t look curious anymore while Soonyoung has a knowing look on his face. Wonwoo gulps at his friend’s reaction.

“Why does it feel like you guys know something?” Wonwoo asks straight to the point.

Soonyoung walks towards him and take the available space beside him. “Because we do, Won.” Wonwoo dart his eyes to the two, getting nervous.

“You don’t have to tell us things, because we know you.” Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows at that.

Soonyoung sighs. “The way you look at Jun, it’s not the same with Gyu, yes, but it’s surely not the same with how you look to your friends too.” Wonwoo gulps, sudden fear came into him that he might be so obvious to the other’s eyes. It’s like his best friend already know what he’s thinking and Wonwoo felt a hand on his thighs.

“Hey. We’ve known you for so long that’s why we realized it. Don’t overthink.” Wonwoo will himself to calm down upon hearing Soonyoung’s reassurance.

“I’m so confuse.” Wonwoo let out in a small voice. Wonwoo felt small in general. He just wants to bundle himself on a thick blanket and hide.

He then felt the hand on his thigh move in a soothing matter.

“We can’t help you with that. You have to sort this one out on your own since it’s about you, it’s about your feelings, Won. But please do remember we’re always got your back, okay?” Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief before nodding. Soonyoung smiles like a kid after which eases Wonwoo.

“Sorry for not telling you guys sooner.” He then felt a slight slap on his thigh.

“What’s there to apologize? Won, this kind of things. You should tell someone just because you’re comfortable, not because you feel obligated.”

“But you’re my best friend.”

“Damn right I am. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Soonyoung then let out a whine after Jihoon reach out and smack him at the back of his head. Wonwoo can’t help but laugh at the sight.

Soonyoung continue to pout but then faces Wonwoo again. “I’m just kidding. Hehe.” Wonwoo smiles at the other fondly before shaking his head at the other’s shenanigans.

Soonyoung then excuse himself when they heard his mother calling for him. Wonwoo rest his head on the wall. Jihoon have his eyes glued in the TV again but Wonwoo is not sure if the other is really watching.

“How did you know you’re in love with that hamster?” Wonwoo heard Jihoon snickers at his question.

“Hm. I think I always knew? With the long time I know him, I never felt anything other than happiness whenever I’m with him.”

He knew Mingyu for a long time too. He knew he’s happy with the younger too. Wonwoo just felt more conflicted and confused. His thoughts are a mess.

“Hey.” Wonwoo looks at Jihoon promptly. “For the record, I think the happiness someone brought isn’t measured by the time you’ve known them. If you’re happy, then that’s already a win. Isn’t it?” Wonwoo didn’t offer an answer and simply stare at his friend.

“Take you and Minghao for example.” Wonwoo throws the other a curious glance. “You guys known each other just for a few months. You’ve been friends with Soonyoung for years. But it seems they’re on the same level.” Wonwoo bit his lip at that. He never wanted Soonyoung to feel replaced.

Jihoon gives him a reassuring smile. “Soonyoung have observed that himself, but it’s not like what you’re thinking. He’s actually glad you’re making friends on your own.” Wonwoo can’t help but smile at that. He can imagine the playful tone of his best friend.

Wonwoo knows he can surely count on Soonyoung. They may not have any conversation for years, but their friendship will remain the same. He’ll always be Wonwoo’s best friend.

The atmosphere was broken when Soonyoung suddenly appeared. The other is running upstairs and then stub his toe on the door in the process. Wonwoo and Jihoon only laughs while watching Soonyoung whine in pain on the floor.

\-----

Minghao is busy mixing the bowl, eyes concentrated on it, but his mind is elsewhere. He’s been tasked by his mother to mix the ingredients she needed for their dinner. He easily agreed but he’s been distracted with the thought of his earlier encounter with Seungcheol.

He bought some things from the near convenient store for his mom and saw Seungcheol on the soda isle. Minghao knew his mother can wait for the things she needed for a few more minutes so he decided to sit with Seungcheol when the elder took one of the seats outside to drink his cola.

“Never knew you’re from this neighborhood?” Minghao inquires, sipping on his own canned drink the older bought for him.

“I’m not. I’m just actually getting some school notes from a classmate.” Seungcheol let out a tired sigh. “After grueling practice, now homework. Ugh.” Minghao smiles at the complaining Seungcheol.

A few moments passed before Minghao realized he’s been receiving a certain look from the elder. He raised a questioning brow. “What?” Seungcheol just shake his head before finishing his drink then throws the cans. He did a little victory dance when it’s in. Minghao chuckles at the elder’s antics.

They suddenly heard someone shouting which got their attention. They turn their heads in sync to where the noise came from and saw a girl crying on his walk and a guy following him. It’s quite a scene. The girl slap the guy’s cheeks and screams something along the lines of cheating and love. Minghao and Seungcheol shared a look before subtly continue watching the pair.

The guy is begging for forgiveness, but the girl push him and start to run but the guy chases her and it’s not long before the two were out of sight. Minghao chuckles before facing Seungcheol again.

“Thought those happen only in dramas.” Seungcheol laughs a little before responding. “That was intense.” Minghao chuckles while shaking his head then decided to finish his own drink.

“The guy probably fell in love with someone while in a relationship.” Minghao found himself swallowing hard at the other’s statement. Maybe he’s just over analyzing but there’s certain tone on the other while saying that.

“Wrong love, I guess.” Minghao simply answers for the lack of better response.

“My grandma told me love will never be wrong.” Minghao dart his sight at Seungcheol at that.

“But the action you take because of it, that’s what matter.” Minghao simply stares when Seungcheol smiles.

“That guy fell in love with someone else, I guess it’s human nature. But it’s wrong of him to commit himself to others when he’s still committed to someone.” Minghao bit his lip, now playing with the can on hand, head bowed.

“Feelings are stubborn asses. You can’t stop them, it’s all about the actions.” Seungcheol continues, still staring at him.

Minghao suddenly felt light, like something heavy weighing on his chest was lifted. He’s been beating himself about his feelings he can’t seem to stop. He’s been fighting his own conscience over thinking he’s doing something never in his life he would think of doing.

He felt like he’s ruining a relationship with having his feelings which he never intended to. He felt like he’s been hurting the people never in his life he wanted to.

Minghao bit his lip hard because he’s not going to cry again, especially in front of the elder. Minghao feels like he’s been crying all day. He’s _tired_.

Minghao will himself to calm down and looks at Seungcheol again. It’s obvious the elder knew something so he didn’t bother to ask and simply smiles towards Seungcheol which the elder easily responds with a reassuring one.

The elder then offer to walk him home, which Minghao insist not to since he’s literally just one block away. Seungcheol then throws a salute before going on his own way home. Minghao simply shakes his head before starting his walk back.

He’s shaken out from his reverie when there’s a hand on his shoulder. It’s his mother looking worried.

“Something on your mind? Looks like you’re about to liquify our meat.” Minghao laughs at that before giving the bowl to his mother. He simply smiles when the elder thank him.

Minghao sighs and decided to go help his father fixing the faucet in the bathroom to get his mind off things.

\-----

The television is on with Wonwoo staring at it but his head is somewhere else. He’s been sitting in the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to come home from practice for an hour and he’s been mulling over things again and again. Right after dinner with Jihoon and Soonyoung’s family, he said his apologies and told the others he needed to get home before Mingyu so he can prepare the foods Mrs. Kwon cooked.

But it’s almost 8 PM and his boyfriend still not here. He’s been worried since earlier but then got relief when the other called him they’re just been held back by the coach and he’s on his way home now. He decided to wait for the other and watch something to take his mind off things but it’s quite the opposite.

He then heard the door open and sees Mingyu almost dragging his body inside. Wonwoo moves a little and then chuckles when he saw Mingyu jumps from where he’s at.

“Love, you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?” Wonwoo didn’t offer any answer then the younger said he’ll change clothes quickly then join him shortly.

Not that long after when Wonwoo felt the other’s presence beside him. He face the other and sees Mingyu throwing him worried look. Wonwoo simply smiles and tell the younger to eat the food he brought home. Mingyu stares a little before doing what the other told him. Mingyu ate the food fast then wash the plates and tupperwares so they can just give them to Soonyoung tomorrow.

Some minutes passed before Wonwoo felt the other’s presence a beside him. No one started a conversation for a while, both just staring absently on the screen in front.

Wonwoo then turn his head when he heard the younger speak.

“Something’s clearly bothering you, Love.” Wonwoo bit his lip at that. “Would you tell me? You’ll get wrinkles because of that.” Mingyu chuckles at that but Wonwoo only answers with a sad smile.

Wonwoo reached for the younger’s hand and intertwines them. He stares at it before looking up and sees Mingyu staring back, face serious. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone on this chap: head full, many many thoughts ._.
> 
> random, but if you'll get a chance to ask something to those four, or any of them, what would it be?
> 
> sample: soonyoung, is your toe okay?
> 
> lol


	10. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contentment and genuine happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit long way home so buckle up, and enjoy the last ride ;)

Minghao has been staring at Wonwoo’s text since the past ten minutes. He’s at home, bored out of his mind when his phone suddenly vibrate and upon checking, Wonwoo’s name came up on the screen. It’ll be the first message Wonwoo has sent him with almost a month of no real communication with the elder after their talk.

Minghao is not sure how Wonwoo has been, or Mingyu, or any of their friends for the past weeks. Wonwoo’s group and his didn’t exactly get to hang out together as if their friends sensed there’s something going on with the four of them.

Minghao is certain Hansol already knew what happened and knowing his younger friend, he probably had already shared it to Chan and Seungkwan. He didn’t need to tell Jeonghan anything since he’s positive the older knew things enough. That leave Seokmin, but he already had a talk with him last week, ranting everything out. The other looked concern with the possibility of the fall out of their newly found friendship with others but Minghao reassures the elder it’s not a fall out. Everyone just need space to think.

The ever positive Seokmin encouraged and lifted his mood saying everything will go back to how it is before. Minghao simply smiles since he doesn’t have any response on that. He’s not sure if everything will really go back to what it is before. People hiding their feelings, people getting hurt. Minghao is not sure if he _want_ things to go back as to what is before.

What happened is not exactly a secret to their friends. Minghao is certain Wonwoo had a talk too, with his friends.

The only interaction Minghao can think of between him and Wonwoo are the rare time the two of them passed by each other on the hallway. Wonwoo will simply give him a smile which he reciprocate easily but Minghao can see the obvious contrast as to how it was before.

There’s a certain sadness on the elder’s eyes. Minghao want to approach Wonwoo, to somewhat help the other easing his worries but he refrain himself. He wants for the elder to be the one to approach first, in that way Minghao will be assured everything is good between them, especially on Wonwoo’s side. So whenever if happened, he opt in just giving the elder a smile he hopes is a reassuring one.

Minghao came back from his thoughts at the sound of the television in front. The device is on, but Minghao isn’t watching. More minutes have passed but he is still not sure on what to reply.

**Won** [02:45 PM]

Are you coming to the game?

It’s the finals. Minghao is fully aware it’s a big deal, not just to the school but also to their friends. Minghao knew how Seungcheol and Mingyu work their ass off just to appease themselves into thinking they can take the winning trophy home. His parents even asked him earlier what time he’ll be home expecting he’ll be out with friends the whole day since they knew it’s the championship game today and two of his friends were playing.

Minghao originally plan into not going, already settled it with friends that he’ll just stay home. He encouraged the others to watch since it’s obvious of them they want to cheer for their school, or the two, to be exact. Minghao is not sure of the arrangement but basing on their group chat, the others will be there except Junhui. His friend said he took the shift of one of his colleagues since there’s been an emergency. He got his job back from the noodle restaurant he had served before just last week. Luckily, the original owner, which is the old lady, was alerted with how his grandson is handling the diner so she decided to step up again and bring everything back as to what it is before, including the staffs his grandson fired. No one even bother asking why Junhui decided to get the shift and simply decided to have their dinner there which got Minghao into thinking he’ll just meet his friends after the game for that.

But there’s sudden hesitation regards his plans. The mere text from Wonwoo made him reconsider things. Minghao bit his lip and then he felt his phone vibrates again.

**Won** [03:17 PM]

Let me rephase it. Come watch the game.

Minghao felt his lip unconsciously lift. If it was as before where everything is good and normal between them, Wonwoo and him will have a playful banter with how demanding the elder sounds which Wonwoo will surely have a rebut.

Minghao decided not to reply and chose to open another conversation instead.

**Haoie** [03:18 PM]

Let’s watch the game.

It took minutes before a reply came. Minghao think the other is busy with shift since it’s a weekend too.

**Wen** [03:21 PM]

why the sudden change?

but as much as I wanted to, i’m already in the middle of the shift :((

sorry haoie

Minghao felt himself doubt again if he should go or not. He’s almost decided on the latter when there’s another message from the elder.

**Wen** [03:22PM]

don’t even think of not going just bcs I can’t (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

anw, gotta go. text me if u guys would still visit later!!

Minghao sigh in resignation and decided to just watch the game. He opens the message app on his phone to let his parents know he’ll be out and probably will be home late.

His parents decided to take a trip on the grocery store and have asked Minghao if he’ll join but he said no since the grocery is near the school and he’s thinking earlier someone might have seen him and dragged him to the game.

He only have 30 minutes to make himself somewhat look decent and make his way to the school. Minghao is supposed to be on a hurry if he wants to make it on time. But he’s leisurely walked up to his room and just blankly stare at his wardrobe, thinking of what shirt to wear and ended up with the white plain one.

He checked everything at the house, including electricity, just in case, before fetching the duplicate key on the TV rack before walking his way out. Minghao knew to himself he’s been dragging time as if trying to prolong the inevitable. He’s still uncertain what will happen upon meeting seeing Wonwoo again. Which got him into thinking his friends might not even be with Wonwoo’s but again, he’s not sure since just ten minutes ago his only plan was to finish all the junk foods at home before his dinner with friends.

Upon locking the gate, Minghao sighs and get his phone from his pocket to ask his friends’ location. Series of questions were thrown at first, confusion evident from his friends why he’s asking. When Minghao told them of his current plan, the guys let him know in a speed of light making Minghao roll his eyes at the exaggerated replies and emojis sent to their group chat. His friends then ask Junhui if he’ll come too but since the elder is not replying, probably busy with his shift, Minghao take it upon himself to answer, sharing he already had a talk with Junhui earlier and remind them the dinner is still on.

After a short bus ride, and a little walk to the field, Minghao arrived at the venue. The game has already started. He can see players running here and there. The field may be large, he may be on far distance to the players right now, but he can clearly distinguish where Mingyu and Seungcheol is. It looks like their school is in the leading score basing on the cheerful tension from most of the crowd and on the glaring score on the board.

Minghao totally understood the hype, after all, it’s the championship game.

Minghao then walk his way to where the seat area his friends are and not long after, he sees his friends in a distance. With Wonwoo’s.

Jeonghan and Jisoo is beside each other on the front most with Jihoon and Wonwoo on the latter’s side. Hansol and Chan is beside Jeonghan and Minghao is sure the two is betting with something. There are some available seats, probably to the shouting trio near the metal grills. Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin is busy belting out their lungs just like the previous game making Minghao chuckles at the sight.

Minghao then heard a blaring sound indicating a short break for the game. The three idiots decided to take a seat and gulp down the remaining water on their own bottles. It’s Seokmin who saw him first, calling his name so loud the others turn their heads in his direction, even some strangers. Minghao curses his friend mentally.

There’s an available space on both Wonwoo and Hansol’s side. Minghao bit his inside cheek, having a little dilemma on where he should seat. In other times, Minghao knew to himself he’ll take the one beside the elder but now, he opt to take the one beside Hansol. Minghao tried to reason to himself it’s the nearest. Hansol and Chan greet him enthusiastically which eases him up on his seat. He smiles to the two and decided to see what’s going on in the field and got startled a little when he saw Mingyu directly staring at him. He convince himself the other is not staring at him, the seat area is wide and for all he know, Mingyu might be staring at his other friends, or even behind him. He subtly move a little to check but the intense eyes remains on him making Minghao shiver a little. Hansol asked him if everything’s fine and upon looking at the field again, all players currently have their head bowed, clearly listening to whatever their coach is trying to say. Minghao simply sighs and nods to the younger’s direction.

The whole game, Minghao is on edge. He want their school’s team to win but the opponent is clearly giving them a hard time. He felt many emotions shifting fast. He’s getting hyped up when their team scores, he’s feeling disappointment when they miss and he’s even getting angry for the unjustified called of foul especially when Mingyu was hurt by one of the players and the referee decided it’s nothing and not give the other player any penalty. Minghao wants to go down the field and throttle the referee.

But after an hour, their school team made a wide gap in score from the opposing team. So wide the students are already singing the victory song. Minghao is one of them. He even have his arms up and swaying left and right, just in sync with everyone.

The winning goal was made by Seungcheol, who’s now at the bottom of the pile. Minghao is in the middle of celebration with Chan and Hansol when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. He gently let go of Hansol’s hand and reached for it. It’s from Junhui, asking him if he could get the earphone from the dance room since he forgot them last time he’s there.

Minghao replied with a simple ok. He have to ask Soonyoung if he still have the spare key. He’s about to pocket his phone again when there’s another message.

**Wen** [6:57 PM]

how was the game?

**Haoie** [6:57 PM]

we won, ofc

**Wen** [6:57 PM]

huraah \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/

Minghao snorts at the chosen emoji and decided not to reply. He thought of getting the said earphones after the award ceremony. It’s not long before the formal announcement of winners starts. Two teams took each side with the emcee giving the award for the opposing team. It took minutes before the pictorial end and the emcee once again took the stage. The emcee has not yet formally announced the champion but most of the crowd is chanting, loud cheers resonating in the open field. The school team is having a jumping circle at the side which amuses everyone. But the emcee decided to hype the crowd more by formally awarding the team with the championship trophy. The stage was suddenly filled with excited players making the crowd laugh. The taking of photos are longer this time with every sponsor taking a shot with them.

The emcee took the stage again, but the players remains on the stage this time. He then announce the MVP of the game which to everyone’s surprise, is Kim Mingyu. Minghao feel his heart beats fast.

There’s a whistle and teasing shouts from the team with the crowd cheering loudly. Minghao was mesmerized by the spark in the other’s eyes, smile wide and teeth on full display. He’s not aware he’s been smiling too when he suddenly felt a nudge and upon turning, he sees a smiling Hansol and a grinning Chan with the youngest wriggling his eyebrows playfully. Minghao roll his eyes and turn his attention again at front.

After last series of photo taking, the emcee then thank all the sponsor and important people behind the game. That’s when Minghao decided to get on with what Junhui asked him for a favor. He told Hansol about it and got a reassurance that someone will get him if ever it’s time to go for dinner. Minghao nods and walk towards their dance captain.

“Cap’” Minghao called once on hearing range. It seems like the elder is still high on adrenaline and still is busy doing some weird dance while singing together with Seungkwan and Seokmin, totally ignoring him but his call got the attention of others instead.

Jihoon and Wonwoo is now looking at him. It’s Jihoon who decided to tap his boyfriend and while his friend is busy trying to get his boyfriend’s attention, Minghao and Wonwoo’s eyes met. It’s a few moments before Wonwoo smiles making Minghao instantly reciprocate.

“Glad you made it.” Wonwoo said which Minghao answers with a short hum. The elder is subtly looking around and if it’s the others, they will probably miss it but not Minghao. Wonwoo is obviously looking for someone. It’s a few seconds before Wonwoo turn his sight back at the younger with Minghao now sporting a knowing smile. Wonwoo clears his throat and decided to watch whatever’s happening on the field instead. Minghao chuckles at that.

He felt light, happy. It’s like Wonwoo and him are back with how their dynamics work before which really is a huge relief for Minghao. And by seeing the small smile of the elder, it is mutual.

When he turn his attention back to the original reason he’s there, he saw Jihoon decided to kick his boyfriend in the butt since a simple tap is not doing its work. Soonyoung is clearly startled then whines to his boyfriend after. Minghao just quietly watch the scene, waiting patiently for their dance captain to acknowledge him.

It took a lot of whining and explanations from Jihoon before Soonyoung turns to him, smiling. “Oh. Hao. You need something?”

“Yeah. Do you still have the dance room spare key?”

“Yes, why?” Soonyoung asks in confusion.

“Wen said he forgot his earphones and asked me if I can get it. Do you have it with you?” Minghao knew a certain someone turns to him after that.

“I always have it with me, wait.” Soonyoung then fumbles with his bag then let out a short _aha_ upon having his hands on the keys. He carefully remove the one for the dance practice room from the key ring and throws it to Minghao which he easily caught.

Minghao said his thanks before throwing everyone a smile and start his walk. Good thing the practice rooms have their own building. It’s small comparing to other campus building so he doesn’t have to go through a lot of hallways just to get there. To Minghao’s relief, the building hallway is lit up so he can easily navigate and open the room. He fumbles for the switch and it took him a few seconds before the room lit up.

Just by looking at it, he felt nostalgic. He miss the times they spent in here. It may be hard, but Minghao is truly happy just dancing with friends. Before he got lost on his own thoughts, he decided to start looking for the said earphone on the most visible sight and upon seeing none, he tried the table near the speaker making him sigh since there’s a lot of shits in there.

He’s going through the first box when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the door and his instinct suddenly kicks in and he did the first thing he can think of. Which is throwing the box on his hand to whichever that’s in the door. It took seconds before Minghao realize the groaning was from a man, making him more conscious of the danger so he approached the door with caution.

He sees a guy crouching, probably in pain because of the thrown object. Minghao mentally pat himself for the great aim. And upon nearing the said man, he then realize how familiar the figure is. The glint of something around the other’s neck confirm Minghao’s suspicion.

The man whimpers again making Minghao ran to his side in a flash.

“Shit. Gyu, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Minghao let out while trying to help the other up. Mingyu groans but then stand, though, still clutching at his stomach. Minghao bit his lip in worry. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry. It’s just pure instinct.” Minghao heard the other chuckles at that making him smile. Which was gone in a second upon realizing who he’s talking to.

Mingyu is here. _Why is he here._

Minghao asks again if he’s really okay with Mingyu nodding while rubbing gently on his stomach. Minghao sighs before deciding to ignore the other and get back on with his current task. It’s not even after a minute when he heard the other speak.

“Hao, can we talk?” Minghao heard the other asks from the door. He decided to ignore it and sharpen his sight for faster sighting of the said earphone.

“Hao, please.” Minghao bit his lip. _Where is that damn earphone._

Minghao heaves a sigh and decided to just let Junhui look for his earphone some other day because knowing the other, Mingyu will not quit. So he start his walk towards the door, planning to get out when he’s suddenly pulled backwards and the next thing he knew, he’s been trapped between the wall and Mingyu. The other has a tight grip on his arms, but not to the point it’ll bruise but enough to hinder his movement.

Clearly, it’s not just him who’s surprised at the sudden attack, Mingyu looks startled too. But not lessening his grip on the younger’s arm.

“Mingyu! What the hell.” Minghao said but Mingyu only throws him an apologetic glance. Minghao make movements as an attempt to free himself but it’s all futile.

Minghao closes his eyes firmly, trying to calm himself before staring straight to Mingyu. “Let me go.”

Mingyu looks like wavering for a moment before fixing a hard stare at Minghao. “No.” Minghao furrow his eyebrows. Mingyu decided to continue. “You’ll just run again and not hear any of my explanations. So, no.”

Minghao threw the other a glare. “I know martial arts.”

Mingyu’s eyes enlarged. “You do?”

Minghao didn’t offer an answer and try to free himself again but still fail. There’s a triumph look in Mingyu’s face. “I’m still bigger than you.” And as if to prove his point, Mingyu straightens his stance. Minghao is probably hidden form the other onlooker’s sight.

Minghao smirks before making a move he had learned when he’s still young. He didn’t get to use his knowledge since fortunately, he never had an encounter where it’ll be needed. There was a time though, where he had tried it out of pure boredom. He had cajoled Junhui to practice with him and safe to say, Junhui made Minghao promise not to do that again, while holding his hips, that is.

As Minghao struggles, Mingyu use all his strength in trying to stop the younger in freeing himself. Even with Minghao’s stored knowledge with martial arts, Mingyu is still right. He’s bigger and obviously fitter, especially like the sportsman that he is.

“Let me go!”

“No! Hear my explanation first, please.”

“You don’t need to explain anything.” Minghao grits his teeth while saying it since he’s almost successful on his attempt.

“I do! So please…” Mingyu bit his lip while struggling. “…just fucking listen!”

“Listen to what!” Minghao snaps.

“That I like you too!” Minghao suddenly stops all his movement making Mingyu follow. There’s silence at first, only their panting can be heard that was caused by their movements earlier.

Minghao is not sure how to react. Mingyu is only staring at him, still trapped between the wall and the other. He felt shocked at first then as seconds pass by, he feels _rage_.

Since he’s been freed from Mingyu’s hold, he had the chance so Minghao push Mingyu, _hard._ Making the other stumble and now sitting on the floor.

“Hao!” Mingyu called his name, evidently surprised with his reaction.

“What?! You thought I’ll be happy?” Minghao said, voice full of anger towards the other who’s still looking surprised on the floor.

“You thought I’ll be jumping in glee when I heard that? You _fucking_ think I’ll be ecstatic thinking you’re doing this behind Wonwoo’s back?!” Minghao pants, not aware he’s been exerting too much force with how he’s talking.

Mingyu sat on the floor, mouth agape at first but then quickly get up and shakes his head fast. “No no no. What you’re thinking is wrong.”

Minghao furrow his eyebrows, wavering a little at the genuine look of the other. “Wrong? Then what the hell is the meaning of this?” Minghao asked, gesturing wildly to between them.

Mingyu bit his lip before bowing his head. The sight pinch something in Minghao’s heart. Mingyu mumbles something Minghao didn’t catch.

“What?” Minghao asks. Mingyu raised his head and Minghao was surprised at the sad look on the other’s face.

“Wonwoo and I...” Mingyu heaves a sigh then run his hands on his face harshly. “We broke up.”

Minghao froze. He’s not believing with what he heard but Mingyu is in front of him and the other’s expression says it all. It took a minute for Minghao to utter a small word.

“What.”

Mingyu run his hand on his hair before slumping on the ground. Legs crossed and elbows both resting on both of his thighs. Minghao mirrors the other with his back sliding on the wall.

It’s silence for a moment before Mingyu raises his head looking a little calmer now. Minghao pull his legs up, thighs now pressed on his chest then move his hands to encircle around them.

“It’s the same day you and I had an argument, of sort.” Minghao bit his lip upon hearing the sarcastic chuckle of the other. “Came home from practice then saw Won looking serious in the dark. I even joke a little, but he simply smile at me. I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t realize something was up, something was messing with Wonwoo’s head.” Minghao didn’t interrupt and quietly listens to the other.

“And yeah, we had a talk that night.” Minghao heard the other’s voice waver. It triggers something to Minghao making him move from his position to reach for the other’s hand, a somewhat attempt to console him. Which he’s glad it worked since Mingyu let out a reassuring smile.

“It never crossed my mind that day would come…” Mingyu raise his head and stare directly at Minghao. “…but it’s like, we’re just avoiding the truth. Deep inside us, we both knew we’re beginning to lose grip on each other’s." Minghao’s lip quiver, as if feeling both of their pain.

Minghao then felt Mingyu’s hold on his hand tighten. “We’ve talked things. He knew my feelings for you.” Minghao felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know if he’ll ever get used to hearing it from Mingyu.

“Which, seems like he already knew too?” Mingyu chuckles fondly. “As I have said earlier, I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t realize things when it comes to Wonwoo. I’ve known him since high school and I’m pretty confident I’ve got everything about him memorized.” Miingyu plays with Minghao’s fingers which the other just letting him since Mingyu looks like he’s trying to distract himself.

“So, I know, I’ve seen the changes. There’s something different with how he is with Hui.” Minghao gulps, can’t form any words. “I’ve tried not giving any meaning with it, you know. But deep inside me, I just knew.” Minghao bit his lip. Mingyu then intertwine their fingers.

“When I mentioned it to Won, he looks so _broken_.” Minghao tightens his hold upon hearing the other’s voice quivering. “He said it’s all his fault.” Minghao snorts at that making Mingyu chuckle. “Won is too nice for his own good.” Minghao agrees. Maybe that is the reason he always felt protective when it comes to the elder.

“Just like you.” Minghao snap his attention back to Mingyu. The other has an adorning smile on his face. Minghao furrow his eyebrows. Mingyu decided to continue. “Won also mentioned what happened that day, you know, the day I heard you.” Mingyu slides a little to move closer. “Thank you, Hao. Won had times like that and thankfully, you were there.” Minghao sighs upon remembering back then, making him frown. He doesn’t want to see Wonwoo, ever again, in that kind of situation.

“Cheol is the first one to know.” Minghao stares at Mingyu in confusion. “I talked to him the same day we had an argument. I just feel so, full. I feel like I’m about to explode any minute, so I rant it out all to Cheol.”

Suddenly, it made sense. How the older knew his situation. How the elder suddenly opens the topic of it in timed with what they witnessed that day.

Silence engulf the whole room, Minghao and Mingyu simply indulging in each other’s presence with the older of the two playing with Minghao’s fingers and the younger just letting him. Then Minghao suddenly remember something.

“Why are you even here though?” Minghao saw the other’s confusion in his question. He then reached for the medal that’s been dangling on the other’s neck since earlier. “Shouldn’t Mr. MVP be on the field celebrating with his team?”

Mingyu’s mouth form into a small _oh_ before chuckling. “Might sound funny but I’m not even that excited with this. I’m more worried with talking to you when I saw you came to watch the game earlier.” Minghao wills himself not to blush but it looks like he failed upon seeing the glint in the other’s eyes.

“It’s actually Won who pushed me into following you. He told me you’ll be heading here.” Minghao form his face into a straight one. “Remind me to have a talk with Won later. You shouldn’t sell your friends like that” Mingyu laughs at his choice of words making Minghao follow.

It’s silence after that, Minghao and Mingyu just staring at each other. Minghao felt his lips dry so he use his tongue to wet them a little and upon looking at the other again, there’s a certain look in Mingyu. Minghao gulps at the intensity of it. He decided to ignore it and bit his lip out of nervousness then realized it was a bad move and he’s proven right upon seeing the reaction of the other. If it’s possible, Mingyu’s eyes got darker.

Minghao flinched a little when Mingyu suddenly talked, voice deeper comparing earlier. “As you said, I’m Mr. MVP.” Minghao squints his eyes with where the conversation is going. “Shouldn’t I have a reward?”

Minghao tries not to give any reaction. “You already had the medal.” Mingyu didn’t respond and simply stare at the elder making Minghao squirm on his seat.

Minghao sighs when it look like the other will not respond so he decided to move and give the other a congratulatory hug. He engulf Mingyu in an awkward one, patting his back in the process to appease the other when he suddenly felt he’s being pulled and not a few moments after, he realized he’s now sitting on Mingyu’s lap.

“Gyu!” Minghao was surprised and didn’t move for a few seconds before trying to stand but the other encircle his hand around his waist, hindering any of his movement. Minghao curses internally for the ridiculousness of it all especially when he felt his cheeks heating up because of it.

He’s about to protest and give the other a piece of his mind but stop upon seeing Mingyu’s eyes are full of adoration, fondness, with underlying hunger. Minghao decided to ignore the last observation though.

“Won’t you give me a reward?” Mingyu asks, face still the same.

“I’ll buy you a new medal.” Minghao deadpanned making Mingyu pouts.

Minghao sighs. “What do you want?” Mingyu smiles, child-like expression blooms on his face.

“Kiss.” Minghao bit his lip as of instinct.

To be honest, Minghao already has an idea. It’s evident on how the other looks at him but that doesn’t mean he didn’t flinch upon hearing it verbally.

A few minutes passed before Minghao decided to just get it done. Mingyu is not doing anything, patiently waiting for his decision.

Minghao lean forward, planning to just give the other a very short peck. But his original plan went down the drain when the other snake his arms around his back hindering him from moving away.

Minghao let out a protesting sound at first which were muffled by the other’s mouth on his. He then let himself sag on his position and just let the other. Mingyu raise one of his hand higher and run his hands gently on Minghao’s hair resulting for the younger to sigh which gives Mingyu an opportunity to shove his tongue inside. Minghao is surprised and grips the other’s clothed chest in instinct, but then hums in the process when the other deepens the kiss.

The room is silent in the first place which make Minghao blush hearing the sound they are unconsciously making. It’s a few minutes before they realize air is one of human’s basic needs and decided to break the kiss.

They were both panting, Minghao have his hands placed on each Mingyu’s shoulder while the other still have his hands around his waist.

“What are we?” Mingyu asks lowly, wiping the younger’s lower lip in the process.

“We can be whatever you want.” Minghao answers absentmindedly, busy staring at the other’s lip.

“Boyfriends then.” After hearing it, it feels like Minghao suddenly sobers up.

“Isn’t that fast?” Minghao bit his lip in worry. Mingyu smiles and then shrugs. “Life is short. So why not?” Minghao scoffs at the reason before raising one of his arms and connect his palm on Mingyu’s forehead when it looks like the older is about to lean forward again which receives a pout from the other.

“You already got your reward, Mister.”

“Yeah, as an MVP. How about winning with the team?”

“You want me to give your teammates kisses too?” Minghao yelps when he felt the arms around him tightens. There’s a dark look in Mingyu making Minghao snort. “I’m just kidding you idiot.”

Mingyu didn’t answer and just lean forward, swallowing all Minghao’s protest. He thought it’s not wrong to indulge himself. This time, Minghao encircle his arms around the other’s neck, humming every now and then.

When suddenly, they heard a voice. “Hao! We’re about to leave to Junnie’s workplace—woah!” Minghao quickly untangles himself upon recognizing the voice.

Seokmin is now gaping at the door, darting his eyes between Mingyu and Minghao. It took minutes before his friend managed to overcome his shock.

“That’s hardly appropriate in school grounds.” Seokmin said while approaching them and upon arriving near, he crouched and stares at the two. “I assume everything’s good and you guys not doing whatever this is behind Wonwoo’s back, right?” There’s a certain look in his eyes making Minghao sighs.

He’s aware if ever it came to that, his own friends is ready to throttle him personally.

Mingyu vehemently denies it and launch into a more simplified story of what he told Minghao earlier. Seokmin nods while humming before a blinding smile blooms on his face.

“Good to know! Congratulations to you two!” Seokmin said with so much enthusiasm with Mingyu saying his thanks trying to outdo the other’s tone. Minghao only sighs and decided to stand. Mingyu raise his hand and Minghao reach for it and pull him upwards.

“Lezzgo then. Junnie is waiting. I’m famished!” Seokmin said while walking ahead of them. Minghao turn off the lights and lock the door behind him. Rattling the doorknob a few times just to check.

“Did you find Junnie’s earphone?” Seokmin asks. Minghao simply shakes his head. He then felt an arm encircling around his shoulders then sighs when Mingyu pulled him closer.

“Too busy, eh?” Minghao turns to his side and there’s a teasing smile on his friend. He simply roll his eyes and continue with his walk.

\-----

The three of them went straight to where their friends are after walking the distance from the dance practice room back to the field. Mingyu was quickly summoned for a talk with the coach and his teammates. It seems like his friends all look like they are ready to leave which made Minghao assumed his friends already ask Wonwoo’s to join them for dinner.

Upon arriving to where their friends are, Minghao went to stand beside Wonwoo. The elder throws him a smile which Minghao easily reciprocates. They’re distance from the others were a bit far since their friends are busy ogling at something happening on the stage. Minghao fumbles with the keys in his hands once seated beside Wonwoo.

Minghao is nervous, to say the least. He clearly remembered Mingyu saying Wonwoo is the one who pushed him into talking to Minghao. He’s just not sure to what extent.

He’s happy, _fucking_ ecstatic with whatever he have with Mingyu now but Wonwoo’s opinion still matters to him. He didn’t want the other just doing it for the sake of him and Mingyu, he didn’t want the older to be hurting in the end. If he’s being honest, he’ll stop whatever he have with Mingyu right here and then if Wonwoo just said so, as funny as it sound.

“Your thoughts are loud.” Minghao was distracted from arguing with himself upon hearing a voice beside him. He glance at his side and sees Wonwoo just looking at the field. Minghao didn’t know how to answer so he opt to stare at whatever the elder is looking at.

It’s the soccer team, doing some weird ritual on the field, which looks fun and weird at the same time. The players look happy, like children wildly playing on the grounds. Minghao found himself smiling at the scene. He then set his eyes to Mingyu. Minghao can’t still wrapped his head around the idea of the other being _his_. Being his _boyfriend._

In time with his staring, Mingyu stops with his jumping and suddenly dance his eyes around the bleachers as if looking for something. Upon seeing to where Wonwoo and him are, he waves enthusiastically, wide smile with teeth full on display. Minghao finds himself getting fond with seeing the other’s fang on display with eyes sparkling.

At first, Minghao didn’t know how to react. He’s not sure if the lights is doing them justice and Mingyu is really seeing who’s on the area he’s been waving. And if yes, Minghao is not sure if it’s for him or for Wonwoo. Minghao finds himself getting more confuse.

Minghao saw Wonwoo waves a little before turning to him, smile on his face. Minghao stares at the elder for a second before getting back his attention on the field and waves back. Just right after he did it, Mingyu get back his attention to his coach, looking satisfied. Minghao clears his throat before glancing at the elder again.

Wonwoo still has a smile on his face. “So, how’s the talk?” Minghao finds himself swallowing. He’s not sure how to answer but he knew Wonwoo only needs honesty.

“Fine, I guess.” Wonwoo scrunched his nose with the short answer. “C’mon. Spill the tea.” Minghao couldn’t help but snort at that. Wonwoo even made movements with his head which is eerily similar to Seungkwan’s habit.

Minghao feel himself eases a little with the other’s joke. He sighs before talking. “We had a talk. Then I asked him what we would do now. And he said boyfriend.” Minghao peeks at the elder to see his reaction so far, but nothing changes. Wonwoo looks like still waiting for the story, no hint of any emotions Minghao is worried of.

“And, I said yes.” Minghao bit his lip after but then flinch upon feeling a slap at his shoulder. He looks at his side and sees Wonwoo smiling teasingly.

“Did you really have to deliver it like that. You like the suspense, do you?” Minghao knew the other is trying to lighten the mood but he can’t help himself but just smile warily. He then heard Wonwoo sighs beside him.

“When we first met, you said life is too short to worry about things. I always like it about you, carefree, not being held back by trivial things.” Minghao stares at the fond look of the elder. “Then why start now?” Wonwoo added.

“Because it’s you.” The surprised was evident in Wonwoo’s face when Minghao said it. “Because your opinion matters to me, Won.” Wonwoo but his lips for a second before answering. “Then I’m telling you now. Don’t worry, don’t overthink. Yes, I’m still adjusting, I’m still getting used to it. Mingyu’s been with me for _years_ , so it’s a bit new to me.” Minghao bit his inside check upon hearing the tone of the other.

Wonwoo then reach to place one of his hand on Minghao’s thigh. “But believe me when I say I am _genuinely_ happy for both of you.” Minghao let out the breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. Wonwoo smiles at that and squeezes his thigh making Minghao jumps on his seat. He’s ticklish in there and Wonwoo knows it.

There’s a playful look on Wonwoo now which Minghao answers with a glare but didn’t move to remove the other’s hand expecting the elder would stop like the mature person that he is. But Minghao is wrong. He turn his sight to where his friends are when he felt another squeeze making him flinch. Minghao threw Wonwoo an accusing glare which the elder answers with a cheeky smile. He then move to remove the elder’s hand but Wonwoo fought with force and tightens his grip on the younger’s thigh making Minghao crouch on his seat.

They’re in the middle of a war, to Minghao’s opinion, when there’s a cough from Wonwoo’s side making them stop. Hansol and Seungkwan was standing on the side with the latter having a judgmental eyebrow raised and with the younger of the two just smiling at them, hands both hidden at the waist pocket of his jacket.

Seungkwan is the one who talk. “Sorry for interrupting your…” the younger dart his eyes between him and Wonwoo. “… _tickling game_. But we’re all hungry and it would be nice if you move your asses so we can visit Junnie and—” Seungkwan’s statement was cut when Hansol move to place his hand on the other’s mouth making Seungkwan glare at his direction, arms crisscrossing each other.

“Let’s go?” Hansol ask simply with a smile. This time, Minghao manages to push the elder’s hand away, throwing Wonwoo an accusing glare for the last time before standing.

“Oh. Not you Hao though.” Minghao felt his eyebrow raised, throwing his friends an offending look.

“What do you mean not me? Are you guys seriously replacing me with Wonwoo.” Minghao heard his mentioned friend scoff on the side. “The audacity.” Minghao added, just because.

“You’re so dramatic.” Wonwoo said, now standing too. “Wait for your soccer player boyfriend while we get to the diner first so we can order foods and by the time you guys are there, the food is too.” Minghao felt himself blush at the elder’s statement added with the gasp from his ever-dramatic friend, Seungkwan.

“Wow. You’re now boyfriend with Gyu?” Hansol is the one who asked.

“No, with Cheol.” Minghao deadpanned.

Hansol look genuinely surprise. “What?! Really?? How--” Minghao bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Hansol is so naïve sometimes.

Minghao saw Seungkwan roll his eyes before mumbling something Minghao didn’t bother to understand since he knew it’s just to slander him, so he opt to look at Wonwoo. “You guys are having dinner with us, right? Aren’t those two going to celebrate with their team?” Minghao is confuse. Isn’t it like given to situation like this? It’s even championship so he surely knows it’s a big deal.

“Obviously, Gyu want to be with you. And Cheol said he’s not going too, if any of us isn’t.” Wonwoo shrugs. Minghao felt his heart flutter at what Wonwoo has said.

Minghao nods, then decided to sit and wait for the two players so they can walk together to Junhui’s working place. He then felt Wonwoo sat beside him.

“I’ll just wait with you.” Minghao furrow his eyebrows. He realized the real reason upon seeing the glint on the other’s eyes.

Wonwoo is nervous. Minghao assume it’s about meeting Junhui after a long time.

“Nope. You’re going with them.” Minghao push the other into standing and making a shoo motion and even before Wonwoo can protest and reprimand him for his rude gesture, Hansol reached for his arms and drag him near their friends. Minghao simply wave goodbye when Wonwoo threw him a helping look while being drag by Hansol.

He sighs and set his eyes back to the field, smiling to himself just the mere sight of Mingyu.

\-----

Wonwoo’s been darting his eyes around the place since the moment they walked in. There are a lot of people eating on the restaurant, just like how a Saturday night usually is. Good thing there was already a reserved table for them, courtesy of Junhui. Chan even show the emoticon Junhui sent upon receiving the message that the plan is still on and all of them are going.

Wonwoo can’t help but find himself missing receiving those kind of cat emoticons.

Since there’s a lot of patron tonight, they haven’t got a chance to talk to Junhui since the other has been busy migrating from one table to another to get everyone’s order or just to simply assists the customers. And Wonwoo find himself subtly, to his opinion, looking wherever the other went. Either to the counter, the table, and to where he disappeared behind the personnel room.

He’s taken back from reality when he heard someone speak to his side. He turns and see an expecting look from Jisoo. “Won, have you decided on your order?” Wonwoo bit his inside cheek because he’s not. And he know he’s been holding the menu booklet for a while now.

He heard the door for personnel room open and unconsciously dart his sight there and sees Junhui walking out with a tray on hand. He follow Junhui’s movement with his eyes and that’s when his met Jeonghan’s. There’s a glint in his friend’s eyes. “He’s not on the menu.” Jeonghan said making Wonwoo coughs before bringing the menu up to hide his heating cheeks.

He’s been distracted and can’t choose properly when he heard Jeonghan said something. He peeks at the menu and his friend repeat the name of the meal he said earlier. “Junnie loves that. So, I thought maybe you want to try.” Wonwoo blinks and decided to just nod, then bring the booklet down for the waiter to take once they go with their orders.

“I think we’re all good?” Everyone nod their heads. Jeonghan then turns to him. “You ready to order?” Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Thinking the elder is just asking if he have any other orders, he nods. Jeonghan smiles and raise his hand to get the attention of someone. The waiter who’s been standing on the counter saw Jeonghan’s movement and it seems he realized they’re Junhui’s friends since he approach Junhui and took the orders from his hand and gesture to their table.

Wonwoo can feel his heart pound in sync with the approaching steps of Junhui. Upon arriving at their table, Junhui greeted all of them, some are even doing some weird handshake with Junhui before everyone got to settle down.

Wonwoo can’t help but stare at the other. Junhui looks tired, there’s a bead of sweat on his forehead Wonwoo want to wipe with his own hankie but it’ll probably look weird.

_It is weird,_ the logical part of his brain supplied.

He then watch Junhui get a piece of paper from his apron pocket and click the pen and stare at them expectantly.

“Won goes first.” Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment the moment Jeonghan said that since Junhui turns to him and caught him staring. He turns to his older friend with a small glare but then tries to remember the name of the food the elder mentioned earlier but came up blank making him panic internally. He then heard Soonyoung talk beside him.

“I think Won forgot but it’s something spicy and beef with it?” Wonwoo exhales and thank Soonyoung internally for saving him.

“Oh. I love that. Good choice.” Junhui said while writing on his paper. Wonwoo expect something, like the other will look at him and smile, just like before. But he doesn’t. Junhui simply turns to the other and ask for their orders.

Wonwoo unconsciously pout. He then heard Soonyoung gasp beside him.

“Are you pouting?” Soonyoung asks, voice low but sounds scandal.

“I am not.” Wonwoo hissed.

“You are.” Jihoon added which made Wonwoo threw the two a glare before deciding to ignore them.

He’s not pouting. He’s just, disappointed. Junhui and him didn’t get to see each other for weeks, almost a month. And all he got from the other is a civil smile. This is the reason Wonwoo hates expecting anything. It’ll just lead to disappointment.

Wonwoo decided to just message Minghao and ask where they are when he heard his name being called again. He turns to look at Seokmin. “Sorry didn’t heard you. What is it again?”

“Do you know what Gyu would like? We can order for him, so it’ll be here when they arrive.”

“Oh. Wait.” Wonwoo then scan the booklet for a few seconds before citing the foods the other would surely like. “How about Hao?” Wonwoo asks the others after.

Seokmin smiles at him and said they just get what their friend’s usual order. Wonwoo hums and replied that dish is good too. Seokmin then give him a confuse look. “How did you know that’s his usual order?” Wonwoo simply smiles and shrugs. As if the other will believe him if he said he’s been Minghao a few times, so it’s given.

“I’ll order for Cheollie!” Jeonghan said, voice cheery. Junhui gives the older an expectant look which Jeonghan just answers with a smile then turns to Jisoo beside him shortly. “What did he like?” Jisoo shakes his head before scanning the menu quickly before mentioning what the other might like.

Jeonghan then turn to Junhui again. “That. Tell him I ordered it for him!” Junhui laughs before writing it down.

Wonwoo then felt a nudge from his side and sees Soonyoung leaning closer. “Jeonghan didn’t asked Jun to put a poison in our friend’s meal, right?” Soonyoung whispers making Wonwoo chuckles.

He sees a confuse look in his friend’s face. “Didn’t they hate each other? Why is Han being like that suddenly?” Wonwoo simply shrugs since he didn’t know the answer himself.

Not a minute later, Junhui is gone again and was eaten by the red door. He sighs and do what he originally plan. Sends a message to Minghao to hurry their ass up.

\-----

Minghao laughs at the angry looking cat emoticon Wonwoo sent him along with the message. Basing on the other’s text, something happened. He pocket his phone after sending a short reply and planning to just ask Wonwoo about it later.

They’re already nearing the restaurant. The two were busy talking about something with rest house and vacation since earlier. Minghao didn’t bother to listen assuming it’s about the team’s celebration. They’re a block away when he saw a familiar silhouette outside the diner, placing the trash bags neatly on the side.

“Wen.” Minghao called, slowly getting near to where the other is with Mingyu and Seungcheol behind.

“Oh. Hey guys. Good timing. Foods are almost ready. I’ll just bring them and join you guys.” Minghao nods and frowns a little seeing the resigned look of the other. He’s about to ask about it when he heard Seungcheol said they should head inside since the others have been waiting for them since earlier. Seungcheol is the one who walk inside first, after saying a quick thanks to Junhui.

Junhui is looking at them both, eyes questioning. Minghao then felt a hand intertwining his and upon glancing, Mingyu is now standing beside him, throwing Junhui a smile. Junhui let out a short whistle receiving a laugh from Mingyu and a roll of eyes from Minghao.

“Congrats!” Junhui said, smile wide and voice cheery.

Mingyu mumbles a small thanks before saying they should head inside. Minghao agreed and is about to start his walk when he heard Junhui. “Actually, can I talk to you for a second?” Minghao scrunched his eyebrows but nods.

“Go inside. We’ll be there shortly.” Minghao said to Mingyu but got confuse when Junhui chuckles. “I mean, Gyu. I need to talk to Gyu.” Minghao was surprised and dart his eyes between the two. Mingyu throws him an assuring smile before pushing him gently towards the entrance.

Minghao squints at Junhui resulting to the older laughing. “I’m not going to steal your boyfriend, Hao.” Minghao squints harder.

“On second thought…” Junhui added while looking at Mingyu up and down. Mingyu laughs and with that, Minghao roll his eyes and decided to head inside and leave the idiots, to his unbiased opinion of course, alone.

Minghao bit his lip. Junhui and Mingyu are still outside and the food was already served by Junhui’s colleague.

“Would you please stop with your legs movement? You’re shaking the table.” Seungkwan said with sass which Minghao ignores.

“They’ve been talking for so long.” Minghao said.

“It’s just been five minutes.” Seungcheol deadpanned.

Wonwoo then place a hand on his thigh making Minghao halt his movement. “Would you please quit. I’m sure they are fine.”

“Wen said he’ll steal Mingyu from me.” Minghao said sharply resulting to Wonwoo looking at him fast. “What??”

There’s a sudden _tsk_ sound beside them. Jihoon is throwing them weirded stare. “You two..” He didn’t finish what he is saying and just shake his head. Wonwoo is about to ask what it is when the two suddenly appears, approaching their table. Junhui said he’ll get something first with Mingyu taking the forced available seat, to Soonyoung’s opinion who’s been pushed on the edge when Minghao moves.

Mingyu is now between Minghao and Wonwoo with Jihoon beside the youngest and Soonyoung on the end. Wonwoo is on the other edge, and upon seeing Junhui approaching their table again, he moves subtly, making a space beside him but Hansol suddenly shouts Junhui’s name and pull the older into seating between him and Chan.

“Won. Can you move a little? Only half of my ass is seating.” Soonyoung whines. Wonwoo glares and then jerks his hips on the left with a force resulting to domino effect and now Soonyoung is nursing his bruised butt on the ground.

Wonwoo ignores his best friend’s protest but still moves a little to make space for Soonyoung and decided to just eat. Jihoon sighs before trying to help his boyfriend.

Everyone is almost done, save for Chan who’s just finishing his soup, when Seungcheol clears his throat and get everyone’s attention.

“Since the school year is almost over and to also celebrate our win, Gyu and I think we should have a short vacation. I already have a place in mind. So, what do you guys think?” Everyone seems agreed, with the younger ones answering a little more energetically comparing to the others.

Jeonghan sighs about _young ones_ and _enthusiasm._ Wonwoo snorts at the resigned tone of the elder as if he’s nearing his fifties.

“Good.” Seungcheol nods with a smile. “There’s this rest house near my grandparent’s home. And before someone asked, no, it’s not ours. I just find that place nice and comfy since it’s secluded, so I suggests it. But if you have other place in mind just let me know so we can plan this ahead.”

“When exactly is this?” Jisoo asks.

“The incoming long weekend?” Seungcheol said, more like questions the others which receives positive reply and nods from his friends.

“When we’ll be leaving?” Junhui asks this time, face formed as if thinking of something.

“I’m thinking of Friday night. To maximize our weekend?”

Junhui hums before answering. “My shifts end at 9 PM that day. But I think I can still drive. So, I’ll just follow you guys.”

Junhui received a lot of protests after that which obviously overwhelms him. Wonwoo wants to give his two cents but he thought the others’ worry are clearly enough.

“You’re crazy if you think we’ll let you. You will surely be tired from shift then you’re thinking of driving for hours, alone if I might add.” Seungkwan said with a frown. Hansol nods quickly beside him.

Junhui reassures them that he’ll be fine, but the others are quick to shoot his idea down.

“Hui. How about riding the bus? It’ll be just one if I’m not mistaken, then someone will just fetch you from the terminal. With that, you’ll get to rest too.” Mingyu suggested. Jeonghan volunteered to be the one picking Junhui up since he’ll bring a car that day with Hansol saying he’ll go too. Resulting to Chan and Seungkwan insisting on going too.

“We’re just fetching Junnie from the terminal why do I feel like we’re going on a field trip.” Jeonghan said with a tired tone. But the younger ones simply ignore him making the others laughs on their seats.

Wonwoo wants to volunteer too. But obviously, there wouldn’t be enough space for another one and he’s not sure if Junhui will also let him. He bit his lip with his thoughts.

“So, what did you and Wen talked about?” Wonwoo heard Minghao asked and with that, Wonwoo finds himself leaning sideward to hear better. He’s trying to be subtle since he didn’t want to appear nosy but then he saw Soonyoung and Jihoon bluntly looking at the new couple.

“Oh. Nothing much. Just want to let you know, a lot or people care about you, Hao.” Mingyu smiles but Minghao scrunched his eyebrows. “That didn’t really answer my question.” Mingyu sighs. “Well, he told to take care of you and not hurt you---”

“Basically, he threatened you.” Jihoon deadpanned.

“No!” Mingyu quickly protests but only got a look from Jihoon making him sigh. “Hui said if I ever hurt Hao, he’ll visit me in my sleep to slit my throat then feed my internal organs to his pet tiger. Nothing much.” Mingyu then shrugs.

“Jun have a pet tiger?!” Soonyoung asks loudly which got a look from all of them.

“Yeah. You.” Jihoon said emotionlessly to his boyfriend. It took seconds before Soonyoung processed what his boyfriend has said and let out an offending sound. “Baby!” Then all of them laughs at the sight of blushing Jihoon.

Mingyu just chuckles and launch into a story about the cat they met outside, which what it looks like, the real reason why the two were gone for more than intended time. Wonwoo just sighs and move his eyes and caught Junhui staring at him but the elder quickly dart his eyes away making him frown.

It took them a while before they have settled their bill since there’s been a confusion with the orders and the amount but thanks to Junhui, they did it in shorter time. Everyone is already outside, trying to bid everyone farewell since they’ll be separating ways.

“Mingoo, I’m going to steal your boyfriend for tonight, okay?” Junhui said while looking cheekily at Mingyu who only chuckles and nods. Junhui have his arm around Minghao and said they’ll walk Hansol on the bus stop since the other younger ones will be walking with Seokmin.

Minghao throws Wonwoo a wave which he easily mirrors and then watch as a singing Junhui drag Minghao and Hansol. Wonwoo watched the scene until the three disappeared then he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s go home, Love?” Mingyu said then let out an _oomf_ after Wonwoo’s elbow connects to his stomach. Wonwoo roll his eyes at the dramatic reaction but then softly apologize after.

“I will miss having this kind of walk with you.” There’s a melancholic look in Mingyu making Wonwoo sighs and huddle closer. The distance between their rented apartment from the restaurant is not much but the two is taking their time, slowly walking on the almost deserted street under the moonlight.

“Me too.” Wonwoo mumbles, staring straight to the road.

“We still have a week, but I think we should start packing.” Wonwoo heard Mingyu said. He almost forgot. Their last paid rent was for this month since they decided to move out. Obviously, a bedroom with one bed wouldn’t be appropriate for them anymore.

Wonwoo simply nods. “I see Hui is not talking to you.” Mingyu adds making Wonwoo sighs sadly. “I thought it’s just me.” He then felt the arm around him tighten.

“For what it’s worth, I think there’s just something holding Hui back. Because I can clearly see he misses you too. He’s not that subtle with his glances, you know.” Wonwoo didn’t offer an answer and just continue walking.

“Earlier, he quickly snatched Hao into coming with him, not giving me any chance to offer to walk Hao home since he knew you’ll be alone on your way if I did.” Wonwoo bit his lip at that. It’s a few moments before he decided to lighten up the mood.

“So, you’re saying _you_ will let me alone?” Wonwoo asks with a challenging tone. He then heard Mingyu sighs. “You know that’s not what It meant.” Wonwoo knew but doesn’t mean he’ll not have his fun.

“With all those years, Gyu. You’ll just forget me that easily—” His statement was cut when Mingyu decided to smother his face with his hand.

Wonwoo removes it and laughs, making Mingyu follow.

“You know I’ll never forget you, Won.” Wonwoo glance at the other and sees a fond look in the younger’s eyes. Wonwoo smiles before huddling closer. “I know, Gyu. Me too.”

\-----

Wonwoo heaves a sigh after placing the box down. That one is heavy making Wonwoo wonder what’s inside. Mingyu’s the one who packed it and Wonwoo is the one collecting all of them in one place.

Today, the two decided it would be good to start packing their stuffs since they’re planning to move out before the planned vacation with their friends. They’ll still be living together, though this time, to a unit with a separate room. Good thing the landlady knew a place of her friend which just recently got vacated since the students are graduating and decided to move out early. It’s two blocks further on their walk to school but the two thought it’s not that bad since they got it in a reasonable price for an apartment with two bedrooms.

Wonwoo ticked his lips in, thinking of where to start. He’s been tasked on the bedroom and Mingyu is doing the kitchen since between the two of them, the younger knew it better how to store the things in there properly. They even brought all the snacks in their fridge that might go bad in between their moving day in the school yesterday which was gone quickly. Thanks to their friends who looked like they haven’t been fed by their parents.

Wonwoo decided to start with the easier ones, things on display such as small lamps, frames and other things. He get some bubble wrap to secure the frames since they are glasses and he didn’t want to take any chances of breaking them.

There is one photo frame that made him pause and just stare at it. It was taken in their high school days. It’s just him, Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Jihoon back then. The four of them are all sporting glee and innocent smiles.

Wonwoo clearly remembered when it was taken. It’s his and Mingyu’s first anniversary. Instead of planning a date with just the two of them, they decided to spend it with Soonyoung and Jihoon thinking it’ll be more fun.

His eyes linger in the photo where he has a tight grip on Mingyu’s hand. And his other hand is occupied with a bunch of books he remembered he love but since they’re limited edition, it’s hard to find a copy and If you had, it’ll be expensive as his left kidney. So Wonwoo didn’t even bother thinking of getting his hands on one of it so it’s a real surprise when the younger bought him a gift containing not just one, but all series of it. Wonwoo can still remember the happiness he felt back then.

“Won. I’m almost done with the kitchen. Do you need--- Hey.” Wonwoo was shaken out of his reverie when there’s a sudden hand on his arms that is holding the photo. He turns and sees a worried looking Mingyu. The other raise his hand and run his thumb gently on Wonwoo’s cheek. He’s too focused in his feelings he didn’t even notice a tear escaped from his eyes.

Mingyu then look at what he is holding and let out a smile upon realizing what it is. “The day Soons ripped his pants with too much movement.” Mingyu said making Wonwoo laughs at the memory. His best friend was too energetic and happy back then so when he did a little dance, they all heard a sound of something being ripped. Wonwoo can also clearly remember Jihoon blushing at the little blue dot peeking at his friend’s pants.

“Love felt so easy back then.” Wonwoo let out, eyes still trained on the photo. He heard a sigh before he felt two hands caging his face and not a second later, he’s face to face with a serious looking Mingyu.

“Love is never easy.” Mingyu said, thumb gently wiping the tears unconsciously escaping Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Hey.” Wonwoo then stare straight to Mingyu upon hearing the other. “We’ve already been through this, Won. I thought no more tears and snot?” Wonwoo chuckles at the last one making Mingyu smiles.

“I may not be your boyfriend anymore but doesn’t mean I do not worry. I still hate seeing you cry, Won.” Wonwoo can’t help but throws the other a grateful smile.

Kim Mingyu. His companion for years, his solace, his home. Funny enough it seems nothing change with his feelings. He still worry for Mingyu too, he still _care._

He raise his hand and gently grip the other’s hand which is on his face and gives the other a smile. A smile which he try to convey all his feelings.

“You’re my first love, Gyu.” Mingyu’s face brightens. “Me too, Won. You’re mine too. And you know what they said about first loves? They never die.”

Wonwoo throws the other a teasing smile. “I’m pretty sure everything dies at some point in time.”

Mingyu pouts making Wonwoo chuckles. “You know what I mean.” Wonwoo laughs fully when Mingyu whines. He then push the other’s face away playfully. Mingyu is about to say something when they both heard the doorbell rang. Wonwoo pushed the younger to open the door while he continue with his work, still chuckling.

Wonwoo almost got all the frames wrapped securely in their own bubble wrap when he heard Minghao’s voice. He walks towards the doorway and sees Minghao looking worriedly to Mingyu with bags on hand of what it looks like, foods.

“Hey Hao.” Upon turning, Minghao’s already scrunched eyebrows furrows further. He squints between Wonwoo and Mingyu then settle his boyfriend a look.

“Did you make Wonwoo cry?” A gasped can be heard. Mingyu is now sporting a mix of offended and betrayed look. Minghao simply raise an eyebrow.

“I would never. And why is it you’re more worried to Won than the welfare of your boyfriend?” Mingyu asks in a pout language.

Wonwoo chuckles before walking towards the two and reach for the bags on Minghao’s hand.

“Ooh. Chicken.” Wonwoo singsong and then gesture for Mingyu to get plates and utensils. He then pull Minghao into seating on the kitchen table.

“Bought you guys some snacks since I know you’re busy.” Wonwoo smiles at that and throws the younger a thanks before helping Mingyu settle the plates.

“Here.” Wonwoo smiles when Mingyu place his favorite flavor of chicken on his plate. He said thanks and got cheeky smile before the younger sits beside Minghao’s other side. Wonwoo start with his meal and sees Minghao still on his phone. He’s about to reprimand the younger with no phones with the food on the table but the younger beats him into talking.

“They’re discussing about the car arrangement.” Wonwoo can’t help but peek at the other’s phone since his was on the bedroom. Their group chat was mostly composed of the elders of the group talking. Wonwoo decided to just continue with his meal. And not a minute later, Minghao locks his phone and starts eating the pieces his boyfriend shoved on his plate.

“I’m thinking of bringing Dad’s car since Junhui won’t be driving.” Minghao said, cheeks stuffed which looks cute on both the other two’s perspective.

“So you won’t be riding with me?” Mingyu pouts.

“We’re both driving so, obviously.” Minghao answered, not even looking at his boyfriend and continue to stuff his face.

“This should be our first vacation together.” Wonwoo smirks at his chicken at the ridiculous look of Mingyu and a wavering Minghao.

Minghao sighs before patting the other’s cheeks affectionately. “We’ll plan another one, okay? Maybe with just the two of us. But for now, I’ll bring a car too, so we’re not that packed.” There’s a spark at the Mingyu’s eyes at the prospect of getaway with his boyfriend. Mingyu then leans for a quick peck on the cheeks.

Wonwoo groans on his seat. “Not in front of my chicken, please.” Minghao laughs at that.

“And I’ll be riding with you, Hao.” Wonwoo added and then saw Mingyu leans sideways to see him better and gives him a betrayed look. Wonwoo just answer the younger with a toothy smile before continuing his meal.

“I can’t believe it. I’m being abandoned.” Minghao roll his eyes at the dramatics and just urge his boyfriend to eat his food. Mingyu did what the other said, though, a little reluctant.

“Vern will ride with us too, since Wen mentioned him to me. Well, more like entrust him with me like a parent that he is.” Wonwoo smiles at that. Expect Junhui to not forget worrying about his best friend but then his smile drops immediately at the thought of the other.

He then heard a sigh on his side and see Minghao giving him looks. “I’m sure Wen has reasons for not talking to you. If he doesn’t, I’ll kick his ass for you.” Mingyu laughs at the determined look of his boyfriend making Wonwoo chuckles too.

Wonwoo shake his head and urge the two to quickly eat the food so they can continue with the task. Wonwoo roped in Minghao into cleaning which the younger even tried to reason his way out but Wonwoo simply drag him and shove a trash bag at the other’s hand.

Minghao sighs but did not protest and decided to just start with the little plastics on the living room.

\-----

Wonwoo bit his lip while pacing around the living room. It’s just an hour before midnight and Junhui still hasn’t arrive. Not even a message for him, or to their group chat, to say the least. The other’s last message was when he had boarded the bus which is more than two hours ago. Wonwoo knew the other said he’ll be napping in the bus so he might not be able to update them which, honestly, just blare all the alarming bells inside Wonwoo’s head.

Junhui will be boarding a public utility, a long ride with both his personal and important things on him, and he decided to sleep. Wonwoo plan to reprimand the other when he came which returns to where he is now, worried about Junhui.

The others has been asleep upon arriving since some are already tired with schools especially those who drive. They told Wonwoo to wake them up once Junhui messaged If he’s already on the terminal since he volunteer in waiting for the other. Wonwoo checks their group chat again and just sees the photo Hansol had sent to their group chat earlier.

On their drive, the three of them decided for a short pit stop to get ice cream. Minghao then pull them to take pictures and coax them into posing whichever they like which in the end, they just made ridiculous poses, to Wonwoo’s unbiased opinion.

But the others love it and show their envy since the others said Wonwoo will quote unquote, “our drivers are boring”. Which clearly got a protest from all the drivers especially to Seungcheol when age was mentioned.

He then saw his best friend’s picture again making Wonwoo scoffs just like earlier upon seeing how Soonyoung was dressed.

“Are you seriously wearing a tiger jacket over a tiger polo?” Wonwoo asks incredulously. Soonyoung didn’t answer and just giggle before making his signature tiger pose. Wonwoo then looks at Jihoon who just shrugs. Wonwoo chuckles, shaking his head on the process then pull Soonyoung inside with his arms around the other’s shoulder.

Wonwoo locks his phone and decided to drink water to calm himself down. He might just be overthinking but after a few gulps, he place the glass on the counter with a little force and reach for his phone with a determined face. He’s about to send a message to Junhui when his screen suddenly flash the other’s name.

_Speaking of the devil._ Wonwoo glares at his phone for a few seconds before sliding his thumb on the green button.

His planning not to talk and just let the elder explain himself but upon hearing the other’s voice, he wavers.

_“Hello?”_

“…..”

_“Wonu?”_ Wonwoo bit his lip at the mere mention of the elder’s nickname of him.

_“Could you open the gate please? I’m kind of having a hard time with my things.”_ At that, Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows.

“What do you mean open the gate? You’re already here? I thought we’re going to fetch you from the terminal?? How did you get here?” Wonwoo fires question after question. He then heard a chuckle from the other end.

_“I promise to answer all your questions later. Can you open the gate first, please?”_ Wonwoo sighs heavily before stomping outside. He sees a silhouette he’s too familiar. Wonwoo open’s the gate and stomp his way back inside, not even bothering to help the other with his things.

Once Junhui managed to place all his belongings on the corner together with the others’, he right his stand and saw a looking pissed Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tried to cool his expression but he can’t help to furrow his eyebrows at Junhui.

Junhui ran his hand on his hair before staring at Wonwoo. “I had a random conversation with this guy on my ride, just random talk, you know.”

_I thought you’re going to sleep_. Wonwoo wants to ask but decided not to interrupt and just listen instead.

“We get into topic why we’re going here and everything. He then mentioned his girlfriend will get him and offer me a ride here. Isn’t it great?” Junhui said cheerily but then falter after seeing Wonwoo glaring at him.

“Didn’t you know the basic saying, stranger danger? What if those are bad guys? What if I’m sitting here getting worried each second passed while you’re on some grassy field being butchered?” Wonwoo was about to add something but froze upon seeing the look in Junhui face.

“I’m so sorry for making you worry.” Wonwoo settle his lips into a tight one. He sighs before gesturing to the kitchen.

“There’s still food in the oven in case you’re hungry. I’m going to sleep.” Wonwoo stomps his way to the stairs but falter upon hearing Junhui.

“Goodnight, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo bit his lip but didn’t turn and decided to continue his way up to his assigned room with Soonyoung and Jihoon.

\-----

Wonwoo shakes his head at the ridiculousness of it all. Seungkwan is busy placing the bottle in the middle with his friends settling on each of their desired place. His friends thought, more like the three idiots with the support from the younger ones, that the night is nice enough for some game. Which brings back to where they are now, about to start a spin the bottle game like the true matured students they are.

It’s Soonyoung’s idea originally. Most of them aren’t in but the youngers managed to use their age and hidden cuteness to rope the elders in. And Seokmin even reassured them they’ll use an app for the dare to avoid the ridiculous ones such as coming from a sassy looking Seungkwan.

But comparing to how it was earlier of the day, everyone’s energy is more lay low. They start their morning with breakfast, courtesy of Mingyu, Seokmin, and as expected, the early riser Junhui. No matter what time he’ll sleep, Junhui always managed to wake up early.

At first, Wonwoo is trying to avoid the other, giving him the taste of his own medicine. And he’s still annoyed at what happened last night. But it looks like Wonwoo doesn’t need to. Junhui is still avoiding him, so why bother?

Wonwoo even tried volunteering in washing the dishes thinking Junhui will volunteer too but Hansol already dragged him outside to play so he got stuck with a complaining Soonyoung and still looking sleepy Jeonghan.

They spent their day mostly playing with the rest house’s pool, while some play various games on the open field outside. So, they decided to end their day with booze and stories.

It may not look like it all the time, but Wonwoo is truly enjoying his time with his friends. He found himself spacing out sometimes, just randomly watching how his friends are with Minghao’s. How it’s like they’ve known each other for years. Wonwoo might have considered his situation with Minghao before as a curse, but just by looking at his friends now, Wonwoo is sure it’s quite the opposite.

They’ve been talking and drinking for a while now and some of the guys suddenly bring up the idea of game. Which reminds Wonwoo of his current situation where he is sandwiched between Soonyoung and Minghao. Mingyu is beside the latter, as expected, with Jihoon on his best friend’s.

Wonwoo bit his inside cheek upon seeing Junhui taking the space between Hansol and Jeonghan which makes him directly in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo tried to meet the other’s eyes but Junhui is one stubborn man, always moving or doing some weird dance Hansol and Chan roped him in.

Wonwoo pouts then heard Soonyoung’s voice near his ear. “Hey there best friend. You’re pouting again. Should I get used to this?” Soonyoung is smiling with his cheeks bunch up and eyes disappearing.

Wonwoo shakes his head at the obvious redness of his friend’s cheeks and decided to shove a bottle of water beside him to the other. Wonwoo is tipsy himself, and obviously his friends too, which some are too far gone if you would ask Wonwoo. Soonyoung is about to say something when Seungkwan loudly said they should start the game. At that, Soonyoung was easily distracted and starts clapping like a child about to watch a show making Jihoon reach for his hands and pull it down to restrain the other.

The bottle stops at Soonyoung, making Wonwoo sighs a breath of relief since it almost got him. They thought Seokmin’s app will be more civil, tame in terms of giving dares. But they are totally wrong.

“Lick you own nose.” Seokmin reads slowly, eyes squinting trying to make out the words with his hazy mind. Wonwoo scrunched his face at that.

“…or if can’t. Just lick other’s.” It happened so fast, one minute, Soonyoung is on his seat, tongue out and trying hard to reach his nose but just another second, Jihoon already have his back on the ground, trying to fight a very persistent Soonyoung who have both of his legs encaging his younger boyfriend.

“What the fuck Kwon Soonyoung!” Jihoon yells through gritted teeth when Soonyoung have his tongue out, hands fighting the resisting Jihoon. Everyone is laughing at the scene with Chan filming everything.

“Baby, you know I can’t do that. So, unless you want me to lick someone other than you…” With that, they saw Jihoon stops fighting but still have a disgusted look on his face.

Soonyoung giggles before leaning down to lick the younger’s nose quickly. Jihoon sighs, thinking it’s all done but Soonyoung thought otherwise and starts to lean down again and lick, this time, Jihoon’s cheeks making everyone groans at the sight.

“I’m pretty sure that’s an assault.” Minghao deadpanned. Wonwoo chuckles at that but then laughs upon hearing his best friend’s whimpers. Apparently, Jihoon had kicked him in the balls causing everyone to laugh.

Once they decided they had their laugh, Seungkwan then spin the bottle again but they didn’t get to see where it’ll stop since Jihoon reached for it and throw it to Chan and Hansol who are busy replaying the video of the two. Chan whines, as the one who got the most brunt but Seungkwan completely ignores him and just reach for the bottle to spin again.

After many rounds, with some tamer dares and some where Wonwoo felt like not going back to this place out of shame. Seungkwan spin the bottle, saying it’ll be the last since most of them are obviously about to sleep on their seats.

Wonwoo adjust himself, being there are more space comparing earlier since Minghao is no longer occupying the space beside him anymore. The younger is currently sitting in his boyfriend’s lap and has been since 3 rounds earlier. The bottle had stopped at Minghao with the dare he’ll sit on someone’s lap for two rounds.

“That someone better be me.” Mingyu said which Minghao plans to tease the other but upon seeing the frown and dark look from his boyfriend, he gulps and decided to just sit on his lap. Right after Mingyu snake his arms on the other’s waist, he’s back to being happy and cheery like the pup that he is.

Wonwoo is relaxed to his seat, thinking he’ll be lucky tonight since he’ll sleep unscathed, when he suddenly felt a hand nudging him on the side. And upon glancing, Soonyoung is sporting a playful smile which made him realize everyone is looking at him and upon looking down, the mouth of the bottle is pointing straightly at him.

Wonwoo gulps.

Wonwoo even tried to move a little to reason and save himself but Minghao just threw him a look, making him sigh and just wait for the judgement.

Seokmin tap his phone to lit up, even hiding the screen so he can reveal it dramatically. Wonwoo find himself holding his breath.

“Call someone you miss so much. What. This is boriing.” Seokmin had a pout in his face. The others said their protest too, but rule is rule. They had agreed earlier they’ll go whichever the app stops. Even an innocent Jisoo didn’t get to protest but simply burrow a cup of sugar from the neighboring house.

Wonwoo is just silent on his seat, while his friends argue. Only one person came up to his mind, so with that thought, he pull his phone out from his pocket and brows the contact list, stopping at the name he got to familiarize himself the past months.

The argument from his friends all stop upon hearing someone’s phone going off. Wonwoo bit his lip and wait for it. Then, there’s full silence from everyone upon realizing where it is coming from.

It’s Chan who broke the silence, beer on hand. “Junnie. I think someone’s calling you.” Hansol facepalmed while Seungkwan took the beer away making Chan whine in protest.

Wonwoo is waiting for a reaction, just anything. And then felt something on him crack upon seeing Junhui standing up, not even bothering to look at him. “Uh. I’ll just go to the bathroom. Excuse me guys.” Wonwoo bit his lip, _hard_. He will himself not to _cry_.

It seems like he’s the only one missing the other. It seems like he’s the only one who _cares_ whether they’re talking or not.

Wonwoo feels alone.

He’s about to excuse and lock himself in their assigned room when he feels a warm hand on top of his shaking one. It’s Minghao’s. The younger is looking at him encouragingly then tilt his head to where Junhui disappeared to. Wonwoo bit his lip in hesitance but then Mingyu shoved a shot glass to him.

He dart his eyes between the two and decided to gulp the offered drink in one go. He grimaced at first, then stands to follow Junhui. Good thing he still know his way to the bathroom in the first floor with his tipsy mind.

Upon arriving, the door was opened slightly. He sees Junhui washing his face, crouched on the counter.

Wonwoo enters and proceed to close the door, loudly. Junhui jumps making Wonwoo cracks a small smile.

Junhui look like a surprised cat which Wonwoo wants to bag and bring home. The other didn’t say anything and just proceed to wipe and dry his wet face. Wonwoo waits patiently, just watching Junhui’s every movement.

Junhui throws the wet towel back on the rack and lean his weight on the counter, staring back at Wonwoo. It looks like the other won’t say anything so Wonwoo decided to start.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“What do you mean? I’m not avoiding you---”

“ _Bullshit_.” Junhui is clearly surprised at Wonwoo’s outburst.

“If someone is straight forward between the two of us, we both know it’s you, _Jun-ah_.” Wonwoo see Junhui bit his lip.

“So, tell me. Why are you avoiding me?” They stare at each other for a few moments, no one backing out. Then Junhui sighs in defect, sagging on his stand, both hands backwards gripping the counter to support his weight.

“I’m trying to distance myself.”

“Obviously. But _why_?”

“I’m trying to give you space, Won.” Wonwoo felt himself frown. “What if I don’t want space.” Junhui was evidently taken aback by Wonwoo’s answer.

Wonwoo decided to continue. “What if I don’t want you avoiding me? What if I don’t want you giving me cold shoulders just because you think it’s for my own good??”

There’s stern look on Junhui. “You’re from a breakup, Wonwoo. Maybe you’re just confuse—”

“I am not confuse!” Wonwoo said, almost shouting. “I’ve given this a thought for so long. I am _done_ overthinking.” Wonwoo adds.

There’s still a hesitation in Junhui’s face making Wonwoo steps closer.

“Is it hard to believe when I say I miss you? That I’m thinking of you all the time?” Junhui looks overwhelmed with all of it but Wonwoo feels like not stopping. It’s like he felt a surge of courage to just let it all out.

“Is it hard to believe when I say _I like you_ , Jun-ah?” Wonwoo saw Junhui bit his lip which gives him the courage to take the last step. He’s now in front of Junhui, space between them close to none.

“I just don’t want you thinking I’m taking advantage of the situation, Won. I don’t want you thinking I’m taking advantage of you.” Junhui said in one breath.

“You’re very welcome to take advantage of me.” Junhui looks at him with enlarged eyes.

“Okay, that was uncalled for.” Wonwoo adds. He then heard Junhui laughs making him laugh too. It’s like the tension was suddenly sucked out by the air purifier of the bathroom. There’s only light and genuine smiles on both of their faces.

“You’re so direct, eh? And that jokes, you should stop hanging out with Haohao.” Junhui shakes his head fondly. Wonwoo snorts internally since if ever he learned that kind of jokes from someone, it’ll be from Junhui.

“Well, Minghao didn’t raise me to be a coward.” They shared a laugh after that. Wonwoo then continues. “I am now living with the saying, life is too short, if you’re sure about something, then get the hell with it.” Wonwoo knew he’s been rambling. He suddenly felt a thumb caressing his cheeks.

“I miss you too.” There’s a mixed of fond and longing look from Junhui. Wonwoo smiles in glee. “And?” Junhui smiles at that, fully aware of what the other is asking.

“I like you too, Won-ah.” Wonwoo’s face blooms with a smile. Smile so wide he felt his mouth is going to tear apart, but he doesn’t care.

Wonwoo can’t help but throw his hands around the other’s neck. He then sighs upon feeling a hand wrapping on his waist. Wonwoo feel so comfortable he can fall asleep just like that. Wonwoo can probably fall asleep just being trapped in Junhui’s arms.

Wonwoo can feel his eyes getting heavy when he felt light taps on his waist. “We should go to bed.” Wonwoo lean backwards when he felt Junhui grab his hand and pull him towards the door.

Junhui was then surprised when he was tugged back. Wonwoo gives the other an expectant look. “That’s it??”

There’s a confusion in Junhui’s eyes. “What do you mean that’s it?”

“We just poured our feelings out in this shabby bathroom and were just going to sleep this off?” There’s a wary look on Junhui before asking. “What do you have in mind.”

Wonwoo smiles like a child offered with a Christmas gift. “Give me a kiss.”

“Wonwoo!” Wonwoo chuckles at the flustered look of Junhui. Wonwoo knows to himself he had courage with the help of his friends, of Minghao. But he also knew the alcohol added more to the fire.

Wonwoo didn’t offer an answer and simply tug the other closer. Junhui sighs before leaning to leave a quick kiss on his cheeks.

Wonwoo frowns. “What are we, twelve?”

Junhui didn’t get to answer since Wonwoo tug him closer with his hands fisting the elder’s clothed chest. Junhui let out a sound of surprise once their lips met which Wonwoo completely ignores and tries coax the other into responding. It took a moment before Wonwoo felt Junhui move in sync with his making him smile on the kiss.

Wonwoo is not sure if it had something to do with their dessert earlier, but Junhui tastes _sweet_.

Junhui is the one to break the kiss and is about to say something but Wonwoo pulled him back and take advantage of the chance and shove his tongue inside the elder’s mouth resulting for Junhui to gasp. It’s like something in Wonwoo awakens, something making him to just take and _take._

The two of them then fight for dominance, mouth moving against each other fast and messy as if trying to quench a year-long thirst. Junhui grunts and grips Wonwoo’s waits and not so gently place him to the counter with Wonwoo instinctively moving his legs to the elder’s back legs to pull him closer.

After some moment, the two lean away, taking a breather. Junhui raise his hand and run his thumb to Wonwoo’s wet lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Wonwoo simply grins and pull Junhui again for another kiss, this time, with Junhui as a much willing participant. Junhui places both of his hand on the counter to trap the other with Wonwoo snaking his hands on the elder’s shoulder and run his hands gently on the other’s hair in sync with his tongue running inside Junhui’s mouth. Junhui groans giving much encouragement for Wonwoo to continue when he heard the sudden sound of the door hitting the wall that alerted the two.

Wonwoo must have lost his mind since he didn’t want to stop but the elder leans away and turns at the direction of the noise.

Seungkwan is standing on the door, hands crisscrossing each other, judgmental eyebrow raised and mouth frowning.

“Hate to break your...” He darts his eyes between the two of them. “.. _moment_ guys, but I have to pee.”

As if realizing what the two of them might have looked like, Wonwoo blushes, quickly feeling sobered up.

A smiling Seokmin suddenly appears on the door, now trying to pull Seungkwan away. “Don’t mind him! Boo’s going to pee outside, on the bushes, like a true man that he is.”

“Excuse me?? I will not. That’s fucking gross.” The two then get into a whispering war with Seokmin suggesting to just use the bathroom on their room with Seungkwan saying he’s too lazy to walk upstairs.

Wonwoo heard Junhui chuckles then felt a hand snaking on his waist. The next thing he knew, he’s down from the counter with Junhui holding his hands.

“Sorry, Boo. You can use it now.” Junhui pats the younger’s head but Seungkwan is still frowning.

“You just made out, right? I’m not going to see anything suspicious on the counter?” Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up but Junhui simply laughs and drag Wonwoo away, back to where their friends are.

It seems like his friends decided to eat again. Everyone is holding their own plates, sitting all over the place. They didn’t get any teasing remarks, everyone just throws them a smile then continue with their meal and talk. Which Wonwoo is so glad for.

Wonwoo leave Junhui with Mingyu with the younger telling he needs to talk to Junhui. The two laughs when Mingyu tries to look tougher and scarier.

He then took a seat beside Minghao who gives him a teasing smile.

“At least wipe your mouth please.” Wonwoo is shocked at the observation and quickly wipe whatever that is but then squints upon seeing Minghao laughing.

“You’re so obvious, Won.” He glares and throw a punch making Minghao laughs more.

“What do you want to eat?” It’s past midnight and the house still look festive with how his friends look sobered and enjoying their meals.

Wonwoo suddenly remember something then pouts upon seeing it missing on the table. He didn’t even have to say anything, as if Minghao already knew what it is. “Oh shit. I think Cap’ have the tupperware of the spicy fillets. Wait.”

Wonwoo only watch in a distance how Minghao fought Soonyoung with the latter hugging the tupperware tightly and with Minghao trying to tickle the elder to make him let go of it. Basing on his best friend’s face, Soonyoung is still drunk.

Wonwoo felt himself sag on his seat, feeling light. He feels a smile tug on his lip just by the mere sight of his friends. As if everything is where it should be, as if everything is where it is _destined_ to be.

The comfortable atmosphere was broken when they heard Seokmin shrieks. Everyone worriedly turn to where the noise came from and a blushing Seokmin appeared, patting his cheeks repeatedly as if to wake himself up or to cool his heating cheeks down. Wonwoo can say it’s both.

“I just saw Hannie trying to eat Cheol.” Everyone throws Seokmin a confused look.

Jeonghan suddenly appeared with his hands dragging a blushing Seungcheol behind. “Silly, we’re just kissing.”

That got everyone to stop whatever they are doing except Jisoo who merely glance at them and gets back to his movie. Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol and they took the space beside Jisoo who offered them some chips on his hand. As if understanding they’ll not get any explanation from the two, or three for that matter since it’s clear Jisoo knew something, everyone decided to get back to whatever their doing earlier. Seokmin simply sit beside Jisoo and munch on his chips as of nothing happened.

His friends are watching a movie, something about soulmates and red string. That made Wonwoo think.

If he can call someone his soulmate, it’s not Mingyu. It’s not Junhui too.

His smile broaden when Minghao laughs upon seeing Soonyoung rolling on the floor. Wonwoo can still remember on how one of the books he had read defined soulmates.

It’s not always about people suited for each other romantically. A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. Soulmates are people with _deep_ and _strong_ connections.

If someone would ask Wonwoo who’s his, it’ll be _Minghao_.

Wonwoo even entertained the idea fate must have thought so too. Fate must have realized the two of them needs to meet and get to know each other. It feels like it knew they’re not on their right place and simply do something about it.

It’s like fate _rewrite their stars_.

Wonwoo was shaken out from his musings when he sees a triumph looking Minghao approaching him.

“Managed to save you two pieces.” Wonwoo grins and said his thanks before eating, even spoon feeding Minghao some portions every now and then since the younger is busy looking at something on his phone.

Junhui and Mingyu suddenly appear with the younger looking satisfied with himself and with Junhui just smiling.

Mingyu pull Minghao out of his seat, much to the other’s protest. He was then pulled back down but now sitting directly on Mingyu’s lap.

“There’s a lot of seats, you know.” Minghao sighs. Mingyu shrugs and pull the other closer by a hand on his waist and rest his chin on Minghao’s shoulder. “My lap is comfier.”

Junhui pulled a chair closer and open his mouth for Wonwoo to feed which he easily did. Wonwoo then wipes the stray sauce on the other’s mouth while Junhui rambles about his recipe, saying he found cheaper ingredients, so he’ll cook more in the future. Wonwoo nods, full attention on the other with a smile on his face.

_Contentment._

Mingyu shows Minghao a video which apparently, he’s been laughing at with Hansol earlier. It’s not even funny but Minghao found himself smiling at the mere sound of his boyfriend’s laugh, hands now playing with Mingyu’s fingers gently gripping his stomach.

_And Genuine happiness_.

Maybe, the blog Minghao have read back then is right after all.

\-----

Their friends are all asleep in their assigned rooms. Minghao said he’ll have his tea before going to sleep with Wonwoo saying he’ll join him which result to Junhui and Mingyu being roped into it too.

Minghap made each one for them. Mingyu said the tea is good, all smiley but eyes about to cry. Wonwoo stifle his laugh using the cup.

“You’re lying.” Minghao deadpanned. “But it’s good for the health so finish that.” Mingyu nods eagerly but then frowns, throwing the cup a suspicious glance especially at the floating green thing.

Junhui said no which got a glare from Minghao. “Drink that or I’ll shove it down your throat.” Junhui threw Wonwoo a look which cries for help but he ignores it and just pull the other outside, towards the balcony. There are couches outside which made perfect for lying down and just stare at the beauty of the sky.

Which Junhui did as soon as they arrived, pulling Wonwoo into seating and placing his head on the other’s thigh. Wonwoo let him and decided to run his hands on the other’s hair in a soothing manner making Junhui hums happily.

Mingyu and Minghao followed shortly then takes the opposite one.

Wonwoo is too distracted in watching Junhui’s face lit up by the moonlight and didn’t realize Minghao’s calling him. A kick on his legs brought him back to reality, courtesy of an irritated looking Minghao.

“What?” Wonwoo asks, frowning upon seeing Junhui’s distrusting look.

“Hao said you guys exchanged bodies at some point. What are you, Taki and Mitsuha? Is this some Freaky Friday shit? You’re obviously pulling my leg.” Junhui rambles.

“How about I pull your leg out of your body, literally?” Minghao asks while glaring at Junhui.

“Tsk tsk. Violence is never the answer, Haohao.” It looks like Minghao is about to throw hands but Mingyu is holding him who’s just quietly watching the two argue with amusement.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend then” Minghao said through gritted teeth.

“Won’s not my boyfriend.” Wonwoo felt his body froze but before he even get to think anything, the same hands he’s been using to run to Junhui’s hair was now enveloped by Junhui’s.

“ _Yet._ I want to court him first.” Junhui smiles making Wonwoo reciprocate.

“Did you guys really have to do that in front of me.” Minghao said with a straight face.

Junhui poke his tongue out in the direction of the younger in a mocking manner like a true mature person. Wonwoo sees Minghao is about to lunge so he decided to distract them.

“It’s true though.” Wonwoo said out loud, making Mingyu and Junhui stare at him in confusion.

“I mean, the exchanging of bodies. That happened to me and Hao a few times back then. We’re not sure of the reason but it stopped though.”

Everyone is silent. Mingyu have his mouth agape with Junhui’s enlarged eyes looking up to him.

“Okay. I believe you.” Junhui simply replies which made Minghao scoffs.

“You give me too much shit for it then when it’s Won, _just_ _okay_??” Since Mingyu is still processing what Wonwoo had said, he didn’t get to stop his boyfriend this time and Minghao is now in a brawl with Junhui.

Wonwoo didn’t even bother to stop the two since it’s obviously a harmless one. It’s Mingyu who asked for the whole story.

The four didn’t notice the time, too engrossed and lost in each other’s stories until sunrise.

\-----

Wonwoo groans, feeling his neck stiffed with the position he got to sleep in. Just basing on the sunlight hitting his closed eyelids, he knew it’s too early for someone who retired to bed with the sun already up. He’s woken up by the noise downstairs. It sounds like his friends are already up, probably planning their day since it’ll be their last day on the resort.

He moves and reach to pull Junhui closer. It’s like there’s a silent agreement within their friends and Wonwoo found out there are two vacant rooms. So obviously, Wonwoo pulled Junhui into one with Minghao dragging a sleepy Mingyu on the other.

He sighs with the familiarity and is planning to go back to sleep when he realize _it’s too familiar._ Wonwoo moves his hand and squeeze the first thing his hand can get a hold of to, and gasp upon the realization.

He knows those biceps.

Wonwoo hurriedly sit up and pull the comforter harshly resulting to that someone rolling off the bed. A few moments after, Mingyu who have a wild bed hair appeared, mouth formed into a frown.

Wonwoo was just thanking fate last night for bringing the people he have in life right now but it’s the total opposite now.

“Hao, that hurts.” Mingyu said with a pout, now looking at him.

Wonwoo curses fate some more.

He hurriedly untangle himself on the bed and clumsily try to run to the bathroom connected to their room. He even trip at one point but he quickly stands just to get a look at himself on the mirror, but the bathroom door was suddenly obstructed by Mingyu.

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo only throws the younger a look.

“To the bathroom, obviously.”

“Why?” Wonwoo furrow his eyebrow at the question, getting suspicious with the other’s movement and nervous smile.

He didn’t bother replying and plans to shove the younger out of the way but Mingyu just block his way. Wonwoo squints at the younger.

And not a few seconds after, his suspicions were confirmed when the bedroom suddenly open and Minghao appeared, dragging Junhui by the ear.

“Aw aw aw.” Minghao let go but throws Junhui a deadly glare making Junhui pouts. “That hurts, Haohao.” Minghao rest his hands on his waist making Mingyu gulps.

“What made you think it’s a good idea to make it look like we exchange bodies again?? Huh??” Mingyu cowers when the glare was now directed to him.

“It’s Hui’s idea!” Junhui gives Mingyu a very offending look.

“How can you sell your comrade like this!” Junhui said with a hurt tone but stops upon seeing the straight face of Wonwoo.

“Hehe.” Junhui let out. Wonwoo’s frowns deepens.

“Don’t hehe me.” Minghao sharply said making Junhui pout. “Sorry Haoie.” Junhui then walk closer to Wonwoo. “Sorryy, Won-ah”

Wonwoo has every plan on following Minghao and reprimand the two but just the mere sight of pouting and looking apologetic Junhui, his resolves crumbles like a strong man that he is. Wonwoo sighs then simply reached for Junhui’s hand and pull him towards the bed.

“I’m still sleepy. Let’s just get back to sleep.” Junhui let himself be pulled and fetch the comforter on the floor to cover them with it then pull Wonwoo in a tight hug. Wonwoo sighs in comfort, burying his face on the other’s neck and succumb to sleep.

Minghao turns his attention from Wonwoo and Junhui when he felt an arm snaking around his waist. “I’m really sorry, Hao.” Mingyu mumbles on his ear. Minghao didn’t offer any answer.

Mingyu tug the other even closer. “Babe?” Minghao feels his cheeks heat up but decided to hide it with a false irritation the same as he had earlier.

“Whatever. I’m going downstairs.” Minghao tugs the other’s hand away, though, gently. And start his walk towards the staircase with a kicked puppy looking Mingyu following behind.

Seungkwan has seen it all, sitting on the side and watched the four with a steaming cup on his hand. _The tea is especially good this morning._ Seungkwan thought with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woww?? it's done??? lol. never expect the plot on my mind would be this long when written.. anyways TENCHU TENCHU for all who's reading this and been with me on the journey. i'm hesitant at first into writing this since the plot is a little complicated but i really like it soo tadaah hehe.. *pats myself on the back*
> 
> fun fact: i started this fic with Jeonghan's day and ended it with Joshushu's ♡  
> another fun fact: if we sum up on how WonGyuHao called Junhui, it'll be his full name. Hao:Wen Won:Jun Gyu:Hui hehe
> 
> anyway, see you whichever plot i decided to write,, i've got plenty stored in my phone,,, lol
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE  
> ಇ/ᐠ ̥ᵔ ̮ ᵔ ̥ ᐟ\ಇ


End file.
